Ultima Ratio
by Esyaba
Summary: Traducción: El último recurso. Finalmente el día de la batalla final contra Voldemort ha llegado. Harry, Ron y Hermione pelean valientemente contra su némesis. Pero entonces algo sale mal, y Hermione se encuentra a sí misma sola en una precaria situación
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

—Hermione, vamos. Sabes que estamos listos. —Harry intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga— ¡es ahora o nunca! Tenemos que hacerlo ya.

—Él está en lo correcto, lo sabes Hermione. —le dijo Ron mientras su brazo la rodeaba confortablemente por los hombros.

Los tres amigos estaban sentados en lo que aparentaba ser un pequeño apartamento, cuando en realidad era una tienda agrandada mágicamente. Dicha tienda se erguía en un área solitaria del norte de Inglaterra, lejos de cualquier construcción mágica o muggle.

—Pero… pero… —tartamudeó Hermione— Es mañana. Él va a atacar mañana. No podemos hacer esto.

Ella empezó a entrar en un leve estado de pánico. Se ha sentido de esta manera desde que ellos se enteraron del plan para atacar el ministerio. Había sido gracias a la pura coincidencia más la capa de invisibilidad de Harry que ellos ahora tuvieran una ventaja sobre el Dark Lord. Él iba a atacar el corazón de la comunidad mágica: el mismísimo ministerio de magia. Y si el ministerio caía, también lo haría Inglaterra. Todos morirían a los pies de Lord Voldemort. Los tres amigos sabían esto y debían actuar para asegurarse que jamás pasara. Han trabajado tan duro; desde que Albus Dumbledore murió al final de su sexto año en Hogwarts los tres amigos han vivido y luchado por un solo propósito, librar al mundo de Voldemort. Y ahora allí estaba aquella oportunidad tan ansiosamente esperada. Ellos conocían sus planes, ellos sabían que él era por fin vulnerable. Era el tiempo de atacar.

—Hermione —Harry dijo con voz calmada. —Esta es nuestra oportunidad. Debemos tomarla.

—¡Lo sé! —Hermione dijo con voz sofocada. —¡Lo sé! Pero, ¿qué pasa si fallamos Harry? Conocemos sus planes desde tan sólo cinco días. No pudimos tomar todos los escenarios en cuenta, estamos lejos de estar listos. No puedo hacer esto.

Harry se sentó en el sillón junto a Hermione. Ron estaba a su otro lado y todavía la sostenía con su brazo. Harry tomó una de sus manos y la sujetó reconfortante.

—Tienes razón Hermione. Fue hace tan solo cinco días atrás. Ese no es suficiente tiempo para idear un plan para derrotar a Voldemort. —Se detuvo cómo si estuviera decidiendo la forma de ordenar mejor sus siguientes palabras. —Pero no fue tan solo hace cinco días atrás. _Fue_ un golpe de suerte que averiguáramos su plan de ataque para mañana, ¿Pero todo esto? ¿Hemos planeado esto por cuánto tiempo? —Harry preguntó, luego respondió el mismo—. ¡Dos años Hermione! Dos años.

Él se inclinó y susurró en su oído. —Estamos listos. ¡No te preocupes!— Luego Harry dejó libre su mano y se paró.

Hermione sabía que él estaba en lo cierto. Hasta ahora su camino había sido duro y difícil. Habían batallado para encontrar y destruir los Horcruxes de Voldemort. Han sacrificado tanto pero al final lograron triunfar. Todos los Horcruxes han sido destruidos. El diario, el anillo, el relicario de Slytherin, la diadema de Ravenclaw, la copa de Hufflepuff y la daga de Gryffindor eran ahora nada más que rotas antigüedades. Solo un pedazo del alma del Dark Lord permanecía viva y residía en su cuerpo. Pero ese último pedazo había probado ser muy difícil de alcanzar. Desde su renacimiento cuatro años atrás el poder de Voldemort ha aumentado. Su ejército de seguidores era ahora lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar el país, él estaba a solamente un paso de lograr sus objetivos. Puede que Voldemort no sea ya inmortal pero continúa siendo poderoso y peligroso. Si el día de mañana tiene éxito y tira abajo el ministerio; significaría que él es el nuevo gobernante del país. Y en ese entonces, con o sin Horcruxes, el sería intocable.

Es por eso que en el mismo momento, en el que Harry escuchó cuales eran los planes de ataque de Voldemort, decidió que había llegado el momento de cumplir con la profecía.


	2. Sola en el Exilio

** Primero que todo quiero decir que los primeros 6 capítulos de esta historia pertenece a ********N e s . l y**  


**Me he comunicado con ella para pedirle permiso pero de todos modos no me responde, sin embargo para que no quede ninguna duda lo recalco, los primeros capítulos lo ha traducido ****N e s . l y** , pero la historia esta mas o menos abandonada y yo tengo el ánimo de seguirla de hecho tengo traducido hasta el capítulo 9.  


******La verdad es que me daba mucha pereza empezar a abrir este fic por el capítulo 7 porque mucha gente no sabra ni de que va la historia, asi todo esta mas ordenado.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**Sola en el Exilio**

Un relampagueo de luz verde y Scrimgeour, el Ministro de Magia, estaba muerto. Voldemort se encontraba erguido y todavía con varita en mano en la oficina del Ministro, riendo desquiciadamente sobre el cuerpo muerto que había caído sobre el escritorio.

Hermione pudo sentir a Harry tensándose a su lado. Ellos no podían ver el interior de la oficina pero de todas formas pudieron ver la luz verdosa de la maldición asesina a través de la ventada polarizada.

—Es tiempo. ¡Deberíamos atacar! —Hermione señaló con más calma de la que en realidad sentía.

—¿Cuántos? —Harry preguntó, ninguna emoción traicionando su voz.

—Debemos encargarnos de los dos fuera de la puerta primero —dijo Ron, quien después realizó un hechizo para sentir focos de Magia Oscura y cerró sus ojos—. Cuatro dentro de la secretaria, y luego está Lestrange y Voldemort dentro de la oficina del Ministro.

Ron no tuvo dificultades para decir el nombre del Dark Lord.

—¡OK! Ron y yo derivaremos a los dos guardias en la puerta. ¡Silenciosamente! —Harry asintió hacia Ron. —Después entramos. Mientras Ron pone las protecciones en el lugar, nosotros derribamos a los otros cuatro, Hermione. Y luego… —No terminó la oración pero ellos ya sabían que era lo que vendría a continuación.

Harry y Ron realizaron una maldición en silencio. Los dos mortífagos en la puerta fueron golpeados simultáneamente por una maldición morada y cayeron al suelo sin hacer ningún ruido. Ellos caminaron sigilosamente hacia la puerta que guiaba a la antesala. Como la puerta se abre hacia adentro, Harry y Hermione se posicionaron cada uno a un lado de ésta. Ron se arrodillo al lado de Hermione para volver a cerrar sus ojos.

—Dos en el fondo de la habitación, creo que están vigilando la puerta de la oficina del Ministro. Otro parece estar sentado en alguna parte del lado izquierdo del cuarto. El último está caminando de un lado a otro. —Afirmó Ron.

—Ok, sabemos que hacer. Ron, después que termines las protecciones del cuarto ayuda a Hermione. —susurró Harry.

Hermione sintió como el miedo burbujeaba en su interior, mientras su respiración se tornaba cada vez más agitada, a estas alturas se sentía incapaz de poder aclarar sus pensamientos.

"_Oh Dios, no puedo recordar ni una maldición" _Pensó cayendo en pánico. En ese momento Harry cruzó su mirada con la suya y le mandó una leve sonrisa, luego susurró tan suave que apenas ella le pudo entender.

—Lo que sea que pase ahora, Hermione, hicimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo. No tenemos nada de que arrepentirnos. _Existe_ una oportunidad de ganar.

Luego su mirada se endureció y la sonrisa desapareció a la vez que daba la señal de partir. Harry abrió la puerta violentamente con un hechizo y derribó al mortífago sentado en el sofá, el cual se suponía que era para hacer que el tiempo de espera, de los visitantes del Ministro fuera más cómodo. Ahora estaba volcado y el mortífago que lo había ocupado estaba tirado en el sueño detrás de este. La máscara se había caído de su cara y Hermione podía ver la sorpresa todavía presente en su ahora rostro sin vida.

Hermione sabía que él estaba muerto. Ellos no podían darse el lujo de perdonarle la vida. Era altamente riesgoso dejar un enemigo aturdido porque ellos siempre podían ser despertados. El trio había aprendido ésta lección de la peor manera un buen tiempo atrás. Un desagradable escalofrío la recorrió cuando recordó ese día, Neville Longbotton no habría perdido su vida si ella simplemente hubiera matado ese mortífago.

Pero ahora no es el tiempo de regodearse en la culpa.

Los tres mortífagos restantes habían mientras tanto superado la sorpresa inicial y empezaban a atacar. Harry se vio forzado a conjurar un escudo mágico mientras Hermione y Ron entraban a la habitación. Hermione tenía que quedarse cerca de Ron y así poder protegerlo, mientras él levantaba los hechizos protectores en el cuarto, para evitar que otros enemigos entraran. Ella levantó su varita y la bajó en un movimiento fluido. Una hoz de luz amarilla dejó su varita y se dirigió hacia uno de los mortífagos. El mortífago había visto el ataque y levantó su propio escudo. Al chocar la luz amarilla con el escudo se detuvo y Hermione pudo ver la sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro del mortífago detrás de su máscara. Pero ella no estaba preocupada porque sabía que sus defensas eran inútiles. Sin demora la luz amarilla intensificó su luz y absorbió el escudo azuloso. Después continuó su camino como si nunca se hubiese detenido. La sonrisa del mortífago todavía permanecía en su rostro cuando la luz chocó con su pecho. Él cayó de espaldas mientras la sangre fluía de la herida. Una oleada de culpabilidad cayó sobre Hermione porque ella sabía que había terminado con otra vida.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione pudo ver a Ron conjurando el último hechizo para construir las protecciones, mientras Harry peleaba con uno de los mortífagos restantes. El otro la estaba atacando a ella ahora. Ella conjuró nuevamente un hechizo escudo para proteger a Ron, las maldiciones ahora golpeando su escudo eran fuertes y Hermione se tuvo que concentrar para mantenerlo en pie.

En ese momento las puertas de la oficina del Ministro se abrieron, y caminando tranquilamente como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo, Lord Voldemort apareció. Él estaba vestido completamente de negro, su piel era enfermizamente blanca y sus ojos rojos brillaron mientras estudiaba la sala. Iba seguido por Bellatrix Lestrange cuya cara estaba contorsionada en una cruel máscara de alegría.

—Ah, sabía que harían algo estúpido. —dijo Lord Voldemort con su voz aguda y cruel. Ambos duelos se habían detenido a su entrada.

—Sus esfuerzos son inútiles. —Agregó ahora con su voz fría como el hielo y carente de cualquier emoción—. Jamás podrás vencerme, Potter.

Caminó hacia Harry, y el mortífago que antes estaba batiéndose a duelo con Harry retrocedió para darle lugar a su amo. Harry y Voldemort estaban parados a tan sólo tres metros uno del otro. Observándose mutuamente, rojo contra verde. El rostro de Harry mostrando determinación pura; por otro lado, Voldemort todavía traía una sonrisa extraña que lo hacía lucir todavía más peligroso. Hermione pudo ver como el cuerpo de Harry tenía un leve espasmo y ella supo que su cicatriz debería estar doliéndole, pero aparte del pequeño movimiento nada más delataba su dolor. Voldemort frunció el ceño y su sonrisa desapareció.

—Veo que aprendiste a proteger tu mente incluso cuando estás frente a mí. —Su voz todavía estaba carente de toda emoción, pero Hermione podía percibir la ira debajo de la superficie.

—un logro impresionante, pero no tendrá ningún uso para ti.

—No ganarás esta ocasión, Riddle. —Harry declaró con voz firme.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —Voldemort le gritó. Su cara era una máscara de ira y odio mientras blandía su varita hacia Harry.

—Sí, me atrevo. Tom _Riddle_. —Harry con su varita ahora apuntando a Voldemort.

—Bella, encárgate de sus seguidores. —Voldemort le ordenó a su lugarteniente, sin romper el contacto visual con Harry.— ¡No interfieras mi duelo!

Hermione no pudo continuar escuchando su conversación, ya que Lestrange y los dos mortífagos restantes empezaron a atacarlos a Ron y a ella. Pudo sentir el impacto de la maldición de Lestrange cuando el hechizo la alcanzó. Bellatrix se reía como una loca mientras conjuraba otra maldición en su dirección. Esta vez la fuerza del ataque fue demasiado y el escudo de Hermione se empezó a trizar y ella se vio obliga a retroceder un par de pasos.

—Ah, pequeña sangresucia ¿Realmente crees que puedes derrotarme? —Bellatrix se burló.

Ron, quien había terminado las protecciones del cuarto, luchaba contra los dos mortífagos a la vez. Hermione sabía que ahora estaba por su cuenta al igual que Harry y Ron tenía que luchar solo.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —gritó Bellatrix.

Una explosión de luz verde se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Hermione, ella saltó a un lado y la maldición no la alcanzó por pocos centímetros.

—Muy innovadora, Lestrange —Ahora era el turno de Hermione para burlarse, aunque no sintiera ni la mitad de seguridad que mostraba su voz.

Todavía estaba agachada en una rodilla cuando movió su varita en tres movimientos cortantes en dirección a Bellatrix. Bellatrix formó un escudo que absorbió la mayor parte de la fuerza de la maldición de Hermione, lo restante de su ataque rozó el hombro de Bellatrix y la sangre comenzó a recorrer su brazo.

—¡Maldita basura! —gritó Bellatrix furiosa.

Ella movió su varita y Hermione pudo sentir la fuerza detrás de la maldición oscura. Como no tenía tiempo para esquivar el ataque tuvo que volver a conjurar su escudo. La maldición de Bellatrix golpeó su escudo pero ninguno de los dos hechizos desapareció. En cambio, venas negras aparecieron en la superficie del escudo como una telaraña. El negro de las venas contrastaba fuertemente con el azul claro del escudo. Hermine podía sentir la red de la maldición oscura empujando contra su escudo intentando romperlo. Y ella sabía que si su escudo se rompía la maldición la envolvería a ella en su lugar y moriría. Bellatrix, con los brazos todavía levantados para mantener la maldición, soltó una risa maniática. Hermione pudo sentir como la fuerza de la maldición de doblaba, su escudo perdiendo su poder por segundos. Hermione cerró sus ojos. _"Este no es el tiempo para desesperar"_, se dijo a sí misma. _"Harry y Ron te necesitan. Si no la detienes ahora los atacará a ellos después"_. Con los ojos todavía cerrados se paró dejando atrás su posición arrodillada.

—Ah, ¿Ahora qué? ¿Demasiado orgullosa para morir retorciéndote en el suelo? —preguntó Bellatrix, todavía sonriendo.

Hermione la ignoró. Ella sujetó su varita con sus dos manos en frente suyo, con la punta apuntando al cielo. Llamó a toda su magia y abrió los ojos. Luego estiró sus brazos a sus lados y empujó con toda la fuerza posible su escudo y junto a la maldición oscura. Lentamente el escudo ganó volumen. Los ojos de Bellatrix se abrieron en shock mientras intentaba mantener la maldición. Pero Hermione no dejó de empujar y finalmente el escudo explotó con una luz cegadora y derribó la maldición. Bellatrix jadeó cuando su maldición se rompió, Hermione no se detuvo y le lanzó una maldición a Bellatrix. La golpeó y esta vez Bellatrix cayó de rodillas.

—¡Tu maldita mierda! —Bellatrix insultó a través de sus dientes.

En ese momento, Ron disparó una poderosa maldición a sus adversarios y ambos mortífagos terminaron en el suelo. Hermione vio que Ron les daba la espalda a ella y Bellatrix y supo lo que iba a pasar segundos antes. Volvió su mirada a Bellatrix quien tenía su varita apuntada a Ron con un gesto malicioso en su rostro.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

La luz verde voló hacia Ron.

—¡Ron, no! —Hermione gritó para advertirle.

Ron se giró y sus ojos se abrieron en shock al ver la luz verde dirigiéndose en su dirección. Era muy tarde y él no tuvo tiempo para esquivarla. La luz lo golpeó directamente en el pecho. Hermione pudo solamente mirar horrorizada como el caía de espaldas y golpeó el suelo sin moverse. Ron estaba muerto.

—¡No!, ¡no Ron! — Esta vez no era la voz de Hermione, sino la de Harry.

—¿lo ves ahora, Potter? —Voldemort dijo entretenido—. Primero dejas a tus padres morir por ti. Luego tu amigos se ponen frente a ti, muriendo uno después del otro. Tú los sacrificaste. Eres peor que yo, nunca dejé a otros pelar por mí.

Su varita estaba todavía apuntada amenazadoramente hacia Harry. Con una sonrisa en sus labios pero sus ojos fríos nunca dejando su oponente. Mientras que por el otro lado los ojos de Harry se turnaban entre Voldemort y Hermione.

Hermione vio que Harry estaba perdiendo su foco. No podía dejar que eso pasara, Harry necesitaba concentrarse pero no lo haría mientras ella estuviera en peligro. Dejó de mirar a Harry y se fijó en Ron, quien todavía se encontraba donde cayó. Ella no podía creer lo vacío que lucía su rostro, como si se hubiese ido hace mucho tiempo y no existiera forma de regresar para él. Hermione sintió una tristeza descorazonadora en su pecho.

"No ahora", se dijo a sí misma "¡contrólate!"

Respiró profundamente y sus ojos dejaron a Ron para fijarse en Bellatrix. A medida que sus ojos se movían de Ron a Bellatrix, su tristeza se transformó en una furia que nunca había sentido antes.

—¡Lo vas a pagar! —Hermione dijo suavemente, cada una de las silabas impregnada en frio odio.

En esta ocasión Bellatrix no se burló de ella, sino que levantó su varita y le lanzó una maldición a Hermione. La más poderosa lanzada en el duelo hasta ese momento. Hermione no creó un escudo, ni lanzó un contrahechizo. Simplemente dejó que la maldición oscura volara en su dirección. En el último minuto antes que la maldición la alcanzara, ella levantó su varita y la movió con fuerza hacia el camino de la maldición oscura y cambió su curso, haciendo que golpeara el suelo a pocos metros de su posición. Utilizando el mismo movimiento con el que desvió la maldición conjuró una propia.

—¡Inflammo!

Bellatrix quien estaba totalmente desprevenida para el súbito ataque, no tuvo tiempo para defenderse. La maldición la golpeó y la bruja oscura fue envuelta por llamas color violeta. Bellatrix no tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando fue reducida a cenizas. Hermione cayó de rodillas al sentir su magia debilitándose drásticamente. Miró a Harry a los ojos y asintió.

Hermione se sentía muy mareada, apenas podía enfocar su mirada. Habían puntos negros bailando frente a sus ojos y se sentía enferma. La inconsciencia era una posibilidad muy tentadora en ese momento, simplemente se tenía que rendir ante ella y desaparecería todo el dolor y la desesperación. ¡Pero no! Eso sería solamente temporal. Y Harry estaba batallando contra Voldemort en ese preciso momento. Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire y luchó contra el malestar. Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente intentó concentrarse en los dos magos en la habitación.

—y por supuesto la daga de Gryffindor. —Hermione escuchó a Harry decir—. ¿Realmente creíste que nadie iba a encontrarlos, Riddle? En realidad esos escondites no eran exactamente muy originales que digamos.

Hermione estaba orgullosa. Él se estaba enfrentando al mago más oscuro vivo y Harry estaba siendo muy valiente.

—¡Lo pagarás Potter! —Voldemort escupió furioso—. Te mataré a ti y a cada uno de los que sigan tus ideas delirantes.

—El único delirante eres tú, Riddle. —La voz de Harry era todavía segura.

Hermione, cuya visión había regresado a la normalidad, podía ver a los dos magos que continuaban parados en el mismo lugar de antes, y aún se apuntaban el uno al otro con sus varitas. Pero hasta ahora ninguna de los dos había conjurado una maldición. Aunque Hermione podía sentir una extensa cantidad de magia oscura irradiar de Voldemort, la fuerza de dicha magia hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

—Podrás haber destruido mis Horcruxes, ¿Pero qué bien te hace eso a ti?

Hermione notó que la voz del Dark Lord había regresado a su estado de calma y contenía nuevamente el odio. Eso resultaba mucho más perturbador que los gritos.

—Puedo crear nuevos. Pero primero, Potter, tú vas a morir. —Cada palabra del Dark Lord se sentía como el corte de una daga—. Y te prometo que tu muerte no va a ser tan fácil como la de tus amigos—. Voldemort señaló el cuerpo caído de Ron.

—Tú nunca ganaras, Riddle. Porque sé algo que tú no. —Dijo Harry con confianza.

Hermione estaba impresionada de cómo Harry podía soportar el poder oscuro y salvaje que emanaba Voldemort, que impregnaba todo el cuarto y volvía el simple hecho de respirar dificultoso.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿De verdad crees que tienes una ventaja sobre mí? —Voldemort bufó, pero no atacó, Harry lo tenía cautivado.

—Esa varita tuya, ¿es nueva? —Harry preguntó fríamente.

Hermione sabía la respuesta al igual que Harry. Esa varita una vez perteneció a Dumbledore y era una de las reliquias de la muerte.

Voldemort se tensó cuando Harry concluyó—. La Varita de Saúco.

—¿Así que lo sabes? ¿Y todavía eres lo suficientemente idiota para desafiarme? —Voldemort frunció el ceño—. Sí, tienes razón. Yo soy el dueño de la Varita del Destino. La tomé de las mismísimas manos muertas de Dumbledore.

—Quizás, pero no eres quien derrotó a Dumbledore. ¿Lo eres? —Harry dijo—. Así que esa varita no te pertenece a ti.

—¡Niño idiota! —Voldemort bufó—. Snape lo derrotó, por supuesto. Yo le ordené que matara al viejo idiota. Y después maté a Snape. Ahora la lealtad de La Varita de Saúco me pertenece.

—Oh, pero verás, puede que Snape matara a Dumbledore, pero quien lo derrotó antes de eso fue Draco Malfoy. —Dijo Harry—. La lealtad de la varita nunca estuvo con Snape.

—¿Pero eso que importa? —Voldemort estaba ahora enojado—. Nos enfrentamos a duelo con sólo habilidad entonces. No puedes ganar, Potter. Y después de matarte iré por Malfoy.

—Muy tarde, Riddle. Yo llegué primero. Derroté a Draco meses atrás.

Hermione pudo ver los ojos del Dark Lord agrandándose en shock al escuchar las palabras de Harry.

—¿Entones qué crees? ¿Eso me haría a _mí_ el maestro de la Varita del Destino?

Hermione no lo había visto venir, pero justo cuando Harry terminó la oración, Voldemort atacó.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Obviamente Harry lo había previsto, porque realizó su propio hechizo.

—¡Expelliarmus!

Hermione pudo ver La Varita de Saúco abandonar las manos de Voldemort. Se giró y luego atacó al que amenazaba a su dueño— Voldemort fue golpeado por su propia maldición asesina. Él se cayó de espaldas y golpeó el suelo, sus ojos vacíos mirando el techo.

Hermione sintió un gran alivio. ¡Lo habían logrado! ¡Finalmente! ¡Todo había terminado! Ella se paró trabajosamente y luego caminó lentamente hacia Harry. Necesitaba abrazarlo. ¡Había terminado! La mayor amenaza para el mundo mágico, no, para el mundo en general, estaba acabada. Lágrimas de alegría empezaron a humedecer sus mejillas.

Pero en ese momento Hermione lo vio. Algo no estaba bien con Harry. Él estaba sintiendo dolor. Y... se estaba apretando la cicatriz.

—¡Ocho! Ocho, Hermione. —A Harry luchó para decir estas palabras.

Sus manos dejaron su cara y miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos, ella podía ver su dolor y miedo. Luego él arrojó su varita lejos. Golpeó el suelo unos metros detrás de Hermione con un sonido fuerte, luego rodó una corta distancia hasta que se quedó quieta. Hermione observaba a Harry impresionada y preocupada.

—Lo siento, él es muy fuerte. ¡Mátalo! Parecía que le tomaba un esfuerzo terrible decir cada palabra.

Sus ojos permanecieron conectados por unos segundos. Luego Harry cerró sus ojos y sus manos otra vez sujetaron su frente mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba. Hermione no sabía que estaba pasando. ¿Qué ocho? Ella no entendía. Harry estaba bajo dolor pero ella no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

De repente el temblor cesó. Harry removió sus manos lentamente de su cara. Pero cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos estos no eran ya verdes, eran de un rojo brillante.

Hermione se congeló en su lugar mirando a Harry. Eso no podía ser posible.

"_Él no puede poseer a Harry"_. Hermione no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la desesperación creciendo dentro de ella. _"Harry nos dijo el día que Sirius murió"._ Pero esa postura arrogante, esos ojos sin piedad, no podía ser su Harry.

—Qui... ¿Quién eres? —Hermione susurró aterrada.

—Oh, creo que sabes perfectamente quien soy, sangresucia. —Él contestó con la voz de Harry, pero al mismo tiempo no era la voz de Harry. Ella nunca había escuchado a su amigo hablar de forma tan fría y con tanto veneno. Estaba asustada.

—¡Regrésalo! —Hermione chilló.

—No lo creo, él se ha ido y tú lo seguirás. —Contestó Harry cruelmente—. Fallaron, tu salvador está muerto. —Harry retrocedió un par de pasos mientras hablaba.

Hermione todavía miraba la cara de su amigo pero apenas podía reconocerlo. Era una máscara suave que no revelaba ninguna emoción. Aparte de sus ojos que brillaban rojos con malicia. El rostro de Harry no debería lucir así. Él siempre había mostrado sus emociones, felicidad, dicha, risa, tristeza, enojo e incluso odio. Pero no esta ausencia de todo sentimiento. Hermione no podía mover ni un musculo. Harry por el otro lado todavía retrocedía. _"Espera... ¿retrocede? Voldemort nunca retrocede. Y ciertamente nunca de una sangresucia."_

Los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron al suelo. Allí a tan solo un paso de él estaba una varita. La Varita de Saúco. Por supuesto, él estaba desarmado ahora. Harry había, con un último esfuerzo, arrojado su varita lejos. Sabía lo que iba a pasar y había intentado ayudarla.

"_¡Termínalo! ¡Termínalo! ¡Termínalo! ¡Termínalo!"_ Sus últimas palabras se repetían en su cabeza, arrancándola de su estupor y ella apuntó su varita hacia Harry.

—¿Qué estás intentando hacer ahora? ¿Realmente crees que tú puedes pararme? ¿Una sangresucia? —Harry se rió demencialmente.

Ahora él estaba parado justo al lado de la varita, simplemente tenía que recogerla y ella junto al mundo estarían condenados.

—tu preciado salvador falló, yo lo maté. La profecía se ha cumplido. ¡Nadie puede detenerme ahora! —La voz de Harry era ahora dura como el acero.

—No... Estás equivocado —dijo Hermione suavemente con su voz temblorosa—. Él no falló, él ganó. Simplemente tengo que terminar por él.

El agarre en su varita se intensificó, ella todavía estaba temblando, todavía asustada pero al mismo tiempo determinada.

Se miraron a los ojos otra vez. Esos ojos rojos estaban llenos de odio. Hermione estaba asustada hasta la medula. ¿Cómo podría ella derrotar ese odio sin fin? Pero tenía que. Harry contaba con ella y también Ron. Hermione podía sentir a Harry emanar la misma magia oscura que sentía antes de Voldemort. Estaba girando alrededor de ambos. El aire parecía cargado con electricidad.

Luego ella lo vio, un movimiento en sus ojos y de repente él se lanzó hacia la varita.

"¡No!¡No lo harás!" Hermione gritó en su mente, la mano de él ahora cerrada alrededor de la Varita del Destino.

—¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Una muy familiar luz verde dio en el blanco y otra alma fue arrancada del cuerpo para nunca regresar.

Hermione todavía podía sentir girando dentro de ella el poder de la maldición. ¿Por qué ésta? Ella no lo sabía. Antes nunca había usado una de las Imperdonables. Miró a Harry tirado en el piso, su mano derecha estaba sujetando todavía la Varita de Saúco inútilmente. El color de sus ojos había regresado a verde. Pero estaban vacíos y desenfocados ahora, sin vida. Su piel se estaba volviendo gris y cerosa. Estaba muerto.

Hermione caminó hacia el como si estuviera en trance. Sintiendo un vacío doloroso mientras se arrodillaba junto a él. Cuanto tiempo estuvo junto su mejor amigo muerto no lo sabe, pero ella no estaba llorando. Este dolor estaba más allá de las lágrimas. Su cuerpo estaba todavía respirando pero se sentía como si su alma lo hubiese dejado, marchándose junto a su amigo. Después de un buen rato acercó su mano a su rostro, cerrando lentamente sus ojos por última vez. Luego se inclinó y lo besó en la frente.

—Harry, mi amigo... mi hermano. —Hermione susurró añorante—. Lo logramos, tuvimos éxito. Ha terminado finalmente. No te preocupes Harry. Me ocuparé de ti. Te llevaré junto a tus padres, puedes descansar junto a ellos en Godric Hollow.

Sujetó su mejilla acunada en una de sus manos, mirando su rostro. Él había sido tan valiente y bueno.

Hermione se paró y caminó hacia donde descansaba Ron, también se arrodillo al lado de él. Lucía tan grotescamente pacífico que parecía estar durmiendo.

—Ron, mi amor. No sé qué decir. —Su voz estaba ronca de la emoción—. Tú eras todo para mí. No se cómo continuar ahora. Esto no se suponía que iba a pasar. Se suponía que no me ibas a dejar atrás, teníamos que irnos juntos o quedarnos aquí.

Ella se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en los labios, estaban fríos y sin reaccionar.

—Te llevaré junto a tu familia, Ron. Podrás descansar al lado de tu hermana, tu hermano y tu padre.

Hermione se paró, el horrible sentimiento de vacío todavía presente dentro de ella. Sus manos temblaban y su cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante? Él día que hace tanto estaban esperando había llegado finalmente. Habían ganado. Pero ella estaba sola ahora. Se había perdido tanta gente en la guerra. Había comenzado con Cedric Diggory, luego Sirius y Dumbledore. De ahí en adelante todo fue empeorando. Incluso sus padres muggles habían sido asesinados. Pero sin importar que tan mal se pusieran las cosas ellos siempre habían estado allí para ella, Ron y Harry. Ellos se consolaban unos a los otros. Pero ahora en su triunfo ella estaba sola.

Hermione había comenzado a caminar por el cuarto, y en este momento ella se encontró parada justo en frente de la fuente de toda su miseria. Miró hacia los restos de Lord Voldemort. Sus ojos rojos, ahora vacíos, no tenían ningún rastro de su anterior maldad. Hermione se sorprendió de no sentir ni una gota de odio hacia su antiguo enemigo. Se había acabado. Probablemente muerto junto a sus amigos. Sólo permanecía la tristeza. En esta guerra todo había sido inútil. Nadie había ganado nada. Se arrodilló junto a Voldemort y cerró sus ojos de la misma forma que lo hizo con los ojos de Harry.

—No sé dónde quieres ser puesto a descansar, supongo que ni tú mismo lo sabías. ¿Nunca pensaste que este momento iba a llegar, cierto? —Hermione suspiró.

Ella se volvió a parar. ¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer? ¿Esperar a que alguien de su lado los encontrara? Miró el cuarto, ya no le quedaban energías para hacer nada. En ese momento su mirada cayó en la varita de Harry, todavía estaba tirada donde él la arrojó cuando Voldemort se apoderó de su cuerpo.

"_Él la querría de regreso"._

Ella la recogió y luego la llevó hacia la forma quieta de Harry.

—Ten, Harry —la colocó sobre su pecho—. Tú varita vale un millón de veces más que esta cosa malvada.

Ella tomó la Varita de Saúco de sus manos, pero al tocar la suave madera de la varita pudo sentir una corriente de energía recorrer su cuerpo. Sorprendida dio un chillido y se cayó, la varita todavía en su mano. Sintiendo el poder mágico puro recorriendo su cuerpo. Y todo provenía de la varita en su mano.

La miró impresionada. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

"_¿La varita está ahora ligada a mí?"_

Era un sentimiento agradable tener tanto poder a su disposición. Con esa varita en su mano ella podría hacer cualquier cosa. Corregir todo lo malo. Regresar el mundo a su lugar original.

Pero en ese momento, su mirada recayó en el cuerpo inmóvil de Harry y todo ese sentimiento eufórico la abandonó tan rápido como llegó. Por supuesto que la alianza de la varita estaba ahora con ella. Había matado a su dueño anterior, su mejor amigo. Al regresar su mirada a la varita prácticamente podía verla bañada en sangre. Este pequeño pedazo de madera había costado incontables vidas. Era algo maligno. Súbitamente Hermione sintió un odio irracional hacia la varita.

—¡Nunca nada bueno viene de ti!

Tomó la varita en sus dos manos, cada mano en un lado de la varita, y luego aplicó presión sobre la madera. Después de unos minutos la madera cedió, partiéndose por la mitad con un sonoro crujido. En el momento en que se partió Hermione pudo sentir la magia de la varita, la cual segundos atrás había fluido pacíficamente hacia su cuerpo, volverse loca. Sometiendo su magia, ingresando violentamente dentro de ella, forzando su cuerpo. Oleadas y oleadas de la magia contenida dentro de la varita chocaban y se unían a la magia que ya se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo, intensificando su fuerza. Se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera totalmente abierto, era mucho peor que la maldición Cruciatus. Cada nervio de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor. Hermione se encontraba tirada en el suelo retorciéndose y gritando. Y todavía quedaba más magia abandonando la varita y entrando a su cuerpo. Hermione intentó soltar los pedazos de la varita pero fue incapaz de abrir sus manos, estaban atrapadas alrededor de la madera. Había tanta magia que encapsuló su cuerpo en una luz dorada. El dolor todavía intensificándose por cada segundo que pasaba. Se sentía como si su piel estuviera siendo arrancada de su cuerpo. Hermione solamente se quería morir. No lo podía resistir más. Su visión se volvió borrosa y apenas podía distinguir lo que la rodeaba. Y entonces el cuarto comenzó a girar alrededor de ella hasta que se transformó en un borrón de distintos colores. Hermione era incapaz de distinguir arriba de abajo. Se sentía como si estuviera cayendo. Pero a donde no lo sabía ni le importaba. El dolor y la sensación de estar cayendo duraron por una eternidad. Ella había perdido toda noción del tiempo. Se sentía como estar muriendo y ella solamente deseaba perder su vida de una vez por todas.

Y entonces se detuvo. Ella golpeó el suelo, con mucha fuerza. Pero no dolió tanto. Nada comparado al dolor anterior. Hermione abrió sus ojos pero no podía enfocar su visión. Estaba brillante y ella yacía sobre algo verde pero eso fue todo lo que pudo ver antes de caer inconsciente.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo tirada inconsciente, pero después de un rato recuperó sus sentidos. El cuerpo de Hermione estaba adolorido y ella se sentía mareada. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué le había hecho esa estúpida varita? Abrió sus ojos todavía acostada donde había caído y se estremeció por el brillo que la rodeaba. Cuando el mundo se volvió a enfocar se dio cuenta que estaba tendida en un prado. Incluso a la distancia había unas cuantas bacas pastando en la distancia. El prado se extendía y extendía, en algunas partes había más bacas, en otras, estaba cubierto por maleza amarilla. Hermione podía escuchar pajaritos cantando y el sol brillaba. Ella estaba en el medio de una postal de las colinas del campo idílicas. ¿Pero cómo había llegado aquí? Primero estaba en la destruida oficina del Ministro de magia rodeada de sus amigos muertos y conocidos, luego experimento el dolor más espantoso que jamás haya existido y a continuación, despertó en este pacífico escenario. Hermione no entendía que estaba pasando aquí.

Bueno, ella no podía quedarse tendida allí para siempre, y el suelo estaba un poco frío. Cuando intentó incorporarse un dolor lacerante recorrió su brazo izquierdo. Hermione jadeó por el dolor repentino. Ella se sentó y examinó su brazo herido. El antebrazo estaba en un ángulo extraño, apenas podía mover los dedos de su mano izquierda. Enrolló la manga y su acción envió nuevas oleadas de dolor a través del brazo. Un gran moretón de un morado oscuro cubría su piel y el hueso estaba obviamente roto. Pudo haber pasado cuando aterrizó aquí. Apenas recordaba que su aterrizaje había estado bastante alejado de ser gentil. Por suerte su varita estaba todavía en su funda amarrada en el brazo derecho. Movió su mano rápidamente y su varita aterrizó en su mano. Luego murmuró un hechizo y apretó sus dientes mientras el hueso roto se reacomodaba correctamente. Después conjuró un par de vendajes y envolvió su brazo con ellos. No había nada más que ella realmente podría hacer en ese momento. Para fusionar sus huesos necesitaría un par de pociones. Todavía sentada en el pasto examinó su cuerpo en busca de otras heridas. No pudo encontrar nada más que requiriera su atención inmediata. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por hematomas, cortes y sangre seca pero nada demasiado serio. Examinó nuevamente su alrededor, nada había cambiado. Todo permanecía pacífico, calmado. Ningún enemigo a la vista. Hermione estaba acostumbrada a estar siempre alerta. Había vivido viajando los últimos dos años. Harry, Ron y ella habían estado escapando. Había sido esencial estar siempre atento de lo que les rodeaba, porque nunca se sabe cuándo el enemigo dará su siguiente ataque. Al pensar en Harry y en Ron los recuerdos de la última batalla invadieron su miente, Hermione vio la forma inmóvil de su novio frente a ella. Después estaba Harry siendo golpeado por la maldición asesina que había surgido de su propia varita. Hermione cerró sus ojos. La desesperación y tristeza destruían su corazón otra vez. Ella respiró profundo para estabilizar sus emociones nuevamente.

"_¡Vamos! ¡Levántate!"._ Se ordenó a sí misma. _"Debo alejarme de aquí. Donde quiera que sea aquí."_

Se levantó e inmediatamente fue golpeada por una oleada de nauseas, Hermione necesitó un par de minutos para recomponerse. Se sentía enferma. Tan débil que ni siquiera se atrevía a aparecerse. El riesgo de escindirse era muy alto. Pero siempre se podía usar la manera muggle. Entonces ella caminó lentamente del campo verde. Media hora después de estar deambulando llegó a una pequeña calle pavimentada. Decidió que la mejor opción era seguir el camino, porque eventualmente debería llegar a una villa o pueblo. Allí podría encontrar algún transporte de regreso a Londres. No deseaba realmente regresar al ministerio pero aún tenía cosas que hacer allí. Los aurores ya deberían haber llegado. Hermione tenía que explicarles que es lo que había pasado. Y, por supuesto, un golpe frío chocó su pecho, tenía que recuperar los cuerpos de Harry y Ron.

Llevaba caminando un buen rato al costado de la carretera, cuando escuchó el lejano sonido de un motor detrás de ella. Se volvió y rápidamente vio un automóvil andando en su dirección. Todavía estaba muy lejos. Hermione se sintió aliviada, estaba realmente cansada a esta hora. Sería agradable si ese auto pudiera llevarla al siguiente pueblo. Con fortuna el conductor sería lo suficientemente amable para darle un aventón. Sin demora usó la manga de su túnica para limpiar la sangre seca de su rostro y la suciedad. Luego se envolvió completamente con sus ropas negras de bruja, para cubrir la ropa destrozada que llevaba debajo. No necesitaba asustar al conductor con su apariencia.

Unos momentos pasaron y el auto ya casi la alcanzaba, ella se paró al costado de la calle y le hizo señales automóvil. El coche parece ser una antigüedad, Hermione observó. Pero obviamente estaba bien cuidado. A medida que se acercaba Hermione pudo ver al hombre sentado en el asiento del conductor. El coche bajó la velocidad y ella se sintió aliviada cuando se detuvo a su lado. El conductor tenía la ventana bajada y ahora se asomaba levemente fuera de la venta para mirarla.

—Hola, señorita. ¿Necesita ayuda? —preguntó el hombre.

El observó su extraña apariencia pero parecía bastante amistoso. Estaba en sus cuarenta, un poquito relleno y tenía su pelo café corto, peinado en un estilo pasado de moda.

—Sí, me preguntaba su podía ser tan amable de llevarme al siguiente pueblo, señor. .Hermione preguntó educadamente.

Ella podía ver que él estaba observando su ropa con la duda grabada en sus ojos. Pero ella no podía culparlo. Tenía puestas ropas de bruja y él era claramente un muggle. Por supuesto que él iba a encontrarla extraña. Él meditó su petición por un momento y luego pareció llegar a una decisión.

—Ese sería Steepleton, señorita. Es justo a donde me dirijo. —El hombre señalo el asiento a su lado—. Por favor, tome asiento.

—Gracias, señor.

Hermione rodeo el auto y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. El automóvil volvió a arrancar, y ella se recostó en el asiento.

—Faltan tan solo unos quince minutos hasta Steepleton. —El hombre le informó—. Así que, ¿qué estaba haciendo, deambulando sola? ¿Se perdió? —le preguntó.

—Sí, algo así. —contestó Hermione.

Ella no quería hablar de cómo llegó allí, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba exactamente. Él hombre pareció sentir su incomodidad y no le preguntó nada más durante los siguientes diez minutos. Él camino alcanzó la cima de una colina y Hermione pudo ver la villa más adelante en el valle.

—Ese es Steepleton. —el hombre dijo—. Bonito pueblo, he vivido aquí toda mi vida.

Hermione asintió.

—Podrías ir con la Sra. Janeson. —El hombre le sugirió amablemente.

Hermione estaba confundida. "¿Quién es la Sra. Janeson?"

Él hombre contesto su pregunta silenciosa—. Ella es el mejor sastre que conozco, estoy seguro que tiene algo para ti.

Él observó sus ropas otra vez, Hermione alzó una ceja. Bajó su mirada y se miró a sí misma. Claro, su capa de bruja era un tanto extraña, pero cubría su rota y sangrienta camiseta. Y su jeans eran perfectamente normales. Un poco sucios, de acuerdo, pero aparte de eso estaban perfectamente bien.

—Y ella no es tan costosa. —El hombre añadió.

"Mira quién habla". Hermione pensó mirando al hombre otra vez. Él era obviamente un amante del vintage. Primero el coche, después su pelo y finalmente estaba vestido totalmente con ropa antigua.

Pero ella contestó, —Sí, probablemente la visite. Gracias.

Él hombre le sonrió amablemente. Él automóvil alcanzó la villa. Era tan pequeño como se veía desde lejos. Pero Hermione podía ver una pastelería justo al frente de ellos.

"¡Perfecto! Solamente necesito algo para comer y seré capaz de aparecerme de regreso a Londres,"

—¿Puede detenerse aquí señor? —Hermione preguntó.

—Por supuesto. —El hombre llevó el auto a un lado del camino.

—Gracias por llevarme. —Hermione se bajó del auto.

Él hombre detrás del manubrio la miró preocupado.

—¿Va a encontrar su camino ahora? —le preguntó.

Hermione encontró que era amable de su parte estar preocupado, pero él en realidad no tenía ninguna razón para estarlo.

—Sí, lo creo. —dijo ella—. Gracias otra vez por traerme. Que tenga un buen día.

—Sí, a Dios. —El hombre contestó y sonrió en su dirección. Se fue conduciendo por el camino.

Hermione se sintió mareada otra vez ahora que estaba parada. Miró añorante la pastelería. Ella realmente necesitaba un par de nutrientes si quería llegar a Londres otra vez. Miró alrededor, había un hombre mayor sentado en una banca, unas cuantas casas de donde ella estaba parada. Pero estaba dormido. Una pequeña mujer vino por la pequeña calle junto a Hermione y entró a la pastelería. Así que Hermione caminó hacia la sombra de una de las casas. Con un giro de su muñera su varita estaba en su mano otra vez. Tocó su cabeza con la varita y experimentó la familiar sensación de huevos cubriendo su cuerpo. Ahora era invisible para los ojos de los muggles y la mayoría de los magos. Se dirigió hacia la pastelería y a través de la ventana pudo ver a una mujer pagando. Cuando la mujer dejó la pastelería Hermione se coló dentro.

_._._._._

Hermione estaba sentada en una delgada muralla que rodeaba un jardín. Una parra grande a su lado la ocultaba de la vista curiosa de los transeúntes. Su pequeño viaje a la pastelería había sido un éxito. Nadie la había notado. Por desgracia el botín no había sido muy grande. Solamente consiguió unos trozos de pan viejo y un poco de pie de manzana. Pero como se había sentido hambrienta hasta el punto de la fatiga, todo lo encontró con un sabor maravilloso. Ahora ella estaba con su espalda apoyada contra la pared, tomando un poco de sol. Realmente se sentía mejor, su fuerza había retornado a ella. Definitivamente no toda, pero la suficiente para atreverse a realizar la aparición.

"¿Ahora a donde me aparezco?"

Lo más fácil sería aparecerse dentro del Ministerio porque ese era su destino. Pero no estaba segura si los aurores lograron controlar la situación o no. Puede que Voldemort haya sido derrotado pero sus mortífagos continúan allí afuera, sueltos. No, Hermione no quería acabar nuevamente en un campo de batalla.

"_¿Quizás el Callejón Diagon?"_

Sí, eso podría funcionar. Había un punto de aparición en el Callejón Diagon. Después ella tendría que encontrar un oficial del Ministerio y con suerte toda esta pesadilla llegará a su fin.

Con la decisión tomada, Hermione se paró y se concentró en aparecerse en el Callejón Diagon. Giró en su lugar mientras la familiar sensación de presión la rodeaba. No era realmente una sensación agradable, pero Hermione le daba la bienvenida, se sentía aliviada de poder dejar esa villa. No podía averiguar exactamente que era, pero ese lugar tenía algo extraño.

Al llegar al punto de aparición del Callejón Diagon, se corrió inmediatamente de allí porque no quería perturbar a otros viajeros. Hermione había dado un par de pasos cuando se dio cuenta que algo no encajaba. La librería Flourish y Blotts estaba donde debería ser, pero en el cartel sobre el local se leía Flourish y Geare. Bajando más allá en el callejón se podía ver una nueva tienda donde Florean Fortescue debería estar. Por lo que pudo ver cuando pasó por allí era ahora una tienda de Antigüedades. Era bastante extraño. Habían otras tiendas ausentes u otras nuevas que nunca había visto antes. Ahora que pensaba en ello otra cosa estaba fuera de lo común. Los compradores y vendedores que pasaban a su lado la observaban intensamente. No era una mirada de reconocimiento, no, ellos observaban sus ropas. Algunos incluso sacudían sus cabezas en reprobación y murmuraban algo para ellos mismos. ¿Qué era tan extraño en ella? Todavía traía su capa negra abierta al frente, debajo tenía su camiseta y sus jeans ajustados. Realmente nada fuera de lo ordinario, al menos no en el mundo mágico. Las demás personas vestían túnicas tradicionales de mago o bruja. Hermione no podía ver a nadie más con ropa muggle, pero eso no le sorprendía. Ellos todavía no sabían que Voldemort había sido derrotado, así que no querían parecer magos nacidos de muggles. Pero lo que sea que le pasaba a esa gente que la observaba, a Hermione realmente no le importaba en ese instante. Existían asuntos más importantes, ella todavía tenía que contactar a los aurores.

"_¿Cómo hacerlo? Tal vez podría usar el transporte hacia el Ministerio."_

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Hermione pasó un local de periódicos. Le lanzó una mirada distraída al Profeta y se detuvo de golpe cuando algo llamó su atención. Retrocedió un par de pasos y miró uno de los ejemplares expuestos, el titular decía:

**Grindelwald golpea otra vez — Nuevo ataque en Francia.**

Eso no era posible. Hermione tomó uno de los diarios en sus manos. Grindelwald estaba muerto. Voldemort lo mató cuando buscaba información sobre esa maldita varita. Pero aquí se decía que él obviamente había atacado una comunidad mágica apartada en el norte de Francia, tan solo unos días atrás. Resultando varias víctimas muertas e incluso muchos más heridos. ¿Es esto una broma?

—¡Hey, lo lees, lo compras! —El vendedor le gruñó.

Hermione lo miró y luego buscó en sus bolsillos para darle al hombre unos cuantos sickles. Con el papel fuertemente apretado en sus manos, caminó hacia una banca que se encontraba frente a las puertas de Gringotts para sentarse en ella. Tragó y volvió a abrir el periódico.

Todavía estaba allí, ese artículo que por su puesto tenía que ser una falsificación. Sus ojos escanearon la hoja en busca de más información. En ese instante sus ojos captaron algo que le quitó el aliento. Allí, sobre el titular, estaba impresa la fecha de publicación. Hermione se sintió como si alguien la hubiese golpeado en el estómago. La fecha indicaba:

**Oct. 12, 1943**

"_De acuerdo, ¡No entres en pánico!" _Hermione pensó, tratando desesperada de lograr su propia orden pero fallando estrepitosamente. _"Tiene que existir una explicación totalmente lógica para todo esto."_

Entonces empezó a examinar el periódico, parecía nuevo. Si fuera realmente de los cuarenta debería estar ya completamente amarillento. Pero no lo estaba, incluso desprendía el inconfundible olor a tinta nueva. ¿Era esto una broma o algo por el estilo? Aunque ella se había topado con el mostrador de periódicos por pura coincidencia. Nadie podría haberlo sabido de antemano. E incluso habían más copias de ese ejemplar. ¿Por qué alguien inventaría algo así?

Hermione se sintió enferma; ahora que lo pensaba, estaban todos esos pequeños detalles que había notado desde que se despertó en ese campo, pero solo en este momento se preocupó de prestarles atención: el conductor del automóvil antiguo y su estilo vintage, la villa de Steepleton y su extraña pastelería. Los innegables cambios del Callejón Diagon.

Eran _extraños, _pero podían ser explicados si ella estaba realmente en... _"Pero no, eso serían,"_ Hermione hizo un cálculo rápido. _"¡54 años!"_

Eso simplemente no era posible. Nadie podía viajar tan lejos en el tiempo. Ella había investigado sobre los viajes en el tiempo en su tercer año. Ese año, la profesora McGonagall le entregó su giratiempo, Hermione se había obsesionado un tanto con todo lo relacionado con el concepto de viajar en el tiempo. En realidad leyó varios libros que hablaban sobre el tema, usando un giratiempo era la única forma posible de retroceder en el tiempo, y ella no había tenido uno desde el término de su tercer año. Incluso si tuviera uno, sólo podría retroceder unas cuantas horas. Esa era la forma en que un giratiempo funcionaba: un par de horas, no un par de décadas. El inventor de los giratiempos, Arctus Blimble, era quien había retrocedido más horas en el tiempo. Él retrocedió 63 horas, si Hermione recordaba correctamente. ¿Pero 54 años? Totalmente imposible.

Se puso a pensar tratando de reconstruir sus acciones, quizás había algo que estaba pasando por alto en este momento. Siempre ayudaba recapitular las cosas cuando algo no encajaba. Primero había peleado contra Harry/Voldemot y ella resultó vencedora. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir aquella acusadora culpa en su interior. Al derrotar a Harry —no Voldemort—, ella obtuvo la lealtad de la Varita de Saúco. Sintió su poder cuando recogió la varita. Luego guiada por un impulso de ira la había partido por la mitad. La magia de la varita entonces la atacó. Hermione se estremeció al recordar el dolor que le había ocasionado. Se había desmayado del dolor y despertó en un campo. Pero había habido algo más, ahora recordaba. Una sensación ligeramente familiar. Aparte de la sensación de estar siendo despellejada viva, la había invadido la sensación de caer y girar. Aquello estaba intensificado diez veces, pero se podía comparar a sus experiencias con el giratiempo. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y apretó el profeta en sus manos haciendo que este se arrugara. Su rostro estaba muy pálido.

Pero era aún una suposición, todavía. Tenía que verificarla. El mundo mágico era muy estático así que no existía mucho desarrollo en las costumbres y estilos. El mundo muggle, por otro lado, había sufrido cambios drásticos los últimos cincuenta años. Si realmente estaba en los años cuarenta, lo reconocería en el Londres muggle. Así que Hermione se paró, arrojó el periódico en un basurero y caminó por el Callejón Diagon hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Las personas continuaban mirándola inquisitivamente, Hermione de repente se sintió muy consciente de ella y sus alrededores, incómoda. Al alcanzar el Caldero Chorreante pasó por la barra acompañada de la mirada constante de los clientes y salió por la puerta principal.

Hermione se encontraba parada en medio de Londres al borde de las lágrimas. Su cara, pálida como el papel, había perdido todo rastro de color. Este no era su Londres. Los autos en las calles, que eran pocos, eran antiguos y los edificios estaban simplemente mal. Algunos estaban destruidos. Lo peor eran las personas y lo que llevaban encima. Todas las mujeres vestían faldas y blusas, algunas incluso sombreros diminutos y los traían pantalones de vestir y traje. Todos usaban el inconfundible estilo de los cuarenta y miraban curiosos a la extraña mujer parada frente a un local abandonado.

El periódico no había sido una estúpida broma. Ella estaba realmente atrapada en una década totalmente diferente a la suya. Hermione no sabía que hacer ahora. En las últimas horas su vida se había puesto de cabeza. Primero la muerte de sus amigos y única familia que le quedaba viva, y ahora esto. Era simplemente mucho más de lo que ella podía soportar, demasiado, todo esto había sido demasiado.

Después de otro minuto de observar aquella extraña ciudad y de negarse a creer lo que estaba viendo, se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar al Caldero Chorreante. No estaba en condición de tomar decisiones importantes en estos momentos. Estaba cansada y adolorida, no había dormido en siglos y sinceramente necesitaba descansar. Quizás el mejor plan de acción era conseguir una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante y descansar un poco. Y si tenía suerte esta pesadilla probaría ser tan solo eso, una pesadilla.

Pero antes de obtener un cuarto, fue al Callejón Diagon en busca de una botiquería porque necesitaba lagunas pociones sanadoras. Encontró rápidamente la tienda y compró algunas pociones crece-huesos, unas reponedoras de sangre, ungüento para moretones y cortadas, además de una botella de poción para dormir sin sueños. Después de eso regresó al caldero Chorreante, una vez adentro fue directamente hacia el barman.

—Disculpe. —preguntó cortésmente—. ¿Tiene algún cuarto libre que pueda arrendar?

El barman era alto y musculoso, en sus cuarenta con cabello oscuro corto. Él la observó pero no parecía importarle su apariencia, por eso Hermione estaba agradecida.

—Por supuesto señorita, ¿Necesita un cuarto con cama simple o uno con una cama de dos plazas? —Preguntó con una voz grave y agradable.

—Simple, por favor. —Hermione contestó.

—Muy bien, serían dos galeones la noche, señorita. —Hermione asintió aceptando el trato del barman y él contestó—. Puedes tomar el cuarto número cuatro. Llamaré a alguien para que te muestre el camino. —Él le pasó a Hermione una llave y gritó hacia la cocina—. ¡Louisa, muéstrale a esta clienta su habitación!

Momentos después una mujer salió de la cocina, parecía ser apenas un poco mayor que Hermione. No era muy bonita pero tenía una sonrisa amigable en su rostro.

—Así que, ¿Te quedarás con nosotros? —Le preguntó—. ¿Qué cuarto te dio?

—El número cuatro. —Hermione levantó su llave.

—ah, eso es arriba. ¡Sígueme! —La mujer comenzó a subir por una escalera estrecha.

—Así que, ¿De dónde eres? Nunca te había visto antes por aquí. —La mujer le peguntó a Hermione cuando llegaban al segundo piso—. Tus ropas son muy exóticas.

Esta mujer parece ser muy conversadora, Hermione observó. No necesitaba gente husmeadora en este instante a su alrededor. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder? _"No, en realidad soy de Londres, pero retrocedí en el tiempo más de cincuenta años, esa es la razón de por qué mi ropa es distinta"._ Sí, eso saldría bien. Hermione casi rodó sus ojos exasperada.

—Sí, llevo un par de años viajando ya. —No era exactamente una mentira—. Siempre quise ver Londres, ¿Es agradable aquí?

Hermione esperaba que su pregunta distrajera la atención de la mujer.

—Oh, sí. Y el callejón Diagon es muy interesante. —Contestó entusiasmada—. Tristemente el Londres muggle no es seguro actualmente. Con la guerra y todo eso.

Hermione estaba confundida por un momento hasta que recordó donde, mejor dicho cuando estaba. Por supuesto, la Segunda Guerra Mundial estaba sucediendo en ese instante. Y no iba a terminar dentro de otros dos años más.

—Bien, esa es tu habitación. —La mujer había parado en frente de una puerta de madera—. Que tengas una agradable instancia aquí.

—¡Gracias! —Hermione contestó y abrió la cerradura con la llave de la habitación.

El cuarto era bastante pequeño, con una cama al costado izquierdo. La ropa de cama era vieja y gastada, pero estaba limpia. Al otro lado de la habitación había un closet de madera. Lucía como si se fuera a deshacer en cualquier momento y que lo único manteniéndolo en una pieza fuera la magia. Una pequeña ventana opuesta a la pared de la puerta mostraba una vista del Callejón Diagon. Había otra puerta junto al closet, esa guiaba al baño el cual no tenía ninguna ventana y era minúsculo, pero lo suficientemente limpio. Hermione removió su capa, dejó en el sueño su bolsa con las pociones y se sentó en la cama. Sacó su varita y conjuró varios hechizos protectores, un encantamiento que la alertaría de posibles intrusos y otro sellador hacia la puerta y la ventana. Hizo los hechizos de forma mecánica, sin siquiera pensar en ellos.

Ahora que estaba sentada en un cuarto relativamente seguro y nada necesitaba su atención inmediata, el momento que tanto había temido finalmente llegó. Desde el duelo en el ministerio ella no tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo todo lo que pasó. En realidad había intentado suprimir todos pensamientos sobre ello. No quería pensar en todo lo que perdió este día. Al cerrar sus ojos, todo lo que podía ver eran sus rostros muertos, ellos la miraban acusadoramente. Ella los había matado a ambos.

Lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, ella permitió que Bellatrix matara a Ron. Había sido _su_ duelo y _su_ responsabilidad detener a la bruja. Al final su inseguridad le costó la vida a Ron. ¿Y Harry? Ella había personalmente lanzado la maldición asesina en su dirección. Hermione se encogió en posición fetal sobre la cama. Sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. Sabía que no era realmente su culpa. Ellos habían peleado en la guerra. Todos habían estado preparados para morir. Hermione estaba segura que ninguno de los dos la culparía. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ahora estaban muertos, ella había sido dejada atrás.

Desde que sus padres murieron casi un año y medio atrás, Harry y Ron se convirtieron en su familia. Los había amado a ambos. A Harry como un Hermano y a Ron como su novio. Hermione permaneció acostada en la cama y lloró desesperadamente por sus vidas perdidas. Era incapaz de detener las lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos. La guerra le arrebató todo.

_Hermione se paró frente a la casa de sus padres que había sido completamente carbonizada, al igual que el resto de las casas de esa calle. No quedaba nada aparte de los restos ardientes de los recuerdos de su infancia. Harry había tenido una visión del ataque, y ellos vinieron a ayudar. Pero llegaron demasiado tarde. Hermione entró en el área que antes había sido su hogar. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, su cabeza daba vueltas y ya no podía pensar correctamente. Luego se encontró con algo, era un cuerpo. Apenas reconocible como humano pues se había quemado hasta quedar carbonizado. La piel estaba ennegrecida. El material que antiguamente había sido su ropa estaba fusionado al cuerpo. El rostro estaba totalmente quemado, haciendo imposible su reconocimiento. Pero Hermione sabía… y cayó de rodillas…_

_Era un sentimiento triunfante. Finalmente habían alcanzado otro de aquellos despreciables horcruxes. Era la copa de Hufflepuff, una hermosa antigüedad. Que algo tan hermoso pudiera hospedar algo tan retorcido puso a Hermione enferma. Ellos estaban a gran profundidad, más profundo incluso que las bóvedas de Gringotts más antiguas. Este escondite había sido protegido con tantos conjuros oscuros que Hermione estaba impresionada que ellos lograran llegar hasta aquí. Pero aquí estaban, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville y ella. Nada que él pusiera en su camino podía detenerlos. Hermione estaba muy orgullosa. Sin Luna no habrían podido llegar hasta aquí. Así que ella tenía el honor de tomar la copa. Cuando Luna tocó la copa fue rodeada súbitamente por una brillante luz blanca. La luz parecía ser absorbida por su cuerpo, Hermione vio con horror como la cara de su amiga se contorsionaba de dolor. Luego Luna gritó. Sangre corría por sus ojos, oídos y boca. Cortes en su piel se abrían en todas partes de su cuerpo. Más y más sangre la abandonaba formando una charca alrededor de su cuerpo caído. Y todavía ella gritaba en agonía. Hermione no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a su amiga. La sujetó mientras su vida se escapaba a borbotones de ella._

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermione se enderezó en la cama. Al principio no sabía dónde estaba, pero a medida que recordaba los eventos del día anterior, la confusión fue reemplazada por un sordo ardor en su interior. Se debió quedar dormida, estaba oscuro afuera. Revisó su reloj de pulsera, eran las 5:34 a.m. Al levantarse todo su cuerpo le dolió en protesta. Lo peor era el dolor intenso que irradiaba de su brazo izquierdo. Sintió nauseas así que se volvió a sentar en la cama. En el sueño encontró la bolsa con las pociones curativas.

"_Hora de usarlas."_

Vació la bolsa sobre la cama, primero tomó el vial que contenía la poción crece-huesos. Se la tomó de un solo trago para terminar con eso rápidamente. Era una sustancia viscosa y sabía a plástico quemado. El dolor intenso de su brazo disminuyó considerablemente y dejó un ardor detrás. Hermione removió el vendaje. El brazo todavía le dolía un poco pero lo haría por los siguientes días, al menos el hueso va a estar curado. A continuación tomó la poción restauradora de sangre, sabía solo un poco mejor que la crece-huesos. Después de tomarla se sintió instantáneamente mejor. La sensación de nausea desapareció. Finalmente tendría que usar el ungüento para moretones y cortes, pero primero necesitaba una ducha.

Entró al baño y se sacó la ropa. Ella le dio una mirada a su figura en el espejo. Su rostro estaba pálido y había ojeras negras debajo de sus ojos. Su pelo estaba sucio y desordenado. Su lado derecho estaba cubierto en sangre porque tenía un corte largo, que abarcaba desde su estómago hasta su costado. Era lo que quedaba de una maldición cortante. No podía recordar cuando lo había recibido. Varios cortes menores y hematomas cubrían todo su cuerpo. Después de terminar de examinar sus heridas en el espejo entró a la ducha. El agua ardía en sus heridas abiertas pero la tibieza de todas formas la hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Incluso encontró un pequeño trozo de jabón.

Después de la ducha dejó el baño envuelta en una toalla. Luego de cerrar las cortinas de la ventana, comenzó a aplicar el ungüento para cortes y moretones en todos los lugares que lo necesitaran. Conjuró un rápido _Scorgify _y un _Reparo_ sobre su ropa antes de ponérsela. La ropa todavía estaba bastante desmejorada pero serviría hasta que ella pudiera comprar prendas nuevas, las apropiadas para la época.

No podía entender cómo el estar atrapada en el tiempo incorrecto ahora la afectaba tan poco. Después de leer el periódico había estado shockeada. Pero ahora al pensar en ello no la abrumaba una preocupación asfixiante. Probablemente porque no había nadie esperándola en su propio tiempo. Lo peor ya había pasado en el Ministerio. Todo lo demás parecía caer en el fondo.

Pero todavía necesitaba regresar. Este no era su tiempo y no pertenecía a este lugar. Hermione conocía las reglas del viaje en el tiempo. Bueno, la primera ya la había roto: No debes ser visto. Pero no pudo evitarlo. La siguiente decía que nadie tenía permitido cambiar el tiempo. ¿Cómo lo había dicho McGonagall?

"_Cosas horribles suceden con quienes se meten con el tiempo."_

Hermione bufó, Cosas horribles ya le había pasado a ella sin siquiera meterse con el tiempo. Pero McGonagall tenía razón. Hermione no debía cambiar nada durante su instancia aquí. En su tiempo la guerra finalmente había terminado. La gente estaba segura de nuevo. Hermione no pensaba sabotear su victoria. Se sentía tentada a evitar la muerte de sus amigos, pero todo lo que habían hecho era necesario. No estaba segura si podía salvarlos si lo intentaba. Y además estaba Harry, no existía manera de salvarlo. Hermione había meditado sus últimas palabras.

"_ocho"._ Él había dicho.

Hermione no había entendido en ese momento a que se refería, pero ahora que tenía tiempo para analizarlo, era bastante obvio. Harry era capaz de hablar parsel, tenía una extraña conexión mental con Voldemort y por supuesto, sobrevivió a la maldición asesina cuando era tan solo un bebe. Todo tenía sentido ahora. La noche que Voldemort atacó a los Potter, sin saberlo Hermione asumió, creado otro Horcrux, Harry.

"_Estúpida profecía"._ Hermione pensó. _"¿Ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva? Obviamente lo que realmente debería decir es: Ninguno puede vivir, punto"._

Hermione suspiro y el nudo en su garganta estaba presente otra vez. Dolía pensar en sus amigos. Sólo para evitar que sus pensamientos se concentraran en sus amigos, decidió pensar en cuáles eran sus opciones actuales. Estaba atrapada en un período del tiempo ajeno a ella. Todo lo que necesitaba era encontrar una forma de regresar a su propio tiempo. ¿Pero cómo lograrlo? Viajar hacia el futuro era, hasta donde ella sabía, imposible. Así que lo primero que debería hacer era investigar y buscar información. Podría ir al ministerio y decirles todo. Quizás tenían un departamento dedicado a los viajes en el tiempo. Pero Hermione no confiaba en el ministerio, habían hecho más mal que bien en su propia época. El escenario más probable es que si ella les digiera lo que pasaba, la encerraran en una jaula como a una rata de laboratorio. O la obligarían a tomar Veritaserum y exprimirían de ella toda la información posible sobre el futuro que pudieran encontrar. No, el ministerio no era una opción. _"Entonces quizás…"_ Hermione dudó en completar la pregunta, _"¿Hogwarts?"_

El castillo _tenía_ una de las bibliotecas más grandes de Gran Bretaña. Si existía un libro dedicado al viaje en el tiempo que le resultara útil a Hermione, lo encontraría obligatoriamente, en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Y también estaba el tema de la Varita de Saúco. La varita había sido el gatillante de su viaje, de eso estaba completamente segura. Ella había roto la varita y luego la magia contenida en la madera fluyó hacia su cuerpo. Tenía que ser la magia de la Varita de Saúco lo que la mandó al pasado. ¿Pero dónde estaban los pedazos rotos de la Varita del Destino ahora? Hermione no los tenía cuando despertó en ese campo el día anterior.

Actualmente la Varita de Saúco de este tiempo estaba con Grindelwald. ¿Quizás ella debería obtener esa varita? Pero Hermione ya había batallado contra un Dark Lord, eso era suficiente para ella. No tenía pensado empezar una guerra contra Grindelwald. Además ella sabía que Dumbledore iba a derrotar a Grindelwald al final, consecuentemente obteniendo la alianza de la Varita del Destino. Todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era ir a Hogwarts, mantener un perfil bajo y ganar la confianza de Dumbledore, después que él se convirtiera en el maestro de la varita… ¿Robarla? ¿Pedirla prestada?

Hermione suspiró sonoramente. Eso no iba a ser fácil. Y ella realmente no deseaba revelarle todo a él. El hombre _había sido_ un mago fantástico, a Hermione le agradaba y su muerte había sido un gran golpe para su bando, pero de todas formas él había sido un viejo extremadamente manipulador.

"Apuesto que asistió a Slytherin cuando era estudiante de Hogwarts". Hermione se rió.

Ahora que pensaba en Slytherins manipuladores. Había otro de esos asistiendo actualmente a Hogwarts. Hermione gruñó. No había pensado en eso. Tom Riddle está en Hogwarts ahora. _"¿Quizás una buena oportunidad para asesinarlo?"_

"_No, ya lo había decidido: no cambiar la línea del tiempo." _Hermione se paró de la cama y comenzó a caminar en círculos dentro del cuarto. _"Probablemente fallaría de todas formas, él ya es un mago poderoso. Entonces ¿No voy a Hogwarts?"._

Pero Hogwarts era su mejor solución. Allí podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Obtener información sobre los viajes en el tiempo y las Reliquias de la Muerte además de una oportunidad de robar la Varita de Saúco. ¿Cuál era el problema en todo caso? Hogwarts era una escuela grande. Simplemente tenía que permanecer fuera del camino de Riddle. Él estaba en Slytherin y ella se aseguraría de quedar en Gryffindor. Dumbledore después de todo era el jefe de Gryffindor. Sí, Hogwarts parecía ser el mejor camino.

Hermione dejó su habitación y bajó para buscar algo de comer. Era todavía temprano, las seis y media, pero ya había algunos clientes sentados a la mesa comiendo su desayuno. Después de comer fue al Callejón Diagon. Para implementar su plan necesitaba unas cuantas cosas. Primero, abrir una cuenta en Gringotts. Estaba actualmente usando el dinero que Harry y ella habían guardado en el bolso de mano que siempre traía consigo. El bolso tenía todo lo que necesitaron durante los dos años que pasaron cazando los Horcruxes. Además tenía libros de todos los tópicos imaginables, la tienda donde habían vivido, algunas pociones bastante volátiles, ingredientes para pociones y por supuesto dinero. Hermione había usado el complicado hechizo Infinitio en el bolso y desee ese instante había sido un agujero sin fondo. Ahora no necesitaba llevar ese bolso consigo a todos lados. En realidad, sería sospechoso, especialmente con libros que fueron impresos después de 1943. Lo mejor sería depositar todo en una bóveda bonita y segura. Ya había alterado los galeones con una pequeña transfiguración, ya que tenían una acuñación que podría llevar a preguntas un tanto inconvenientes.

Hermione entró a Gringotts, lucía como siempre lo había hecho. El recibidor era gigante e intimidante. En el fondo estaban los mostradores que ella necesitaba. Cando fue su turno el duende se giró hacia ella y dijo con voz indiferente.

—Bienvenida a Gringotts. Mi nombre es Grinax, ¿Cómo podía servirle?

—Me gustaría abrir una bóveda. —Contestó Hermione.

—¿Nombre? —El duende, Grinax, preguntó con tono aburrido mientras alcanzaba un pergamino y una pluma.

—Hermione DeCerto. —Hermione dijo sin dudar.

Había decidido no usar su nombre verdadero. Eso podría guiar a problemas relacionados con la continuidad del tiempo, así que prefirió usar un apodo.

_._._._._

Después de una hora en la cual Hermione tuvo que firmar varios papeles, darle al duende su firma mágica e incluso darle una muestra de su sangre, Hermione era la orgullosa dueña de una bóveda de Gringotts y de la diminuta llave de dicha bóveda. Dejó Gringotts con la llave colgando alrededor de su cuello gracias a una delgada cadena de oro.

A continuación el siguiente paso de su plan, necesitaba contactar Hogwarts y pedir por una plaza dentro de la escuela. Hermione compró algunas hojas de pergamino y luego entró a una cafetería que no conocía de su propia época. Después de ordenar un café empezó a escribir su solicitud:

_Para_

_Armando Dippet_

_Director de Hogwats_

_Escuela de magia y Hechicería_

_Estimado Profesor Dippet,_

_He arribado recientemente al Reino Unido, debido que tuve que abandonar mi hogar por circunstancias funestas. Vivía con mis padres en La Calique, un pequeño pueblo en el norte de Francia. Estoy segura que conoce la constante amenaza que enfrenta actualmente Francia. Mi familia fue víctima de esta guerra al igual que muchos otros._

_Como tuve que abandonar el país precipitadamente, no tuve tiempo para preparar mi estadía aquí. Me disculpo si mi petición le parece repentina, pero me gustaría pedirle una plaza en su escuela._

_He recibido mi educación mágica en casa gracias a tutores, pero estoy segura que mi conocimiento califica para seguir las lecciones de Hogwarts. Estaría cursando mi sexto año y mi familia me dejó con suficiente dinero, así que no necesito ayuda del fondo de Hogwarts para pagar mis libros y equipamiento._

_Estaría muy agradecida si considera mi petición._

_Se despide sinceramente,_

_Hermione DeCerto._

Hermione releyó la carta una vez más y ausentemente tomó un sorbo de su café. Servirá, esperaba que su historia no fuera fácil de exponer. Ella realmente había visitado dicho pueblo, La Calique. Fue en el verano de su tercer año. Pasó dos semanas junto a sus padres allí. Ese había sido una época sin preocupaciones.

Hermione se reclinó en su silla y cerró sus ojos mientras se sumergía en sus memorias. Todo había sido tan fácil en aquellos tiempos. El mundo mágico todavía era un lugar repleto de fantasía y cuentos de hadas para ella. Pero esa feliz, inocente e ingenua Hermione había muerto años atrás. Incluso llegaba a preguntarse si quedaba algo de esa Hermione dentro de ella. Lo dudaba.

Con un suspiro Hermione se paró, depositó unos pocos Kunts en la mesa y dejó la cafetería. Tenía varias bolsas repletas de ropa de los cuarenta. Después de probarse varias blusas y faldas era seguro afirmar sin equivocación que a ella no le gustaban los años cuarenta, por lo menos su estilo de ropa. Y los peinados difícilmente eran una mejora. ¿En serio esperaban que desperdiciara horas frente a un espejo intentando domar su cabello hacia esos peinados? En verdad ella tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Ella llevaba su cabello suelto en como una mata de rulos o lo tomaba en una cola de caballo, la cual apartaba perfectamente su pelo de la cara. Bastante útil en situaciones de combate.


	3. Bienvenida a Hogwarts

** Primero que todo quiero decir que los primeros 6 capítulos de esta historia no me pertenecen  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

** Bienvenida a Hogwarts**

_Estimada Señorita DeCerto_

_He recibido su solicitud. Esta situación es bastante particular porque en Hogwarts nunca hemos tenido un estudiante transferido. Pero, por supuesto, se tienen que tomar en cuenta los tiempos difíciles que estamos viviendo, lamento en gran medida las cosas horribles que ha tenido que vivir._

_Como no es mi intensión empeorar sus circunstancias le ofrezco una plaza en Hogwarts. Adjunto a esta carta envío la lista de materiales que necesitará durante su estadía en Hogwarts._

_Por favor use la red Floo para llegar a Hogwarts, estará habilitada para usted el 18 de Octubre a las 4 de la tarde._

_Se despide,_

_Armando Dippet_

_Director de Hogwarts._

Hermione recibió la carta dos días después de enviar su mensaje a Hogwarts, se había sentido aliviada. Ahora estaba en la fila de espera para poder usar la red floo en el Caldero Chorreante. Sujetaba su baúl con una mano, lleno con las cosas que iba a necesitar en Hogwarts. Cuando fue su turno tomó un poco del polvo floo y entró en las llamas. Luego arrojó el polvo a la vez que decía claramente:

—Hogwarts, ¡Oficina del director!

Unos segundos después ella salió elegantemente de la chimenea de la oficina del director. Observó lo que la rodeaba en una ojeada rápida, era la oficina que recordaba pero la decoración era totalmente diferente. La oficina de Dumbledore era desorganizada, con pequeños objetos delicados repartidos aquí y por allá. Uno de los costados estaba recubierto con una librería. La oficina de Dumbledore era acogedora pero esta era algo completamente diferente. El cuarto estaba perfectamente ordenado, nada parecía estar fuera de sitio. En el medio se erguía un imponente escritorio de madera oscura. Detrás del escritorio había una vitrina cubierta por medallas, trofeos y premios. La atmósfera del lugar era absolutamente opuesta a lo que ella conocía de su propio tiempo. El propósito del lugar estaba claro: impresionar. Detrás del escritorio se sentaba un hombre. Tenía el pelo gris y cortado con un elegante estilo corto. Su rostro estaba arrugado y sus ojos grises la miraron severamente.

—Ah, Señorita DeCerto. Bienvenida a Hogwarts. —Dijo Dippet, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia Hermione.

Le ofreció su mano a Hermione y ella la estrechó.

—Es agradable estar aquí. Gracias Director, por aceptarme. —Dijo Hermione educadamente.

—Sí, es bastante inusual aceptar un estudiante transferido. Pero tenemos que ayudar a nuestros compañeros brujos y brujas del continente. —Dippet contestó pomposamente. A Hermione le recordó a Percy Weasley, pero no de la buena manera.

—Ahora, señorita DeCerto, ¿escribió que deseaba ingresar a sexto año cierto? ¿Qué edad tiene?

Hermione tuvo la impresión de que Dippet quería terminar con esto rápido.

—Tengo diecisiete ahora señor. —mintió.

Hermione tenía en realidad dieciocho pero quería asistir a sexto. Eso le daría dos años antes de la graduación. Podría usar ese tiempo para investigar y obtener la Varita de Saúco.

—Eso la clasificaría para entrar a sexto año. Pero debes entender que debo evaluarte. —Dippet se sentó en su silla, sin ofrecerle a Hermione tomar asiento.

—Sí, por supuesto señor. —Hermione no estaba preocupada, confiaba en su conocimiento de hechizos.

—Antes de eso, serás sorteada a uno de nuestras casas. ¿Conoces sobre nuestro sistema de casas?

Hermione asintió.

—Tu Jefe de casa te evaluará y ubicará en la casa adecuada.

Hermione no estaba sorprendida que él derivara esa tarea en otra persona. Dippet ondeó su varita perezosamente y el Sombrero Seleccionador salió de la vitrina aterrizando sobre el escritorio. Luego Dippet le indicó a Hermione que se lo pusiera, ella tomó el sombrero y lo posicionó en su cabeza. En su primer año le quedaba tan grande que se había deslizado sobre sus ojos, ahora todavía le resultaba grande pero no llegaba tan abajo.

—Ah, ¿Una nueva estudiante?, ¿No estás un tanto atrasada? —Hermione escuchó la voz hablar dentro de su cabeza.

—Soy una estudiante transferida. —Contestó.

—Ya veo. —el sombrero dijo. Hermione pudo sentir aquella presencia externa probando sus escudos oclumánticos.

—Tu mente está extremadamente protegida, querida. Me pregunto por qué debes protegerla bajo oclumancia tan fuerte... pero necesito que bajes tus escudos o no seré capaz de seleccionarte.

Hermione sabía que algo así iba a pasar.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. ¿No puedes tan solo ponerme en Gryffindor?

Esperaba que el sombrero cooperara.

—Veras querida, es mi trabajo seleccionar a los alumnos. Tú no puedes escoger tu casa. —El sombrero contestó con un toque de entretención en su voz.

—Pero pensé que tomabas los deseos de los estudiantes en cuenta. Hiciste eso por un amigo mío. —Hermione intentó sonar convincente—. Querías ponerlo en Slytherin pero él te pidió que lo pusieras en Gryffindor, y lo hiciste.

—¿Lo hice? No lo puedo recordar. —el sombrero dijo—. Pero, está bien, querida. Te pondré en GRYFFINDOR. —El sombrero gritó la última palabra.

—Gracias. —pensó Hermione antes de dejar el sombrero nuevamente sobre el escritorio del director.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó Dippet—. Llamaré a Dumbledore, él es tu nuevo Jefe de Casa.

Dippet caminó hacia la chimenea grande de la instancia y arrojó un poco de polvo floo en las llamas. Luego metió su cabeza dentro y habló con alguien que se encontraba al otro lado.

Unos pocos segundos después una alta figura surgió de las llamas, Hermione estaba sorprendida de ver su antiguo director con vida. Por supuesto que estaba preparada para verlo, pero ahora que estaba parado sin ninguna herida frente a ella, se sintió conmovida casi hasta las lágrimas. Este joven Dumbledore tenía pelo color cobrizo, su barba era igual de larga, como siempre la había conocido, pero igual de rojiza. Hermione notó con una sonrisa que él todavía vestía aquellas túnicas ridículamente coloreadas. En esta ocasión vestía una túnica de un rojo brillante recubierta con estrellas plateadas por toda la tela. Sus ojos brillaban, tal cual ella lo recordaba.

—Ah, tú debes ser nuestra nueva estudiante. —él le sonríe amablemente.

—Si profesor, mi nombre es Hermione DeCerto, fui recién sorteada en Gryffindor. —Hermione contestó.

—Esa es una excelente casa, señorita DeCerto. —Dumbledore le sonrió—. Ahora, es mejor que fuéramos a mi oficina, ¿al menos que tengas algo más que decir Armando? —Dumbledore se giró hacia Dippet.

—No, para nada, Albus. Adelante. —dijo Dippet.

Él ya había empezado a leer unos pergaminos y no les estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Dumbledore fue a la entrada de la oficina y la abrió para Hermione.

—Gracias por su tiempo, Profesor Dippet. —Le dijo al director quien no levantó la vista pero agitó la mano en su dirección. Ella salió de la oficina junto a Dumbledore.

Alcanzaron su oficina sin demora, en el camino Hermione estuvo ocupada observando los corredores, las pinturas con movimiento y la fila de armaduras posicionadas en el corredor. Estaba emocionadísima de estar de regreso en Hogwarts. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Dumbledore por otro lado se habría sorprendido si la nueva estudiante no estuviera extasiada con el castillo. Todos los nuevos estudiantes hacían eso, fueran de primer año o no. Por supuesto él no sabía que Hermione pasó seis años de su vida en el castillo, y que ahora en realidad se estaba sintiendo un tanto nostálgica.

Hermione siguió a Dumbledore a su oficina, que resultó ser un lugar agradable y acogedor. Sin duda, todos los pequeños y extravagantes objetos plateados y los libros antiguos que momentos antes extrañó en la oficina de Dippet, estaban repartidos alrededor de la oficina del profesor de transformaciones.

—Por favor tome asiento, señorita DeCerto. —Dumbledore hizo un gesto invitador hacia una de las cómodas sillas ubicadas junto a la chimenea.

Hermione aceptó la invitación y se sentó en la silla indicada mientras Dumbledore hacía lo mismo con la otra.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Quizás una taza de té? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Un té estaría bien, gracias. —contestó Hermione.

Segundos después dos tazas de té aparecieron en la mesa junto a ellos.

—Señorita DeCerto, el profesor Dippet me pidió que evaluara tu nivel de conocimientos para así poder ubicarte en el año adecuado. —sus ojos brillaron hacia ella por sobre la taza de té—. Nada de qué preocuparse, estoy seguro que lo harás bien.

—Empecemos con mi campo de trabajo. ¿Puedes transformar esta taza de té en un colibrí? —Dumbledore sujetó su taza y se la pasó a Hermione.

Transformar un animal en un objeto inanimado era en realidad una tarea bastante simple. Transformar un objeto inanimado, un objeto sin alma, en algo vivo era considerablemente más difícil. Hermione movió su muñeca y su varita aterrizó en su mano, Dumbledore al ver esto alzó una ceja pero no hizo ningún comentario. Hermione supuso que su funda para tener un acceso rápido a la varita no era algo común entre los estudiantes. Al menos si ellos no se dedicaban a batallar contra algún Dark Lord de turno.

"_Pero regresando a lo que tengo que hacer"._

Hermione concentró su magia, intentó imaginar un colibrí en su mente, el largo pico, las verdes y resplandecientes plumas. Al tener completa la imagen en su mente, movió su varita en un complicado movimiento y pensó:

"_¡Mutatio res!"._

Ningún hechizo visible salió de su varita pero la taza de té lentamente comenzó a transformarse en un diminuto colibrí. El pajarillo levantó el vuelo y dio vueltas en círculos sobre la cabeza de Dumbledore.

—¡Maravilloso! —Dumbledore exclamo, sus ojos brillaban entusiasmados—. E incluso no verbal, muy bien hecho señorita DeCerto.

El blandió su varita y el colibrí se transformó nuevamente en una taza de té, cayendo sobre su mano extendida.

—Ahora veamos cómo te desempeñas en otras áreas.

Dumbledore se recostó en su silla y le sonrió cálidamente a Hermione.

_._._._._

Una hora más tarde Hermione se encontraba frente a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor. Dumbledore la había sometido a evaluaciones en diversas áreas y algunas de sus tareas fueron un poco engañosas pero Hermione se había desempeñado bien. Tan bien que incluso Dumbledore deseaba ponerla en séptimo año, pero ella se opuso. Realmente necesitaba esos dos años para dedicarse a resolver su misterioso viaje en el tiempo. Entonces le dijo a Dumbledore que necesitaba cierto tiempo para adaptarse a su nueva escuela, por eso pensaba que sería más conveniente tener un año extra para poder acomodarse. Él aceptó su explicación y pasaron el resto de la hora jugando una agradable partida de ajedrez mágico en su oficina. Al terminar el juego Dumbledore la acompañó a la sala común.

Es por eso que ahora Hermione se encontraba frente a la pintura de la Dama Gorda, tenía menos de una hora antes que empezara la cena en el Gran Comedor. Ella se sentía muy nerviosa y reacia ante la idea de entrar a la sala Común de Gryffindor. La última vez que había estado allí dentro fue al término de su sexto año. Harry, Ron y ella estaban planeando qué camino seguir en su búsqueda de los horcruxes. Esa sala común tenía demasiados recuerdos, algunos buenos y otros malos. Hermione no estaba segura si estaba lista para enfrentarse a esas memorias.

—¿Entras o no? ¡Decide! ¡No tengo todo el día! —Dijo la Dama Gorda, en su habitual forma un tanto brusca pero amigable de hablar.

—Aardvark —Hermione dijo dando la contraseña de la sala común.

El retrato se movió permitiéndole la pasada. Hermione entró renuente, aunque ella había intentado prepararse para este momento, no estaba lista para volver la sala común de Gryffindor otra vez. Tomó una bocanada de aire, el jugar estaba justo como ella lo recordaba. Las paredes eran de un brillante rojo con un patrón de G doradas que recubría todos los rincones. Al lado más lejano de la entrada estaba la chimenea donde en este mismo instante ardía un agradable fuego. Unos cuantos sillones cafés de cuero estaban colocados frente al fuego. Hermione podía ver que estaban ocupados por alumnos de tercero o cuarto año que estaban terminando sus deberes o tan solo charlando. A su izquierda notó las dos escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios.

Como las clases del día ya habían llegado a su fin, los Gryffindor se encontraban reunidos en la sala común. Los estudiantes estaban acomodados alrededor mientras conversaban y reían. Otros jugaban una partida de snaps explosivo o ajedrez mágico. Hermione sintió como un sentimiento cálido se formaba en su interior al observar la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Pero al mismo tiempo una añoranza desesperanzadora amenazaba con destruirla en miles de pedazos. Ella deseaba ver a_ sus_ compañeros Gryffindor sentados en la sala común divirtiéndose, a _sus_ amigos esperándola pacientemente a que regresara de unas de sus extensas visitas a la biblioteca. El lugar podría ser un antiguo y querido conocido, pero esas personas definitivamente no lo eran. Cada una de esas caras era desconocida para ella.

—¿Oye, quién eres? —Hermione fue arrancada de sus pensamientos por una voz masculina.

Ella se encontró frente a un rostro sonriente, su dueño era un chico de pelo rubio; él era alto y contextura musculosa, con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos azules.

—Um…Soy Hermione, Hermione DeCerto. —dijo Hermione todavía sobresaltada por su aparición repentina.

—Es un hermoso nombre, Hermione. —El pareció paladear su nombre para luego extender su mano— Yo soy Marc Longbottom. Es un placer conocerte Hermione.

Hermione, quién estaba un poco sorprendida por escuchar un nombre familiar, tomó su mano.

—Hey, ¡Longbottom! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Otro chico apareció junto al rubio. Él era igual de alto, con un cabello pelirrojo desordenado y ojos cafés. Golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de Longbottom.

—¿Insinuándote a chicas bonitas otra vez, cierto?

—¿_Eso_ es lo que piensas de mí, Weasley? —Longbottom contestó con un tono de fingida sorpresa—. Yo nunca una acción tan indigna como esa, solamente le di la bienvenida a la sala común a esta dama.

Hermione había dejado de prestar atención lo que decían, en el momento que escuchó el nombre del otro chico.

"_¿Weasley? ¡Un familiar de Ron!"._ Hermione observó al pelirrojo, podía con facilidad ver el parecido familiar. Tenía los mismos ojos cafés brillantes, la misma nariz adorable y su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por pecas. Un bulto se formó en la garganta de Hermione, por suerte ninguno de los dos chicos notó su malestar.

—Déjame introducirte a Hermione DeCerto. —dijo Marc Longbottom, luego se volteó hacia Hermione—. Y este chico grosero de por aquí —señaló al chico que se parecía a Ron—. Es Richard Weasley.

Con esas palabras Richard Weasley asintió con su cabeza a Hermione y luego tomo su mano para besarla—. Mi dama —Dijo sonriendo—. ¿Qué golpe de suerte te trajo a nuestra humilde sala común?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él era tan parecido a Ron que la ponía nerviosa.

—Soy una estudiante transferida —Le sorprendió lo segura que su voz sonaba—. Fui sorteada a Gryffindor.

—Ah, y nuestra suerte continúa. —Longbottom exclamó feliz.

—¿En serio, transferida? —Weasley preguntó sorprendido—. Nunca hemos tenido un estudiante transferido antes, ¿Cierto? ¿En qué año vas a tomar tus clases?

—Sexto. —Hermione contestó.

—Y se pone mejor y mejor. —Longbottom le sonrió— Nosotros somos de sexto año también.

—Ah, ¿Pero dónde está tu uniforme Hermione? —Weasley preguntó, pero luego agregó con una sonrisa—. Aunque no vayas a pensar que no me gusta lo que andas trayendo ahora.

—¡Um! Sí, es por eso que estoy aquí. El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que mi uniforme está en mi dormitorio. Tengo que cambiarme antes de la cena.

Hermione todavía estaba un poco distraída por su parecido a Ron.

—¡Por supuesto! Espera, te buscaré una guía. —Marc Longbottom se giró hacia un grupo de chicas.

Ellas estaban sentadas en un sillón justo debajo de una ventana gigante.

—¡Hey, Diana! —llamó.

Una de las chicas del grupo, que tenía pelo largo y azabache, levantó interrogativa sus cejas en su dirección.

—¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada. —ella contestó.

Sin demora el grupo de chicas se concentraron en lo que parecía ser una revista de modas.

—¿Puedes enseñarle a Hermione cuál es el cuarto de las chicas de sexto año? Ella es nueva. —Longbottom le preguntó.

La chica de pelo negro, Diana, y unas otras del grupo miraron con compasión a Hermione. Luego Diana se paró y se acercó.

—¿Eres una estudiante nueva? —Diana le preguntó a Hermione pero antes que pudiera contestar, Diana continuó—. Bueno, ¡Sígueme! Te mostraré nuestro dormitorio, yo también soy de sexto año.

Le lanzó a Hermione una mirada y se dio media vuelta tomando la dirección hacia a los dormitorios. Hermione, sin ninguna otra opción, la siguió.

—Por si te preocupa, si no hay lugar para ti, siempre te puedes quedar en nuestro dormitorio. —Weasley le dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, que se borró cuando Longbottom lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Hermione siguió a Diana al dormitorio; en realidad no necesitaba la ayuda de Diana para llegar a donde deseaba después de haber vivido allí por un año. Pero Hermione no podía exponer su experiencia con el viaje en el tiempo. Así que tenía que jugar su papel de la chica que nunca antes en su vida había puesto un pie en Hogwarts.

Ella entró al dormitorio justo después de Diana. El cuarto no había cambiado mucho, al igual que la sala común. La única diferencia era que este lugar estaba sorprendentemente _ordenado_. No es que su dormitorio en el futuro haya sido un vertedero, pero es que en este lugar todo parecía estar en su lugar. No había ropa tirada en el suelo, ni libros amontonados al lado de la mesita de noche; todas las camas estaban perfectamente hechas, ninguna arruga fuera de lugar. Hermione no era una persona desordenada, pero lo que estaba viendo resultaba un tanto perturbador.

—¿Quién es ella, Diana? —Preguntó una chica de cabello largo de color rubio sucio.

Ella estaba sentada en su cama escribiendo en lo que parecía ser un diario, por lo menos eso fue lo que supuso Hermione por la portada rosada y felpuda del libro. El tapado de la cama donde estaba sentada la chica, también era perturbadoramente rosado.

—Es una estudiante transferida —Diana contestó bruscamente.

—Oh, ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Una voz fría preguntó.

Hermione se volteó hacia la dirección de dónde provenía la voz y vio una chica que acababa de salir del baño. Ella tenía una piel pálida y lisa, cabello castaño corto al estilo de la moda de los cuarenta. Ella era hermosa, Hermione tuvo que admitir.

—Soy Hermione DeCerto. —Hermione contestó.

—Mi nombre es Viola Brown —Contestó la chica con la misma voz fría y vanidosa. —La maniática del rosado es Lucia Reeves y Diana Potter, a quien ya conoces.

Hermione se sorprendió de escuchar que su guía tenía el nombre de la familia de Harry. Primero Ron y ahora Harry. No sabía cómo se suponía que ella tenía que reaccionar ante eso. Harry y Ron habían sido las personas más cercanas a Hermione. Aquí ella acababa de conocer a sus antepasados y se suponía que debía actuar como si ellos fueran unos totales desconocidos.

—Y la última cama pertenece a Rose Smith, ella es otra chica de sexto año, pero no es realmente alguien que valga la pena conocer. —Brown añadió con voz petulante.

—¡Viola! —Diana la reprendió pero Brown pareció no prestarle atención.

Hermione se preguntó si esa tal Brown estaba relacionada de alguna manera con Lavender Brown. Parecía ser bastante cruel. A Hermione no le gustaba Lavender en particular; especialmente desde que tuvo esa relación con Ron, pero Lavender era un ángel comparada con ésta chica.

—Bueno. —dijo Hermione—. En verdad necesito cambiarme ahora al uniforme.

No quería seguir conversando con esas chicas.

—Por supuesto, puedes tomar ésta cama. —Diana señaló a una cama que estaba al final de la fila—. Creo que tu baúl ya está allí.

—Gracias.

Hermione caminó hacia su cama y se sentó. Estaba agotada. Había sido un día largo y estaba lejos de terminar. Todavía tenía que bajar a la cena, y si había descifrado el carácter de Dippet correctamente, él tenía planeado presentarla a toda la escuela con un de sus pomposos discursos. Hermione suspiró.

Su mirada recayó en su uniforme que estaba doblado cuidadosamente sobre la cabeza de su cama. Lo recogió y vio que el uniforme consistía en una blusa blanca; una falda gris al estilo de los cuarenta, la cual hizo a Hermione suspirar, y las familiares túnicas negras. Hermione encontró que los colores de Gryffindor, rojo y dorado, y su insignia ya puestos en su túnica. La túnica negra lucía casi igual a la de su propio tiempo. Esa prenda estaba conectada con demasiados recuerdos felices, la había usado durante sus años en Hogwarts. El mundo en esos tiempos había parecido mucho más brillante, y ella todavía era esa inocente y despreocupada Hermione. Ahora, por otro lado, no quedaba mucho de aquellos tiempos. Su familia se había ido, sus amigos la habían dejado e incluso su inocencia estaba perdida. Hermione batalló contra las lágrimas que luchaban por liberarse en su interior. Tomó su uniforme y caminó hacia el baño. No quería cambiarse en el dormitorio porque su cuerpo estaba todavía recubierto por moretones. Las otras chicas no debían ver eso, ellas preguntarían sin demora el cómo ella consiguió esas heridas.

"_¿Esos cortes? Los obtuve peleando contra los seguidores del Dark Lord. Pero no se preocupen, los maté a todos."_ Hermione prácticamente bufó, eso probablemente sería un tópico ideal para una charla amena.

Era un cuarto para las seis, cuando Hermione bajó al Gran Comedor acompañada de sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto. Las chicas estaban ocupadas en una estúpida conversación sobre quién tenía un enamoramiento en quién, y sobre cuál color era mejor usar para el delineador de ojos. Hermione pensó que era bastante irritante. Había conocido finalmente la última residente del dormitorio, Rose Smith, una chica rellenita y bajita. Y a pesar de que a Hermione no le agradaba Brown, tenía que aceptar que tenía la razón; Rose Smith era molesta. No dejaba de hablar sobre un chico de Ravenclaw, quien aparentemente tenía una belleza divina otorgada por los mismísimos dioses. La única aparte de ella misma que no contribuía a la inútil conversación era Diana Potter, era la única en el dormitorio que parecía ser medianamente decente aunque un poco grosera. A Hermione le agradaba pero eso podría ser debido a su parentesco con Harry.

Dumbledore la saludó a la entrada del Gran Comedor.

—Señorita DeCerto, ¿Espero que se haya acomodado en su nuevo hogar? —Le sonrió serenamente a ella.

—Sí, profesor, gracias. —Hermione se alegraba de volver a ver al adulto.

—Si pudieras acompañarme. Creo que el profesor Dippet desea presentarte al resto de la escuela. —Dumbledore explicó.

Antes de poder detenerse, Hermione suspiró ruidosamente. Ella podía escuchar a las chicas detrás de ella riéndose.

Dumbledore sonrió —Creí que le agradaría.

Después él la guió a la entrada lateral del Gran Comedor, la cual estaba situada justo al lado de la mesa de profesores. Hermione pudo ver por mientras cómo los todos estudiantes se acomodaban en sus respectivas mesas. En la esquina más lejana estaba la mesa de Gryffindor, parecía ser la más ruidosa. Luego estaban los Hufflepuff, algunos reían amigablemente; a su lado estaban los Ravenclaw, Hermione no estaba sorprendida de ver algunos de ellos leyendo libros. Ella se preguntó, no por primera vez, por qué no había sido sorteada a Ravenclaw. La última mesa pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin. Hermione intentó tener una mejor visión de aquella mesa en particular. Estaba asustada pero al mismo tiempo quería ver al joven Lord Voldemort, pero desde su punto de vista no pudo detectarlo.

—Ahora, antes de comenzar la cena, tengo un anuncio que hacer.

Hermione escucho la resonante voz de Dippet y se empezó a poner nerviosa. A ella realmente no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

—Desde hoy en adelante tendremos una nueva estudiante. Ella asistirá a sexto año.

Él le indicó a Hermione que se acercara. Mientras ella caminaba hacia Dippet pudo escuchar los susurros que empezaron desde su anuncio. Todos los ojos en el comedor estaban ahora fijos en ella y empezó a sentirse inquieta. Cuando llegó a su lado Dippet puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y dijo:

—Denle la bienvenida a la señorita Hermione DeCerto. La señorita DeCerto es de Francia. Pero circunstancias desafortunadas la forzaron a dejar su país. Esa es la razón por la cual terminará sus últimos años de estudio con nosotros aquí en Hogwarts. Ya fue sorteada a Gryffindor, espero que le den una cálida bienvenida y la traten bien.

Dippet volvió a estrechar la mano de Hermione y con el mismo movimiento la empujó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Obviamente Dippet había terminado su presentación de bienvenida, por lo cual Hermione estaba agradecida. Caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde habían empezado a aplaudirle. Hermione se alegró por el gesto, aunque su incomodidad permaneció. El comedor todavía estaba repleto de miradas y murmullos. Ella deseó tener la capa de invisibilidad de Harry consigo. Vio a Longbottom y a Weasley haciéndole señas entusiastamente. Ella les sonrió y caminó hacia ellos donde se sentó rápidamente en la banca, aliviada. Ese fue el momento en que la comida apareció en las mesas. Esperaba que eso distrajera a toda esa gente de observarla. Honestamente, ¿ella no podía ser tan interesante ahora, cierto?

—Hey, Hermione, un gusto volverte a ver. —Longbottom le mando una sonrisa radiante, él estaba sentado a su derecha.

—¿Qué te parece Hogwarts hasta ahora? —preguntó Weasley.

Su pelo estaba todavía desordenado y lucía bastante similar al indomable pelo de Harry. Hermione se atragantó ante este pensamiento, Richard Weasley lucía como una mezcla entre Ron y Harry, una idea un tanto perturbadora.

—Bueno, no he visto mucho hasta el momento, pero creo que me gusta.

Hermione le sonrió y empezó a llenar su plato. Estaba bastante hambrienta, porque no había tenido tiempo de conseguir algo de almorzar en el Callejón Diagon.

—Si necesitas un guía, estaré más que dispuesto a mostrarte los alrededores. —Longbottom le sonrió.

—Oye, Longbottom —Weasley se quejó—. No puedes ir y acapararte a Hermione para ti solo. Además estoy seguro que ella prefiere los chicos _agradables._ —Weasley golpeó su pecho con una mano.

—Quizás —Longbottom contestó todavía sonriendo—. Me aseguraré de decirle si veo uno de ellos.

—Sabes, en el próximo partido de Quidditch puede que envíe una Bludger a tu cabeza. —dijo Weasley amenazando a Longbottom con una alita de pollo.

—¿Acaso ustedes no están en el mismo equipo? —Hermione preguntó divertida.

Ambos chicos la miraron con fingida sorpresa.

—No, ¿En serio? ¿Tú sabías eso? —Longbottom se volteó hacia su amigo pelirrojo, todavía manteniendo el tono sorprendido de su voz, aunque el contorno de su boca temblaba levemente hacia arriba.

—Honestamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea. ¿Quizás esa es la razón por la cual casi perdimos la última vez? —Se vía igual de sorprendido que Longbottom.

—No loes prestes mucha atención, ellos son idiotas insufribles.

Hermione miró al chico que acababa de hablar. Él estaba sentado frente a ellos, tenía una apariencia familiar pero Hermione no podía captar que era.

—Lupin, no digas mentiras sobre nosotros. Ella nueva así que no sabe que en realidad tú eres el idiota insoportable. —Longbottom tomo una alita de pollo y se la arrojó al otro chico, quién la tomó sin problemas y la comió despreocupadamente.

— Y también, ellos son medios densos. —El otro chico le aseguró en susurros a Hermione.

—Wow, en verdad deberías considerar ser un jugador de Quidditch, Lupin. Serías un perfecto buscador con esos reflejos, siempre te lo he dicho. —Weasley intentó convencerlo.

—No, definitivamente no —Lupin se rió— soy una mierda en una escoba.

—Por cierto, se es Amarys Lupin —Le informó Longbottom a Hermione— Esta en sexto también. Además es un chico agradable si ignoras su actitud anti-Quidditch.

—Bueno, _es_ endemoniadamente peligroso; te rompiste el brazo en el último juego, por si puedo recuerdo correctamente. —Lupin intervino en la conversación—. En cualquier caso, es un gusto conocerte Hermione.

Hermione le sonrió, él tenía cabello de un color rubio oscuro y un rostro amistoso. Definitivamente allí había un parecido con Remus Lupin, aunque ojalá no en su naturaleza de hombre lobo.

Ellos la presentaron al resto de los alumnos de sexto y otros cuantos de diferente año. Pero eran tantos que no pudo aprender los nombres de todos. Ella se volvió a sentir incómoda al ser otra vez el centro de atención. Ellos fueron bastante inquisitivos sobre el por qué ella había acabado en Hogwarts, y la bombardearon con preguntas, tales como:

—¿Hermione, en qué parte de Francia viviste?

—¿Tuviste que escapar de allí por la guerra?

—¿Qué pasó con tú familia?

O incluso:

—¿Eres hija de muggles o una sangrepura?

—¿Tienes un novio?

La última pregunta vino de un sonriente Marc Longbottom, Hermione intentó contestar sus preguntas sin revelar demasiado. Había decidido cuál era su coartada antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Ella era una chica de una familia sangrepura, Hermione había decidido a regañadientes ocultar su origen como nacida de muggles. Ella sabía que en los tiempos de Grindelwald los nacidos de muggles eran mirados en menos por gran muchos sangrepuras. Y ella no necesitaba la atención extra. Además ella había vivido con su familia en una pequeña aldea en el norte de Francia; ese lugar era exactamente donde Grindelwald estaba más activo por el momento. Y es debido a sus últimos ataques el por qué ella tuvo que escapar del país, así fue cómo ella terminó en Hogwarts.

Esta historia pareció satisfacer la curiosidad de sus compañeros Gryffindor. Después de eso, Hermione pudo pasar el resto de la cena charlando y riendo con Longbottom, Weasley y Lupin prácticamente sin interrupción. Ellos eran realmente agradables, un poquito locos pero a pesar de eso, agradables. Después de un rato Diana Potter se integró a su conversación; y ellos empezaron a discutir si era más seguro volar en una escoba, o tratar de domar un dragón y volar sobre él en vez de la escoba.

Más tarde, Hermione yacía en su cama rememorando el día, estar de vuelta en el castillo era una sensación extraña. Pero no era lo mismo, decidió, sin Harry y Ron. El castillo lucía igual, pero todo lo demás había cambiado. La gente, la atmósfera, todo era diferente.

"_O quizás"._ Hermione pensó amargada. _"Soy yo quien ha cambiado"._

Ella giró sobre su lado, era la una de la mañana, pero ella no lograba dormirse.

El resto de los estudiantes parecían ser lo suficientemente agradables. A ella ya le caían bien Weasley y Longbottom, y Lupin parecía ser un poco más reservado que sus dos amigos, pero él también era querible. Las chicas por otro lado, eran una historia totalmente diferente, pensó Hermione. Lo único que parecía preocuparles era cual atuendo usar al día siguiente. Bueno, quizás a Diana se la podría excluir de esa definición. Pero a Hermione no le preocupaba eso, ella siempre parecía llevarse mejor con los chicos. Ella había compartido su dormitorio por seis años en su tiempo, pero nunca se había vuelto muy cercana con sus compañeras. Bueno, ella no estaba aquí para hacer amigos de todas formas. Todos ellos eran tan despreocupados, tan inocentes. Su peor problema eran los Extasis del año siguiente. Hermione se sentía apartada de ellos, ella no se les parecía en nada. Además sabía que no había modo de volver a ser de esa forma. Pero de todas maneras, ella añoraba recuperar aquella inocencia.

"_No seas estúpida"._ Se regañó a sí misma. _"Lo que está perdido, perdido está. De nada sirve llorar sobre la leche derramada"._

Ella tenía un propósito en este lugar. La única razón por la cual ella regresó, era para buscar información útil que el castillo pudiera albergar, y la Varita de Saúco que Dumbledore tiene o tendrá después de tomarla de Grindelwald. Lo que ella necesita es mantener un perfil bajo; volar debajo del radar, por decirlo de alguna forma.

"_No cambiar el pasado, eso podría resultar fatal"._

Pensando en la cena, se acordó como ella no había sido capaz de mirar en la dirección de la mesa de Slytherin. Sabía que él, Lord Voldemort, debería estar allí. Ella estaba asustada de conocerlo e incluso de tan solo mirarlo. Todo era tan endemoniadamente complicado. Rodó sobre su otro costado. Necesitaba a Ron ahora mismo, una lágrima gruesa corrió por su mejilla.

"_Ahora no Hermione, eso no lo va a traer de vuelta"._

_Estaba parada en medio de un campo de batalla. Las maldiciones volaban por todos lados. En ocasiones, ella tenía que agachar apresuradamente para poder esquivar un hechizo. Los mortífagos habían atacado la mismísima Orden del Fénix. Voldemort cada vez se volvía más osado, él sabía que sin Dumbledore ellos estaban debilitados. Hermione pudo ver una túnica roja, un auror. Él estaba enfrentándose en ese momento con un mortífago. Se arrojaban hechizos uno al otra a tal velocidad que Hermione se vio imposibilitada de seguir la pelea con sus ojos. Pero ella no estaba allí para observar la pelea, lo que necesitaba era encontrar a Harry. Él estaba en alguna parte entre este caos. Lo único que ella podía hacer era tener esperanzas de que él estuviera bien. Se arrastró lejos del duelo. A medida que avanzaba se encontró con un cuerpo, su sangre al verlo se congeló, era Remus Lupin. Ella cerró sus ojos ante la vista. Pero la imagen de su cuerpo mutilado ya se había grabado a fuego en su mente. La mitad de su cabeza había explotado. La sangre estaba en todos lados. Sus piernas habían sido arrancadas. Hermione no podía respirar a medida que se arrastraba lejos. Dejando atrás el cuerpo mancillado de su antiguo profesor y un pedazo de ella…_

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermione despertó sobresaltada. Revisó su reloj, eran las 7:30. Todavía temprano. Pero como ya estaba despierta, mejor sería levantarse. Se levantó apresuradamente al baño.

Hermione llegó al Gran comedor un cuarto para las ocho. Todavía estaba un poco cansada y su cabello estaba parado en todas direcciones, formando extraños ángulos. Pero aquí estaba ella, lista para un nuevo día. O por lo menos todo lo preparada que podía estar. La mesa de Gryffindor, como era predecible, estaba vacía salvo por algunos alumnos de primero o segundo año. Hermione se sentó en un sector apartado y comenzó su desayuno. Después de un rato ella se puso intranquila, algo la molestaba pero no sabía que era. Levantó su mirada y escaneó el comedor.

En ese momento lo vio a _él._ Al otro lado del comedor estaba sentado un chico de pelo oscuro. Él vestía los colores verdes y plateados de la casa de Slytherin. Traía una camisa blanca debajo de un impecable chaleco verde oscuro, con la insignia de Hogwarts en su lado derecho y una corbata alrededor de su cuello. Sobre eso vestía la túnica negra de Hogwarts y sin duda, Hermione podía ver una placa dorada.

"_Por supuesto que él es un prefecto"._

Hermione rodó sus ojos. Ella no tenía que adivinar para saber exactamente quién era él: Tom Marvolo Riddle se comportaba en la mesa de Slytherin como si fuera dueño del lugar. Y en este momento la estaba mirando directamente Hermione pudo sentir como un escalofría recorrió su espalda. ¿Por qué él la estaba mirando así? ¿Acaso él sabía algo? No, eso es imposible, razonó.

Resultaba inquietante tener al futuro Dark Lord mirándola de esa forma. Hermione se sentía orgullosa de sí misma porque sus sentimientos no eran revelados por su rostro, además le sorprendía que su cuerpo no haya estallado en llamas o algo igual de siniestro por la forma en que él la miraba. Después de unos momentos en los que Hermione pensó que o iba a morir o cometer asesinato, Tom Riddle le _sonrió_ a ella.

"_Eeew. ¿A qué está jugando?"._

Hermione no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Allí estaba sentado él, el mago más perverso que jamás hubiera pisado la tierra, le estaba enviando una sonrisa encantadora. En verdad Hermione hubiera preferido tenerlo disparando maldiciones en su dirección. Esa sonrisa estaba simplemente mal. Hermione se levantó de la mesa, habiendo perdido su apetito debido a esa muestra de perversión, y dejó el Gran Comedor.

_._._._._

Tom Riddle se levantó temprano, al igual que todos los días dejó las mazmorras de Slytherin perfectamente vestido, como todos los días. Ni una hebra de su cabello oscuro estaba fuera de lugar. A él realmente le gustaba ese aire de perfección que le rodeaba. Porque eso es exactamente lo él que es: perfecto.

Caminó hacia el Gran Comedor con pasos refinados. Cuando llegó fue directamente a su puesto en la mesa de Slytherin. Sí, era _su_ lugar. Ningún otro se atrevía a sentarse en ese puesto, porque todos sabían a quién le pertenece. Habían algunos Slytherins ya sentados a la mesa y todos lo saludaron con veneración. Riddle los ignoró y se sentó. Se preparó una taza de café y tomó un Profeta que estaba a su alcance, sin importarle a quién le perteneciera. Estaba escaneando el periódico aburrido mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, cuando la vio entrar precipitadamente al comedor, era la chica nueva. Una madrugadora en Gryffindor, eso era una novedad, pensó, Los bordes de su boca formando una sonrisa soberbia. Observó como ella se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"_¿Qué rayos paso con su cabello?"_ Se preguntó disgustado. _"¿Hay pájaros anidando en su pelo, o qué?"_

Y ahora estaba repletando su plato como si no existiera mañana. Quizás planeaba ensuciar su cara como lo hizo el día anterior. En serio, ¿Es que acaso esa chica no tiene dignidad? Sin demora ella empezó a arrojar la comida en su boca. ¿Por qué ella se molesta en usar un tenedor? Riddle dejó en la mesa su tasa de café y la observó detenidamente. No era muy alta y tenía una figura delgada, incluso casi llegaba a estar esquelética. Un milagro con sus hábitos alimenticios. Su cara no tenía nada destacable. Aunque podría ser bastante bonita si ella pusiera algún esfuerzo en su apariencia.

Entonces ella dejó de comer repentinamente y miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué estaba buscando ahora? Su mirada recayó en la mesa de Slytherin y luego cruzó su la mirada con él. Tom estaba ligeramente sorprendido, ¿Ella de alguna forma lo sintió mirándola? Se recostó en su silla elegantemente sin romper el contacto visual. Ella todavía lo estaba mirando con su rostro extrañamente carente de toda expresión. Bueno, por supuesto que le sería imposible dejar de mirarlo, pensó pagado de sí mismo. _Él _era el chico más atractivo de todo Hogwarts, ninguna chica podía resistirse a él.

Él puso una de sus más atractivas sonrisas. Seducir a alguien como ella resultaba casi demasiado fácil. Él debería saberlo a estas alturas, había seducido a tantas de ellas que ya había dejado de ser un reto. Y esta estúpida chica no era ninguna excepción, pensó mientras continuaba sonriéndole. Ahora ella lucía sorprendida, sus cejas levantadas y arqueadas, sus ojos muy abiertos. Él estuvo a punto de resoplar, era tan predecible. Ahora se sonrojaría o empezaría a reír estúpidamente.

Pero ella no hizo tal cosa. Ella le frunció el ceño. Realmente, le, frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se creía esa perra? Ahora ella se paró de la mesa y dejó el comedor apresuradamente. Todavía con esa mirada disgustada en su cara.

¿Qué pasaba con esa chica? ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a mirarlo de esa forma? Él sintió como el enojo crecía en su interior. Después de un rato pensando en la chica nueva, más sintió que vio a alguien sentarse a su lado.

—Riddle. —escuchó una voz plana saludándole.

—Lestrange. —él reconoció al chico con voz fría.

—Nosotros nos hemos estado preguntando cuando será en día en que la siguiente reunión va a tomar lugar. —Lestrange preguntó con cautela.

Riddle en verdad no estaba en el humor para lidiar con éste idiota en estos momentos.

—el próximo sábado. —dijo bruscamente.

—Ah, pero ese es el fin de semana de Hogsmead. —Lestrange se quejó.

Riddle se volteó para mirarlo por primera vez.

—Si tienes cosas mejores que hacer, Lestrange, yo no voy a forzarte a venir. —Su voz ahora estaba mortalmente fría.

Riddle notó complacido como Lestrange se apartó de él con una expresión temerosa.

—No, no, por supuesto que no, y… yo voy a ir. —tartamudeó sin mirar a Riddle a los ojos.

Riddle se incorporó, complacido con la forma en que Lestrange se acobardo frente a él. Pero tenía que ir a clases ahora y no quería llegar tarde por culpa de éste idiota. Él dejó el Gran Comedor y caminó con confianza hacia el salón de la clase de encantamientos.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermione estaba perdida. Ella había estado caminando, todavía disgustada por el comportamiento retorcido de Riddle, hacia su clase de encantamientos. Solo para darse cuenta que en esta época, ese salón obviamente no era el salón de la clase de encantamientos. Sino que hospedaba ahora la clase de Historia de la Magia de los de segundo año. Ella había buscado sin cesar por las cercanías por la clase de encantamientos, pero no había encontrado nada. Bueno, nada aparte de ese armario de escobas, que estaba tan atiborrado con viejas escobas, cubetas y otras cosas que apenas ella abrió la puerta, todo se cayó sobre su cabeza. Y aunque ella fue la primera en levantarse, ahora estaba atrasada para su primera clase. Ahí quedaba su ventaja de conocer el lugar por adelantado. Maldiciendo en voz alta, continuó su camino por un corredor.

—¡Esa no es la forma en la que debe hablar una joven señorita! —Una voz severa la reprendió.

Hermione se dio vuelta y vio una profesora, a la cual nunca había visto antes, acercándosele.

—Cinco puntos de… —la profesora miró su uniforme—. Gryffindor.

Hermione estaba molesta, ella ya estaba atrasada para su clase sin esta estúpida mujer criticándola. Pero de todas formas contestó educadamente:

—Lo siento, profesora. Parece que me he perdido. Verá, soy nueva aquí.

—Bueno, eso no justifica que su lenguaje se rebaje de tal manera. — La mujer contestó.

Hermione estimó que su edad rondaba los cuarenta. Ella era alta, delgada, con cabello negro y nariz respingada. Su rostro se veía un tanto anguloso y poco atractivo.

Resultó que la mujer, Austeria Legifer, era la profesora de Encantamientos y Hechizos para el cuidado del hogari. Hermione nunca había escuchado de esa clase en particular antes, pero obviamente iba a asistir como la profesora le informó.

"_¡Como sea!"_ Pensó exasperada.

Después de regañar a Hermione por otros cinco minutos; "¿Qué pasó con tu cabello?", "¡Tu uniforme está arrugado!" y "¿Es ese tu bolso escolar, o un viejo y hediondo saco?". Ella finalmente le dijo a Hermione cuál era el camino hacia la clase de encantamientos.

"_Muchas gracias",_ pensó Hermione sarcástica. _"Ahora estoy extremadamente atrasada"._

Hermione se había apresurado en su camino hacia la clase de encantamientos, y ahora estaba parada frente a la puerta. Golpeó nerviosa la puerta, luego abrió y entró a su primerísima clase al estilo de los cuarenta.

―¿Dime, querida? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ―la profesora, una dama de edad avanzada, le preguntó amistosamente.

―Um… siento interrumpir su clase profesora. Soy Hermione DeCerto. Me perdí un poco cuando venía para acá.

―Ah, por supuesto. Señorita DeCerto. Me estaba preguntando dónde estaba. ―La mujer mayor le dio la bienvenida amablemente―. Yo soy la profesora Merrythought. Señorita DeCerto, por favor siéntese. Y no se preocupe por haber llegado tarde, nos pasado a la mayoría de nosotros.

―Gracias, profesora.

Hermione observó atentamente el cuarto, notó que era una clase con Gryffindors y Slytherins. En la última fila pudo ver a Weasley y Longbottom haciéndole señas de saludo. Ella les sonrió. Desafortunadamente junto a ellos no había un lugar para ella. Volvió a revisar el salón en busca de un puesto libre, pero se dio cuenta con horror, que el único logar desocupado en toda la clase era junto a Tom Riddle. Él estaba en sentado en un puesto junto a la ventana y le sonreía de forma arrogante. Viendo que no le quedaba ninguna otra opción, Hermione caminó hacia él. Dejó su bolso en el suelo al lado de la mesa y se sentó en la silla junto a Riddle. Ese día se estaba poniendo mejor y mejor. De su bolso ella tomó su libro de encantamientos, un poco de pergamino y una pluma; intentando ignorar al tenebroso Dark Lord sentado a su lado.

La profesora Merrythought había, mientras tanto, retomado su clase y ahora estaba hablando sobre el encantamiento _Procella_. Hermione ya sabía todo sobre ese encantamiento. Al usarlo uno podía crear desde una ligera briza a un violento tornado. Aunque no era realmente útil en situaciones de combate; se necesitaba demasiado tiempo para crear algo medianamente peligroso, y demasiada magia para mantenerlo antes de poder atacar al adversario. Pero, Hermione notó, la profesora no estaba hablando de situaciones de combate. Ella recomendaba el encantamiento para los calurosos días de verano.

"_Bueno, supongo que eso también puede funcionar"._ Pensó Hermione dubitativa.

Ella arriesgó una mirada hacia Riddle. Él estaba sentado con gracia en su silla y tomaba notas con su elegante y ordenada letra manuscrita. Parecía estar totalmente absorto por la clase de la profesora.

"_Si claro"._ Hermione rodó sus ojos. _"probablemente planea como dominar el mundo. O lo que sea que la gente oscura y malvada como él piensa usualmente"._

Su cabello oscuro caía ligeramente sobre sus ojos, Hermione estaba sorprendida de ver que sus ojos eran de un hermoso tono gris. Había esperado ver el familiar rojo rubí. Su cara tenía facciones atractivas. Su nariz era recta y redondeada al final, su mandíbula fuerte. El color de su piel era muy pálido, pero no enfermizo, incluso realzaba su belleza. Y Hermione tuvo que admitirlo, él era absolutamente guapo. Si ella no supiera que él era un homicida psicópata, podría haberlo llamado atractivo.

"_¿Probablemente el chico más atractivo que jamás haya visto?"_ Pensó Hermione disgustada por la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos. _"Ya, es atractivo. ¿Y qué importancia tiene eso?"_

Hermione vio como los bordes de su boca empezaban a formar una sonrisa. Él dejó su pluma en la mesa y la miró con una ceja arqueada elegantemente. Oh, merlín, por su sonrisa engreída, era obvio que él había notado la forma en que ella estudiaba su rostro. Él la miraba directamente a los ojos con una mirada expectante. Sus ojos realmente eran del color más inusual que Hermione jamás hubiera visto. Eran de un tono imposiblemente claro de gris. Incluso brillaban con la luz que provenía de la ventana. Su sonrisa ahora se había vuelto invitadora, ningún rastro de petulancia en ella. Era simplemente una sonrisa honesta.

Pero eso era una mentira, ¿Cierto? En realidad él no estaba ni cerca de la persona amable y encantadora que pretendía ser. Hermione había visto lo cruel que él era realmente. Frío, sin misericordia, calculador, en resumen: Malvado.

Ella apartó su mirada de él, nunca devolviendo su sonrisa. Ella no quería tener nada que ver con él. ¿Qué era lo que había pensado en el Callejón Diagon? ¿Qué podría simplemente evadirlo? Y ahora estaba sentada, en su primer día, justo a su lado. Era aterrador en realidad.

Por el resto de la clase ella no volvió a mirarlo. Cuando la lección terminó, ella guardó sin demora sus cosas en el bolso y estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó una voz suave y melodiosa llamándola.

―Espera.

Ella se volteó y vio a Riddle siguiéndola. Él era bastante alto, Hermione se dio cuenta. Quizás una cabeza o más alto que ella. ¿Qué quería ahora?

―¿Si?

―Creo que no nos hemos presentado antes. Mi nombre es Tom Riddle.

Él extendió su mano hacia ella a modo de saludo, con su sonrisa encantadora otra vez plasmad en sus labios. Hermione dudó un poco pero no encontró una forma de evitarlo, así que estrechó su mano. Era tibia y agradable.

―Yo soy Hermione DeCerto. ―contestó brevemente.

―Sí, lo sé. El director lo anunció ayer. ¿Qué te ha parecido Hogwarts hasta ahora?

"_me gustaría mucho más si tú no estuvieras aquí"._

―Oh, es bastante agradable.

_._._._._

Tom Riddle estaba sentado en su clase de encantamientos. Había tomado su asiento habitual justo debajo de la ventana. Merrythought estaba hablando sobre un hechizo u otro cuando se escuchó cómo tocaban a la puerta. Riddle levantó la mirada de sus apuntes y vio como la alumna nueva ingresaba a la clase. Él revisó su reloj, casi diez minutos tarde. Ella había dejado el Gran Comedor mucho antes que él. ¿Cómo se las arregló para llegar tan tarde? Y su cabello todavía era un completo desastre, incluso estaba más desordenado, si es que eso era físicamente posible.

Ella ahora estaba buscando por un asiento vacío. Bueno, el único disponible estaba justo al lado de él. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, nuevamente esa extraña mirada estaba en su rostro. La misma mirada que había mostrado en el Gran Comedor. Como si ella se sintiera disgustada por él. Realmente no le gustaba esa mirada. En realidad lo volvía bastante furioso, pero él no debía dejar que eso se notara. Así que intentó ignorarla mientras ella caminaba hacia él y se sentaba a su lado con poca gracia.

Merrythought retomó su exposición. Ahora estaba hablando del encantamiento _Procella_. Él gruñó mentalmente. ¿Es posible que esta lección se volviera aún más aburrida? El encantamiento _Procella_ era simplemente una cosa: inútil. Él tomó apuntes de todas formas, escribiendo todo lo que la profesora decía. Tenía que mantener su fachada después de todo. Y Merrythought estaba encantada con él. Bueno, todos los profesores lo estaban. ¿Cómo podrían ellos resistir su encanto?

Después de unos momentos tomando nota de la superflua explicación de la profesora, notó que la chica nueva no estaba tomando notas. Así que él se arriesgó a mirarla de reojo. Y, por supuesto, ella estaba observándolo, prestándole atención a sus rasgos. Ya era hora que ella se diera cuenta cuan irresistiblemente atractivo era él. Bueno, esa chica parecía ser bastante sosa, ¿No? Ahora que ella estaba tan cerca de él, incluso ella debía notar su atractivo. Sabía que ella iba a volverse loca por él como todas las otras estúpidas chicas. Ellas simplemente no lo podían evitar, pobrecitas.

Él levantó su mirada hacia ella. Su rostro mostraba calculadoramente una sonrisa encantadora. En realidad él no sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto. Esa chica estaba obviamente por debajo de su nivel. Pero ese incidente de la mañana en el Gran Comedor lo había molestado y de cierta forma, había despertado su espíritu en busca de un desafío. Así que iba a hacer que ella se enamorara de él, para luego ignorarla el resto del tiempo.

Ella, que se dio cuenta que él la había pillado observándolo, tenía una apariencia avergonzada. Él realmente tuvo que esforzarse para que su "sonrisa sincera" no se transformara en una sonrisa burlesca.

Pero entonces ella lo volvió a hacer. Estaba sentada allí con una expresión plana, sin sonrojarse o reírse tontamente. Incluso podía ver el desprecio en sus ojos. Entonces ella apartó su mirada. Él estaba desconcertado. Esa chica realmente empezaba a molestarlo. Él retomó sus notas pero ya no era capaz de concentrarse en la lección. Volvió a lanzar una mirada en su dirección pero ella parecía estar ignorándolo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a ignorarlo?

El resto de la lección el intentó mantener su enojo bajo control, pero al final de la clase lo único que quería era lanzarle la cruciatus. Como si ella hubiese escuchado sus últimos pensamientos, ahora intentaba alejarse de él lo más rápido posible.

―Espera. ―intentó detenerla.

―¿Si? ―ella preguntó impaciente, como si él estuviera molestándola.

―creo que no nos hemos presentado antes, mi nombre es Tom Riddle. ―su máscara perfecta estaba de vuelta en su lugar, era hora de interpretar a un encantador caballero.

Ella tomó su mano dudosa, Riddle notó molesto.

―Soy Hermione DeCerto. ―Ella contestó brevemente.

―Sí, lo sé. El director lo anunció ayer. ¿Qué te ha parecido Hogwarts hasta ahora?

"_Como si realmente me interesara, perra insolente"._

―Oh, es bastante agradable. ―contestó distraída mientras miraba directamente a algo detrás de él.

Luego ella le hizo señales a alguien, en esos momentos Weasley y Longbottom llegaron a su lado.

―Hola, Hermione. ―el idiota de Weasley dijo―. Oh, hola Riddle.

Como los odiaba a todos ellos. Pero de todas formas forzó a su rostro a sonreír, después de todo, él era prefecto y amigable con todos.

―Hola, Weasley, Longbottom.

―Hola. ―Longbottom escupió. Riddle sabía que a ese imbécil no le agradaba.

―Bueno, si nos disculpas, Riddle. ―dijo DeCerto―. Hay una clase de Historia a la que tenemos que atender, y no deseo llegar tarde otra vez.

Después de decir eso, los tres se dieron la vuelta y lo dejaron atrás. Cuando dejaron el salón de clases él fue el único en quedar adentro. Su sonrisa se transformó en una tosca expresión de disgusto. Esa chica realmente empezaba a irritar. Lo había dejado parado allí solo, como un idiota. Ella necesitaba ser puesta en su lugar. No pensaba seguir tolerando su irrespetuoso comportamiento.

_._._._._

Si Hermione hubiese conocido sus oscuros pensamientos habría estado aterrada. Actualmente estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor teniendo un agradable almuerzo. La clase de Historia de la Magia había sido increíblemente aburrida. Lo único interesante que había pasado en la clase fue cuando el profesor entró al salón de clases. Era el profesor Binns, pero no el fantasma que ella conocía de su propio tiempo. No, él estaba bastante vivo y era un humano. Hermione estaba sorprendida de verlo de esa forma, porque estaba acostumbrada a verlo en su estado semitransparente. Tristemente, esa era la única diferencia existente entre este Binns y el Binns fantasma. Su clase había sido insufrible. Incluso era aún más aburrida porque Hermione ya la había escuchado antes. Así que se había alegrado cuando la clase se terminó y pudo ir al Gran Comedor para almorzar. Se volvió a sentar con Longbottom, Weasley y Lupin. Ellos realmente le caían bien. Bueno; ellos _la salvaron_ de Riddle después de la clase de Encantamientos.

―en serio, DeCerto, ¿Cómo puedes repletar tanto tu plato? ―Viola Brown estaba sentada a su lado y miraba con disgusto el plato de Hermione.

―Bueno, tengo hambre. ―Hermione contestó.

―te vas a poner gorda. ―Lucia Reeves la miraba como si ser gorda fuera un destino aún pero que la muerte.

Hermione había estado viviendo en constante movimiento por los últimos dos años. Eso incluía no tener un suministro constante de alimento. Incluso algunas ocasiones debían resistir días sin ni un gramo de comida. Así que ahora poder comer tres veces al día era todo un lujo para ella.

―Hey, dejen a la chica comer si es eso lo que ella quiere. ―Weasley interrumpió.

En ese momento Hermione vio a Riddle entrando al Gran Comedor. Él iba acompañado por un grupo de Slytherins. Caminaba confiadamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin, con los otros chicos siguiéndole con actitud reverencial.

―Oh. Miren, ¡es Riddle! ―Rose Smith dijo con una mirada de adoración en sus ojos.

―Sí, ¿No luce él simplemente sexy? ―Lucía tenía la misma mirada vidriosa de adoración.

―¡Oh, por favor! ―Longbottom dijo indignado―. ¡Ese malvado bastardo!

―¿Malvado? ―Hermione preguntó inocentemente.

―¡Sí! ¡Él es un bastardo arrogante! ―Longbottom frunció el ceño hacia Riddle

―Aw, vamos Marc. Sabes él no es tan malo. ―Weasley miró a su amigo exasperado.

―Dices eso solamente porque él te ayudó con tu ensayo de Herbología. ―Longbottom argumentó.

―¿Es realmente tan malo? ―Hermione deseaba saber qué era lo que ellos pensaban sobre el malvado Dark Lord en entrenamiento.

―¡Sí! ¡Él es un engreído de mierda! ―Longbottom dijo con convicción.

―No lo escuches, DeCerto. ―dijo Rose―. Él está celoso.

Longbottom bufó ante esto.

―Sí, Riddle es realmente agradable. ―lucía intervino―. Es un prefecto y es el mejor en todas las clases. Y, por supuesto, tiene una apariencia divina. Además es extremadamente popular. Incluso existe un club de fans dedicado a Riddle. ¿Quieres unirte, DeCerto?

―Um... ¡No! Creo que paso.

―Finalmente, ¡Una chica con sentido común! ―Longbottom exclamó.

Hermione volvió su mirada hacia Riddle, él estaba ahora sentado en la mesa de Slytherin y hablaba con un chico sentado a su lado.

"_No, no hablando"._ Hermione pensó. _"mandándole suena más como él. Longbottom tiene razón, él es un bastardo malvado"._


	4. Legifer Perfecta

**Capítulo 3**

** Legifer Perfecta**

Era viernes y Hermione caminaba por el corredor hacia su siguiente clase. La semana había pasado volando y como ella llegó el lunes en la tarde, se perdió por consecuencia, las clases del lunes en la mañana. Era fácil adaptarse a la vieja rutina de la escuela. Hermione la había extrañado mucho desde que tuvo que dejar Hogwarts al término de su sexto año. Pero todavía sentía podía sentir un extraño sentimiento de desapego. Como si ella no perteneciera a este lugar. No solamente a este aquí "los cuarenta", sino que ella ya no pertenecía a esta escuela. Ella no era uno de ellos. Había visto demasiado. Tiempo atrás, hubo un momento en donde las clases, evaluaciones y deberes eran cosas muy importantes para ella. Tenía que tener éxito en cada una de sus clases. Oh, las horas que había pasado estudiando en la biblioteca, Hermione recordó con una sonrisa. Pero ahora, todo eso no era más que un distante recuerdo. Ella había aprendido que existen cosas más importantes en la vida que obtener una E en cada asignatura.

Ella llegó al salón de clases, la profesora todavía no había arribado, notó. Los estudiantes estaban amontonados en el pasillo. Esta iba a ser su primera clase de Encantamientos y Hechizos para el cuidado del hogar. Ella no esperaba con ansias el inicio la clase, porque no le gustaba la maestra, la profesora Legifer. Esa mujer en verdad la molestó con todo su sermoneo, además ella era la razón por la cual Hermione llegó tarde a su clase de encantamientos y, por consecuencia, tuvo que sentarse al lado de Riddle.

—Hola, Hermione, por aquí. —alguien la llamó.

Hermione se volteó y vio a Lucia haciéndole señas. Parada a su lado estaba Diana, Rose y Viola. Todas sus compañeras de dormitorio reunidas, ¡alegría!

—Hey. —Hermione se acercó a ellas y notó que esta clase consistía en estudiantes de las cuatro casas.

Eso era inusual. Además eran solo chicas. Hermione tenía un mal presentimiento del por qué habían solamente chicas, pero tenía que preguntar de todas formas.

—¿Dónde están todos los chicos?

Ellas la miraron como si, de un momento a otro, le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Por qué tendrían que haber chicos aquí? Es cuidado del hogar, Hermione. —Lucia la miró sorprendida.

—No me digas que no aprenden hechizos para el cuidado del hogar en Francia. –Viola dijo con su voz engreída.

"_Claro, los cuarenta"._ Hermione pensó. _"Y allí van volando los derechos de la mujer por la ventana"._

—Um…No, en realidad no. —Hermione dijo para fastidiarlas.

—Y allí el origen de su problema, señorita DeCerto. —Una voz severa aseguró detrás de ella.

Hermione cerró sus ojos e intentó mantener su carácter de vuelta bajo control, pero su intento fue en vano. Pero de todas formas se dio media vuelta y allí, frente a ella, estaba la profesora Legifer. Ella estaba enderezada en todo su alto con su cabello negro atado en un peinado que lucía indestructible. Ni una hebra de cabello fuera de lugar. Hermione solo podía adivinar cómo la mujer podía lograr ese peinado. La ropa de la mujer estaba igual de impecable. Su túnica exterior negra estaba perfectamente limpia. Debajo traía una blusa blanca y una falda larga de color gris. Todo era perfecto, nada fuera de su lugar.

—Señoritas, hora de entrar. —La profesora Legifer abrió la puerta.

Las chicas entraron rápidamente y tomaron sus asientos correspondientes sin decir ni una palabra. Hermione siguió a sus compañeras de cuarto y tomó un asiento al lado de ellas. Por desgracia, estaba en la primera fila.

—¿Quién puede decirme qué aprendimos la lección anterior? —La profesora Legifer preguntó sin demora. —Señorita Thomsom, por favor.

Una chica nerviosa de Ravenclaw se paró y dijo con voz un tanto temblorosa. —No… nosotras aprendimos sobre las distintas clases de métodos de limpieza.

—Correcto. ¿Y cómo se llaman exactamente los hechizos de limpieza? —La profesora Legifer continuó su cuestionamiento—. ¿Señorita Yaxley?

Una Slytherin se incorporó. —_Tesus cella _y _Extrico_—. Para ordenar una habitación.

—Eso es correcto. Ahora avanzaremos hacia los hechizos de lavandería. —La profesora Legifer empezó a caminar de un lado para otro en el salón de clases—. Señorita DeCerto, ¿Qué hechizos conoce para limpiar la ropa?

―¡Ehm! Conozco el hechizo Scorgify, profesora. ―Hermione se había sorprendido cuando la mujer se dirigió a ella.

―Señorita DeCerto, en mi clase se pone de pie cuando me dirijo a usted. Cinco puntos de Gryffindor.

Hermione se paró, empezaba a sentirse muy enfadada otra vez. ―conozco el hechizo _Scorgify_, _profesora_― dijo con voz fría.

―¿Y eso es todo lo que sabe sobre lavandería? ―la profesora ahora estaba parada justo al lado de Hermione.

Ella observó el pelo y ropa de Hermione y parecía estar siendo ofendida personalmente con lo que veía. Hermione casi rodó sus ojos.

―¿Y cómo dobla la ropa después de limpiarla? ¿Cómo remueve manchas que no pueden ser limpiadas con un simple _Scorgify_?

―¿No lo sé? ―Hermione contestó arrogantemente, a pesar de que ella conocía una manera. Al estilo muggle, es decir, la lavadora. ¿Tenían máquinas para lavar la ropa en los cuarenta? Ella no lo sabía.

―Otros cinco puntos de Gryffindor, señorita DeCerto. Considerando el estado en que se encuentran sus ropas, haría bien en tomar atención en esta clase.

La profesora Legifer se alejó de la mesa de Hermione y comenzó a hablar sobre sus, oh Dios mío, tan importantes hechizos de lavandería. Hermione se sentó ruidosamente en su silla. Decidió que esa clase era una total pérdida de tiempo.

―… Quiero que todas practiquen este hechizo. Tomen una de estas túnicas de aquí. ―Legifer levantó una caja repleta de diferentes túnicas―. Y hagan su mejor esfuerzo.

Hermione, quién se había distraído por los últimos quince minutos, no sabía que hechizo estaban practicando ahora.

―Ah, señorita DeCerto, usted no tiene necesidad de tomar unas de esas túnicas. ―La profesora señaló sus túnicas con una sonrisa malvada―. Puede intentarlo con su propia túnica, parece estar lo suficientemente sucia.

Hermione arrugó el ceño pero se quedó callada. Cuando la caja llegó a su altura, tomó una de las túnicas que estaba bastante polvorosa.

―¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? ―Le preguntó a Rose, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

―Tienes que mover tu varita de esta forma. ―Ella agitó su varita en el aire―. Y decir _Abstergo_.

Está bien, eso parece ser bastante fácil, Hermione pensó. Ella movió su muñeca rápidamente y su varita aterrizó en su mano.

―Señorita DeCerto, en el nombre de Merlín, ¿Qué es eso? ―La profesora Legifer estaba parada justo detrás de Hermione.

Hermione estaba pasmada. ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Miró a la profesora ausente, mientras el resto de la clase la observaba.

―¡Muéstreme su brazo!

Por unos segundos Hermione pensó que se refería a su brazo izquierdo, el cual todavía estaba bastante moreteado por su aterrizaje del viaje en el tiempo. Pero la profesora tomó su brazo derecho y enrolló la manga de la túnica, exponiendo la funda de su varita.

-¡Ajá! ―La profesora dijo como si en ese instante, en vez de una inofensiva funda de varita, hubiese encontrado la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo de Hermione

Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido. ―¿Y?

―Una jovencita no usa algo como esto, señorita DeCerto. Es indecente. ―la mujer gritó.

―Bueno, es totalmente útil. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a batirme a duelo sin esto? ―Hermione sacudió su cabeza negativamente ante la ingenuidad de la mujer.

―D…d… ¿duelo? ―La profesora lucía escandalizada―. Señorita DeCerto, usted es incorregible. Un caso perdido. En verdad no envidio a su futuro esposo.

Con esas palabras dejó libre el brazo de Hermione y se alejó. Hermione la observó sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

"_¿Mi futuro esposo?"_ Su ojo izquierdo empezó a mostrar un tic nervioso.

_._._._._

―Wow, Hermione. Eso fue tan valiente de tu parte. Mantener tu lugar frente a esa vieja dragona de esa forma. ―dijo Rose.

Ellas se dirigían a su siguiente clase, Transformaciones. Hermione todavía estaba irritada por su clase anterior. Cuando llegó a los cuarenta no pensó sobre el anticuado rol de la mujer al cuál se tendría que enfrentar.

―¡Pffh! ¿Esa mujer quién se cree que es? ¿Hablando sobre mi futuro esposo? ¡Una mierda! ―Bueno, Hermione_ estaba_ todavía molesta.

―Hermione, deberías ser cuidadosa. ―Diana dijo reconciliadora. ―Digo, tú vas a necesitar esos hechizos más adelante. ¿Quién se va a casar con una chica que ni siquiera puede hacer el más simple de los hechizos para cuidar del hogar?

Hermione estaba sorprendida que este comentario proviniera de Diana. Ella había parecido, hasta ahora, ser la única cuerda del montón.

―Bueno, yo no tengo que saber esos horribles hechizos. ―Viola dijo presuntuosa.

―¿Y a qué se debe eso, si se puede saber? ―Lucia preguntó.

―Porque mi esposo va a ser un sangre pura. Él va a ser rico y los elfos domésticos van a hacer todo el trabajo. Por eso.

En este punto de la conversación Hermione decidió apartarse. No podía soportar escuchar más de esas idioteces. Solo le quedaba esperar que en su siguiente clase de Encantamientos y Hechizos para el cuidado del hogar, no perdiera la cabeza para no acabar matando a la mujer. ¿Cómo reaccionarían Ron y Harry si pudieran verla ahora? Ron probablemente se reiría y diría: "mejor tú que yo, Hermione". ¿Y Harry? Con su complejo de salvar gente, él simplemente entraría a su próxima lección y la sacaría de allí sin demora. Hermione sonrió tristemente al pensar en sus amigos perdidos.

Ellas llegaron al salón de transfiguraciones. Una vez allí inmediatamente vio a Longbottom, Waesley y Lupin sentados en la primera fila. A su lado había un asiento libre así que ella se les unió, lo que sea para liberarse de una vez por todas de esas parlanchinas.

―Hey, Hermione ―Longbottom saludó, sonriéndole. ―¿Cómo has estado?

―Oh ¡Perfectamente! ―Ella dijo sarcásticamente.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Preguntó Lupin

―Profesora Legifer ―Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Escuchó a alguien reírse de lo que dijo y al darse vuelta en su asiento, para ver quién era, gruñó. Justo a sus espaldas se sentaba Tom Riddle. ¡Simplemente perfecto! ¿Así que Transformaciones era una clase entre Slytherins y Gryffindors? Ella no se había dado cuenta de eso cuando entró a la clase. Era la primera clase así después de Encantamientos y, por supuesto, él se tenía que sentar directamente detrás de ella. Que confortable, tener al Dark Lord sentado justo a tu espalda.

Él estaba sentado en su silla de forma tranquila y le mandó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Hermione notó que él se veía muy atractivo, como siempre.

―¿Y de qué te estás riendo? ―Hermione dijo poco amistosa.

_Vagamente _pensó que no era buena idea hablarle a Tom Riddle de esa forma, pero en ese momento simplemente no le importaba. Sus maneras amistosas e incluso coquetas habían colmado su paciencia desde la clase de Encantamientos. No, desde que había tratado de conquistarla en el Gran comedor. Él le había sonreído e intentado ser amistoso con ella._ Él_. Él hombre que en el futuro va a matar a todas las personas que significan el mundo para ella.

Ante su respuesta la sonrisa de Riddle vaciló un poco. Él todavía la mantenía pero sus ojos cambiaron completamente. Antes, tenían un brillo invitador e incluso se veían amigables, pero ahora su mirada estaba endurecida y fría. Además había un aire homicida detrás de esa sonrisa suya. Hermione se puso precavida.

¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así? Riddle estaba enfurecido. Él podía sentir como ese familiar odio frío se apoderaba de su mente. Esa chica, DeCerto, iba a recibir su merecido.

—Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte. —Él dijo con su voz más suave y le envió una sonrisa humilde.

Ella pareció creerle y se dio vuelta para reanudar su conversación con aquellos tres idiotas. La puerta del salón de clases se abrió y Dumbledore ingresó al lugar. Oh, como desprecia a ese viejo senil. Incluso la magia que Dumbledore emana le desagrada en gran medida, haciéndole sentir incómodo.

—Hola clase. —Dumbledore sonrió a toda la clase.

Bueno, saludó a todos menos a Riddle. El estúpido anciano tenía una mirada despectiva reservada solo para él. Riddle le devolvió la mirada con una expresión vacía.

—Hoy vamos a tener una lección práctica.

Ante este anuncio la clase pareció volverse mucho más entusiasta.

"_¡idiotas!"._

—Pero antes de que empiecen con el trabajo práctico, primero revisemos la teoría detrás de lo que se va a hacer. —dijo Dumbledore. —Quiero que transformen estos lagartos negros de Honduras en una copa. ―Mientras decía esto sostenía una caja repleta de lagartos negros bastante grandes.

― Ahora, ¿quién puede decirme dónde podría ocurrir una posible dificultad al realizar la transformación?

"_el problema está en que estos estúpidos ineptos ni siquiera son capaces de transfigurar un fósforo en una aguja. Aunque me pregunto de quién es la culpa". _Con éxito Riddle suprimió una sonrisa malvada mientras mantenía su mirada fija en Dumbledore. Él _por su puesto_, sabía por qué era difícil transformar un lagarto, pero no iba a levantar su mano. Transformaciones era la única clase en la que no se esforzaba, en realidad, ¿Cuál era el punto de intentarlo? Dumbledore simplemente lo ignoraría. Además Riddle no quería malgastar su tiempo intentando ganarse la buena opinión del hombre. No funcionaría de todas formas. Dumbledore lo odiaba y sospechaba que él era el responsable por toda clase de fechorías. En todo caso, no es como si estuviera pensando algo equivocado, pero Riddle odiaba como el hombre podía ver a través de él. Lo único que impedía que expulsara a Riddle de la escuela para arrojarlo después a Askaban era que no tenía verdadera evidencia que revelara la culpabilidad de Riddle en todos esos crímenes.

"_El viejo idiota no resultó ser tan inteligente como dicen"._

Él fue arrancado de sus pensamientos cuando la chicha sentada frente suyo levantó su mano.

―Señor, la dificultad para transformar uno de esos lagartos negros radica en que ellos son criaturas mágicas. ―Ella contestó sin demora.

"Pff, así que sabe lo que un lagarto negro es, probablemente porque hay una colonia entera de ellos viviendo en su asqueroso bolso".

―Eso es correcto, señorita DeCerto. ¿Y sabe por qué es difícil transformar una criatura mágica? ―Dumbledore le preguntó.

―Señor, la primera ley de Wilson sobre el equilibrio mágico claramente dice que no es posible para un mago imponer su magia sobre cualquier objeto, ser o hechizo que es mágicamente más poderoso que el poder del mago.

Además Jackson dice en su publicación: Transfiguración y el valor de los límites mágicos, que antes de transformar un objeto o ser, es necesario antes traspasar la energía mágica a dicho objeto o ser.

Tomando en cuenta la ley de Wilson, Jackson concluye que es solo posible transformar un objeto o ser mágico que tienen menos energía mágica que el conjurador del hechizo.

Después de su exposición la clase entera miró impresionada a DeCerto. Incluso Riddle tenía que admitir que incluso él estaba ligeramente sorprendido, pero por principio el no observaba fijamente a nadie. Por otro lado Dumbledore no parecía estar ni lo más mínimo asombrado por su conocimiento y le sonrió a la chica satisfecho.

―Muy bien señorita DeCerto. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Riddle sintió como su furia se volvía a alzar. ¿Diez puntos por saber los conceptos básicos? Si _él _hubiese contestado la pregunta de Dumbledore, o por un lado no hubiera obtenido ningún punto o sin más habría sido expulsado de la clase por hablar fuera de lugar. Si odio por Dumbledore opacaba su desagrado por DeCerto.

"_Quizás debería simplemente maldecirlos a ambos"._

―La señorita DeCerto tiene toda la razón. ―Hermione escuchó a Dumbledore decir. ―Es por eso que escogí este tipo de lagartos. Ellos poseen un origen mágico, por consecuencia poseen una mayor resistencia contra los intentos de modificar su forma.

Dumbledore comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a la clase.

Hermione estaba absorbida en su lección. Ella había estado esperando con ansias el momento de tener clases con su antiguo director. Él era un gran mago, y su muerte dos años atrás había sido un gran golpe para su bando. En realidad su muerte marcó el verdadero comienzo de la guerra de Voldemort contra la Orden y el Ministerio. Sin Dumbledore no había nadie capaz de pararlo. Inmediatamente después de la caída de Dumbledore todo había estado atestado de desapariciones y horribles asesinatos. Ya nadie estaba a salvo. Muchas personas se habían unido al bando de Voldemort guiados por el miedo de perder sus vidas, y muchos más porque antes habían estado demasiado asustados de Dumbledore. Verlo ahora sano y salvo creaba un sentimiento confortable dentro de Hermione. Ella nunca había sido tan cercana al hombre como Harry, pero siempre supo el extraordinario mago y gran persona que había sido.

"_Incluso con todas sus fallas"._ Agregó Hermione con una sonrisa.

―Estos lagartos son en realidad una gran fuente de magia. Su muda de piel, conocida como polvo de Tegucigalpa, es uno de los más potentes ingredientes para pociones. Ahora cada uno tome un lagarto y haga su mejor esfuerzo posible. ―Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron mientras el observaba a sus alumnos.

Después de decir eso Dumbledore le dio una caja de lagartos a Lucia quien estaba sentada en una de las mesas de primera fila. Ella a regañadientes recibió la caja y le dio un ligero vistazo de disgusto a los oscuros reptiles. Tomó uno de los lagartos y lo sacó fuera de la caja y chilló cuando se retorció en su mano. Sus vecinas de mesa, Rose y Viola estaban incluso aún más reacias a tocar los animales. Hermione rodó sus ojos ante su comportamiento. Sin demora, la caja alcanzó su mesa. Weasley, Longbottom y Lupin no parecían tener ningún problema con la idea de lidiar con los reptiles. Hermione tomó uno para ella, ellos eran realmente unos hermosos lagartos.

―Ahora pueden comenzar. ―Dijo Dumbledore después de asegurarse que todos tuvieran su lagarto.

Primero Hermione observo a los otros estudiantes, quería saber que tan bueno era su desempeño. Obviamente la tarea era difícil porque nadie había logrado transformar su lagarto hasta el momento. Rose lo único que había logrado era alargar su lagarto, lo que causó que los gritos provenientes de su mesa aumentaran. Un chico de Gryffindor, cuyo nombre era Jorkins si Hermione recordaba correctamente, había logrado formar una copa negra. Pero no lograba mantener su forma por más de unos segundos.

―¡Ten cuidado Weasley! ―ella escuchó que Lupin refunfuñaba a su lado.

Weasley de alguna manera había logrado agrandar la boca con filosos dientes de su lagarto, y ahora, el animal estaba intentando comerse el animal del otro chico.

―¿Cómo te las arreglaste para hacer eso? ―Longbottom preguntó a modo de conversación. Su lagarto todavía permanecía intacto a pesar de sus muchos intentos por cambiarlo.

―No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Pude incluso haber inventado un nuevo hechizo. ―Agregó Weasley con una sonrisa revoltosa.

Hermione decidió que era hora de intentar el hechizo en su lagarto, antes que el animal fuera comido por su hermano carnívoro. Ella tomó su varita y concentró su magia, luego la agitó pensando:

"_Mutatio calix!"_

Pudo sentir como su magia alcanzaba al lagarto y se apoderaba de su forma, luego ella intentó influenciarla para poder modificarla. Al principio se sintió como cualquier otra transformación pero luego ella sintió como golpeaba algo similar a una barrera que frenaba sus esfuerzos. Eso debía ser la magia propia del lagarto. Hermione tenía que concentrarse más en su propia magia para poder superar la barrera. Al momento en que pudo sentir como el obstáculo cedía pudo sentir algo más. Era una magia extraña que no provenía del lagarto sino que en realidad provenía de su interior. Al principio no era posible distinguirla de su propia magia, pero ahora si ella se concentraba podía sentirla. Estaba entrelazada con su propia magia habían retrasos de otro tipo de magia. Hermione se tensó. Supuestamente eso no tendría que pasar. Intentó liberarse de esa magia pero no era posible porque estaba enroscada demasiado fuerte alrededor de la de ella. Intentó también apoderarse de la magia extraña pero eso también fue inútil. Mientras más se concentraba en ella más sentía como se escapaba como agua entre sus dedos. Hermione no sabía que estaba pasándole, algo estaba seriamente mal. Ahora se sentía en estado de pánico.

―¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálida. ―Lupin le preguntó preocupado.

"_Mantente firme. Ahora no es el momento adecuado para perder la cabeza"._ Hermione respiró profundo y luego usó su propia magia para derribar las defensas del lagarto. Inmediatamente el animal perdió su forma y se transformó en una copa plateada.

Ella levantó su mirada para mirar a Lupin y dijo: ―Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Lupin y Weasley, además Longbottom junto a ellos, miraron sorprendidos con la boca abierta a su copa.

―Wow, genial Hermione. Lo lograste. ―Longbottom estiró su mano para alcanzar la copa.

―¡Oye! ¡Déjame tocarlo también! ―Weasley le arrancó la copa para observarla.

―¿Cómo lo hiciste? ―Lupin examinó el cáliz impresionado.

Dumbledore notó la conmoción y caminó hacia la mesa que compartían.

―¡Señorita DeCerto! Excelente, excelente. ―Exclamo mientras tomaba la copa de las manos de Weasley. ―Una transformación hecha de forma perfecta. Veinte puntos para Gryffindor.

Hermione se sonrojó ante el alago de Dumbledore. No había sido tan difícil. Si su magia no hubiese sido invadida habría podido hacerlo incluso antes. ¿Realmente nadie más había logrado la transformación? En ese momento recordó a Riddle sentado atrás de ella. ¿De seguro era él capaz de lograrlo? Pero Dumbledore estaba parado justo frente de ella, así que él sería capaz de ver si ha Riddle transforma su lagarto. Y entonces Slytherin también sería recompensado con veinte puntos.

Ella arriesgó una mirada hacia Riddle. Él estaba sentado en su puesto con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su rostro estaba carente de toda emoción, sin revelar ninguno de sus sentimientos. Pero ella podía leer sus ojos, ellos eran increíblemente intensos. Hermione podía jurar que había un atisbo de rojo en los ojos de Riddle mientras él miraba con odio a Dumbledore. Lucía listo para asesinar al otro hombre.

En su escritorio frente a él, se encontraba una hermosa copa dorada ricamente ornamentada.

Hermione volvió su mirada hacia a Dumbledore en desconcierto. Ella no lo conocía como una persona poco arbitraria. Pero él obviamente ignoró el logro de Riddle. De ninguna manera es posible que el profesor no pudiera ver la copa dorada de Riddle que se encontraba directamente frente a él. Por todo el tiempo que ella había conocido al hombre, él nunca había sido prejuicioso, ni siquiera frente a una falta. Pero allí estaba él, ignorando el trabajo de un Slytherin mientras alababa a un estudiante de su propia casa. ¿O quizás esto tiene que ver con un problema entre Riddle y Dumbledore, y nada que ver con las casas? Esa era la explicación más probable Hermione razonó. Harry le había dicho a ella y a Ron que Dumbledore nunca había confiado en Riddle. Incluso cuando ellos eran profesor y estudiante en Hogwarts. Dumbledore siempre había sospechado que Riddle era el culpable de la muerte de Myrtle la llorona, incluso si nunca encontró la evidencia necesaria para culparlo. ¿Cuándo era que eso había pasado? En el quinto año de Riddle, Hermione recordó. Así que eso pasó hace ya un año. Por supuesto que Dumbledore no está dispuesto a otorgarle puntos a un alumno al cual sospecha ser un asesino. Hermione realmente no puede culparlo.

Mientras Hermione estaba pensando en la relación del hombre con Riddle, Dumbledore había continuado con su lección. Él ahora estaba hablando sobre la problemática existente entre entidades mágicas y la transfiguración. Hermione tuvo que poner mayor esfuerzo para poder concentrarse y seguir la clase porque todavía seguía sobresaltada por aquella extraña magia que había experimentado. Además Dumbledore parecía tener el hábito de hablar sobre un tema en específico para luego cambiar abruptamente a otro, para luego regresar al tema anterior. Resultaba difícil seguir su explicación. Hermione solo lo logró porque ella ya conocía el tema del que estaba hablando. Su pergamino estaba repleto de apuntes. Al terminar la lección pudo ver como Riddle abandonaba el salón de clases lo más rápido posible. Sus ojos todavía tenían esa mirada de rabia apenas controlada.

―Hermione, ¡Eso fue genial! ―Dijo Weasley mientras ellos caminaban de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor.

―Sí, ¡Quién lo hubiese pensado! No solo eran una enciclopedia ambulante, no, además de eso sabes cómo realizar los hechizos de los cuales hablas. ―Longbottom añadió.

―Ya vamos, si no fue tan grandioso. ―Hermione se sentía incómoda con toda la adulación.

―¿No es grandioso? Eras la única que logró trasformar el lagarto. ―Dijo Lupin, quien luego añadió. ―Bueno, aparte de Riddle. Pero él no cuenta. Él Siempre logra todos los hechizos.

Ante este comentario Longbottom rodó sus ojos.

―Lo noté. ―Hermione dijo inocentemente. ―Si copa era incluso mejor que la mía. Pero Dumbledore no le dio puntos a Slytherin. Me pregunto por qué…

―No estoy seguro de la causa, ―Dijo Lupin. ―Pero Riddle y Dumbledore no se llevan muy bien que digamos-

―La subestimación del año. ―Longbottom sonrió.

―Normalmente él es el mejor en cada una de las clases. ―Lupin continuó como si nunca hubiese sido interrumpido. ―La única excepción es Transformaciones. Riddle ni siquiera lo intenta allí. Aunque yo creo que él es realmente bueno en Transformaciones. Me sorprende que lo haya intentado hoy.

―ah, ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en Tom Riddle, Hermione? ―Lucia preguntó triunfal. ―¿Quieres unirte al fan club de Riddle después de todo?

Hermione ni siquiera consideró esa pregunta digna de ser respondida y se limitó a mirar a Lucia disgustada.

―Oigan, ¿Notaron que mañana es un fin de semana en el que podemos ir a Hogsmeade? ―Rose se introdujo en la conversación.

―Sí, tienes razón. ―Longbottom dijo entusiasmado. ―Yo realmente quiero ir a Zonko. Necesito conseguir algo para vengarme de Avery por casi matarme en el último partido de Quidditch.

―Excelente, ¿Qué vas a comprar? ―Weasley sonrió maliciosamente. ―Te recomiendo el Cambiador de Color. Una gota en el jugo de calabaza y el tendrá su cabello a lo rojo Gryffindor por el resto de la semana.

―¿Tú también vienes? ―Lucia le preguntó a Hermione mientras los dos chicos continuaban planeando la caída de Avery.

―Um… no. Creo que voy a pasar en esta ocasión. Realmente tengo que trabajar en el ensayo que el profesor Binns nos dio.

―Aw, vamos Hermione. Todavía tienes toda la siguiente semana para terminar eso. ―Weasley intervino.

―Verás, es que todavía tengo que ponerme al día con algunas de las clases. ―Hermione mintió.

Ella no tenía que ponerse al día en nada. Pero quería iniciar de una vez por todas, su investigación sobre el viaje en el tiempo. Mañana la mayoría de los estudiantes estarán en Hogsmeade. Por consecuencia dándole la oportunidad perfecta para investigar sin ser observada.

―Pero entonces te vas a perder todo mañana. ―Dijo Rose.

―Iré la próxima vez. ―Hermione prometió.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Era alrededor de media noche cuando finalmente Hermione entró a su habitación. Ella había estado sentada en la sala común con sus compañeros Gryffindors. Ellos habían reído, conversado y jugando diversos juegos. Era como estar de regreso a su propio tiempo; como aquellos alegres días durante su estadía en Hogwarts. Bueno, casi como aquellos tiempos. Ella extrañaba demasiado a sus amigos. Cada vez que entraba a la sala común de Gryffindor esperaba verlos a ellos sentados en una esquina divirtiéndose.

"_¡Pero se han ido!"_

Hermione se precipitó al baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Se sacó su ropa y examinó las heridas que todavía tenía de la pelea en el Ministerio. Su antebrazo izquierdo todavía estaba amoratado pero ya no dolía. Los cortes superficiales y moretones más pequeños parecían estar sanando correctamente gracias al ungüento para moretones que ella ha estado aplicando cada noche. Incluso el profundo corte en su costado comenzaba a sanar. La cortada todavía parecía hinchada y roja pero se curará eventualmente solo dejando una cicatriz detrás. Hermione suspiró. Ya habían más que suficientes cicatrices en su cuerpo. Se preguntó por unos momentos cuando alguien iría a inventar algo contra las cicatrices mágicas.

"_Al menos no en los siguientes 54 años"._ Pensó mientras se ponía su piyamas Harry habría estado agradecido de tener una forma de deshacerse de _su _cicatriz. La magia podía dejar la peor clase de cicatrices en el cuerpo. _"Magia…"_

Ella no se había olvidado del incidente durante la clase de Transformaciones. Algo andaba mal con su magia. Hermione cerró sus ojos y convocó su magia. Podía sentirla fluyendo dentro de su cuerpo, era un confortable y constante pulso de energía. Pero no había ningún rastro de aquella magia externa que ella había sentido mientras transfiguraba al lagarto. Ella no podía encontrar aquellos trazos de esa magia extraña que había estado entrelazada con la suya. ¿Qué pudo haber causado este incidente? No había habido nada fuera de lo ordinario… aparte de que Riddle estaba sentado directamente detrás de ella. ¿Quizás él le hizo algo? ¿Pero para qué? Él no la conoce. No tenía ninguna razón para atacarla. Y esa curiosa magia no se había sentido para nada como él. No había sido no oscura o amenazadora. No, parecía unirse de forma bastante amigable con su propia magia. ¿Pero si no era Riddle, entonces quién más podría ser? Hermione no se sentía para nada entusiasmada con tener aparentemente un nuevo problema en su ya abultada lista de problemas. Pero por ahora ella no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Quizás esa extraña magia dentro de ella era una de aquellas cosas que pasaban solo una vez. Tal vez…

Hermione regreso al dormitorio. Las otras chicas todavía estaban abajo en la sala común. Sin contar a Diana, ella estaba durmiendo en su cama. Hermione caminó hacia su propia cama y se acostó. Ella ahora estaba realmente cansada y se quedó dormida en el momento que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

―_¡Tenemos que irnos Hermione! ―Harry le gritó, sacudiéndola intentando despertarla de su estupor._

_Ellos habían sido encontrados. A todo su alrededor mortífagos se estaban apareciendo. Hermione estaba asustada hasta los huesos. Ellos habían estado siguiendo una pista hasta otro Horcrux pero de alguna manera activaron sin querer una delas protecciones. Y ahora los mortífagos estaban tras ellos. Harry la arrastró junto a él. Ron los seguía disparando maldiciones hacia los mortífagos._

―_Apúrate. ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ―Él gritó._

_Maldiciones estaban volando por todos lados. Hermione intentó contraatacar con maldiciones. Pero habían tanto mortífagos que no seguramente no hacía ninguna diferencia. Entonces ella vio un mortífago acercándose a Harry. Antes de que ella pudiera gritar una advertencia el hombre enmascarado disparo una maldición hacia la espalda de Harry. Ellos no podían perder a Harry, Hermione pensó desesperada. Él era el único que tenía una oportunidad frente a Voldemort. El rayo de luz purpura se apresuraba hacia la espalda de Harry cuando ella tomó su decisión. Hermione giró a Harry de tal manera que ella quedó parada en medio del camino de la maldición. Pudo ver la cara sorprendida de Harry cuando la maldición la golpeó a ella en la espalda. En el momento en que la maldición la golpeó fue arrojada a una prisión de dolor. Cuchillos se enterraban en su carne, dejando horribles heridas abiertas. Los cortes cada vez se hacían más y más profundos, hasta tal punto que Hermione llegó a pensar que su cuerpo sería partido en pedazos. Lo último que ella sintió antes de caer de la inconsciencia era su propia sangre fluyendo por sobre su cuerpo…_

―¡Hermione!

―¡Hermione, despierta!

Hermione gruñó e intentó cubrir su cabeza con la frazada. Todavía estaba muy cansada. Ella se sentía como si apenas hubiese dormido.

―Mmm… ¿queieres?

―¡Ya vamos Hermione! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba!

―Hermione giró y abrió sus ojos. Ella vio a Lucia parada a su lado de su cara intentando arrancarle la frazada.

―DeCerto, en serio. Deberías levantarte. ¡La inspección es hoy! ―Hermione escuchó decir a la tajante voz de Viola. La chica estaba revisando dentro de su baúl.

Hermione se incorporó, todavía adormilada.

―¿Qué inspección? ―Dijo mientras suprimía un bostezo.

―Oh Dios, ¿Es que ninguna te dijo? ―Rose chilló.

Ella pareció ser instantáneamente invadida por el pánico. El por qué, Hermione no lo sabía. Era sábado después de todo.

―Er… no.

Hermione se levantó y empezó a buscar algo de ropa para vestirse. Como este día era fin de semana ella no tenía por qué usar el uniforme. Pero mientras revisaba su ropa al estilo de los cuarenta con pocas energías, pensó seriamente en simplemente no cambiarse y quedarse en su piyama durante todo el día. ¿Qué decía la etiqueta de los cuarenta sobre chicas caminando por allí medio desnudas? Con un suspiro tomó una falda simple azul y un polerón negro.

―Así que, ¿De qué inspección estamos hablando? ―Hermione lentamente se estaba molestando por la actitud de las otras chicas.

Ellas estaban corriendo para todos lados como desquiciadas. Ella se preguntó cómo era posible que ella pudiera dormir en medio de aquella conmoción.

―Es la profesora Legifer- Diana le dijo mientras suavizaba arrugas invisibles de su cama perfectamente hecha. ―Ella va a inspeccionar hoy nuestro cuarto.

―¿Ella qué? ―Hermione esperaba haber escuchado mal.

―Más o menos una vez al mes ella revisa los dormitorios de las chicas. Además si tu lugar no está perfectamente ordenado y organizado entonces vas a ser castigada. ―Lucia desesperadamente intentó doblar sus ropas de forma perfecta.

Hermione estúpidamente notó que ella no estaba usando el hechizo que Legifer había enseñado en la última lección. Bueno, había_ intentado_ enseñar. Hermione como siempre no le había tomado mayor atención. Ahora, esta inspección era escandalosa. ¿Qué se creía esa mujer que era? Hermione decidió simplemente ignorar este estúpido espectáculo y se dirigió al baño.

Diez minutos después ella regresó otra vez al cuarto. Ahora vestía su falda y el polerón negro. Las otras chicas todavía estaban corriendo por todos lados intentando establecer algún orden en sus cosas. En serio, esto era peor que el ejército, Hermione pensó entretenida.

―¡Legifer! ―Gritó Rose aterrorizada.

Y sin demora la profesora Legifer entró al dormitorio. Ella lucía impecable como siempre. Hermione se preguntaba cómo esa mujer lograba eso… o incluso por qué. Legifer escudriñó la habitación. Su rostro carente de alegría absorbiendo cada pequeño detalle. Ella se detenía en cada cama. Primero le tocó a Diana. La profesora Legifer observó la cama perfectamente hecha con una ceja alzada. Luego abrió el baúl de Diana. El contenido del baúl estaba igual de ordenado como las cosas que la chica mantenía fuera. Legifer dejó la cama de Diana sin decir ni una palabra. Obviamente eso era algo bueno, Hermione supuso, al ver que Diana dejaba salir un suspiro aliviado. A continuación Legifer examinó las camas de Viola y Lucia con la misma expresión agría en su rostro que tanto le gustaba usar. Pero aparentemente ellas resultaron estar igual de bien que Diana. Rose no fue tan suertuda como sus amigas.

―¿Qué es esto, señorita Smith? ―Preguntó la profesora mientras sostenía un arrogado pedazo de pergamino que ella había encontrado debajo, sí, _debajo_, de la cama. El por qué la mujer revisaba debajo de la cama estaba por sobre Hermione. Bueno, en realidad toda esta situación la superaba.

―Está caminando por el borde, señorita Smith. ―Rose parecía achicarse bajo la mirada penetrante de la profesora. ―La próxima vez que vea algo como esto, tendrá detención.

Hermione bufó ante esto.

―Señorita DeCerto. Veamos que puede presentarme _usted_. ― Legifer siseó perversamente mientras giraba hacia el sector de Hermione en la habitación.

Ella caminó los pocos pasos que la separaban de la cama de Hermione y vio la ropa que estaba esparcida por sobre la cama desordenada todavía sin hacer. Ella elevó una ceja y abrió el baúl que reveló un caos organizado. Al menos para Hermione estaba organizado. El rostro de Legifer se transformó en pura maldad mientras su mirada pasó al pequeño escritorio de Hermione que estaba repleto de libros, plumas y pergaminos. En realidad ella lucía como si navidad hubiese llegado temprano. Esto no presagia nada bueno, pensó Hermione.

―Bien, bien, bien, señorita DeCerto. No puedo decir que estoy sorprendida. ―Dijo Legifer con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Hermione alzó una ceja ante esto. En verdad odiaba a esa desagradable mujer. Ella empujó uno de los libros levemente con su varita. Resultaba bastante claro que ella no quería tocar nada con sus dedos.

―Esto es, según mi opinión, digno de detención, señorita DeCerto. ―Ella miró a Hermione con una sonrisa satisfecha jugando alrededor de sus labios. ―Próximo martes, a las 6 de la tarde.

―¿Me estás bromeando? ―Hermione simplemente no podía evitar ser grosera alrededor de esa mujer. No estaba en su naturaleza ser grosera con nadie, pero esa mujer parecía tener la habilidad de sacar a flote lo mejor de las personas.

―Eso es otra detención, señorita DeCerto. Y su no desea pasar el resto del año en detención le sugiero que controle su lengua en este instante.

Hermione realmente quería decir exactamente que pensaba de ella, pero no quería pasar más tiempo con esa horrible mujer del que ya tenía. Después Legifer dejó el dormitorio dejando detrás una muy molesta Hermione.

―Oh, ¡Hermione! Eso fue tan injusto. ―Rose se lamentó. ―Siento mucho que no te hayamos dicho ayer sobre la inspección. Pero simplemente olvidamos que tú eres nueva y que no lo sabías.

―Son solamente dos detenciones. Pudo haber sido peor. ―Lucia intentó calmarla.

―Está bien, ¡En serio! Pienso que ella simplemente me odia. Nada que yo pueda cambiar. ―_"o quiero cambiar_". Hermione descartó.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Después de un agradable y relajado desayuno en la mesa de Gryffindor Hermione le dijo adiós a sus amigos quienes se fueron camino a Hogsmeade. Hermione estaba un poquito curiosa sobre Hogsmeade. Ella quería ver cuánto había cambiado durante las cinco décadas que separaban su última visita con el ahora. Siempre le habían gustado los fines de semanas de Hogsmeade en su época. Pero ahora ella tenía otras cosas que hacer. Tales como encontrar la forma de regresar al período de tiempo correcto sin cambiar el pasado y así sin probablemente condenar su futuro a un terrible destino.

"Sin ningún tipo de presión". Hermione suspiró cansadamente mientras caminaba por el corredor que guiaba a la biblioteca.

―¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí en un hermoso día como este? ―La Sra. Peters, la bibliotecaria, le sonrió amistosamente.

―Solo una pequeña investigación, Señorita. Peters. ―Hermione contestó. A ella de verdad le gustaba la señorita Peters. Ella era mucho más agradable que la Sra. Pince. La señorita Peters estaba mucho más dispuesta a ser útil y ayudar, en cambio la señora Pince había sido derechamente perturbadora.

―Señorita DeCerto, usted pasa demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca. ―La señorita Peters reprendió a Hermione suavemente.

Hermione le sonrió. Luego se adentró en la biblioteca buscando un lugar agradable y apartado. Ella encontró uno en una esquina que no podía ser visto desde la entrada. Hermione se sentó en la silla con su espalda hacia la pared. De esa forma nadie podría escabullirse detrás de su espalda. Ella definitivamente no necesitaba a nadie sospechando de su interés por los viajes en el tiempo, o las Reliquias de la Muerte. Dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y se paró para revisar los estantes.

Después de varias horas de búsqueda, lectura y unas cuantas palabrotas, Hermione todavía no había encontrado información útil. Hasta ahora solo había encontrado libros que trataban la naturaleza en general o libros sobre giratiempos. Incluso había un libro detallado de cómo crearlos. Hermione se preguntó si era sensato no restringir el libro por su información. Pero después de que ella leyó el libro supo el por qué no estaba prohibido. Era increíblemente difícil crear un giratiempo. Los hechizos y encantamientos involucrados estaban muy por encima de su nivel y los materiales con los que se construía un giratiempo eran prácticamente imposibles de conseguir.

Pero ella no necesitaba un giratiempos de todas formas. Lo que ella necesitaba era un hechizo u objeto que le permitiera avanzar en el tiempo. Un giratiempo definitivamente no era la forma para conseguir eso. Hermione razonó cuando revisaba ya el décimo libro sobre giratiempos. Ellos no estaban construidos para viajar hacia el futuro. No era simplemente cambiar algunos de los hechizos involucrados para poder viajar en el tiempo hacia el futuro. Su único propósito era retroceder al pasado. Avanzar en el tiempo era simplemente imposible. Los libros simplemente confirmaron lo que ella ya sabía.

Los libros sobre la naturaleza del tiempo en general resultaron ser bastante informativos. Pero de nuevo, ellos no la ayudaban a resolver su problema. Hermione cerró un libro bastante grande sobre el tiempo y su naturaleza junto a unos cuantos hechizos ―realmente inútil― con un suspiro. Hasta ahora ella no había aprendido nada que la podría ayudar.

"_Quizás esta no es la manera de aproximarse al problema después de todo_". Ella pensó. La fuente de su problema había sido probablemente la Varita de Saúco. Así que si esa varita fue la que la envió al pasado, debería ser capaz de enviarla de vuelta a su tiempo. Seguramente ella debería intentar buscar información sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte. Ella miró su reloj de pulsera, casi las 5 de la tarde. Había pasado todo el día aquí para nada. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. Ella estaba frustrada. Sería más saludable parar aquí por ahora y retomar su búsqueda otro día.

Ella dejó la biblioteca invadida por el sentimiento de derrota. Bostezó mientras caminaba por un corredor del cuarto piso. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban todavía en Hogsmeade disfrutando de un buen día. Quizás ella debería ir afuera por un poco de aire puro. Reflexionando sobre lo que haría por el resto de la tarde dobló una esquina y chocó directamente con alguien. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos levantando su mirada para ver con quién se había topado.

El alto y musculoso chico parecía ser de sexto o séptimo año y vestía los colores de la casa de Slytherin. Detrás de él ella pudo ver que era seguido por más chicos pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherin u todos debían estar en su sexto o séptimo año. Todos ellos la miraban fijamente y tenían su cara contorsionada en disgusto.

"_¿Qué están tramando"._ Hermione pensó desconfiada. Con un golpe de ansiedad ella se dio cuenta lo solitario y oscuro que era ese corredor. Y esos Slytherins no lucían precisamente encantados de encontrarse con ella en este lugar. Inconscientemente ella se puso en su posición de duelo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí? ―El chico con el cual Hermione había chocado preguntó de forma agresiva mientras daba un paso amenazador hacia ella.

―Oh, lo siento. No sabía que estaba prohibido caminar alrededor de esta escuela. ―Hermione contestó sarcásticamente, una vez más sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la falta de emoción en su propia voz. Ella no sabía cuándo había desarrollado esa habilidad en particular, pero Harry y Ron se habían visto sorprendidos por ella en más de una ocasión. Para Hermione era principalmente perturbador más que otra cosa.

―Cuida tu boca, _¡Gryffindor!_ ―Uno del os otros dijo venenosamente. Él escupió la última palabra de tal manera que sonó como un insulto.

Hermione notó que su mano iba a su varita mientras él hablaba. ¿Por qué esta gente siempre es tan agresiva? Era como si se hubiese adentrado en algo que ellos realmente no querían que ella viera. Esto parecía ser más que la simple rivalidad entre las dos casas.

―Avery, por favor, no hay ninguna razón para usar un tono como ese. ―Hermione escuchó una suave y calmada voz decir.

Ella pudo ver como el chico que recién le había hablado tensarse. Los otros se apartaron para hacerlo lugar para el que sea que hubiese hablado. Hermione tuvo la desagradable sensación de que sabía quién era él. Alguien, que ella no había notado antes porque estaba parado detrás de todos los otros, estaba caminando hacia ella. Los sonidos de sus pasos autoritarios eran ahora el único sonido que inundaba el corredor. Mientras él caminaba confiadamente hacia ella Hermione pudo ver que era efectivamente Tom Riddle. Él traía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su, de otra forma, atractivo rostro. Él se detuvo justo frente a ella y Hermione dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás. Él sonrió al ver eso.

―Señorita DeCerto, es un placer volver a verla. ―Riddle dijo educadamente mientras le sonreía.

Pero Hermione no caía en su trampa. Ella podía ver la frialdad debajo del gesto. Por primera vez notó cuan alto era Riddle, él se estaba inclinando sobre ella. Merlín, ella deseó haber ido con sus amigos a Hogsmeade en vez de quedarse en la biblioteca.

_._._._._

Aquí estaba ella otra vez. El estorbo que lo había molestado desde su llegada a la escuela, DeCerto, esa estúpida chica. Ella constantemente lo rechazaba ofensivamente a pesar de sus esfuerzos por conquistarla. Eso simplemente no era la forma en que las cosas funcionan, pensó Riddle furiosamente._ Nadie_ podía resistirse a él. Y con mayor razón no esa asquerosa zorra. Él caminó hacia ella sintiéndose satisfecho de cómo sus seguidores se apartaban para darle espacio. Ahora él estaba parado justo frente a ella, y DeCerto parecía asustada de él. Eso era mucho mejor que su indiferencia.

"_Tu deberías estar aterrorizada de mi presencia, DeCerto"._

Ella incluso retrocedió un paso lejos de él. Por eso ahora estaba con su espalda pegada a la pared. Ya no había forma de que ella pudiera escapar.

―Señorita DeCerto, es un placer volver a verla. ―Él dijo, apenas capaz de mantener el disgusto fuera de su voz.

Ella levantó su mirada para mirarlo y él pudo ver miedo en sus ojos castaños. La chica envió una rápida mirada a sus seguidores parados detrás de él y luego volvió a filar sus ojos en él.

"_No hay forma de escapar, querida mía. Y yo realmente no necesito a esos idiotas para detenerte"._

―¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ―Ella preguntó forzadamente, y Riddle se sintió un tanto asombrado por la fuerza que su voz todavía poseía.

"Esa pequeña perra todavía no sabe cuál es su lugar". Él rabió mentalmente.

―¿Por qué?, señorita DeCerto. Yo solo estaba intentando ser amable con usted. No hay ninguna razón para atacarme de esa forma. ―él dijo suavemente pero ya no hizo ningún esfuerzo por sonar cordial o agradable.

Si esta chica no estaba dispuesta a aceptar su superioridad a la manera fácil, entonces él se vería obligado a mostrarle que era lo que significaba cruzarse en su camino. Después de todo, él no podía aguantar que ella recorriera el castillo como si pudiera ser cualquier cosa que se le plazca.

Su voz goteaba sarcasmo cuando ella volvió a hablar. ―Lo siento. Nunca fue mi intención ofenderte.

Él tuvo que respirar profundamente para mantener su temperamento bajo control y no maldecirla allí mismo. De todas formas él podía sentir se volvía más y más salvaje. Estaba moviéndose furiosa alrededor de él. Ahora él estaba realmente colérico. Él sabía que estaba haciendo a los otros sentirse incómodos pero no se detuvo. Obviamente DeCerto había notado su magia también porque ahora se veía nuevamente aterrorizada. Una sonrisa malvada hizo su camino hacia su cara.

Hermione se estaba reprendiendo a sí misma con vehemencia. ¿Qué rayos se le había pasado por la cabeza para hablarle a Riddle de esa manera? Pero había dicho esas palabras mucho antes de poder detenerlas. Ahora él estaba furioso. Ella podía sentir como él emanaba magia oscura. Esa magia asaltaba su cuerpo y dificultaba su respiración. Incluso podía ver cómo sus seguidores retrocedían un par de pasos alejándose de él. Pánico empezó a burbujear en su interior. Riddle la estaba atravesando con su mirada, sus ojos grises fríos como el hielo. ¿Por qué a ella se le ocurrió insultarlo tan abiertamente? Intentó alejarse un par de pasos de él pero sintió su cómo su espalda chocaba con la fría pared de piedra detrás de ella. Riddle la había atrapado contra la pared.

En ese momento Riddle súbitamente se inclinó hacia adelante. Ella se tensó visiblemente cuando él movió su cabeza para hablarle al oído, sus labios prácticamente la tocaban. Su cuerpo apenas tocaba el suyo pero su magia ahora realmente la mantenía aprisionada contra la pared de piedra. Él estaba demasiado cerca. Hermione pudo sentir cómo sus rodillas eran incapaces de seguir sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo.

―Te daré un consejo, DeCerto. ―él susurró maliciosamente en su oreja. Hermione se estremeció al sentir su aliento contra su piel. ―¡No me provoques! ¡Tú no quieres tenerme como tu enemigo!

Él se volvió a incorporar. Hermione volvió a temblar cuando levantó su mirada hacia él. Su cara ahora era una máscara carente de expresión. Pero sus ojos que la miraban fijamente Hermione pudo ver aquella frialdad, el desdén y ese infinito odio que era característico de su contraparte del futuro.

Él retrocedió un paso y dijo con una perturbadora voz amistosa. ―Fue agradable encontrarme con usted, señorita DeCerto. ―Con eso, él le sonrió amablemente.

Pero aunque ahora su rostro era una máscara de pura afabilidad, Hermione todavía podía ver la ferocidad y el frío odio debajo de esa delgada careta. Entonces él se volteó y se alejó de ella caminando arrogantemente. Sus seguidores se tensaron cuando él camino junto a ellos y luego lo siguieron desde una servicial y respetuosa distancia.

Cuando ellos se fueron Hermione se deslizó lentamente contra la pared en la que estaba poyada. Su cuerpo entero todavía se estaba estremeciendo. Ella cerró sus ojos e intentó volver a respirar normalmente. Eso no era bueno. Riddle no la había simplemente notado, algo que ella intentaba evadir desde el primer momento en que sus pies tocaron Hogwarts, sino que ahora él sentía un inmenso disgusto hacia ella. Incluso había llegado a amenazarla. Ella todavía no podía creer cómo fue tan estúpida para ser capaz de burlarse de él. Él podría tener dieciséis años, pero juzgando por lo que acababa de ver, Hermione pudo confirmar que él a estas alturas ya era alguien extremadamente peligroso.

¿Qué hay que hacer ahora? Quizás venir a Hogwarts había sido una idea estúpida desde el comienzo. La mejor opción en este momento era irse inmediatamente de este lugar. No era seguro para ella quedarse aquí. Hermione realmente no quería volver a enfrentarse a él. Si ella en verdad necesitaba la información sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte entonces podría encontrar la información en cualquier otra parte. Después de todo Hogwarts no hospedaba la púnica biblioteca de toda Inglaterra. Sí, irse parecía ser la mejor opción.

Hermione flexionó sus rodillas y las apretó contra su cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Todavía se sentía muy turbada. Su primer impulso era alejase de ese monstruo lo más rápido posible. ¿Pero ese era realmente el pasó más lógico a seguir? La información la podría obtener en otro lugar, ¿Pero qué pasaba con la Varita de Saúco? Dumbledore la iba a obtener eventualmente, así que ella necesitaba mantenerse cerca de él. Ella no sabía la fecha exacta en la que el profesor se iba a enfrentar contra Grindlewald y vencerlo. La información que pudo encontrar en su propio tiempo siempre había sido contradictoria. Y ella nunca le había preguntado. No, ella debería quedarse lo más cerca posible de Dumbledore, entonces de esa forma surgiría eventualmente la oportunidad de obtener la varita para ella.

¿Pero entonces que iba a pasar con Riddle? Hermione se inclinó hacia la pared y apoyó su cabeza en la fría piedra. Definitivamente Riddle era ahora un nuevo problema. Él sentía lo suficiente molesto con ella hasta el punto de sentir que era necesario amenazarla.

Lentamente ella se levantó del sitio donde estaba descansando.

"_Sentarse y llorar no es para nada útil. ¡Tengo que mantenerme firme y actuar!"._

Al caminar hacia la siguiente esquina ella reconoció sus alrededores. Este era el corredor con la Sala de los Menesteres. Quizás de allí era de donde Riddle y su grupillo habían salido. ¿Qué era lo que habían estado haciendo en ese lugar? Probablemente una reunión de mortífagos, Hermione pensó. Esos Slytherins tenían esa brutal mirada que había caracterizado a los mortífagos de su tiempo. Hermione tragó pesado ante el pensamiento de haber conocido a los primeros mortífagos.

Rodeada de esos pesimistas pensamientos caminó lo más rápido posible hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado cuando por fin entró a la sala común. En ese lugar ella se sentía segura. Ningún malvado Slytherin podía alcanzarla aquí. La sala común estaba bastante poblada. Era obvio que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían regresado de su visita a Hogsmeade. Ellos estaban allí agrupados conversando y riendo.

―Hey, ¡Hermione! ¡Allí estas! ―Rose la saludó.

El grupo estaba sentado, reunido en un costado de la sala común. Hermione caminó hacia ellos y se sentó entre Lupin y Lucia en el sofá.

―¿Qué pasó Hermione? Estás pálida como un fantasma. ―Weasley estaba sentado frente a ella en una silla y la observaba muy preocupado.

―Sí, te ves un tanto enferma. ―Dijo Rose.

Hermione sabía solo una razón para lucir así de pálida. _"Bueno, el Dark Lord me acaba de amenazar, pero no va a pasar nada malo. Estoy segura"._

―Creo que estoy solamente cansada. ―Contestó en vez de lo que en verdad pasó.

―¿Estuviste todo el día en la biblioteca? ―Longbottom le preguntó incrédulo.

―Me olvide del tiempo. ―Hermione ofreció como explicación y luego cambió el tema de conversación. ―¿Dime, qué fue lo que finalmente obtuviste de Zonko?

La boca de Longbottom se movió en una sonrisa traviesa. ―Sip, los mejores Cambiadores de forma que ellos tenían disponibles. ―anunció orgulloso.

―¿Qué es lo que hacen? ―Hermione no había escuchado de ellos antes.

Ante esto Longbottom tomó su bolsa y sacó de ella lo que parecía ser un paquete de inocentes dulces. Él le ofreció uno. Hermione tomó un dulce y lo observo de forma sospechosa.

―¡Vamos! ―Weasley dijo y agregó al ver que Hermione todavía estaba insegura. ―No es realmente tan malo. Bueno, al menos si no eres un Slytherin.

Hermione se escogió de hombros y puso el dulce en su boca. Era bastante pegajoso y sabía a caramelo. Hermione lo tragó y esperó a que algo pasara. Al principio nada extraordinario pasó pero luego pudo sentir cómo sus ropas estaban cambiando. Ella todavía vestía su polerón negro y falda azul. Pero mientras ella miraba su ropa vio como estas cambiaban y se transformaban en su uniforme. Después de un rato ella estaba sentada en el sillón vestida completamente con su uniforme.

―Bueno, eso fue impresionante. ¿Pero cómo es que con esto lograran su venganza? ―Hermione volvió a mirar a Longbottom.

―Por, mi querida Hermione, estos dulces son para cambiar la ropa de cualquiera que los coma hacia el uniforme de la escuela. Pero no cualquier uniforme, serpa el uniforme de Gryffindor. ―Longbottom le sonrió. ―Al ser Avery el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, va a apreciar de todo corazón estos agradables colores en su nuevo uniforme.

Weasley se rió ante esta aseveración.

―Seh, y la mejor parte es que incluso si te cambias de ropa, el dulce de todas formas va a transformas cualquier cosa que te pongas. Solo se detiene cuando comes uno de los dulces con envoltura amarilla.

Entonces él tomó un dulce amarillo de otra caja y se lo dio a Hermione. Ella comió el dulce y después de unos segundos el uniforme había cambiado de regreso a su apariencia normal.

―¡No está mal! ―Hermione les sonrió.

―Ahora, tenemos que ingeniárnoslas para lograr que Avery coma uno de estos dulces. ―Dijo Longbottom.

Lupin rodó sus ojos ante lo que dijo el otro y miró a sus dos amigos. ―En serio, ¿Ustedes dos no pueden encontrar algo más productivo en lo que puedan ocupar su tiempo?

―Ow, vamos Lupin. Eres un aguafiestas. ―Weasley exclamó.


	5. Danza con el Diablo

**Capítulo 4 **

**Danza con el Diablo**

Era nuevamente lunes y Hermione empezó su segunda semana en Hogwarts en los años cuarenta. Apenas había abandonado la sala común durante el fin de semana, en un intento de evadir a Riddle lo más posible. Ella tenía que admitir que en verdad estaba realmente aterrada de él. Bueno, en realidad ella desde antes sentía miedo hacia él. Pero ahora ese sentimiento había alcanzado todo un nuevo nivel. Después de que Riddle la atacara en el pasillo él se volvió a convertir en Voldemort dentro su mente. No existía forma de negarlo. Es cierto que luce diferente pero _él es _Voldemort. Esos ojos sin misericordia se lo habían dicho. Ella no quería volver a estar cerca de él otra vez, y si su lado lógico no hubiese insistido que tenía que quedarse en el castillo debido a la Varita de Saúco, ella se habría escapado de Hogwarts sin demora. Pero como la mayor parte de Hermione era esa parte lógica, se quedó y en estos momentos se dirigía a su primera clase de la semana. Desafortunadamente era la clase de pociones. Era desafortunado porque esa era una de esas clases Gryffindor-Slytherin.

Ella estaba un poco atrasada. Como no quería ir a la clase se había retrasado del grupo, pero ahora no había forma de seguir retrasando este momento. Respiró profundamente y entró al familiar laboratorio de pociones. El resto de los estudiantes parecían ya haber llegado a la clase. Pudo ver a Lupin y Longbottom sentados en una de las mesas de atrás. Weasley no estaba allí porque él tomó Adivinación en vez de Pociones. Hermione suspiró sintiéndose ligeramente envidiosa del pelirrojo. ¿Quién habría imaginado que _ella desearía _ir a la clase de Adivinación?

Ella miró alrededor de la clase buscando un asiento libre. Solo quedaba uno. Hermione se tensó al ver que ese asiento se encontraba en la mesa donde estaba sentado Riddle. Ella lo miró y vio como el abiertamente le sonreía con malicia. Hermione tuvo el mal presentimiento de que ese asiento no estaba desocupado por mera coincidencia como aparentaba ser. Sin otra opción, caminó reacia hacia él.

―Que sorpresa, si no es más que la mismísima señorita DeCerto. ―Riddle se burló.

A su izquierda se sentaba otro chico de Slytherin. Hermione lo reconoció. Él era uno de los seguidores de Riddle, un mortífago. Hermione se estremeció. Él había sido parte del grupo que la amenazó en aquel corredor. Él tenía el cabello platinado y piel pálida. Era bastante apuesto, Hermione notó. Nada comparado con la belleza oscura y misteriosa de Riddle, pero apuesto al fin y al cabo. Bueno, si no fuera por esa mirada que andaba trayendo. Él la miraba sin perderse ningún detalle mientras ella se sentaba al lado de Riddle. Como si ella fuera alguna clase de basura particularmente desagradable.

―Oh, creo que ustedes todavía no han sido presentados. ―Riddle se rió oscuramente. ―Te presento a Abraxas Malfoy, Malfoy, ella es Hermione DeCerto.

El chico de pelo platinado, Malfoy, apenas inclinó su cabeza como reconocimiento hacia ella. Nunca abandonando su actitud estirada. Hermione simplemente se quedó mirándolo. Por supuesto que él era un Malfoy. ¿Acaso todos los miembros de esa familia tenían que hacer su vida miserable? Hermione reflexionó.

―Ahora, DeCerto, ¿Dónde están tus modales? ―Hermione se volvió hacia Riddle. ―¿Pensé que habías tomado mi pequeño consejo a conciencia? ―Su tono era suave y conversacional, pero había una malicia oculta entrelazada en sus palabras.

"_¡No me provoques!"._ Por supuesto que ella recordaba sus palabras. _"Ese maldito desgraciado"._

Él la miró expectante. Su gesto malvado todavía plasmado por todo su rostro. Hermione podía ver el triunfo brillando en sus ojos. Pero lo que realmente la molestaba era la diversión y el menosprecio que alardeaba.

"_Ya no seguirás pretendiendo que eres un príncipe encantador, ¿Cierto?"_

De cierta forma Hermione lo prefería de esa manera. Su fachada amistosa había resultado ser seriamente perturbadora. Ella apretó sus labios formando una delgada línea. Su mano derecha saltaba por las ganas de maldecirlo. Justo ahora y aquí. Pero no debía hacer eso, se dijo a sí misma.

"_Simplemente ignóralo"._

Hermione fue salvada de esta desagradable conversación cuando el Profesor Slughorn entró al salón de clases.

Que inoportuno, Riddle pensó a medida que observaba al profesor entrar. Le habría encantado poder seguir incordiando a la chica. Él estudió su rostro mientras el profesor divagaba sobre una u otra poción. Ella evitaba su mirada y parecía estar asustada de él, notó satisfecho. Había sido un golpe de suerte haberla encontrado en ese corredor. Él había decidido que tenía que mostrarle que él no era alguien a quién se pudiera mirar a menos. Pero todavía parecía ver cierta resistencia dentro de ella, así que necesitaba ponerle fin a eso. Sintió como una sonrisa perversa se formaba en su rostro.

Hermione se sentía enferma. Él la estaba mirando fijamente, podía sentirlo. Como si él estuviera taladrando un agujero en el costado de su cabeza. ¿Qué rayos quería obtener de ella? ¿Por qué de la nada estaba tan interesado en su persona? Hermione no se podía concentrar en la lección. Slughorn le había dado un saludo de bienvenida al ser una estudiante nueva, pero ella solo logró asentir estúpidamente como respuesta. Luego él había empezado a hablar sobre una poción, pero Hermione ni siquiera de cual estaba hablando por lo distraída que estaba por causa de Riddle.

―… es principalmente usada por los aurores para detectar la edad de menores de edad problemáticos. Toma cierto tiempo en prepararse, pero yo tengo confianza en ustedes. Comenzaremos a trabajar en la poción después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Les recomiendo que tomen el tiempo para prepararse porque la clasificación que obtengan en esta poción va a efectuar fuertemente su nota final de pociones. Quiero que se reúnan en grupos de tres integrantes. Hum, pensándolo bien, es mejor que se formen grupos con quienes están sentados ahora. ―Ante estas palabras Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un quejido, Riddle al escucharla levantó una de sus cejas. Hermione se reprendió a sí misma por su falta de autocontrol.

―Profesor, ¿Cómo es que la poción funciona?

―Bueno, Señor Nott, en primer lugar se necesita un poco de la sangre del sujeto que se va a testear. Una vez teniendo la sangre se la debe mesclar con la poción Ortus. La mescla se debe aplicar en un pedazo de pergamino y así se va a revelar el año de nacimiento del sujeto de pruebas.

A Hermione no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando en esos precisos momentos. ¿La poción Ortus? Nunca antes había escuchado de ella. ¿Una poción para revelar la fecha de nacimiento? Eso era lo último que necesitaba ahora. Su fecha de nacimiento era 1979. ¿Cómo demonios explicaría ese resultado? Quizás la poción realizaría una estimación de su edad y luego arrojaría una fecha de nacimiento de acuerdo a ese resultado. En ese caso arrojaría la fecha 1925. Pero ella no podía estar segura. Esa estúpida poción podría arruinar todo. Típico de Slughorn, él siempre sabía cómo transformar su vida ya miserable en un completo infierno. Tendría que investigar sobre esa poción, aunque dudaba que en algún libro salieran los efectos que el viaje en el tiempo tiene sobre la poción Ortus. Entonces su última solución sería sabotear su propia poción. Si claro, sería pan comido lograrlo con Riddle asechando su espalda. Nerviosamente jugueteó con su pluma.

"_No ahora Granger"._ Se dijo a sí misma._ "Riddle está sentado justo al lado tuyo"._

Él iba a notar si algo la estaba molestando. Entonces intentaría con todas sus fuerzas averiguar qué es eso que la perturba. Ella necesitaba calmarse, la poción necesitaba cierto tiempo en ser preparada. Todavía tenía tiempo para encontrar una solución a este desastre.

Por el resto de la clase Slughorn continuó exponiendo sobre las distintas pociones para revelar la edad y sus ventajas y desventajas en comparación con cada una. Hermione no podía realmente concentrarse, sintiendo como si Riddle sentado a su lado y la poción Ortus fueran su propia espada de Damocles colgando sobre su cabeza. Ella se sintió aliviada cuando la lección terminó, siendo posible para ella dejar el salón de clases.

La siguiente clase de Hermione era Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Normalmente a ella le gustaba mucho esa clase. Había sido una clase realmente útil en su propio tiempo. Pero ahora se sentía realmente aprehensiva de ir allí. Hace poco se había enterado, que al igual de Pociones, era una de las clases entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Así que Riddle también iba a estar allí. Estaba segura de que Riddle se comportaría al igual que en Pociones, burlándose de ella.

Entró a la sala de clases junto a sus amigos Gryffindors. Hermione casi gruñó cuando su mirada recayó sobre Riddle. Él estaba sentado en la primera fila. Y ahora mismo la estaba mirando con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia plasmada en su rostro. Hermione apartó su mirada de él. Siguiendo a Longbottom, Weasley y Lupin a su mesa, la cual por suerte estaba situada muy lejos de Riddle.

―Así que, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? ―Hermione preguntó principalmente para desviar sus pensamientos de Riddle.

―No estoy seguro. Pero espero que realicemos nuevamente duelos. ―Weasley contestó.

―Oh, ¿Se realizan duelos en esta clase? ―Hermione estaba ligeramente impresionada. Aparte del desastroso club de duelo en su segundo año, nunca se había enseñado como batirse a duelo en su período del tiempo.

―No te preocupes, Hermione. ―Lucia dijo. Ella, Rose, Diana y Viola estaban sentadas justo en la mesa al lado de Hermione. ―No tienes que participar en los duelos. En realidad, todas las chicas pueden escoger no participar en ellos.

Las otras chicas en la mesa asintieron. Hermione mentalmente rodó sus ojos. ¿Qué rayos estaban pensando? ¿Qué un malvado y cruel mago oscuro _no las atacaría_ simplemente porque ellas son mujeres? Cuando el profesor entró al salón de clases, Hermione levantó su mirada para observarlo. Era bastante joven para ser un profesor, pensó. Era un hombre alto y delgado, con cabello rubio corto.

Riddle vio al profesor entrar, él era nuevo. Recién empezaba este año y Riddle todavía no sabía qué pensar de él todavía. El profesor parecía saber de qué estaba hablando. Pero nuevamente: Defensa contra las artes oscuras. El tema en sí mismo parecía ser un desperdicio de tiempo y energías para Riddle. El chico sonrió engreído ante esto. ¿Por qué necesitaría defenderse a sí mismo de algo tan hermoso y excitante?

―Buenos días clase. ―El profesor los saludó y luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de DeCerto.

Bueno, ella no era fácil de pasar por alto, pensó Riddle. Con su cabello luciendo como un nido de pájaros.

―Oh, tú debes ser Hermione DeCerto.

―Sí, profesor. ―DeCerto contestó tímidamente.

―Es un agrado tenerla con nosotros, señorita DeCerto. ―McGray le dijo.

Riddle rodó sus ojos. No,_ definitivamente no_ era agradable tener a esa chica aquí.

―Pero ahora continuemos con nuestra lección. Espero que todos hayan estudiado los hechizos que les sugerí. Porque hoy vamos a realizar nuevamente una sesión de duelo. ―Murmullos invadieron la clase y uno que otro quejido.

―Para aquellos que decidan no participar en los duelos. ―McGray se giró hacia a las chicas de la clase y les mostró unas cuantas hojas de pergamino. ―He preparado estos deberes. Con tranquilidad tomen uno y diríjanse a la biblioteca para trabajar en ellos. Yo iré a recolectarlos al término de la clase.

McGray empezó a repartir las asignaciones a los estudiantes que no deseaban participar en los duelos. Riddle sacudió su cabeza. Esos idiotas eran incluso demasiado lentos para saber cómo sujetar una varita correctamente. Él observó como McGray se dirigía a los Gryffindors para entregar los pergaminos. Cuando McGray le iba a entregar uno a DeCerto Riddle la escuchó decir,

―Profesor, preferiría participar en la sesión de duelo. Si es posible, claro.

¿Así que esa perra idiota pensaba que sabía cómo batirse a duelo? Riddle bufó despectvamente.

―Sí, por supuesto señorita DeCerto. ―McGray le sonrió.

Una idea se empezó a formar en la mente de Riddle y una sonrisa malvada se plasmó en su rostro, mientras tanto McGray regresaba a su lugar frente a la clase y anunciaba. ―Por favor, tomen sus varitas y síganme. No van a necesitar nada más.

Él abrió la puerta que se encontraba al lado del pizarrón negro. Los estudiantes se pusieron de pie y un excitado murmullo empezó. Riddle siguió a los otros estudiantes al siguiente salón, el cual era dos veces más grande que el salón de clases. El resto de los estudiantes se amontonaron alrededor del profesor. Riddle se aseguró de estar parado cerca de DeCerto. Si tenía suerte él podría darle una lección sin romper ninguna regla de la escuela.

Sin demora McGray dijo, ―Por favor encuentren una pareja para trabajar. Ustedes conocen sus habilidades así que encuentren a alguien que las iguale.

En ese momento Riddle se dirigió rápidamente hacia DeCerto.

_._._._._

Una sesión de duelo era finalmente algo emocionante. Después del fiasco de su clase previa Hermione esperaba con ansias un poco de actividad física. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que se batió a duelo. Quizás podría formar pareja con Lupin, él parecía ser bastante bueno con el manejo de hechizos.

―Wow, Hermione. ¿Estás segura que no quieres venir con nosotras? ―Lucia le preguntó cuándo Hermione se paró para seguir al profesor.

―Sí, no se preocupen. Es solo una lección después de todo. ―Hermione contestó.

Realmente no podía entender por qué ellas no querían participar. Pero después de ver cómo Legifer casi se desmayó al ver su funda de varita esto en realidad no debería sorprenderla. Este período en el tiempo parecía ser bastante severo para las mujeres. El profesor los guió hacia otro salón. Era gigante, lucía como la sala de los menesteres cuando realizaban las reuniones del E.D. Era espacio suficiente para varios pares de duelistas.

―Por favor encuentren una pareja para trabajar. Ustedes conocen sus habilidades así que encuentren a alguien que las iguale. ―Anunció el profesor.

Hermione suspiró, que manera más segura de pelear. Ella estaba acostumbrada a algo mucho más siniestro. En ese momento sintió un golpe en su hombro. Al voltearse se volvió a encontrar a sí misma atrapada en la intensa mirada de Riddle. Él le sonrió pero la frialdad de sus ojos no desapareció.

―¿Te gustaría emparejarte conmigo?

Al principio Hermione no entendió que era lo que él quería. Cuando sí entendió, se puso pálida y deseó escapar, gritando. Pero Riddle todavía estaba esperando por su respuesta.

―Uhm… ―Ella balbuceó.

Demonios, realmente necesitaba una forma de escaparse de este desastre. Ella miró alrededor pero parecía que todos habían encontrado pareja mientras tanto.

―Vamos, yo no muerdo. ―Se rió riendo atractivamente.

"_Sí, claro"._ Hermione pensó. Pero ahora no tenía escapatoria. Si se reusaba él iba a sospechar aún más de ella de lo que ya estaba. Y eso era la última cosa que ella quería. El Dark Lord detrás de sus pasos.

―D… De acuerdo. ―Ella dijo, su voz apenas audible.

Él sonrió contento y caminó hacia un sitio libre. Hermione se vio forzada a seguirlo. Las otras parejas ya habían empezado a pelear. Riddle estaba esperando por ella. Parado allí, él estaba rodeado por un aire de autoridad, girando calmadamente su varita en una de sus manos. Hermione pudo ver un atisbo de oro en su mano, reconociendo el aniño de oro con la piedra negra. Ese era el anillo de los Gaunt. Si Riddle lo tenía eso significaba que él ya había matado a sus padres y a sus abuelos. Ese tipo de información realmente no era útil para Hermione en esos momentos. El pánico empezó lentamente a consumirla. Ella no podía volver a enfrentarlo. Su respiración se volvió errática. Ellos estaban parados uno frente al otro en una distancia perfecta para un duelo. Riddle todavía le sonreía pero ahora había un brillo malévolo en sus ojos.

―¿Lista? ―Le preguntó cortésmente.

"_No, no, no, no, no, ¡no! "_

―… Sí. ―dijo suavemente.

Riddle ahora sujetó su varita correctamente y se inclinó hacia ella. La mente de Hermione estaba nublada por el miedo, pero a pesar de eso se las manejó para mover rápidamente su muñeca y su varita aterrizó tranquilizadora en su mano. Luego ella se inclinó hacia él nunca rompiendo el contacto visual.

"_Así que, ¿Ella sabe cómo duelear?"._ Riddle pensó entretenido mientras DeCerto se inclinaba ante él._ "Al menos las formalidades"._ Oh, él iba a disfrutar tanto este momento. Ella se veía atemorizada ahora. Así era exactamente como le gustaban.

Hermione se estremeció. _"cálmate"._ Se dijo a sí misma. _"¡Concéntrate! ¡Este no es momento para perder los nervios!"_

Ella apretó el agarré sobre su varita mientras se enfrentaba a Lord Voldemort. Él estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de ella y se veía calmado, autocomplacido. Eso combinado con su mirada asesina se creaba una impresión aterradora. Las otras parejas de duelo estaban ocupadas con su propia pelea. Hermione podía verlos por el rabillo del ojo. Pero ellos estaban solo usando hechizos simples. Un Expellarmus por allí o por allá, quizás un Stupefy o algo igual de inocente. Hermione dudaba que _su_ duelo fuera a ser inocente.

Ese fue el momento que Riddle escogió para atacar. Él envió una maldición en su dirección y Hermione se sorprendió cuando al reconoció como un simple hechizo piernas de gelatina.

¿A qué estaba jugando?

Con un casual movimiento de su varita ella desvió el hechizo de su dirección original. Pudo ver como Riddle levantaba una de sus cejas al verlo, pero su sonrisa burlona permanecía en su rostro. Luego el levantó su varita y la bajó rápidamente, un hechizo azul dejó la punta de su varita. Ese era otro hechizo inofensivo, el encantamiento Confundus. Hermione ni siquiera tuvo que levantar un escudo para bloquear el ataque.

¿Qué estaba planeando?

No pudo terminar su línea de pensamiento cuando él volvió a enviar una maldición en su dirección. Esta vez era la maldición Reducto, en esta ocasión Hermione tuvo que levantar uno de sus escudos.

"_¡Protego!"_

Esa maldición no era muy poderosa, pero definitivamente era más poderosa que los ataques precedentes. Hermione ahora podía ver qué era lo que él estaba intentando lograr. Estaba poniéndola a prueba. Hermione frunció sus cejas. Él todavía estaba sonriéndole ofensivamente, retándola a lanzar su propio ataque.

"_Bueno, si tanto insistes. Obtendrás lo que deseas". _

Ella agitó su varita rápidamente y gritó, ―¡Stupefy!

La luz roja del paralizador dejó su varita y se dirigió velozmente hacia Riddle. Él apartó el hechizo sin esfuerzo. Nunca perdiendo su compostura. Pero Hermione no había esperado que lo hiciera. Por supuesto que un paralizador no derribaría a Lord Voldemort. Pero ella no quería realmente atacarlo. Eso revelaría demasiado de sus propias habilidades.

Él tenía que admitir, no era mala. En realidad había esperado que se rindiera justo después del primer hechizo. Pero parecía que sabía un poco. Riddle se rió arrogantemente. Ella era más divertida de lo que había esperado. Incluso había realizado uno de sus propios ataques. No que él considerara un Stupefy como un verdadero ataque, pero aplaudía su osadía. Pero ahora llegó el momento de quitarse los guantes. Esa chica merecía un buen castigo después de todo, por molestarlo y ser un maldito dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué hechizo sería mejor usar? Ah, sí, eso va a funcionar perfectamente. Ella sería enviada directamente a la enfermería y él aseguraría que todo fue un lamentable accidente.

Ahora él nuevamente se estaba tomando su tiempo, Hermione estaba asombrada. Pero su indecisión no presagiaba nada bueno, de eso estaba segura. Él parecía encontrar demasiado entretenido su duelo. Así que definitivamente estaba planeando algo. Riddle le envió una sonrisa y se rió levemente de ella. Luego movió su varita expertamente un complicado patrón. Antes de que él hubiese terminado Hermione pudo reconocer el hechizo por el movimiento. Ella pudo sentir un escalofría recorrer su espalda. Era la maldición Acidula. Esa maldición formaría una bruma de ácido que quema todo lo que toca. Nada de amenaza mortal, pero realmente doloroso.

Una densa neblina verde dejó la varita de Riddle y se movió rápidamente hacia su posición. Hermione tuvo que levantar un escudo, pero un simple Protego no iba a servir. El hechizo Protego resguarda al convocador solo por un lado. La maldición Acidula no podía ser detenida de esa forma, porque simplemente rodearía el escudo y la atacaría por detrás.

Hermione concentró su magia y llamó uno de sus escudos más fuertes.

"_¡Scutulatus!"_

Una luz blanca surgió de su varita y creció en tamaño hasta que adopto la forma de un escudo de diamante y rodeó completamente a Hermione. La niebla verde chocó con su escudo pero no pudo penetrarlo. Recorrió el escudo por completo buscando una entrada. Hermione necesitaba una forma de librarse del hechizo.

Ella alzó su varita lo que más pudo por sobre su cabeza apuntando hacia la derecha. Luego bajó la varita en un movimiento angular que termino con la varita apuntando hacia el suelo a la izquierda de su cuerpo. La neblina verde desapareció con el movimiento de la varita de Hermione como si la hubiese empujado lejos. Después de eso, canceló su escudo porque este estaba consumiendo demasiada de su magia. Ella levantó su mirada nuevamente hacia Riddle. Su sonrisa creída había desaparecido de su boca y ahora era reemplazada por un furioso ceño fruncido. Él le gruñó a Hermione con sus dientes apretados mientras movía su varita en otro ataque, una maldición purpura se dirigió instantáneamente en dirección de la chica. Esta vez ella no logró reconocer la maldición y no tenía forma de evitarla. Así que cruzó sus brazos frente a su cuerpo, convocó toda su magia y luego extendió sus brazos a su lado.

"_¡Subsisto!"_

Un grueso escudo amarillo se formó frente a ella. El ataque de Riddle chocó contra el escudo con un sonoro estruendo. El escudo al absorber el poder de la maldición cambió de color, pasando de amarillo a un naranja oscuro para luego tambalearse y desaparecer. Los últimos vestigios de la maldición que el escudo no fue capaz de absorber se apresuraron hacia Hermione y abrieron una profunda herida en su hombro izquierdo. Ella pudo sentir como su túnica se empapaba en sangre que emanaba el corte.

Hermione volvió su mirada hacia Riddle. Él estaba irradiando tanto poder indomable que el aire crujía a su alrededor. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y pudo ver un brillo rojo en ellos. Era como estar de vuelta en el Ministerio. Otro chico de cabello negro la había atacado allí pero él tenía los mismos ojos. Estaba atrapada en su mirada. Hermione se sintió débil. Riddle y el Harry poseído se fusionaron en dentro su mente. Esos ojos, tan llenos de odio sin fin. Tenía que detenerlo. Hermione ya no se daba cuenta que no estaba combatiendo con Lord Voldemort, sino con un Tom Riddle adolescente. Ella olvidó que ahora está en Hogwarts, en territorio seguro. Para su mente lo único que existía era Voldemort.

"_¡Cinis!"_

Hermione pensó mientras agitaba su varita en un movimiento familiar. Un rayo luminoso se disparó desde la punta de su varita. Se abalanzó hacia Riddle con un sonido silbante. Los ojos de Riddle se abrieron impresionados cuando reconoció el hechizo. Como no tenía tiempo para levantar un escudo se tiró a uno de los costados para evitar el ataque. El hechizo golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo con un sonoro crujido. Desapareció dejando atrás un pequeño agujero que se adentraba profundamente en el suelo de piedra. Los bordes del agujero estaban recubiertos por piedra blanquecina derretida y caliente.

Hermione vio que Riddle había perdido momentáneamente su balance así que envió otra maldición en su dirección.

"_¡Verbero!"_

Humo blanco emergió de su varita dirigiéndose hacia Riddle, pero mientras más se acercaba a su objetivo, más densa se volvía. Más y más humo surgía de su varita en una delgada línea. El hechizo lucía como una delgada cuerda plateada cuyo extremo todavía era humo conectado a la punta de la varita de Hermione, pero la otra punta era muy sólida y se movía como una serpiente hacia Riddle.

Riddle todavía estaba apoyado en una de sus manos y una rodilla en el suelo cuando vio el nuevo ataque de Hermione. Él se volvió a incorporar y levantó un escudo propio por primera vez en el duelo. Hermione blandió su varita y la punta de la cuerda ganó mayor ímpetu. Se golpeó fuertemente con el escudo de Riddle y lo atravesó. Los ojos de Riddle se abrieron en shock cuando la cuerda se enrolló dolorosamente alrededor de su torso. Hermione sonrió al ver esto y tiró bruscamente de su varita y por consecuencia de la cuerda. La cuerda apretó aún más su agarre en Riddle y Hermione pudo ver como él se sacudía de dolor.

Él, temblorosamente, movió su varita y el final de la cuerda se volvió cada vez menos sólida hasta que después de unos pocos segundos perdió totalmente su solidez. Riddle se enderezó pero todavía sostenía su brazo izquierdo apretado contra su abdomen. Miró a Hermione asombrado. Pero la emoción predominante en sus ojos era rabia, Hermione lo podía notar. Su rostro estaba determinado y una profunda arruga se formó entre sus cejas.

Hermione lo miró. Su cara igual de determinada. Ella no iba a rendirse fácilmente. Voldemort no iba a lastimarla, nunca más. Él había tomado demasiado de ella. No estaba dispuesta a darle más partes de sí misma. Ambos al mismo tiempo asumieron sus posiciones de combate y se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Hermione se dio cuenta que este duelo estaba lejos de terminar. Ella controló su respiración y volvió a convocar su magia, formando nuevamente el familiar y tranquilizador flujo de energía dentro de su cuerpo.

Entonces Hermione pudo ver como Riddle comenzaba su nuevo ataque. Él movió su varita rápidamente formando un patrón circular. Pero en esta ocasión ella no se iba a quedar esperando su maldición. Ella agitó su propia varita y transformó su túnica exterior negra en varias cabezas brillantes de flecha. Con un giro de su varita la nube con afilados bordes flotó frente a ella. Justo en el momento en que Riddle terminó su maldición, Hermione le ordenó a su ejército de cuchillos que lo atacaran.

"_¡Conseco!"_

La maldición de Riddle se movió velozmente hacia ella al mismo tiempo que los cuchillos de Hermione se dirigían hacia él.

Repentinamente una gigante barrera azul luminosa se formó entre ambos. Ambas maldiciones chocando contra la barrera. Solo algunos de los cuchillos de Hermione lograron cruzarla y acuchillaron a Riddle quien gimió de dolor. El poder de la maldición fue roto cuando chocó contra el muro azul. Pero una pequeña fracción logró atravesarlo y golpeó a Hermione. Ella cayó de rodillas cuando la maldición rasgaba su cuerpo. Pudo sentir un dolor aturdidor recorriendo su cuerpo. Pero después de unos segundos el dolor disminuyó y Hermione pudo volver a abrir sus ojos.

―¿Qué demonios creen ustedes dos que están haciendo? ―Escuchó a alguien gritar.

Ella miró hacia su derecha y vio al profesor McGray, quién se encontraba con su varita alzada. Él obviamente había sido quién conjuró la barrera azul que había detenido ambos ataques. McGray se veía lívido.

Hermione se paró lentamente. Su cuerpo entero le ardía y podía sentir como su hombro izquierdo palpitaba de dolor. Ella parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. Durante algún punto del duelo se había olvidado totalmente de donde era que se encontraba. Pero ahora todo volvía a estar claro. El inmenso salón con su piso de piedra y los varios separadores repartidos ordenadamente por el suelo para así lograr definir el espacio de duelo para cada pareja. Pero Hermione notó principalmente a los otros estudiantes. Todos ellos habían dejado de lado su propio duelo. Y sí Hermione tenía que adivinar, ellos se habían detenido hace un buen rato. Cada uno de ellos tenía su cara vuelta hacia ella y Riddle, quien también se había puesto nuevamente en pie. El salón estaba en completo silencio. Hermione podía ver a los otros estudiantes mirándola a ella con diferentes emociones: estupefacción, conmoción, incredulidad e incluso en algunos casos miedo.

―¡DeCerto, Riddle! ¡Síganme! ―McGray le siseó a ambos y luego se giró al resto del alumnado. ―Ustedes se quedarán aquí y esperaran a que regrese. Y no se atrevan a realizar ni siquiera un hechizo mientras estoy ausente.

McGray se dirigió a la puerta. Hermione no vio otra opción más que seguirlo. Riddle había alcanzado la misma conclusión porque él también caminaba silenciosamente siguiendo al profesor. McGray los esperó en el salón de clases. Cuando Riddle y Hermione entraron a la habitación la puerta fue cerrada bruscamente detrás de ellos.

―¿Tienen alguna idea de lo irresponsable que fue su comportamiento? ―Le gripo a ambos. ―No puedo creer que hayan usado esos hechizos. ¡Esos hechizos son peligrosos! Pudieron matarse mutuamente.

Hermione alzó una ceja pero no se atrevió a señalar que efectivamente esa había sido la idea general.

―Señor Riddle, realmente esperaba más de usted. ―McGray se giró hacia Riddle quién lucía bastante arrepentido.

―Lo siento mucho, profesor. Me dejé llevar. Nunca fue mi intención lastimar a la señorita DeCerto. ―Riddle dijo, su voz era la imagen misma del remordimiento.

Hermione no pudo evitar admirar sus habilidades para la actuación. Ella casi rodó sus ojos. McGray obviamente no podía ver a través del acto porque la expresión dura de sus ojos se suavizó levemente.

―Profesor, no existe forma de excusar mi comportamiento. ―Riddle rogó con su voz goteando honestidad. ―Pero realmente no era mi intención lastimar a alguien más.

Si Hermione no hubiese estado en el lado contrario de su varita le hubiese creído. Él era increíblemente convincente. Había llegado el momento de montar su propia representación.

―Profesor, realmente no sé qué fue lo que me pasó. ―Ella dijo, transformando cuidadosamente su voz en un suave susurro, ella bajó su cabeza mientras continuaba. ―Estoy muy avergonzada de mí misma.

"_¡Allí tienes, Riddle! Yo no tampoco soy una mala actriz"._

―Muy bien, señorita DeCerto, señor Riddle. Lo que ustedes dos han hecho hoy ha estado muy mal. ―McGray los miró, su voz todavía era estricta pero sus ojos se habían suavizado completamente. ―Pero puedo ver que ustedes lamentan seriamente lo que han hecho.

Sí, por supuesto, profesor. ―Riddle murmuró, luciendo todavía arrepentido.

"_¿Resultaste ser bastante persistente, cierto?"._ Hermione pensó al verlo. Pero ella también intentó lucir avergonzada. Pero realmente no podía entender por qué debía estarlo. Fue Riddle después de todo quien la había atacado viciosamente en primer lugar. Ella simplemente se había defendido a sí misma.

―Pero todavía tengo que castigarlos. 50 puntos menos para ambas casas. Además ambos tendrán una detención conmigo. ―McGray dijo firmemente. ―Y ahora quiero que vayan a la enfermería. Señor Riddle espero que le muestre a la señorita DeCerto el camino sin causar más daño.

―Por supuesto, profesor. ―Riddle contestó suavemente.

El profesor McGray regresó al salón de duelo y los dejó a los dos parados en medio del salón de clases. Hermione repentinamente se sintió extremadamente alerta otra vez. Lo último que deseaba en esos momentos es estar en una habitación a solas con Tom Riddle. Ella movió su mirada que estaba clavada en la ahora cerrada puerta hacia Riddle. Sus ojos le estaban arrojando dagas mientras su rostro permanecía limpio de cualquier emoción. Hermione estaba lista para su siguiente ataque cuando él sin previo aviso, se giró y caminó con pasos largos hacia la otra puerta. Ella permaneció donde estaba, pegada al sueño, mientras observaba su espalda en retirada. Él cruzó todo el cuarto, pero cuando salió a través de la puerta se detuvo. Sin darse la vuelta dijo impaciente,

―¿Qué estás esperando?

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando él le hablo_. "¿Qué? Oh, cierto, la enfermería"._ Ella caminó insegura hacia él.

Ellos caminaron en silencio hacia el área de la enfermería. Hermione caminaba paso a paso al lado de Riddle. Esta es una situación bastante incómoda, ella decidió. Quizás simplemente debería darse media vuelta y caminar hacia su dormitorio. Era cierto que su hombre _le estaba_ doliendo, pero ella estaba segura que no era nada muy serio. Solo un corte. Nada que realmente mereciera mucho cuidado. Y la sala común de Gryffindor estaba en la dirección opuesta así que no tendría razón para caminar más junto a Riddle. Ella le dio un vistazo. Él caminaba a su lado elegantemente y con pasos largos como siempre. Aunque Hermione pudo ver que estaba cojeando un poquito. Ella se sintió muy satisfecha al verlo. Su ropa estaba rota en algunos lugares y Hermione pudo ver que estaba sangrando debajo. Bueno, sus pequeñas dagas habían sido un éxito entonces. Lo único negativo era que ahora tendría que comprarse una nueva túnica. Podría transfigurar las dagas nuevamente en su túnica negra de la escuela, pero en realidad no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de volver a usarla. No después de haber sido manchadas por la sangre de ese bastardo malvado.

Riddle estaba… Absolutamente impresionado. ¿Cómo era posible que DeCerto supiera esos hechizos? Eso era simplemente imposible. Él nunca había conocido a otro estudiante que pudiera igualarlo en un duelo, y mucho menos una chica. Incluso la mayoría de los profesores no podían derrotarlo. Pero ella había bloqueado sus maldiciones expertamente. Los escudos que ella había usado eran magia muy avanzada. Bastante difíciles de aprender y ciertamente no enseñados en ninguna escuela. Demonios, la mayoría de los magos adultos no sabían cómo conjurarlos. No valía la pena aprenderlos a menos que realmente se los necesitara. Y su ataque había sido igual de avanzado. Él apenas había sido capaz de contrarrestar su ataque con la soga vaporosa. Tuvo que recurrir a una ligera manipulación de la magia y depender de las Artes Oscuras para detener a la cuerda de estrangularlo. Él siempre se había refrenado de usar su Magia Oscura en presencia de otros que no fueran sus seguidores. Había sido muy suertudo de que McGray no lo hubiese visto usándola. ¿_Cómo_ DeCerto sabía pelar de esa forma? Él la miró de reojo. Ella estaba caminando a su lado, aparentemente profundamente inmersa en sus pensamiento. Riddle podía ver su hombro, había una profunda cortada allí. Su chaleco negro sin mangas y su blusa blanca estaban empapados en su propia sangre. Pero a ella simplemente no le importaba. Todas las chicas que él conocía estarían llorando en estos precisos momentos. Incluso la mayoría de los chicos también. Pero ella estaba caminando tranquilamente junto a él como si no pasara nada malo.

Ellos habían ya alcanzado la enfermería y él tocó la puerta.

"_¡Finalmente!"._ Hermione pensó aliviada. Esa caminata a solas con él había sido extremadamente incómoda. Ella había estado alerta de posibles ataques que él pudiera iniciar en cada instante. Estaba en realidad sorprendida de que él la hubiese guiado efectivamente a la enfermería y no a alguna mazmorra solitaria para poder matarla. Él llamó a la puerta y luego abrió. Una mujer morena, en sus veinte, se acercó aceleradamente a ellos.

―Oh Dios, ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? ―Ella preguntó con voz preocupada. ―Vengan, ¡Vengan! ¡Siéntense aquí! Voy a ir a buscar al sanador. ―Los sentó en una cama y se apuró a la oficina adjunta.

Después de unos pocos minutos regresó acompañada por un hombre. Él era pequeño, tenía pelo blando y una cara muy arrugada. En realidad lucía como un anciano. Era un milagro que todavía estuviera parado en sus dos pies. Vestía el uniforme verde lima de los sanadores, con botones dorados alineados al frente que Hermione conocía de los sanadores de San Mungos. Y ahora él se dirigía hacia Riddle y Hermione todavía seguido por la morena.

Al llegar observó a Hermione y a Riddle detalladamente. Él se agacho y retiró el material cortado de su blusa para poder observar la herida que se encontraba debajo en su hombro, chasqueando la lengua cuando vio lo que había debajo. El por qué de su molestia, Hermione no lo sabía. O por un lado se preguntaba por qué ella desperdiciaba su valioso tiempo con una herida tan pequeña o simplemente desaprobaba la destrucción de una blusa perfectamente blanca.

―¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―Él preguntó sin sonar realmente interesado.

―Defensa contra las artes oscuras. ―Riddle ofreció como explicación.

―Yo siempre he dicho que esas clases son demasiado peligrosas. ―la mujer morena dijo negando con la cabeza.

―Ya, ya, Madame Dulan. Estoy seguro que no es tan malo. ―El sanador mayor le dio unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda a la mujer. ―¿Puede usted encargarse del corte que esta joven señorita tiene en el hombro? Y tú… ―El sanador se dirigió a Riddle. ―Sígueme.

Riddle se levantó y siguió al sanador detrás de cortinas divisorias pero sin antes enviarle a Hermione una de sus miradas desagradables.

Hermione suspiró ante eso. La mujer morena pareció malinterpretar su suspiro porque dijo sin demora, ―no te preocupes querida. No va a dolerte.

Hermione la miró y sonrió. Esta mujer parecía ser agradable. Al menos ella mostraba cierto interés en sus pacientes, no como el sanador mayor.

La mujer sacó su varita mientras preguntaba, ―¿cuál es tú nombre querida?¿ No te he visto antes por aquí?

―Soy una nueva estudiante, Madam. Mi nombre es Hermione DeCerto.

―Ya veo, una nueva estudiante. Y ya has acabado herida. ―Ella agitó su cabeza otra vez de forma desaprobatoria. ―Esas clases son demasiado peligrosas.

Entonces ella agitó su varita y la ropa alrededor del hombre de Hermione desapareció.

―Yo soy Madam Dulan, por si acaso.

Hermione asintió al escucharla.

Madam Dulan empezó a limpiar toda la sangre reseca que se encontraba en el hombro de Hermione. Hermione miró hacia el lado y pudo ver el corte. Lucía bastante profundo y había empezado a sangrar nuevamente. Madam Dulan se estiró para alcanzar un vial que contenía un líquido azuloso adentro.

―Ahora, esto puede doler solo un poquito, querida. ―le dijo a Hermione.

Luego dejó caer un poco del líquido en la cortada de Hermione. Ardió un poquito pero nada realmente fuerte. Después Madam Dulan se fue a buscar algunas pociones para Hermione. Al regresar le ofreció una copa con una poción verde.

―Ten, bebe esto. Te va a ayudar y te hará sentir mejor.

Hermione tomó la copa y bebió. La poción estaba tibia y a pesar de su color enfermizo, no sabía tan mal. Ella sintió una tibieza agradable expandirse por su cuerpo. Realmente se sentía mejor ahora. De alguna forma refrescada. Después de eso Madam Dulan empezó a vendar el hombro de Hermione. Cuando estaba terminando dijo,

―Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. El corte es bastante profundo pero creo que va a sanar sin problemas. Tienes que venir mañana para que yo pueda cambiar los vendajes. ―Le sonrió a Hermione cálidamente. ―¿Ahora por qué no descansas aquí por unos momentos, hum? Solo recuéstate por un rato. Puedes regresar para la cena.

―Sí, gracias. ―Hermione contestó.

Luego Madam Dulan se giró y se dirigió a su oficina. Hermione se recostó en la cama. Ese había sido un día extraño. Ella se masajeó el puente de su nariz. Desde que llegó a este lugar las cosas habían ido de mal a peor. Después de esta pequeña exhibición de sus habilidades Riddle estaba destinado a sentirse intrigado por ella. Pero no había habido ninguna otra opción. Ella tenía que defenderse a sí misma. Las maldiciones que él había usado eran muy peligrosas.

¡Ese gilipollas perverso!

Incluso a tan corta edad el joven Lord Voldemort ya era muy poderoso. Ese duelo había sido muy intenso. E incluso él no había usado sus rastreras maneras malvadas y oscuras para combatirla. Hermione no sabía si ella podría derrotarlo si ambos peleaban en una batalla real. Realmente lo dudaba. Riddle no era fácil de juzgar, decidió. Fue arrancada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó pasos acercándose. Hermione levantó la vista y vio al sujeto de sus cavilaciones parado frente suyo. Riddle le envió una mirada venenosa. Hermione vio un vendaje blanco alrededor de su mano izquierda y también podía ver algo blanco asomándose por debajo de los cortes de su ropa. Bueno, al menos ella había logrado lastimarlo en la misma medida que él la había lastimado a ella. Su mirada regresó a su cara. Él de nuevo tenía esa actitud intimidadora plasmada en toda su cara. Pero lo que realmente ponía a Hermione nerviosa era la actitud calculadora debajo.

―DeCerto, parece que te he sobreestimado. Es una equivocación que no volveré a cometer, te lo aseguro. ―Su voz era un susurro pero eso no hacía que la fuerza que se encontraba detrás fuera menos intensa.

Ella miró sus ojos grises tormentosos y tragó duro. Luego ella se volvió sorprender a sí misma cuando contestó con voz firme, ―Bueno, entonces simplemente te tendrás que mantener alejado de mí, ¿No es cierto?

Después de esa réplica atrevida ella pudo ver como su rostro se transformaba nuevamente en una máscara de pura furia. Él se inclinó hacia adelante, cada uno de sus brazos en cada lado de la figura sentada de Hermione en la cama. Su cara estaba ahora apenas unos centímetros de la de ella. Hermione se apartó de él pero no pudo ir muy lejos porque estaba nuevamente arrinconada.

Entonces él habló con un tono mortalmente frío. ―Cuidado, DeCerto. No inicies una guerra conmigo. Lo vas a lamentar profundamente.

Hermione no fue capaz de contestarle. Ni siquiera era capaz de respirar correctamente mientras observaba esos ojos. Ellos estaban penetrándola con la mirada, retándola a contradecirlo. Él continuó mirándola finalmente por unos momentos más. Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad para Hermione el abruptamente se levantó. Él bajó su mirada para observar su figura tiritante con ojos carentes de misericordia y le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y caminar lejos, saliendo de la enfermería.


	6. ¿Qué se Siente Ser Odiada?

**Capítulo 5 **

**¿Qué se Siente Ser Odiada?  
**

Cuando finalmente Hermione dejó la enfermería ya estaba anocheciendo, así que se dirigió al Gran Comedor para cenar. La historia de su pequeño duelo durante DCAO debería ya haber alcanzado al resto del cuerpo estudiantil. Realmente no deseaba estar envuelta en rumores, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Su plan original de mantener un perfil bajo estaba lentamente desmoronándose a su alrededor. ¿Qué diría la profesora McGonagall si pudiera verla ahora, arruinando la línea del tiempo? _"Probablemente me hechizaría sin dudarlo",_ Hermione sonrió.

Alcanzó la puerta del Gran Comedor y pasó por ella. La mayoría de los estudiantes y a se encontraban sentados en sus mesas correspondientes y estaban comiendo. En el momento en que Hermione entró, el murmullo en el comedor se desvaneció. Todos los estudiantes empezaron a observarla. Aunque en realidad, no estaban observándola, si no que más bien todos le enviaban miradas hostiles. Ella se había preparado para ser mirada de esa forma por los Slytherins. Después de todo, había peleado con su líder malvado. Pero no eran solamente las miradas agresivas de los Slytherins las que tenía que soportar. No, miradas similares eran enviadas desde la mesa de Ravenclaws y Huffelpuffs y, Hermione notó impactada, incluso desde Gryffindor. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Todo este alboroto no podía ser sobre el duelo, cierto?

Rápidamente, una Hermione muy incómoda se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Podía sentir como esos ojos seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Al llegar junto a la mesa buscó desesperadamente un puesto vacío para sentarse y salir del foco de atención. Pero cada vez que encontraba uno desaparecía milagrosamente cuando ella se acercaba. Obviamente nadie quería que se sentara a su lado. Hermione no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando. Antes se había llevado bien prácticamente con todos, ¿Por qué la estaban ignorando ahora? Después de unos momentos, Lupin captó su mirada, silenciosamente invitándola a sentarse junto a él. Agradecida, caminó hacia él y se sentó.

―Gracias. ―le susurró suavemente.

El asintió con su cabeza sin sonreír.

Las conversaciones habían vuelto a surgir a su alrededor pero todavía podía sentir la hostilidad dirigida a su persona. Nadie le estaba hablando. Quería preguntarle a Lupin qué había pasado pero no se atrevía a hacerlo mientras todos pudieran escuchar la conversación. Rellenó su plato con un poco de carde y papas fritas y empezó a comer, pero en realidad ya no tenía mucha hambre. Podía escuchar su nombre siendo mencionado en unas cuantas conversaciones que se realizaban a su alrededor. Después de pasar unos momentos empujando las papitas en el plato se puso de pie y abandonó el Gran Comedor. A medida que caminaba fuera del lugar, alguien chocó contra ella. Fuerte. Hermione pudo sentir un dolor agudo proveniente del corte en su hombro. El empujón fue suficientemente potente para azotarla contra la pared. Un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw pasó a su lado, era claro que una de ellas había sido quién la había atacado, todas la miraban como si fuera un trozo particularmente repulsivo de basura. Incluso algunas sonrieron con malicia al ver cómo Hermione sujetaba su doloroso hombro herido. En el momento en que continuaron su camino, pudo escuchar como una de ellas decía:

―¡Perra!

Las otras chicas se rieron cruelmente. Sorprendida y un poco dolida por su comportamiento, Hermione camino hacia la Sala común. Cuando atravesó la entrada del retrato y se adentró a la sala la encontró vacía. Los demás todavía estaban reunidos en el Gran Comedor, comiendo. Como no tenía nada más que hacer, subió las escaleras que dirigían a los dormitorios. La meticulosidad del cuarto la molestaba en esos momentos.

"_¡Estúpida Legifer!"_

Se sentó en su cama.

"_¿Qué rayos pasó con las Ravenclaw?"_ Hermione se apoyó en la almohada.

Esa hostilidad no podía ser explicada solamente por su duelo con Riddle. Es cierto que había sido estúpido de su parte involucrarse en una pelea precisamente con él. Pero en esos momentos no había tenido otra opción. ¿Pero por qué los demás la odiarían por ese duelo? Bueno, también había perdido algunos puntos. Pero no tantos. No, era algo más. Algo que pasó durante el tiempo en el cual había estado en la enfermería.

Entonces escuchó como alguien subía las escaleras. Al abrirse la puerta, sus cuatro compañeras de cuarto entraron, Ellas miraron molestas a Hermione, aunque Viola se veía más indiferente que hostil. Lucia se acomodó en su cama junto a la de Hermione, sentándose lo más lejos posible de ella y empezó a escribir en su pequeño diario rosado. Viola desapareció dentro del baño y Diana se puso a buscar algo entre sus cosas. Rose se concentró en uno de sus ensayos, aunque de vez en cuando levantaba sus ojos del pergamino para enviarle una mirada asesina a Hermione. En este punto, la castaña ya estaba bastante molesta. Ella no había hecho nada para merecer este tratamiento.

Después de unos momentos le gritó a ninguna chica en particular. ―¿Cuál es su problema?

Diana ignoró su arrebato por completo y Lucia la observó con el ceño fruncido, pero sin decir nada. Rose levantó la mirada de su ensayo y siseó ―_Nosotras_ no tenemos ningún problema. Pero _tú _eres una pequeña puta rastrera, ¿no es así?

Hermione estaba asombrada por lo cortante que sonaba su voz. Rose normalmente nunca hablaba de esa manera. Y nadie, ni siquiera Diana, la reprimió por sus insultos. Como no sentía deseos de discutir con ellas en estos momentos, Hermione cerró las cortinas de su cama. Tomó su libro de Aritmancia y empezó a leer los capítulos que se iban a abordar la siguiente clase. Ella realmente tenía otras cosas que preocuparse que esas estúpidas estudiantes que intentaban molestarla. Otros ya lo habían intentado antes. Luego de unas cuantas horas de lectura el libro se deslizó de sus manos y Hermione cayó al mundo de los sueños.

―_¡Inútil sangresucia! ―El mortífago gritó y golpeó a Hermione en un costado. Ella se encontraba acurrucada en posición fetal en el suelo a sus pies. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada? Había dejado su escondite para ir a la villa y conseguir algo de comida. Ellos no habían logrado conseguir algo para comer por días. Una guerra despiadada se estaba llevando acabo ahora entre Voldemort y el Ministerio. Los mostífagos de Voldemort estaban por todos lados. Cada vez se volvía más y más difícil encontrar un lugar seguro para armar su tienda. No había ningún mortífago que no conociera sus caras. Ellos no podían ir tranquilamente a una tienda y comprar algo de comer sin arriesgarse a ser descubiertos._

―_¿Dónde está Potter? ―Otro mortífago preguntó. Eran cinco de ellos los que la estaban rodeando. Hermione no contestó. Así que el mortífago apuntó la varita hacia ella y siseó:_

―_¡Crucio!_

_El familiar dolor agonizante de la maldición Cruciatus recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Y aunque era familiar, no había forma de acostumbrarse a esa agonía. Penetraba su cuerpo hasta su mismísimo núcleo mágico, destruyendo todo a su paso. No había nada más que ese dolor consumidor hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Una mano tomó su brazo y la obligó brutalmente a sentarse._

―_¿Dónde está Potter? ―El mortífago volvió a preguntar._

_Hermione lo miró y sacudió su cabeza. Jamás iba a decirles. Entonces el mortífago le escupió en la cara y la abofeteó. Ella cayó sobre uno de sus costados. Sangre fluía desde una de los bordes de su boca._

―_¡Horrible pedazo de mierda! Le gritó. ―Debería matarte ahora mismo sabes, ¡Puta muggle!_

_Hermione lloró. Eventualmente la iban a matar. Pero no antes de intentar obtener la información que buscaban utilizando todos los medios posibles…_

Al despertar sintió cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. _"¡Contrólate, por Merlín!"_ Se reprendió. Tener a toda la población de Hogwarts excluyéndola no es una razón para llorar. Podría complicar su trabajo para regresar a su propio período, pero no es una razón para desesperar. Hermione se levantó, cambió de ropa y luego dejó el dormitorio. Las demás no le habían hablado ni una sola palabra. Ellas estaban derechamente ignorándola. Pensó en ir al Gran Comedor para desayunar pero cambió de opinión. De todas formas no podría comer teniendo a todos enviándole miradas hostiles, así que se dirigió al salón de Historia de la Magia.

La clase de Historia era horrible. El profesor Binns era mortalmente aburrido mientras hablaba sobre una guerra de los Duendes u otra. El resto de los estudiantes estaban ignorándola la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero en los momentos en que no la ignoraban, entonces estaban intentando maldecirla. Durante la clase su frasco de tinta explotó. Ella quedó cubierta de tinta negra de pies a cabeza, pero nadie intentó ayudarla a limpiar el desastre. Todos se habían reído de ella con maldad.

Ya más avanzado el día, Hermione caminó al Gran Comedor para almorzar. No deseaba estar allí, pero como se había saltado el desayuno ahora estaba bastante hambrienta. Más allá en el corredor pudo ver a Longbottom, Weasley y Lupin. Había llegado el momento de descubrir el misterio del por qué estaba siendo rechazada, pensó.

Al alcanzarlos los saludó diciendo, ―¡Hey!

Longbottom la miró. Hermione pudo ver la decepción en sus ojos. ¿Por qué él se sentía decepcionado de ella? Él no dijo nada, simplemente se alejó de ellos. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse adolorida por su comportamiento. Lupin y Weasley aparentaban estar menos ofendidos de caminar junto a ella, así que se quedaron.

―Ahora, ¿Puede alguien decirme que está pasando? ―Ella dijo impaciente.

Weasley y Lupin se miraron uno al otro un tanto incómodos hasta que Lupin finalmente dijo: ―Bueno, es sobre Riddle y tú.

―¿Qué es esto sobre Riddle y yo? ―Preguntó cuando el no siguió explicando.

―Ellos saben que le pediste una cita y… ―Aquí Lupin dejó de hablar.

―¿Disculpa? ―Hermione preguntó indignada.

―¿Tú _le pediste_ a Riddle una cita. Cierto, Hermione? ―dijo Weasley con más fuerza.

Hermione los miró asombrada. _"¿Qué?"_

―No, ¡no hice una cosa así! ―dijo disgustada por lo que ellos estaban insinuando.

Weasley levantó una de sus cejas. ―¿No lo hiciste?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―Hermione estaba molesta ahora.

―Eso es lo que pensé. ―dijo Lupin.

Hermione se volteó nuevamente hacia Lupin. ―Entonces dime qué está pasando aquí.

Lupin carraspeó un poco y luego le dijo. ―Hay un rumor, Hermione. Dice que tú fuiste a hablar con Riddle y le pediste una cita, pero él se negó.

―¿Yo hice _qué_?

―Hay más, me temo. ―Lupin continuó. ―Después de que él te rechazó, tú te enojaste y empezaste a gritarle e insultarlo. Entonces como él no quería salir contigo, entonces lo amenazaste.

―¿Yo amenacé a Riddle? ―Toda esta situación era grotescamente chistosa, Hermione pensó. Ella, ¿amenazando a Riddle?

"_¡Es todo lo contrario!"_

―Lo siento, pero eso es lo que dice el rumor. ―Lupin la miró con lástima. ―Para vengarte de él por rechazarte lo atacaste durante la clase de DCAO.

―¿Estás bromeando, cierto? ―Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ―_Él_ estaba atacándome a mí. Yo tenía que defenderme, ¿cierto?

―Bueno, tú_ usaste_ unos hechizos bastante serios contra él, Hermione. ―Weasley intervino. ―Como esa brillante luz. Derritió un maldito agujero en el piso de piedra.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Sí, ese hechizó era realmente peligroso. Pero ningún hechizo era lo suficientemente fuerte contra Lord Voldemort. Él se lo merecía.

―Sus hechizos tampoco eran inofensivos. ¿Pero, de todas formas, quién comenzó esos estúpidos rumores? Como si fuera a pedirle alguna vez una cita a Riddle. ―Hermione rodó sus ojos.

―No lo sé. ―Lupin frunció el ceño. ―Pero lo malo es que todo el mundo lo cree.

―Seh, incluso Longbottom ―Hermione dijo amargada.

―Él es estúpido, Hermione. ―Weasley intentó consolarla. ―Simplemente es demasiado sensible a cualquier cosa relacionada a Riddle. Realmente lo odia, lo sabes.

Hermione suspiró. ―Solo espero que se den cuenta de lo errados que están.

Este rumor lo explicaba todo. Tom Riddle era un chico realmente popular. Hermione tuvo que aceptar eso a regañadientes. Él se había construido una perfecta reputación entre el cuerpo estudiantil e incluso entre los profesores. Para ellos era el pobre pero brillante huérfano. Tan valiente y apuesto. Las chicas perdían la cabeza por él y los chicos lo respetaban y querían formar parte de sus amistades. Los tenía a todos girando en las puntas de sus dedos. Hermione dudaba que existieran muchas personas que conocieran al verdadero Tom Riddle. Probablemente Dumbledore era uno de ellos. Y sus seguidores de Slytherin, los futuros mortífagos, lo conocían y le temían. ¿Pero aparte de ellos? Hermione no pensaba que existieran muchas personas que siquiera sospecharan de él. Y ahora ella, la nueva estudiante, había atacado a su chico de oro. Por supuesto que iban a odiarla, atacarla y, en definitiva, hacer su vida lo más miserable posible. Hermione pensó en las palabras que Riddle le había dicho.

"_No inicies una guerra conmigo. Lo vas a lamentar profundamente"._

¿Quizás la guerra entre los dos ya había iniciado? Y ahora estaba experimentando su primer ataque. Ella estaba bastante segura de que había sido Riddle quién inició esta oleada de rumores.

El almuerzo fue igual de agradable que la clase de Historia anterior. Hermione había intentado comer lo más rápido posible para que le fuera posible irse otra ver del Comedor. De alguna forma esas miradas no eran muy reconfortantes. Después de un desagradable hechizo de mucosa que la había golpeado en la espalda ella de alguna forma terminó perdiendo su apetito. Así que dejó el Gran Comedor y se dirigió a su clase de Encantamientos. Eso sería muy agradable considerando quién era su compañero de puesto. Hermione suspiró. Ella hacía eso bastante últimamente, notó.

"_¿Me pregunto por qué?"_

Y además había empezado a usar mucho el sarcasmo.

Al llegar al salón donde se impartía la clase de Encantamientos, se sentó en su puesto deseando poder sentarse en cualquier otro lugar. Los estudiantes llegaron uno después del otro y cada uno se sentó en su respectiva mesa. Pero no antes de lanzarle una muy desagradable mirada. Se está volviendo repetitivo, pensó Hermione. Pero mientras no le arrojaran maldiciones ella no se iba a molestar.

_._._._._

Riddle ingresó con paso elegante a su clase de Encantamientos. Acababa de informarle a Primus Lestrange de su siguiente reunión. Lestrange se encargaría de informar a los otros. Esas reuniones lentamente se habían transformado en un inconveniente. Riddle había iniciado años atrás ese pequeño grupo para tener a alguien con quién practicar la Artes Oscuras; o mejor dicho en quien. Pero hoy en día él no necesitaba en realidad practicar. ¿Así que quizás había llegado el momento de disolver el grupo? Por otro lado, esas reuniones eran la mejor instancia para reclutar. Allí podía fácilmente a todos esos estúpidos pequeños sangrepura a su causa. Los herederos de unas cuantas familias sangrepura, ricas e influyentes, ya eran leales a él. Además eran bastante útiles para él tratándose del trabajo sucio. No, tenía que mantener esas reuniones. Los beneficios eran demasiado grandes para ser ignorados. Así que tendría que seguir adelante con ellas por más aburridas que fueran. Quizás podría lanzarle una Cruciatus a alguien en la siguiente, eso sería entretenido.

Él dobló en una esquina en su camino al salón de clases cuando una chica chocó contra él. ¿No podían acaso esas imbéciles mirar a dónde van?

Él puso su sonrisa encantadora, nadie podía negársele cuando la usaba. Luego dijo, ―¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimé, cierto?

La chica, una Ravenclaw, se sonrojó escandalosamente. Era bastante bonita. Riddle pensó que la conocía de alguna parte. Su nombre era algo así como Devin… o Dunhill. No estaba seguro. Y en realidad, no le importaba.

Ella contestó con una voz chillona y saltona, ―No, estoy bien. Fue mi error.

"_Sí, fue tu maldito error. Desearía tanto maldecirla ahora". _

Riddle estaba por continuar su camino cuando ella preguntó. ―Tom, me gustaría preguntarte si estás bien. Después de la nueva alumna te atacó tan descaradamente.

"_¿Tom?_ "¿Quién le dio el derecho de llamarlo Tom? Un odio abrazador comenzó a desarrollarse en su interior. Cuando la volvió a mirar, ella se recogió un poco en su sitio. Maldición, su odio debió reflejarse en su rostro. Así que él arregló ese detalle y le volvió a sonreír. ¿Pero por qué ella tenía el atrevimiento de llamarlo "Tom"? Ahora que observaba desde más cerca, ella resultaba bastante familiar. _"¿De dónde la conozco?"_ Riddle se cuestionó. "Ah, ¡sí!" ahora podía recordar. La había follado. Eso era. Tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa al recordarlo. Muy fácil; esas chicas eran simplemente demasiado fáciles de obtener. Pero eso de todas formas no le daba el derecho de llamarlo "Tom".

Él le contestó con voz dulce; —No te preocupes. No fue nada grave, solo un par de cortes.

Al escucharlo, la chica murmuró algo indignadamente que sonaba bastante similar a "¡Cómo se atreve!". Pero no estaba seguro, en realidad él no estaba prestando atención.

Luego ella dijo; —¿Es cierto? ¿Te atacó porque la rechazaste?

Ante esa pregunta Riddle casi se puso a reír. Oh, su pequeño rumor se estaba esparciendo sin ningún problema. Pero, de todas formas, contestó con voz vacilante, —estoy seguro que ambas cosas no están relacionadas.

La chica le sonrió de una manera que definitivamente ella consideraba coqueta, pero que en realidad resultaba ser simplemente ridícula. —Eres muy amable, Tom.

Realmente él debía irse en ese mismísimo momento o corría el riesgo de romper a reír en una riza desquiciada. —Ahora debo ir a clases. Fue un agrado conversar contigo.

Y con eso él se alejó de la crédula chica.

Su rumor había funcionado de maravilla. DeCerto era ahora rechazada por toda la escuela. Él había disfrutado de sobremanera crear ese pequeño ataque sobre su vida social. Pero esa chica todavía era un misterio. Sus habilidades de duelo habían sido una sorpresa, así que debía averiguar más sobre ella. Quizás la chica termine uniéndose a su grupo después de todo, definitivamente sería una poderosa seguidora. Pero por alguna razón dudaba que él pudiera persuadirla a _ella_ de unirse. DeCerto había parecido odiarlo desde el primer día.

Por lo menos ella lo había distraído de sus otros problemas, en los cuales parecía estar enfrentando un callejón sin salida. Pero definitivamente iba a usar el anillo…

Al llegar a su clase, DeCerto ya se encontraba sentada en su mesa. Riddle pudo ver cómo los otros estudiantes la miraban hostiles. Ella estaba leyendo su libro de encantamientos y parecía bastante ajena despreocupada de la animosidad del resto de la clase. Riddle se sintió un tanto irritado por eso, caminó hacia su puesto y se sentó.

—DeCerto. —La saludó.

—Riddle. —Ella dijo con voz indiferente sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

Su acción lo exasperó aún más. ¿Por qué esa chica insistía en ignorarlo? ¿Y por qué le importaba después de todo? Pero le importaba.

—Así que, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? —preguntó con voz dulzona. _"Bueno, ¿Qué tan bueno ha podido ser tu día? ¿Con toda la escuela odiándote?"_

Pudo ver como los nudillos de su mano que sujetaba el libro volverse blancos. Ella levantó su mirada y sus ojos estaban brillando de rabia. Probablemente había asumido que él fue quien inició el rumor. Le sonrió.

Ella le contestó con una voz igual de dulce que no combinaba realmente con su cara en esos momentos. —Y dime, ¿Cómo están tus cortes?

¡Esa puta insufrible! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma? Él se inclinó hacia ella y susurró para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo. —¿Cómo conoces todo esos hechizos, DeCerto? ¡Dime!

Sus últimas palabras fueron dichas con tanta fuerza y autoridad que Hermione sintió escalofríos recorrerle la espalda. Pero ella no iba a decirle. Así que susurró igual de suave que él;

—Bueno, ¿Cómo _conoces tú_ todos esos hechizos?

Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en ella nuevamente, brillando de odio. —Tarde o temprano me voy a enterar, así que, ¿Por qué lo haces esta situación más difícil para los dos?

¡Ese idiota! Hermione estaba realmente molesta ahora. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan imbécil? ¿Y por qué, oh Merlín por qué, tenía que ser ella la única que lo puede ver tal cual es, malvado?

Y ahora él estaba tan cerca que ella podía ver su imposible color de ojos otra vez. Ellos eran de un tono gris puro con pequeños puntos de azul oscuro alrededor de su pupila. Su cara estaba bien proporcionada y su pelo oscuro caía elegante sobre sus ojos. Él era muy atractivo. Y eso molestaba aún más a Hermione. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas y lucir de esa forma? Por lo menos en su tiempo, Lord Voldemort tenía la decencia de lucir igual de maligno que su alma.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad. —Pff, como si fuera a decirte _a ti_ algo.

Allí estaba otra vez. La forma en que ella le habla y lo mira. Había odio en sus ojos, pero con odio Riddle podía vivir. No, también había una gran cantidad de desprecio. Como si él fuera algo inferior a ella. Lo peor de todo eran los atisbos de lástima que podía ver de vez en cuando en los momentos en que ella le hablaba.

El frunció el ceño y siseó; —llegará el momento en que me suplicarás de rodillas que te deje decirme todos tus patéticos secretos.

Al escucharlo DeCerto se carcajeó. ¿Cómo puede reírse después de tal declaración de guerra? Luego ella se inclinó hacia él. Riddle se tensó cuando pudo sentir su brazo rosando el suyo.

Ella susurró a su oído enfatizando cada palabra: —En tus sueños.

Antes de que Riddle tuviera la oportunidad de responder, la puerta de la clase se abrió y la profesora Merrythought entró. Hermione se recostó en su silla y miró de reojo a Riddle. Él todavía la estaba mirando. Su cara era una máscara blanca como siempre, pero de alguna forma Hermione podía interpretar los pequeños matices de su rostro. Debajo de esa aparente falta de emocionalidad ella podía ver incredulidad y rabia, e incluso para su sorpresa, un poco de confusión. ¿Lord Voldemort estaba confundido? ¿Por ella? Sintió la urgencia irresistible de estallar en risotadas pero se contuvo y en cambio le sonrió tiernamente. Notó satisfecha como eso pareció molestarlo incluso aún más.

Todas esas emociones que él intentaba ocultar le dijo a Hermione algo sobre Tom Riddle. Él todavía no era Lord Voldemort, por lo menos no él Lord Voldemort que ella conocía de su tiempo. Él había sido cruel y despiadado. No conocía la misericordia y jamás habría parecido confundido ante ninguna situación. Hermione sabía que Riddle no era para nada un chico agradable y normal, él ya había matado por lo menos cuatro personas. Pero no era como el Voldemort de su tiempo, ese Voldemort no tenía emociones. No porque fuera mejo ocultándolas, sino que él no tenía emociones como cualquier otro ser humano. Hermione se preguntó qué había pasado en esos cincuenta años que lo cambió tanto. Ella solo sabía que en algún punto de ese proceso él iba a perder su humanidad. _"¡Que terrible!"_ pensó cuando una inexplicable oleada de tristeza se apoderó de su mente.

La profesora Merrythought la sacó de su ensimismamiento al decir con su amable voz: —La última clase vimos cómo usar el encantamiento Procella para crear viento, hoy avanzaremos hacia el resto de los encantamientos de clima.

La profesora Merrythought le sonrió a la clase con alegría, era claro que ella disfrutaba mucho enseñar. Hermione recordaba a la profesora Merrythought de su época, ella había sido una de las evaluadoras de sus TIMOs. En esos años ya era una anciana. Hermione había estado extremadamente nerviosa pero podía recordar como Merrythought la había ayudado a calmarse. Ahora a Hermione le agradaba aún más.

—Ahora, ¿Quién puede decirme cuales son el resto de los encantamientos de clima? —la profesora preguntó.

Hermione vio a Riddle levantar su mano a su lado. Ella rápidamente escaneó el salón de clases, él era obviamente el único que conocía el resto de los encantamientos. Bueno, aparte de ella por su puesto. Hermione decidió levantar su mano. Después de todo Riddle parecía ya estar interesado en ella, así que no existía necesidad de ocultar su conocimiento.

Merrythought le sonrió a ambos amablemente y luego dijo: —Si, Señorita DeCerto, ¿Puede decirme el nombre de los encantamientos?

—Si profesora. Aparte del encantamiento de viento, existen otros cuatro del mismo tipo. El primero es el encantamiento Pluvia el cual hace posible crear lluvia. El segundo es el encantamiento de nieve, cuya pronunciación es la misma que el de Pluvia pero posee movimientos de varita ligeramente distintos. El tercero es el encantamiento Caligo, que se usa para crear una neblina densa alrededor del conjurador. El último es el encantamiento Solismico, que es conocido como el encantamiento de luz solar. En realidad no crea rayos de sol, sino que es el contra hechizo para el resto de los encantamientos de clima.

Después de su pequeño discurso, Hermione pudo ver como la sonrisa de la profesora Merrythought se volvía cada vez más grande. Riddle frunció el ceño en su dirección y el resto de la clase le envió miradas hostiles, pero a Hermione en realidad no le importaba lo que pensaran el resto de los estudiantes, así que le sonrió a la profesora, quien dijo:

—Muy bien, señorita DeCerto. Esos son ciertamente todos los encantamientos de clima. Se ha ganado 10 puntos para Gryffindor. —Ella se giró hacia el resto de la clase y continuó la lección—. Hoy vamos a practicar el encantamiento de nieve. Resulta bastante fácil de realizar una vez se ha dominado el encantamiento de lluvia. La única diferencia, como explicó correctamente la Señorita DeCerto, es el movimiento de la varita.

Luego Merrythought empezó a hablar sobre el cómo el encantamiento fue inventado, las distintas formas en las que se le puede usar y mostró cual era el movimiento correcto de varita. Hermione no prestaba mucha atención porque ya sabía como realizar todos los encantamientos de clima. El único relativamente útil de todos ellos era el que servía para crear niebla, podía ser utilizado para ocultarse. Desafortunadamente el contra hechizo era igual de fácil de realizar, así que no resultaba realmente seguro de usar mientras te escabulles dentro de el territorio enemigo.

Después de unos momentos de soñar despierta Hermione escuchó a la profesora decir: —Ahora, quiero que practiquen el encantamiento de nieve. No olviden que el conjuro es Pluvis.

Hermione escuchó el familiar ruido de papeles y el arrastrar de sillas que normalmente seguía a las declaraciones como la anterior. Un suave murmullo invadió el salón de clases. Merrythought empezó a caminar alrededor de los estudiantes y ayudaba a quienes tenían problemas con el encantamiento. Hermione se dedicó a observar a los demás probar suerte con el encantamiento de nieve. Algunos de ellos lograron que aguanieve cayera a su alrededor, mojando todas sus cosas. El único que logró algo que lucía similar a nieve real fue Lupin, pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre su escritorio. Merrythought lo había notado, recompensándolo con 5 puntos. Hermione le sonrió, él le correspondió la sonrisa y la saludó desde lejos. Hermione pudo ver que Longbottom, quien estaba sentado junto a él, continuaba ignorándola. Realmente la deprimía que él ni siquiera estuviera dispuesto a mirar en su dirección.

—Así que, ¿A cuál escuela asististe en Francia, DeCerto? —escuchó como Riddle preguntaba inocentemente a su lado.

"_Sutil, Riddle. Sutil"._ Pensó mientras se volvía hacía él con una ceja arqueada.

—Shh, estoy intentando aprender aquí. —Hermione le sonrió, luego movió su varita mientras pensaba;

"_¡Pluvis!"_

Pequeños y suaves copos de nieve empezaron a caer delicadamente sobre el pelo negro de Riddle. Antes de que él pudiera maldecirla Hermione se giró hacia Merrythought, quien estaba dando la lección por terminada.

—Quiero que escriban un ensayo de 30 centímetros sobre los encantamientos de clima. Debe ser entregado la próxima semana.

Hermione rápidamente se puso de pie y salió del salón de clases. No quería seguir discutiendo con Riddle por ahora.

Riddle blandió su varita con pereza y la nieve que caía sobre él se detuvo. Esa chica realmente era todo un caso. La observó mientras ella dejaba el salón de clases. Luego, se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y salió de allí. Ella todavía lo estaba contradiciendo. Incluso después de todas las cosas que había hecho y dicho. Ningún otro estudiante se había atrevido antes a hablarle de ese modo, y ciertamente no una chica. Pero aquí está ella, manteniendo su posición frente a él. Había visto el fuego en sus ojos, eso simplemente no podía ser. Él estaba fascinado por su fuego pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba desesperadamente extinguirlo. Necesitaba que ella lo mirara con el mismo miedo y sobrecogimiento que los demás. Pero por alguna razón sentía que iba a perder algo si DeCerto se transformaba en una más del montón. Al otro lado de la siguiente esquina del corredor, escuchó unas voces y se detuvo para prestar atención a la conversación.

—tener la audacia de sentarte junto a él después de todo lo que hiciste, DeCerto.

Riddle reconoció esa voz, le pertenecía a Susan Yaxley, una Slytherin de sexto año. Ella no le agradaba, siempre intentaba (y fallaba) de seducirlo. Ahora parecía que estaba hablando con DeCerto. Ella continuó hablando con un tono cortante y malvado de voz:

—habría sido mucho mejor si te hubieras quedado en Francia, estúpida perra. Quizás así Grindelwald te habriá matado.

Riddle levantó sus cejas al escuchar eso. Se formó una extraña sensación en su estómago ante el pensamiento de DeCerto siendo asesinada por Grindelwald.

—Si… quizás eso habría sido mucho mejor. —DeCerto contestó suavemente y sonaba como si en realidad estuviera hablado consigo misma. Luego, la escuchó alejarse caminando.

Riddle estaba sorprendido por la severidad de su voz.

"_¿Qué fue eso?"_ Nunca antes había escuchado ese tono en la voz de DeCerto, la cual estaba normalmente repleta de emociones. El sentimiento predominante que la dominaba cuando hablaba con él era odio, pero esa repuesta que le dio a Yaxley había estado vacía de cualquier cosa, totalmente plana.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

"_¡Estúpida vaca!" _Hermione caminó hacia la oficina de la profesora Legifer. Eran cinco minutos para las seis y ella tenía que cumplir con su detención. Una detención por ser un poquito descuidada. Estaba furiosa. ¿Qué mierda sería lo siguiente? ¿Una detención por tener el corte de pelo incorrecto? Al llegar a la oficina golpeó la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

—¡Adelante! —La rabia de Hermione alcanzó nuevos niveles al escuchar la voz de Legifer.

Abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina. Legifer estaba sentada en su escritorio donde había estado evaluando unos ensayos. Hermione casi negó con al cabeza.

—Ah, Señorita DeCerto. —Legifer le sonrió con crueldad. —Cinco puntos menos de Gryffindor.

Hermione la miró con incredulidad; —¿Por qué?

Legifer indicó el reloj que colgaba en la pared. —Llegaste tarde.

El reloj indicaba que eran las seis y un minuto. Hermione sintió su odio dispararse pero logró mantener su boca cerrada. Por primera vez en su vida pudo comprender cómo Harry debió sentirse respecto a Snape. Legifer todavía le sonreía con altanería.

—Entonces, Hermione, Como claramente no sabes que es la limpieza, quiero que leas estos ensayos. —señaló una pila gigante de pergaminos que se encontraba frente suyo en su escritorio.

—Estos le pertenecen a mis estudiantes de primer año. Creo que puedes aprender mucho leyéndolos. —Legifer elaboró con su voz chillona y tomó uno de los ensayos, levantándolo para que Hermione pudiera leer su título.

"_¿Los deberes de una bruja dueña de casa?"_ Hermione sintió que podría explotar en cualquier momento pero hizo todo lo posible por no maldecir a la vieja idiota sentada frete suyo.

—Si profesora. —logró decir con una voz bastante reprimida.

Se acercó y aceptó los ensayos de Legifer y la mujer le sonrió de forma arrogante. Luego Hermione se sentó en una silla frete al escritorio de Legifer y miró con furia la torre de pergaminos en su mano. Jamás había pensado que llegaría el día en que iba a desear poder quemar una pila de deberes. Pero ese momento había llegado. Hermione tuvo que reprimir el instinto de mirar alrededor de la oficina en busca de una chimenea. En vez de eso, logró forzarse a tomar el primero de los muchos ensayos. En el comienzo leyó que le pertenecía a Malissa Stanson, una Ravenclaw de primer año. Luego continuó leyendo lo que Malissa había escrito con su letra desordenada:

≪_Es la responsabilidad de toda buena esposa de mantener el orden en su hogar, para que así su esposo se pueda relajar cuando regrese del trabajo. Una buena esposa debería preparar una cena para que su esposo pueda tener algo saludable para comer. Una buena esposa debe esperar a su esposo en casa y darle la bienvenida al hogar cuando él regrese de su largo día de trabajo en la oficina._

Hermione podía sentir casi físicamente la indignación apoderándose de su cuerpo. ¿Qué era eso? No podía leer lo que tenía que leer en el pergamino. Repentinamente estaba tan agradecida de haber crecido entre los ochenta y los noventa. Aparentemente aquí en los cuarenta la emancipación de la mujer todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer. Lo peor de todo, es que estas inocentes niñas como Malissa Stanson tienen que escribir tonterías como esta. E incluso podían llegar a creerlo.

—¡Continúe leyendo, Señorita DeCerto! —Hermione casi saltó cuando Legifer le siseó. —puedo ver dónde se detuvo.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada a la profesora. Legifer todavía se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio evaluando unos deberes. Ella no la miraba, pero Hermione, que podía ver la sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, tuvo que luchar para mantener su compostura. Sus manos se cerraron en apretados puños, casi destrozando el ensayo de Malissa.

—Sí, profesora. —contestó mecánicamente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con lo vacía de emociones que sonó su voz.

Más de tres horas más tarde Hermione salió de la oficina de Legifer. No podía creer que esa vieja la hubiera mantenido allí tanto tiempo. Ella podo haber usado ese tiempo para algo en realidad útil, tal como ir a la biblioteca y buscar libros sobre el viaje en el tiempo. Incluso estar sentada en una silla y mirar la pared habría sido más productivo que esa estúpida detención. Pero ahora eran casi las diez y la biblioteca ya estaba cerrada. Hermione decidió regresar a su habitación, dejar que sus compañeras de cuarto la insulten un poco, ya que obviamente lo disfrutan, y luego dormir un poco y olvidar que este día llegó a pasar. En el momento en el que dobló la siguiente esquina pudo ver a un chico caminando en su dirección. Cuando estuvo cerca lo reconoció como Ledo Avery, un Slytherin de séptimo año y el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa. Y por supuesto, uno de los miembros del pequeño grupo de mortífagos de Riddle. Ella gruñó ante lo último.

"_Bueno, pudo haber sido peor. Podría haber sido Riddle". _

Avery pareció reconocerla también porque empezó a sonreírle de forma perturbadora.

"_¡Genial!"._ Hermione lo ignoró e intentó pasar a su lado rápidamente. Pero el súbitamente bloqueó su camino.

—¡Miren quién está aquí! ¿No es esta la pequeña señorita DeCerto? —Dijo con su voz pastosa. —¿qué estas haciendo tan tarde en un corredor oscuros y solitario?

A Hermione no le gustó el brillo desagradable de sus ojos mientras observaban su cuerpo de forma hambrienta.

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia. —ella contestó con voz firme pero su mano derecha se tensó, solo necesitaba agitar su muñeca y su varita volaría a su mano.

—Aw, DeCerto, ¿Por qué tan indiferente? —Avery dio un paso más en su dirección. —Yo sé que debes sentirte decepcionada de que Riddle te rechazara. Pero estoy seguro de que podré confortarte muy bien.

Hermione se sintió asqueada cuando él giño el ojo lascivamente. —No lo creo. Y ahora, ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Para su sorpresa el realmente se apartó. Pero cuando Hermione lo pasaba, pudo sentir como su mano se cerraba alrededor de su muñeca izquierda. Ella siseó de dolor cuando el la tironeó hacia atrás y chocó con su pecho.

—Ah, esto está mucho mejor. —el ronroneó en su oído mientras rodeaba su cintura con su musculoso brazo.

Hermione se retorció intentando deshacerse de su agarre pero él la sujetaba con fuerza.

—¡Suéltame! —le gritó indignada.

Pero él se limitó a sonreírle con soberbia. Hermione había tenido suficiente. Primero Legifer y su estupidez, y ahora un sinvergüenza caliente. Ella agitó su muñeca y sintió como su varita aterrizaba tranquilizadora en su mano.

—¡Creo que eso es suficiente Avery! —Hermione escuchó una voz baja decir justo en el momento en que ella iba a hechizar el trasero de Avery al más allá.

_._._._._

Riddle acababa de dejar la biblioteca después de revisar los libros de la sección prohibida. ¡Por décima vez! ¡No podía encontrar la información que necesitaba! No podía creer que él fuera el primero en tener esta idea. ¿No era ese el paso siguiente más obvio que alguien tenía que hacer? Aparentemente nadie lo había hecho antes. O ellos habían sido lo suficientemente listos para no dejarlo por escrito. Suspirando, empezó a juguetear con el anillo de oro que se encontraba en su mano derecha. Quizás solo se trataba con la política de Hogwarts de prohibir cualquier libro que fuera remotamente útil. Si la información no podía ser encontraba en un libro entonces tal vez podría buscar otras fuentes. ¿Quién podría saber? Seguramente Dumbledore sabía algo.

"_Si… como si eso fuera a funcionar"._ Tom rodó sus ojos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tocar a la puerta de Dumbledore y preguntar amablemente.

¿Y que tal McGray? No, eso tampoco daría buenos resultados. McGray era un profesor nuevo, todavía no estaba bajo su encanto. De todas formas Riddle dudaba que él supiera algo, McGray era un perturbador "chico bueno".

¿Entonces quizás Slughorn? Si, esa idea era mejor. Slughorn era un pequeño y escurridizo bastardo que sabía su buena cuota de Artes Oscuras. Mucho más de lo que normalmente dejaba ver. Pero Riddle tendría que planear su forma de actuar con extremada precaución, lo que quería saber era información delicada después de todo. No deseaba que Slughorn empezara a sospechar de él.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin escuchó una voy cabreada: —No lo creo. Y ahora, ¡Fuera de mi camino!

¡Esa era DeCerto! Él se acercó silenciosamente para poder oír lo que sucedía mejor. Escuchó un par de pasos y luego ruidos de forcejeo, los ruidos provenían de otro corredor. Se acercó sigilosamente, siempre permaneciendo en las sombras, un poco más adelante vio a DeCerto. Con sobresalto se dio cuenta que alguien más la estaba abrazando. ¿Quién era ese? Frunció el ceño.

—Ah, esto está mucho mejor.

Riddle reconoció la voz del chico, ese era Avery. DeCerto ahora intentaba liberarse del Slytherin. Él se dio cuenta con alivio de que obviamente el abrazó no era de consentimiento mutuo. Espera ¿Por qué rayos le importaba? Se había dado vuelta para alejarse cuando la escuchó gritar con voz furiosa;

—¡Suéltame!

Miró hacia atrás y vio como DeCerto agitaba su muñeca y su varita aterrizaba sin demora en su mano. Avery obviamente no había notado esto porque seguía sujetándola. Una sonrisa siniestra se empezó a formar en el rostro de Riddle, iba a disfrutar viendo como ella maldecía a ese idiota. Sí, o quizás él podría "salvarla" y luego intentar extraer información de ella.

El salió de las sombras y dijo: —¡Creo que ya es suficiente Avery!

Hermione miró por sobre el hombro de Avery y vio a Riddle de pie a tan solo unos metros de distancia. _"Genial"._ Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con Avery, sino que también tendría que tratar a Riddle. En esos precisos momentos la perspectiva de batallar con un trol de las montañas parecía mucho más tentadora. Mientras tanto Avery la había dejado ir y retrocedió un par de pasos para darse vuelta y mirar a su líder. Riddle caminó con paso firme hacia ellos y se detuvo frente al otro Slytherin. Avery era unos centímetros más alto que Riddle pero ahora mismo parecía acobardado frente al otro. No había duda alguna de quién estaba al mando.

Cuando Riddle habló su voz estaba calmada pero contenía una frialdad mortal. —Avery, creo que sería una buena idea de que regreses a las mazmorras.

—Pero y…

—¡Ahora! —Dijo Riddle, su voz nunca aumentando su volumen pero era claro que no aceptaría ninguna contradicción.

Avery se estremeció y luego asintió. Hermione estaba sorprendida de que no digiera "¡Sí amo!" antes de darse vuelta y alejarse. Ella sacudió su cabeza y se dio vuelta para continuar su camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

—¿DeCerto, no vas a agradecerme? —Escuchó la voz autosuficiente de Riddle detrás de ella. Obviamente había dejado de lado el tono mortífero de su voz y estaba molestándola otra vez.

Hermione giró su cabeza y lo miró. Él estaba de pie en el corredor, luciendo su yo atractivo de siempre y con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, sus ojos brillando de entretención.

Hermione contestó: —no veo el por qué. Perfectamente pude haber estado besándome con Avery.

Luego ella continuó caminando lejos de él. Pudo escucharlo reír y luego él caminó hasta ponerse junto a ella.

—Que agresiva DeCerto. ¿Qué te tiene tan enojada? Y además, tu "¡déjame!", no sonaba como si estuvieras disfrutando de las atenciones de Avery.

Hermione bufó. —Oh, ¿y tú sentiste la inexplicable necesidad de salvarme o algo así? Déjame decirte una cosa: ¡Puedo cuidarme sola!

Riddle volvió a reír, eso realmente comenzaba a desquiciar a Hermione. —Lo se. Yo recuerdo nuestro duelo después de todo. —Él la miro antes de continuar—. Dime una cosa, esa maldición que usaste, la cuerda ¿Cómo se llama? Nunca había escuchado de esa maldición antes.

"_Por supuesto que no"._ Esa maldición fue inventada en 1974. Pero Hermione disfrutaba saber más de magia que Riddle. En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaban a punto de alcanzar la entrada de su sala común.

—No creo que vaya a decirte, Riddle. No vaya a ser que lo uses en pobres personas inocentes.

Riddle se detuvo abruptamente y en el momento en que Hermione se dio vuelta para mirarlo, él la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la empujó contra la pared. Ella lo miró sorprendida. La mirada en sus ojos tenía ahora un aire depredador. Riddle soltó su brazo y posicionó sus manos en la pared a cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione, atrapándola con efectividad. Él corazón de ella latía muy rápido ahora, no lo quería tan cerca. Era bastante inquietante. Nuevamente él emitía esa energía mágica salvaje, esta rodeaba el cuerpo de Hermione de forma dolorosa y sofocante. Ella levantó su mirada hacia él, sus muy abiertos por el miedo.

—Q… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él le sonrió de forma perversa, disfrutando verla tan asustada. Hermione podía verlo en sus ojos. Sus ojos la examinaban, ella se estremeció ante su intensidad.

—¿Por qué eres siempre tan hostil hacia mí? —susurró en su oído. —¿Qué es lo que escondes, DeCerto?

"_¡Esto no es bueno!"_

Hermione había planeado mantener un perfil bajo en Hogwarts, y ahora a tan solo una semana de llegar al castillo ya tenía al Señor Oscuro tras sus pasos.

Ella apartó su mirada de él y dijo: —Yo… no sé de qué estás hablando.

Riddle soltó una leve risa. Se acercó a ella y ahora su pecho casi la rozaba. Luego tomó su mentón con una mano y la forzó a levantar su cara para que volviera a mirarlo. Hermione sabía que sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par de terror, pero no podía evitarlo. Riddle le estaba sonriendo satisfecho de manera siniestra.

—DeCerto. —Su voz sonaba autoritaria. —No hay sentido en pelear conmigo, solo puedes perder.

Sus ojos la miraban con tal intensidad que Hermione empezaba a sentirse mareada. Su mano tibia todavía sujetaba su mentón suavemente en su lugar. Estaba a terrada. Estaba atrapada y no había forma de que pudiera usar su varita. Riddle no era estúpido como Avery, iba a notar sin demora si ella intentaba hacer algo. Lo único que quería era alejarse lo más posible de él. Necesitaba escapar.

—Déjame ir, por favor. —Susurró con voz temblorosa.

Su sonrisa arrogante se amplió ante su plegaria y su clara muestra de miedo. Pero sorprendentemente la soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose de ella. Hermione soltó el aire, aliviada. Riddle sonrió contento al ver su incredulidad y dijo:

—solo no olvides quién está en comando aquí.

Con esas palabras se dio media vuelta y con el crujido de su túnica negra ya se había ido.

Hermione se apoyó en la pared usándola como soporte y trató de controlar su respiración. Algunas veces en el salón de clases o en el Gran Comedor era fácil olvidar quien era realmente Tom Riddle. Pero ahora ella había estado tratando con Lord Voldemort. Sus manos temblaban terriblemente y se sentía ligeramente enferma. Estaba tan asustada que resultaba desconcertante.

Necesitó unos momentos para calmarse antes de ser capaz de entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor. La calidez y las conversaciones de la sala la confortaron un poco. Ella amaba los colores rojos y dorados de la sala común incluso ahora. Con ellos se sentía en casa. En una esquina lejana vio a Lupin, Weasley y Longbottom. Weasley obviamente la había visto porque la estaba saludando con su mano. Hermione dudó en acercarse porque Longbottom estaba sentado con ellos. Pero decidió acercarse porque Lupin le estaba enviando una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella se sentó en el sofá al lado de Weasley.

—hola. —dijo tímidamente, sin mirar a Longbottom.

—hola Hermione. —Lupin dijo todavía sonriéndole. Con su actitud calmada le recordó aún más a Remus Lupin.

—Hey, Mione. —Weasley le sonrió juguetón—. ¿No te molesta que te llame Mione, cierto?

—No, para nada. —Hermione le sonrió.

Lupin carraspeó y dijo mientras le enviaba miras a Longbottom. —¿Creo que alguien debe decir algo?

Hermione movió su mirada confusa entre los dos. Longbottom estaba jugueteando con la pluma que estaba en su mano mientras miraba con culpabilidad el sueño. Lupin lo codeó suavemente en un costado. Longbottom levantó la mirada y la fijó en ella.

Luego dijo incómodo. —Lo siento, Hermione.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido, todavía confundida.

—Lupin y Weasley me contaron. —Continuó Longbottom con voz entrecortada—. Que tú nunca le pediste a Riddle una cita y que todo era mentira. Siento mucho haberlo creído. —Longbottom la miró ansioso.

Ahora Hermione entendió que estaba pasando. Él se estaba disculpando por ser tan idiota últimamente. Le sonrió.

—Está bien Marc. No eres el único que creyó esas mentiras.

Hermione se sentía aliviada de que Longbottom le volviera hablar. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente solitaria en este tiempo sin tener a todos odiándola.

—Disculpa aceptada. Pero me debes una agradable cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas. —agregó bromeando.

Los tres chicos rieron aliviados. Parecían estar igual de felices por la reconciliación como Hermione.

—Dime, ¿Todo esta bien otra vez? —Preguntó Weasley—. Porque tu estupidez estaba lentamente volviéndome loco. —Le dijo a Longbottom quien reía nuevamente.

Hermione estaba alegre de estar nuevamente en una relación amigable con él. De alguna forma esos tres eran los únicos amigos que tenía en este tiempo. Y ellos le recordaban demasiado a Ron y Harry. Eran su cordón de seguridad que la conectaban con sus amigos perdidos.

—Si, todo está bien. —Ella sonrió.

Los cuatro se quedaron sentados, riendo y bromeando, en la sala común. Hermione disfrutó mucho esa intimidad. Se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ella había estado en este mismo lugar conversando con Harry y Ron. Una época antes de que todo fuera catastróficamente mal. Un momento en que ella había sido completamente feliz. Parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad entre esos tiempos felices y el ahora. Pero Hermione disfrutaba pretender, aunque fuera por un tiempo breve, ser la Hermione feliz otra vez.

Era casi medianoche cuando subió a su habitación. Las otras chicas ya se encontraban acostadas durmiendo en sus camas. Hermione lo prefería de esa forma. Tomó su piyama y fue al baño. Después de cambiarse y cepillarse sus dientes ella, agradecida, se acostó en su cama de suaves sabanas. Cerró las cortinas rojas que rodeaban su cama, encontrando comodidad en la soledad.

Se preguntó cuando había muerto la vieja Hermione alegre, esa Hermione a la cual había pretendido ser abajo en la sala común. ¿Fue con la muerte de Sirius? Su muerte no solo había sido un golpe fuerte para Harry, sino que para ella también. Sirius había sido la primera victima de la guerra que ella había conocido personalmente. Diggory y el Sr. Crouch habían muerto antes que él pero ella nunca había hablado con ellos. Sus muertes habían sido aturdidoras pero se habían perdido en el anonimato.

Pero había quedado esperanza dentro de ella incluso después de la muerte de Sirius. Esa llama centellante dentro de ella todavía no había muerto.

Luego Dumbledore había muerto y muchos otros después de él. Pero en esos momentos ella había estado constantemente de viaje. Siempre había estado peleando. Nunca había tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacer luto por esas muertes. Quizás ese cambio dentro de ella fue algo más parecido a un proceso, un proceso que terminó con esta amargada y endurecida Hermione. Se sintió triste con este pensamiento pero también sabía que ese proceso era irreversible. No había forma alguna de regresar a su yo inocente.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a Voldemort, él era la razón de toda la miseria de su vida. Todo ese sufrimiento que había tenido se pasar. Y ahora tenía que volver a enfrentarlo. Todavía era igual de aterrador y peligroso como nunca antes. La frialdad y la inhumanidad todavía no estaban presentes pero Hermione este día había visto un atisbo de esa oscuridad. Y no tenía ningún deseo de enfrentarla otra vez. Estaba cansada. Llevaba peleando por mucho tiempo y había perdido todo en el camino. _"Necesito regresar a casa incluso si eso significa que estaré sola allí. No puedo soportar quedarme aquí"._

_Hermione caminó por un callejón. Tenía su capucha bien puesta para que le tapara el rostro. Estaba sola en el medio de la noche caminando por una calle trasera en Londres. Ella estaba buscando un Horcrux y ni siquiera sabía como era. Una creación de Ravenclaw. ¿Pero qué exactamente? Y lo más importante, no sabía donde él lo había escondido. Su antiguo orfanato era su única idea, y era una bastante mala. Ni siquiera ella misma la creía. No podía imaginarlo escondiendo algo tan importante en un lugar que despreciaba tanto. Pero Harry y Ron habían acordado con ella de no tomar nada por hecho. Así que aquí estaba, revisando el lugar. Había convencido a Harry y Ron de que si iba sola la probabilidad de ser descubierta era muchísimo más baja. Sola pasaba desapercibida._

_Pero su excursión había sido en vano. El orfanato ya ni siquiera existía. Hermione no había encontrado ningún Horcrux en los lugares cercanos. Era hora de regresar a la carpa y decirle a Harry y Ron que no había sido una expedición exitosa, lo que resultaba desesperanzador._

_Repentinamente escuchó un grito inhumano en alguna parte de una oscura intersección. Hizo que su pelo de la parte de atrás de su cuello se erizara. Un estallido de risa maniática siguió al grito. La sangre de Hermione se volvió fría mientras ella miraba en dirección de las voces pero no pudo ver nada en la oscuridad. La riza se detuvo y alguien murmuró un encantamiento antes de que Hermione escuchara el suave "pop" de una desaparición. Jadeo cuando vio la desagradable luz verde tomar la forma familiar en el aire nocturno. Una serpiente enrollada alrededor de una calavera. Hermione se deslizó dentro de la oscura calle. ¿Quizás podría ayudar? En su interior sabía que esa esperanza estaba infundada._

_Al acercarse a la luz verdosa se encontró con una escena abominable. Allí, desparramado en el concreto, se encontraba un cuerpo destrozado. Hermione vio cabello largo de un rubio oscuro. El cuerpo había pertenecido a una mujer que vestía ropa muggle. Todo lo demás era apenas reconocible como humano. Sus extremidades estaba rotas, los huesos perforaban la piel en diversos puntos. Un piscina de sangre se estaba formando debajo del cuerpo. Su lado derecho era una masa sangrienta, había sido reducido por algo en una extraña pulpa. Sus intestinos estaban esparcidos en el pavimento. La pálida luz de luna iluminaba la escena dándole un brillo espeluznante. _

_Hermione suprimió una arcada y retrocedió. Luego se dio la vuelta y corrió lejos. Lejos de la sangre, de la muerte y del enfermizo olor. Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire frio. Pero la sensación de estar sucia nunca la dejó. Y de alguna forma Hermione sabía que ese sentimiento nunca iba a dejarla…_


	7. Un Acto Desvergonzado

**Capítulo 6**

**Un Acto Desvergonzado  
**

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca. Ya era mediodía. Su clase de Herbología acababa de terminar, y como no sentía muy hambrienta decidió saltarse el almuerzo a favor de ir nuevamente a la biblioteca. La clase de Herbología había sido refrescantemente tranquila, por lo menos nadie había intentado hechizarla. Desde aquel pequeño rumor sobre ella y Riddle los demás habían intentado hechizarla a cada instante, lo que estaba lentamente comenzando a fastidiarla. Incluso con sus reflejos entrenados por la guerra algunas de esas maldiciones habían superado sus defensas, como resultado había estado cojeando desde que esa maldición traba-piernas la había alcanzado después del desayuno. Herbología había resultado un buen descanso, pues sus compañeros Gryffindor habían estado demasiado distraídos mientras recolectaban las espinas del cactus español maldito. Y aunque los estudiantes de Hufflepuff eran mejores en Herbología, claramente no apreciaban a Riddle como el resto porque ninguno había intentado hechizarla. O quizás solamente no consideraban los hechizos como una manera de molestarla. Porque, honestamente, eran igual de desagradables que las otras casas. Por ejemplo, aparte de la profesora Sato, nadie había hablado con ella durante la clase. Pero, ¿Qué le importaba si ellos le hablaban o no? No los necesitaba, incluso prefería que todo fuera de esta forma. Ella se iría de todas formas de este lugar, ¿así que para qué molestarse con esta gente?

Eso la regresaba nuevamente a su problema principal: regresar a su tiempo. Sin importar lo gigantesca que esta biblioteca pareciera ser, no tenía ningún libro con la información que necesitaba. Hermione nunca lo había creído posible, pero estaba empezando a odiar la biblioteca. Hasta ahora había gastado cada momento libre allí pero no había encontrado nada ni siquiera remotamente útil. Existían tantos libros que trataban sobre el viaje en el tiempo que no podía creer que todos eran completamente inservibles. Pero lo eran. Incluso había releído algunos, pero eso no mejoró su contenido. Así que ella decidió que sería mejor buscar información sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte. Pero para su horror, esos libros eran incluso peor que los del viaje en el tiempo. El cuento de las Reliquias de la Muerte era un mito. Y eso definía los libros en los que en los que se encontraba: estaban todos repletos de cuentos de hadas. A Luna le habrían encantado.

La información que pudo reunir entre toda esa porquería se refería principalmente al cómo encontrarlas. Pero el problema era que Hermione no necesitaba encontrarlas, ya sabía dónde se encontraba cada una. La Varita de Sauco estaba con Grindelwald, la familia Potter tenía en su posición la Capa de invisibilidad y la Piedra de la resurrección era parte del anillo Gaunt que Riddle tenía actualmente en su dedo.

Lo que ella necesitaba no eran concejos en cómo encontrar las reliquias, sino información sobre los poderes de la Varita de Sauco. Y aunque la mayor información que se puede encontrar es sobre la varita, ningún libro hablaba su habilidad de viajar por el tiempo. Hermione no había esperado encontrar instrucciones paso a paso de cómo activar el modo "viaje en el tiempo" del a varita, pero al menos había esperado encontrar alguna pista. Pero no había nada, ni sobre la reliquia ni sobre los distintos métodos del viaje en el tiempo. Su investigación había alcanzado un punto muerto. ¿Cómo debería proceder ahora? Obviamente la biblioteca no tenía ninguna utilidad. Necesitaba a alguien que tuviera amplios conocimientos sobre magia, sobre la esencia de la magia.

Todavía tenía la opción de ir al ministerio, pensó Hermione. Hablar con alguien del Departamento de Misterios. Pero en el mismo instante en el que pensó en poner un pie dentro de ese departamento la invadió una sensación nauseabunda.

¿Entonces a quién recurrir? Había alguien que siempre había estado disponible para auxiliarla, hasta su muerte claro. ¡Dumbledore! Él es el mago más poderoso con vida. Hermione anhelaba poder decirle todo porque él siempre había sido capaz de resolver todos los problemas. O eso había parecido. Dumbledore no la conocía en ésta época, ¿Por qué tendría que confiar en ella? Y además, ¿Confiaba en él? ¿Confiaba en que él haría lo mejor para _ella_?

_Dumbledore y las Reliquias de la Muerte…_

Hermione sabía que él en algún punto en el tiempo había estado obsesionado con ella. Quería encontrarlas y usar la Piedra de Resurrección. Así que probablemente había investigado sobre el tema. ¿Cuándo había sido? Hermione se reclinó sobre su mesa, la cual era la más oculta de la biblioteca. Quizás podría encontrar algo en esa dirección. Sus dedos recorrieron el lomo del último libro que había leído.

Tan solo se tenía que deslizar dentro de su oficina y quizás, si tenía suerte, Dumbledore había tenido mayor éxito en encontrar información sobre las reliquias que ella.

Hermione miró su reloj. Un cuarto para la una. En este momento tenía que dirigirse a su siguiente clase, Aritmancia. Otra clase que le gustaba, igual a Herbología. En primer lugar no había Slytherins, lo que significaba que Riddle no estaría allí. Además, aparte de ella, solo había Revenclaws en la clase, quienes eran solo chicos. Así que no tendría que lidiar con un grupo vengativo compuesto por las fanáticas de Riddle. Hermione caminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

—Señorita DeCerto, usted no debería pasar tanto de su preciado tiempo leyendo esos libros antiguos. —la bibliotecaria, Srta. Peters, reprendió amablemente. Su mirada estaba posada con preocupación sobre Hermione.

—Está en lo cierto, Srta. Peters. —Hermione le sonrió. —Pero hay tanto que hacer, todavía no me he adaptado a la carga académica de Hogwarts.

—ya veo. Pero realmente no deberías sobrecargarte. Hay otras cosas aparte del estudio. ¿Hum? No olvides disfrutar la vida. —la Srta. Peters le giñó el ojo.

Hermione le sonrió otra vez. —No lo olvidaré, no se preocupe.

Después de eso abandonó la biblioteca.

"_No olvides disfrutar la vida. No olvides disfrutar la vida. ¡Disfruta la vida!"_

"_¿Cómo?"_

En algún punto en el tiempo había sabido cómo hacerlo, pero mucho antes en el tiempo, cuando ella todavía era la inocente Hermione. Ya no. Ahora lo único que había en su vida eran las misiones. Conseguir los Horcruxes… matar a Voldemort… regresar a su época…

_._._._._

Riddle se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el librero que se encontraba detrás de él. Normalmente no se sometería a si mismo en una posición tan indigna pero en esos momentos le daba lo mismo. Además era hora de almuerzo por lo cual era bastante improbable que algún estudiante lo viera así. En realidad no sabía por qué continuaba intentándolo. Ninguno de esos libros era de gran ayuda. Lo que hacía que Slughorn fuera la mejor idea disponible. Podría preguntarle en la siguiente reunión. Tendría eso sique manejar el tema con precaución para que Slughorn no empezara a sospechar. Pero después de todo, el profesor le tenía gran aprecio, Riddle solamente tendría que usar su encanto y su poderes de persuasión y Slughorn le diría todo,

Riddle recorrió ausentemente el inicio de la cicatriz que marcaba su antebrazo izquierdo y subía hasta alcanzar su brazo. Esa cicatriz era un recordatorio constante de lo que estaba combatiendo: debilidad. Después de un rato se puso de pie.

Incluso si Slughorn no sabía nada, Riddle todavía lo iba a hacer. No había forma de que él pudiera fallar. Prácticamente conocía totalmente el encantamiento original, el procedimiento y los ingredientes necesarios. Al menos para esa parte la estúpida biblioteca había sido útil. Bueno, _le había costado_ dos años reunir toda esa información, pues había estado bien oculta entre los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. En realidad no le sorprendería si él fuera el primero en considerar la creación de más de uno. Era un genio después de todo.

Riddle empezó a caminar por un corredor cuando escuchó un suave suspiro proveniente de una de las mesas. Él frunció el ceño. Quizás no estaba tan solo como había pensado en un principio. Luego se asomó por el costado de un librero y miró hacia la mesa que se encontraba en la esquina. Se sorprendió de ver a DeCerto sentada allí. Ella estaba inclinada sobre un libro que se veía muy antiguo. Lucía frustrada e incluso aparentemente furiosa con el libro que había estado leyendo.

"_¿Quizás es demasiado estúpida para entender el lenguaje escrito de los humanos?"_

No, Riddle sabía desde el duelo que tuvieron que DeCerto no era estúpida. Y su rendimiento en clases también era bastante bueno. En realidad, pensando en ello, su desempeño había estado aumentando últimamente. ¿Ella había necesitado un poco de tiempo para adaptarse a Hogwarts o se había estado conteniendo antes? ¡Estúpida chica! Habían muchas cosas sobre ella que no tenían sentido. Él tenía que averiguar la verdad sobre ella. Su forma esquiva era frustrante y molesta.

DeCerto se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y su actitud era obviamente contemplativa. Quizás debía ir hacia ella y forzarla a decirle la verdad. ¿Por qué no? No había nadie más allí, ningún testigo. Vio como DeCerto revisaba su reloj, un reloj de pulsera que tenía una apariencia muy tonta. Luego ella se puso de pie, blandió su varita para que los libros que se encontraban en su mesa regresaran a sus estantes y después salió de la biblioteca.

Riddle dejó su escondite ubicado detrás de uno de los estantes, y se dirigió hacia la mesa que la Gryffindor había ocupado momentos antes. Sus dedos revolotearon por sobre la superficie de la mesa cuando pasó a su lado. Caminó hacia el contenedor que se encontraba detrás de la mesa. Había visto uno de los libros descartados volando en esa dirección. Él revisó el estante y, sin duda, en el lado izquierdo se encontraba el viejo y polvoroso tomo que DeCerto había estado leyendo. Sin demora tomó el libro y lo sacó de su lugar, girándolo para poder leer su título: Fabulas y Mitos de la antigüedad. Con el ceño fruncido abrió el libro, las páginas de pergamino eran amarillentas y frágiles, y además la escritura estaba desgastada y era difícil de leer. Él revisó el título de algunos de los capítulos; _"La fábula de la esposa del tejedor y el Rey Dragón", "La flor de la Sabiduría", "El presente de la sirena para el pobre Chico del Establo"._

¿Qué era eso? ¿Un libro de cuentos de hadas? ¿Por qué DeCerto estaba leyendo eso? Ella no le parecía el tipo de chicas que andaban leyendo cuentos para niños. Él recordó la expresión frustrada que tenían sus ojos cuando ella miraba el libro. Ella había estado buscando algo, y ese algo ciertamente no era una tierna y agradable historia para dormir. Riddle cerró el libro y miró su cubierta café de cuero. No, definitivamente había algo más en este libro. Él fue arrancado de sus cavilaciones cuando su mirada recayó sobre el reloj de pared ubicado no muy lejos. ¿Cómo se hizo tan tarde? Estaba apunto de estar atrasado para su siguiente clase. Él realmente odiaba llegar atrasado.

"_¡Maldita DeCerto!"._ Dejó rápidamente la biblioteca, pero no sin antes registrar el libro para poder llevarlo consigo.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

—En serio, DeCerto. ¿No te es posible mantener un poco más ordenas tus cosas?

Hermione se despertó debido al desagradable sonido de la voz quejosa de Lucia. Abrió sus ojos y vio como Lucia se acercaba y pateaba enojada su baúl. La tapa del baúl se cerró sonoramente eliminando todo rastro de soñolencia de Hermione. Ella se sentó en su cama y miró con enojo a la otra chica. En realidad Hermione no era una persona desordenada. No, en realidad prefería tener un cuarto limpio y ordenado, pero aquí no ponía ningún esfuerzo en limpiar su espacio en el dormitorio. Quizás eso se debía a que el desorden molestaba a sus compañeras, quienes no habían sido muy amables con ella últimamente, o quizás también podría ser una forma estúpida de sabotaje hacia las inspecciones de Legifer. En realidad Hermione no estaba segura de la causa.

—¿Por qué? No sabía que te molestaba. —Le dijo a Lucia con voz dulzona y tierna.

La otra chica la miró de forma malvada por unos momentos y luego se giró ignorando a Hermione por completo. Hermione se encogió de hombros, después se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño. A medida que cerraba la puerta pudo escuchar cómo Lucia le susurraba a Rose:

—¿Escuchaste eso? En serio, ¿Quién se cree ella que es?

Hermione cerró la puerta con pestillo y caminó hacia el lavadero. Se inclinó y observó su reflejo en el espejo. Su pelo estaba más despeinado de lo acostumbrado, lo que nunca había pensado posible, y su rostro estaba bastante pálido. Hermione suspiró.

—Buenos días para ti también.

Después de asearse, se sacó la camiseta con la cual había dormido, para poder así mirar el corte en su hombro izquierdo que había recibido en aquella legendaria clase de DCLAO. Se removió el vendaje y se estremeció mientras retiraba un poco de la sangre seca. La herida, incluso después de una semana, se veía fresca y dolorosa. Aparentemente las pociones y lociones que Madame Dulan había usado para sanarla no estaban funcionando como es debido. Probablemente la maldición que Riddle había usado impedía que la herida fuera sanada por medios mágicos.

"_¡Ese bastardo!"_

Bueno, lo único que queda es dejar que la herida sane por medios naturales. Si estaba en lo cierto sobre el hechizo que él había usado, cualquier intento de sanación mágico tendría únicamente por efecto el empeoramiento del corte. Así que Hermione no estaba dispuesta a ir a la Enfermería y correr ese riesgo. Además de todas formas no necesitaba la ayuda de madame Dulan. Ella sabía perfectamente cómo cuidar una herida como esa. Era una suerte que Riddle no alcanzara su brazo derecho. Hermione agitó si varita y conjuró de la nada gaza blanca, después de otra vuelta de su varita la tela se enrolló con firmeza en su hombro. Luego ella se puso su uniforme y dejó el baño. Las otras ya habían bajado a desayunar y no habían sentido la necesidad de esperarla. Que sorpresa.

En su camino al Gran Comedor alguien a sus espaldas le lanzó la maldición paralizadora. Pero Hermione estaba preparada, utilizando en contra hechizo sin demora. Se volteó y vio un grupo de chicas de quinto año de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor ocultas tras una esquina. Todo eso se estaba volviendo repetitivo. Pero en realidad no podía entender el cómo sus propios compañeros de casa escogían aliarse con Riddle. Él era el futuro Señor Oscuro por todos los cielos. Hermione sacudió su cabeza y reanudó su camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

Al llegar allí su mirada recayó inmediatamente sobre la mesa de Slytherin. Vio a Riddle sentado en su lugar habitual, él sostenía una copa elegantemente con una de sus manos y leía tranquilamente El Profeta. Él detuvo su lectura y la observó. Una sonrisa ladeada se empezó a formar en sus labios mientras la estudiaba. Ella le envió una mirada enojada y luego se giró, tomando un lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor entre Lupin y Longbottom.

—Buenos días Hermione. —Lupin la saludó.

—Buenos días. —Hermione contestó con poco entusiasmo mientras se estiraba para alcanzar un baso de jugo naranjo.

—¿lista para enfrentar un nuevo día repleto de nuevas e interesantes clases? —Longbottom preguntó mientras la codeaba suavemente en uno de sus lados.

Hermione lo miró y frunció el ceño, pero no le otorgó a su pregunta una respuesta.

—¿qué pasa? —Longbottom le preguntó mientras esparcía mantequilla en una tostada.

Hermione suspiró. —Legifer.

—Oh. —Longbottom le dio palmaditas compasivas en la espalda. —Seh, ella es una bruja maligna.

Hermione no pudo evitar reíste de su acertada descripción de la mujer. —¡Pero si ni siquiera estás en su clase!

—¡Cierto! ¿Simplemente tengo suerte de que soy un chico, no?

En ese momento las lechuzas llegaron con la entrega del correo matutino. Para sorpresa de Hermione dos lechuzas aterrizaron frente a ella.

—Oh, mira tienes cartas, Hermione. —-Weasley dijo de forma innecesaria desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Así que hoy te dedicas a indicar lo obvio? —Lupin le preguntó.

Hermione recibió las cartas de las lechuzas y les ofreció un poco de tocino. Ellas lo tomaron, ulularon suavemente y luego volaron lejos. Hermione tomó la primera carta y la leyó.

_Querida Srta. DeCerto;_

_Su detención tendrá lugar hoy a las 7 p.m. Nos encontraremos en la puerta principal. Por favor prepárese para estar unas horas en el exterior._

_Amablemente,_

_Profesor McGray_

—¿Sobre qué es? —Longbottom preguntó a su lado.

—Mi detención con McGray. —Hermione murmuró.

Lanzó una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin y pudo ver a Riddle, quién también leía una carta. Así que probablemente pasarían su detención juntos. Que confortable. Hermione alcanzó su segunda carta, el sobre estaba hecho de pergamino verde. Al interior decía:

_Querida Srta. DeCerto:_

_Con esta carta me gustaría invitarla a un pequeño Club que he establecido hace unos años atrás. Muchos de sus compañeros ya se han unido y estaría encantado de que usted se nos uniera. Espero obtener una respuesta positiva en nuestra siguiente clases del lunes._

_Sinceramente,_

_Profesor H.E.F. Slughorn_

¿Una invitación al Club Slug? Hermione estaba confundida. ¿Por qué la invitó? Levantó su mirada hacia la mesa de profesores. Slughorn estaba sentado allí hablando animadamente con Merrythought. Cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando le sonrió y la saludó con la mano. ¿Por qué él quería que se uniera al Club Slug? Después de todo, ella había atacado a su estudiante favorito. Hermione sabía que al profesor le agradaba mucho Riddle.

—¿Quién te escribió? —Weasley preguntó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—En serio, ¿tienen que ser tan chismosos? —Lupin reprendió a los otros dos chicos.

—Está bien, Amarys. —Hermione le dijo a Lupin. —Es una carta del profesor Slughorn. Aparentemente quiere invitarme a un Club.

—Oh, el Club Slug. —Longbottom dijo emocionado.

—¿Qué? —Hermione se hizo la ignorante, pues se suponía que ella no conocía ese nombre.

—Es un Club fundado por Slughorn. Todos los alumnos que son provenientes de familias importantes y reconocidas, o que tienen parientes famosos, son miembros. En verdad me gustaría ir. Dicen que las fiestas son geniales.

—¿Familias importantes y reconocidas? ¿Entonces por qué me invitó? —Hermione preguntó.

—Bueno, él también invita a estudiantes brillantes, ¿no es así? —Dijo Longbottom.

—Entonces no es ninguna sorpresa que no te invitara. —Weasley le disparó a Longbottom y luego se giró hacia Hermione y dijo. —Por supuesto que él te va a querer en el Club. Eres brillante. Justo como Lupin, él también es un miembro.

Hermione miró a Lupin. —¿En serio?

—Seh. —Contestó humildemente.

—¿Así que piensan que debería unirme? —cuestionó, por dentro estaba pensando si tenía otra opción sin atraer miradas sospechosas sobre su persona.

—¡Claro!

—¿Por qué no?

—Hermione, no veo por qué no deberías.

_._._._._

Hermione al entrar al salón de clases, de Encantamientos y Hechizos para el cuidado del hogar, se dirigió a su mesa. Allí intentó ignorar las miradas hostiles que el resto de las estudiantes le enviaban. En este punto ya estaba increíblemente irritada por como se comportaban. En verdad deseaba maldecir a esas estúpidas chicas, _"Con la maldición Cruciatus, y luego me reiré maniáticamente y me convertiré en la siguiente Dama Oscura"._

Realmente necesitaba encontrar la forma de regresar a casa, o uno de estos días iba a explotar por todo el sarcasmo acumulado. Se sentó en su puesto al lado de Lucia y Rose, quienes hacían todo lo posible por estar lejos de ella.

"_No es como si tuviera la plaga"._

Hermione todavía pensaba que ellas no deberían excluirla por hechizar a Riddle, deberían estar entregándole una medalla de oro. Sus pensamientos negativos fueron iluminados cuando su profesora menos favorita entró al salón de clases.

—¡Buenos días clase! —La voz fuerte de Legifer les dio la bienvenida.

Ese día vestía otro de sus atuendos intachables, una falda lisa y negra junto a una blusa blanca debajo de su túnica exterior negra. Su pelo negro estaba peinado de forma ordenada y perfecta. Toda su perfección mareaba a Hermione.

—Hoy día no vamos a tener una clase práctica. —Declaró Legifer. Nadie se atrevió a quejarse sucede en las otras clases. —Será una clase sobre los deberes y el comportamiento adecuado que se espera de las brujas amas de casa.

Hermione sintió cómo una jaqueca comenzaba a desarrollarse en sus sienes. Quizás lo mejor que pudo haber hecho habría sido quedarse en cama y aceptar la detención correspondiente como hombre… o mejor dicho, como una bruja ama de casa. Soltó una pequeña risilla ante el pensamiento. Legifer le envió una mirada mortífera, pero por suerte, no dijo nada.

Por la siguiente hora y media Hermione intentó pasar el tiempo soñando despierta. Pero en ocasiones tenía que realmente esforzarse para bloquear la voz persistente y aguda de Legifer, que contenía un sinfín de elementos ofensivas en su discurso.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

—¡Buena suerte Hermione! —Weasley gritó mientras ella dejaba la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Hermione pensó que realmente necesitaba buena suerte mientras se dirigía a su detención con McGray. No es que le tuviera miedo al profesor, no, en realidad lo que la perturbaba era la compañía. Estaba bastante segura de que se encontraría con Riddle en la entrada. Y al terminar de bajar las escaleras comprobó que su suposición no estaba errada, pues Riddle se encontraba apoyado casualmente en la pared junto a la entrada. Él tenía sus brazos entrecruzados frente a su pecho y parecía bastante molesto vestía una capa gruesa y botas pesadas. Así que iba preparado para pasar unas horas afuera como McGray había escribo. Enojada, Hermione tuvo nuevamente que admitir lo atractivo que se veía. Caminó hacia él pero lo ignoró, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos. Riddle le envió una mirada agresiva pero no habló. ¿Qué mierda lo tenía tan molesto? Ella le frunció el ceño, después de todo era su culpa que el profesor les diera esa detención. Nunca se hubieran metido en ese lío si no fuera porque él la atacó durante la clase de DCLAO. Hermione escuchó a alguien acercarse y se volteó a ver quién era, McGray estaba caminando hacia ellos.

—Buenas tardes, Srta. DeCerto, Sr. Riddle. —Saludó, el profesor vestía una capa similar a la de Riddle, pero la suya era café en vez de negra.

Después de observarlos comentó: —Veo que se han preparado para un poco de actividad exterior. Hoy vamos a adentrarnos en el Bosque Prohibido. La profesora Sato me pidió que le consiguiera unas cuantas bellotas de sangre frescas. Ustedes van a acompañarme.

Riddle asintió cortantemente. —Sí profesor.

Hermione se preguntó por qué tantas detenciones se realizaban en el Bosque Prohibido, después de todo, el lugar estaba prohibido por alguna buena razón.

Pero ella también asintió y dijo cortésmente: —Por supuesto, señor.

—Bien, bien. ¡Ahora síganme!

McGray se giró hacia la Entrada principal y la abrió. Caminó hacia afuera y Hermione y Riddle se quedaron sin otra opción más que seguirlo. En el momento en que salió el frio aire de otoño la rodeó. En ese momento se alegró de haber comprado una acogedora y gruesa capa de invierno en el Callejón Diagon.

_._._._._

Riddle estaba cabreado. Realmente tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo en vez de desperdiciarlo en esa estúpida detención. Esperó a McGray junto a la Entrada Principal. Pero todavía no podía creer que le había dado detención, habían pasado años desde la última vez que le habían dado una. Él era siempre muy cauteloso para que ningún profesor descubriera sus andares o las infracciones de sus seguidores. Simplemente Tom Riddle no recibía detenciones, pero ahora estaba parado allí.

"_¿Y de quién es la culpa?"_ Se preguntó a si mismo.

Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse. Era DeCerto. Si nivel de enojo se elevó unas cuantos centímetros. Su cabello era un ridículo desastre desordenado como siempre y, notó molesto, ella también vestía una pesada capa negra. No muy a la moda pero práctica. Él no conocía ninguna otra chica en Hogwarts que ignorara su sentido de la moda a esos extremos. De cierta forma le gustaba cómo DeCerto no se arreglaba como las otras chicas, esas muñecas a la moda resultaban bastante cansadoras. De repente Riddle se sintió muy enfadado de que existiera algo que le agradara sobre DeCerto. La observó agresivamente y su mirada se intensificó cuando ella se atrevió a fruncirle el ceño. DeCerto se salvó de ser hechizada gracias a McGray quien se acercaba a ellos. El profesor los saludó y luego anunció que la detención se llevaría a cabo en el Bosque Prohibido. Riddle no estaba sorprendido porque se había esperado algo como esto. Observó a DeCerto quien se encontraba a su lado y se sorprendió de ver que ella no parecía asustada ante el prospecto de ir al Bosque. Pero en realidad, gracia a él, nadie le dirigía la palabra, así que quizás no sabía nada sobre el Bosque Prohibido.

Riddle siguió al profesor fuera del castillo. A medida que se acercaban al borde del castillo el profesor dijo: —Ustedes se van a quedar cerca de mi cuando nos adentremos al bosque, ¿entendido? Nada de merodear solos. Este es un lugar peligroso.

Riddle suprimió una sonrisa sarcástica que intentaba formarse en su rostro. Miró el lado donde DeCerto caminaba junto él, ella todavía no lucía asustada. Riddle frunció el ceño, ¿quizás era su deber debería cambiar eso?

—¿Es cierto que hay centauros dentro del bosque? —Miró a McGray inocentemente. Sabía que los centauros eran altamente temidos por los magos.

—Sí, esta en lo cierto Sr. Riddle. En realidad hay toda una colonia viviendo dentro del Bosque Prohibido. —Respondió McGray.

Riddle miró triunfante a DeCerto. De seguro ahora esa chica estúpida ahora estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de tener que adentrarse al bosque. Gran fue su sorpresa al encontrarla todavía caminando tranquilamente a su lado. No parecía que le importaran los centauros en absoluto.

—¿Qué tan profundo nos vamos a adentrar para encontrarlas semillas? —Preguntó a continuación.

—No estoy seguro. Pero creo que no iremos muy lejos. —McGray respondió de modo tranquilizador y DeCerto sonrió burlesca. Riddle se sintió disgustado interiormente, ahora parecía que él tenía miedo de adentrarse en aquel lugar.

Hermione estaba consciente de lo que intentaba hacer Riddle. Quería asustarla. _"Señor, yo no estoy asustada de dar un pequeña caminada dentro del oscuro y aterrador bosque."_ En ese momento alcanzaron los límites el Bosque Prohibido y McGray se giró hacia ellos para decirles:

—Ahora déjenme repetir, y que les quede claro; No se van a ir a caminar por su cuenta. Es muy fácil perderse en este bosque.

"_Mejor, querrás decir, es fácil conseguir que te coman"._ Hermione no necesitaba otro discurso sobre lo peligroso que era el Bosque Prohibido. Realmente ella se había enfrentado a cosas peores, mucho peores. McGray reanudó su caminata hacia el bosque, con Riddle y Hermione siguiéndolo de cerca. Hermione respiró profundo, el aire estaba húmedo y tenía un olor fuerte gracias a tierra y la madera en descomposición. El ruido de sus pasos eran suavizados gracias a las muchas capas de viejas hojas en el suelo. A Hermione le gustaba el bosque. Por los últimos dos años había vivido prácticamente todo el tiempo en busques. Pues Harry, Ron y ella preferían instalar su carpa en lugares solitarios y aislados. Había sido demasiado peligroso para ellos correr el riesgo de ser vistos cerca de lugares poblados, así que generalmente de aparecían en lugares apartados. En aquellos sectores en algunas ocasiones podían sentir la extra sensación de estar seguros. Incluso si ese sentimiento no había sido nada más que una ilusión, a Hermione de todas formas le gustaba mucho estar en el el bosque. Los tres caminaron en silencio por unos minutos. McGray al frente, Hermione en el medio y Riddle al final. Luego Hermione vio que McGray se detenía y examinaba algo en el suelo.

—Miren esto. —Exclamó y levantó su mano.

Hermione vio que sus denos estaban cubiertos con algo que se parecía a la sangre.

—Creo que el Roble de sangre está cerca de aquí, mantengan sus bien ojos abiertos.

El bosque era especialmente denso en ese sector. Los arboles estaban tan juntos que aparentaban ser una pared impenetrable. Pero McGray empezó a buscar su camino alrededor. Hermione lo siguió y lanzó una mirada hacia atrás donde estaba Riddle. Él parecía estar más molesto que al inicio de la incursión.

"_Probablemente cree que no es digno de él el tener que caminar sobre todo este desastre"._ Pensó Hermione mientras se abría paso entremedio de las ramas. Unos pocos pasos más y logró atravesar todos esos arboles y arbustos, encontrándose a sí misma parada al borde de un claro. En el medio del claro se podía ver un impresionante árbol viejo. Era completamente negro y su tronco tenía un metro de diámetro. Aunque era mediados de Agosto no había ni una sola hoja en aquellas ramas. El árbol se veía muerto como si estuviera en lo más crudo del invierno. Hermione podía ver gracias a la luz de luna que un líquido viscoso bajaba por su madera oscura. Ella caminó hacia el árbol donde McGray se encontraba de pie. Riddle, quien recién había llegado a l claro, la siguió.

—Este es realmente un espécimen impresionante. —Dijo McGray.

Hermione levantó su mano y la apoyó en tronco como una leve caricia. Luego miró su mano y vio que su palma se encontraba cubierta de algo que se veía como la sangre.

—Sí, profesor. Hemos sido realmente afortunados de encontrarlo. —dijo con vos suave.

—Sí, lo somos. —McGray acordó con ella mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

De allí sacó dos pequeñas bolsas y le pasó una a cada uno.

—Tengan, miren el suelo alrededor del árbol y recojan las bellotas caídas. La profesora Sato va a estar muy agradecida si le conseguimos unas cuantas. La cascara de las bellotas de sangre es un ingrediente principal de la poción reabastecedora de sangre.

Hermione aceptó la bolsa y vio que Riddle hacía lo mismo a regañadientes. Luego empezaron a recorrer el área y recogieron las bellotas caídas. Después de un tiempo Hermione había recogido una buena cantidad de esas pequeñas nueces. Cuando se volvió a agachar para recoger uno más escuchó un suave ruido sordo. Levantó su mirada y vio a un thestral que había aterrizado en el claro. El animal olisqueó el aire y miró con curiosidad a los tres intrusos que invadían su territorio.

Los thestral eran, a opinión de Hermione, unas criaturas que no eran bonitas. Se veían como caballos, pero el toque reptil en sus cuerpos, hacía que en quienes los observaban surgiera la sensación de que algo no estaba bien con esas criaturas. La piel gris que recubría su cuerpo los hacía verse más como un esqueleto que una criatura viva.

Hermione observó al thestral que acababa de aterrizar dólar sus alas. Ciertamente no era ninguna belleza pero como todos los de su especie, irradiaba cierta aura de dignidad. Desde la primera vez que había visto su primer thestral le habían encantado. Aunque, por supuesto, no le gustaban las circunstancias que habían hecho posible para ella el verlos. Pero esos animales en sí mismos eran algo fascinante.

—¡DeCerto, cuidado! Un thestral acaba de aterrizar frente a ti. —McGray le advirtió.

Hermione miró detrás de ella. Unos pocos metros más allá se encontraba su profesor. Obviamente él podía ver el animal y había intentado advertirla de su presencia. Por supuesto, él no sospechaba que ella también era capaz de verlo. Hermione lanzó una mirada a Riddle y casi salta al que él tenía su mirada fija en ella. Estaba bastante segura de que él también podía ver el animal. Después de todo había matado a su propio padre. Así que él había visto la muerte que le permitiría ver los thestrals. ¿Pero por qué su mirada estaba fija en ella? Hermione se volteó hacia el animal y caminó en su dirección.

—Señorita DeCerto, deténgase. ¡Está caminando en su dirección! —McGray le volvió a advertir.

Hermione miró hacia atrás y dijo suavemente: —Lo sé. Puedo verlo.

El animal no se había movido y ahora estaba examinando a Hermione con sus ojos vigilantes. Ella lo alcanzó en unos pocos pasos, observó que era un thestral bastante grande.

—¡Hola! —saludó con voz suave a la criatura caballuna.

Extendió su mano hacia la criatura. El thestral en un principio retrocedió unos centímetros, pero al final su curiosidad le dominó y olisqueó la mano de Hermione, quien sonrió al ver la acción. Gentilmente tocó el cuello de la criatura y lo acarició. La piel del thestral era suave y tibia al tacto. Hermione se preguntó como estas gentiles criaturas, tan llenas de vida, podían ser vistas como presagios de muerte en el mundo mágico. El animal bajó su cabeza y, ligeramente, golpeo con su hocico la mano izquierda de Hermione. Luego empezó a lamer la palma de su mano. Ella miró abajo y vio que su mano todavía estaba cubierta por aquella sustancia roja del momento en que había tocado el tronco del árbol. El roble de sangre era obviamente la razón por la cual el thestral estaba aquí. Hermione se rió suavemente cuando la lengua escurridiza y de punta bifurcada se deslizó sobre su piel.

_._._._._

"_¡Que estúpida detención!"_ Se quejaba mentalmente Riddle mientras recorría el pequeño claro en busca de bellotas caídas. En serio, si él hubiese querido desperdiciar su tiempo, pudo haber escogido hablar con una de aquellas chicas insoportables que disfrutaban idolatrarlo. Observó brevemente a DeCerto, quien también se encontraba recolectando bellotas. Bueno, ella ciertamente no era una de esas chicas. Incluso ella podría ser la única chica e todo Hogwarts sin estar prendada de él. En ese instante decidió que ella era un caso extraño. Lo que más le molestaba, era que ella todavía no daba ni la más mínima señal de estar asustada por estar dentro del Bosque Prohibido. Eso podría haber hecho esta situación un poco más entretenida. Pero no, ella estaba caminando por entre los arboles como si fuera cosa de todos los días. E incluso parecía disfrutarlo. Riddle deseó estar a solas con ella, de esa forma podría someterla a la _cruciatus_.

La mirada de Riddle se posó en el oscuro cielo de la noche. Entrecerró sus ojos y sus ceja se fruncieron cuando vio una masa oscura que parecía dirigirse al claro. Su mano se dirigió hacia su varita. Después de unos momentos pudo reconocer a la masa negra como un thestral. Así que soltó su varita, los thestral no eran criaturas peligrosas. Bastante feas, sí, pero no peligrosas. La criatura aterrizó en el claro, a tan solo unos metros frente a DeCerto. Una sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro, era muy probable que la detención se pusiera interesante de ahora en adelante. Solo aquellos que han visto a alguien morir pueden ver un thestral. Riddle no sabía si DeCerto sería capaz de ver el animal, pero ella provenía de una zona de guerra en Francia, así que era bastante probable que pudiera verlo. De todas formas, estaba bastante seguro de que ella no estaría feliz con la presencia del thestral.

—¡DeCerto, cuidado! Un thestral acaba de aterrizar frente a ti. —Escuchó a McGray decir.

DeCerto miró a McGray. Ella no contestó a su advertencia. Pero para la inmensa desilusión de Riddle, ella no se veía asustada en lo más mínimo. La chica se giró nuevamente hacia el thestral y caminó hacia él. Era claro que DeCerto podía verlo, concluyó Riddle.

Él escuchó a McGray repetir nuevamente una advertencia innecesaria. En esta ocasión DeCerto le contestó con voz suave: —Lo sé. Puedo verlo.

Riddle observó a DeCerto acercarse al thestral. Sus pasos no eran inseguros, por el contrario, ella parecía bastante confiada. Cuando alcanzó a la criatura le ofreció su mano y luego empezó a acariciarlo. Riddle podía ver su rostro, ella estaba mirando al animal con serenidad. Como si se estuviera rencontrando con un viejo conocido después de un buen tiempo. Pero también podía ver tristeza brillando en esos ojos. Él estaba sorprendido de lo cambiada que se veía DeCerto, y deseaba saber desesperadamente que había causado que DeCerto fuera capaz de ver el animal. ¿A quién vio morir? Riddle podía sentir su enojo crecer otra vez, detestaba no saber las cosas. Y hasta ahora DeCerto había sido capaz de esconder sus secretos de él con maestría.

—¡Señorita DeCerto!

Hermione sintió que alguien tomaba su brazo. Se giró, dando la espalda al thestral y vio al profesor McGray de pie a su lado. Al tener su atención él la arrastró lejos de la criatura.

—¡eso ha sido suficiente! —McGray dijo severo.

La llevó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Riddle. Hermione miró al otro y no se sorprendió de encontrarlo observándola malvadamente.

—Ya es tarde. Creo que deberíamos regresar al castillo. —McGray anunció.

—Sí, profesor. —Riddle dijo con su voz más educada y cortés.

Hermione rodó sus ojos al escucharlo. ¿Acaso ese gilipollas nunca dejaba de jugar a ser la mascota de los profesores? Merlín, eso era demasiado incluso para ella. Realizaron el camino de regreso en silencio. Hermione se sintió un poco triste al dejar los terrenos del bosque atrás, pues realmente no quería regresar al castillo. Hogwarts le gustaba, pero odiaba los habitantes que tenía actualmente.

Cuando alcanzaron las gigantescas puertas del castillo McGray dijo; —Aunque hoy fuera una noche muy exitosa, confío en no tener que volver a repetirla. Espero que ustedes dos no vuelvan a hacer algo como el incidente de nuestra última clase de Defensa.

—No profesor. —Riddle parecía avergonzado de sí mismo. Y una vez más Hermione admiró sus habilidades de actuación.

—Esta bien. Ahora tengo que llevar éstas. —McGray levantó la bolsa de bellotas—. Al invernadero. Señor Riddle, confío que va a acompañar a la señorita DeCerto a su sala común.

Hermione frunció el ceño al escuchar al profesor. ¿Se trataba de otra de las costumbres de los cuarenta? ¿Dónde una chica era incapaz de encontrar por si sola el camino de regreso a su propio dormitorio?

—Eso no será necesario, profesor McGray. —Dijo Hermione— Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar mi camino de regreso sin problemas.

—No, no. Señorita DeCerto. —McGray la reprendió. —Es realmente tarde. No quiero que esté merodeando por los pasillos sola. Además el señor Riddle es un prefecto, así que estoy seguro de que no le va a molestar.

—Por supuesto que no, señor. —Riddle contestó.

Hermione suspiró. McGray no lo escuchó, pero Riddle que se encontraba justo a su lado lo hizo, de eso estaba segura pero no le importaba. Realmente no quería estar a solas con Riddle. Lo último que quería era que el intentara extraerle información otra vez. Pero no podía ver alguna forma de librarse de la situación. Así que nuevamente se encontró a sí misma bastante sola con cierto señor Riddle. Ellos caminaban lado a lado hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione se sentía muy estresada, su mano derecha temblaba, lista para liberar su varita.

—¿Por qué tan tensa, DeCerto? —Riddle le envió una sonrisa ladeada.

Hermione no contestó. No deseaba provocarlo de ninguna forma, pero al mismo tiempo era consiente de que si le contestaba iba a ser incapaz de no insultarlo. Así que la mejor solución era no hablar en absoluto. Ella lo miró y vio que todavía le estaba sonriendo satisfecho de sí mismo. Estaba segura que él sabía cómo esa sonrisa la molestaba aún más.

—¿Disfrutaste nuestro pequeño paseo por el Bosque Prohibido? —Riddle continuó conversando. —Fue, después de todo, tu culpa el que tengamos que realizarlo.

Ya había sido suficiente, Hermione sintió su odio burbujear dentro de su cuerpo. —¿Mi culpa? —Le gritó enojada. —Tú me atacaste en ese duelo. Lo único que hice fue defenderme. Y luego enviaste todas esas arpías detrás de mí.

—¿De qué estas hablando? —Riddle la miró fingiendo sorpresa. —Tú me atacaste viciosamente. Y en realidad es tu culpa de que toda la escuela te odie ahora.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero no le contestó. Era claro que él intentaba enojarla. Riddle la miró y se rió, Hermione podía ver que su enojo le entretenía. Se giró y se alejó de él. ¿Por qué la maldita sala común estaba tan lejos?

La próxima vez que Riddle habló, todo signo de burla había desaparecido de su voz, la cual era nuevamente fría y amenazadora. —Ahora, ¿Vas a decirme finalmente qué es lo que estás ocultando?

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Allí estaba nuevamente ese brillo malicioso en sus ojos, y al verlo, ella tragó duro.

—Todavía no sé qué quieres de mí. —Logró susurrar.

Riddle sujetó su muñeca con brusquedad, ella siseó de dolor cuando él la giró con fuerza para que quedaran enfrentados cara a cara.

—No juegues conmigo, DeCerto.

Él sujetó su otra muñeca, dejándola sin oportunidad de apartarse o desfundar su varita. Ella estaba aterrada. Él utilizó su altura para dominarla y sujetarla en su lugar mientras no dejaba de mirarla intensamente. Hermione era incapaz de mirar otra cosa que no fueran esos demandantes ojos. Había unos trazos de rojo en esos magnéticos ojos grises, pero ella esperaba que solo fuera un efecto de la luz. Ahora estaba temblando y sabía que él podía sentirlo a través de su agarre.

—¿De dónde eres? —demandó con su voz fría como el hielo que no toleraba ninguna resistencia. —¿Qué es lo que quieres en este lugar?

Era aterrorizante, pero Hermione sabía que no podía rendirse ahora. —Y… Soy de Francia. —Dijo tartamudeando tímidamente. —Soy una refugiada…

Riddle retorció sus brazos dolorosamente mientras ordenaba: —No me digas esas patrañas, ¡Di la verdad!

Hermione sollozó ante sus palabras y el dolor en sus muñecas. Estaba segura de que le saldrían hematomas más tarde, por lo fuerte que la estaba sujetando. Pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo más. Se escucharon voces acercándose por el pasillo. Hermione sintió una oleada de alivio cuando las voces se volvieron más y más fuertes. Alguien caminaba en su dirección. Riddle giró la cabeza y estaba mirando hacia la dirección de la cual provenían las voces. Hermione pudo ver cómo se formaba un furioso ceño fruncido entre sus cejas. Claramente no estaba feliz con aquellos intrusos que interferían con su interrogatorio. Pero Hermione no podía estar más aliviada.

Ahora Hermione podía reconocer que quienes se acercaban eran chicas, quizás dos o tres. Cuando ellas estaban a tan solo unos metros de distancia se sobresaltó al ver al súbita sonrisa malvada que Riddle le envió. Luego retrocedió algunos pasos hasta que golpeó la pared detrás de él con su espalda. En todo el proceso se preocupó de arrastrar a Hermione consigo. En el momento en que las voces de las chicas estaban muy cerca, Riddle exclamó:

—DeCerto, por favor detente ahora. NO VOY a tener una cita contigo.

Hermione lo miró incrédula. Aunque su voz había sonado muy severa (con la cantidad justa de indignación y aprehensión), él le estaba sonriendo. Ella escuchó cómo las voces se detenían, pero no se atrevió a mirar hacia la esquina, por la cual las chicas iban a aparecer en cualquier momento. Se escucharon unos cuantos pasos y una inhalación brusca de aire le informó que las chicas podían verlos de pie en el corredor. Lanzó una mirada en su dirección y pudo ver a tres chicas, eran de Gryffindor y quizás de cuarto o quinto año.

Hermione sabía perfectamente cómo toda esta situación lucía para ellas. Allí estaba ella, la nueva chica demente, una conocida acosadora del popular y atractivo prefecto de Slytherin, a solas con su victima en un corredor solitario. Riddle esta ahora con su espalda presionada contra pared y tenía una mirada de conmocionada plasmada en sus ojos grises. Oh, él era un actor maravillosamente convincente. Todavía sujetaba con fuerza sus muñecas, pero tenía sus brazos apoyados contra la pared, por lo cual parecía que _era ella quien_ lo estaba sujetando.

Él apartó su rostro conmocionado de ella y observó a las tres chicas que estaban de pie en el corredor. Hermione también las observó y pudo ver la forma furiosa en que ellas la miraban.

"_Genial."_ Pensó. _"¡Ahora piensan que lo estoy acosando!"_

Sintió como Riddle aflojaba el agarre en sus muñecas e instintivamente retrocedió algunos pasos. Sabía que ese movimiento no la ayudaría a convencerlas de su inocencia, pero simplemente no lo pudo evitar.

—Mira, DeCerto. —escuchó a Riddle decir con voz tranquilizadora. —Lo siento, ¿entiendes? Pero no quiero salir contigo. Por favor, acéptalo.

Hermione se sintió enferma ante la aparente honestidad de su aseveración. Era una gran mentira pero sabía lo convincente que era. No había ninguna forma de que esas Gryffindor no le creyeran.

—¿Está todo bien? —escuchó a una de las chicas preguntar con recelo.

Riddle se giró hacia ella y la miró con alivio y dijo con voz un tanto avergonzada: —Um… Si. —luego les sonrió y Hermione se sintió enferma al ver como las tres chicas se sonrojaban.

—solo estaba caminando hacia mi sala común. —Continuó Riddle.

Luego se alejó unos cuantos pasos de Hermione y caminó hacia las chicas.

—Yo…. Eeh, simplemente me iré, ¿está bien? —Les dijo.

—¿Quieres que te hagamos compañía? —La chica con cabello negro y largo preguntó mientras miraba a Hermione con ferocidad.

Riddle se rió atractivamente y replicó, todavía sonando avergonzado: —No, no. Eso no es necesario.

Luego miró a Hermione inseguro. Ella sabía como las chicas iban a ver esto y malinterpretarlo. Y, por supuesto, esa era la única razón por la cual Riddle lo hizo en primer lugar. Antes de irse Riddle les deseó las buenas noches e ignoró completamente a Hermione.

Hermione se quedó en medio del corredor y miró fijamente la espalda de Riddle mientras se alejaba. Estaba muda de asombro ante su audaz comportamiento. ¿Cómo se podía mirar en el espejo después de comportarse así? Nunca había conocido a alguien tan astuto y manipulador. Ni siquiera Voldemort de su tiempo actuaba de esa forma. Nunca se abría rebajado a sí mismo a algo como eso. No es que él fuera de mayor integridad moral que Tom Riddle, para nada, pero por lo menos nunca había hecho una artimaña como esa.

Hermione tuvo que detener su cadena de pensamientos cuando una voz chillona le gritó: —¿Tú perra repugnante, cómo te atreves a hacer algo como eso?

Ella se giró hacia las tres chicas que todavía se encontraban en el pasillo. Una de ellas tenía el cabello negro y largo, la otra era rubia y la última tenía su pelo castaño y corto. Hermione estaba segura que esas chicas normalmente eran dulces y amigables, e incluso en otras circunstancias podrían haber sido las cuatro amigas. Pero ahora las tres tenían expresiones similares en sus bonitos rostros que expresaban desde rabia y furia, hasta disgusto e indignación. Todos esos sentimientos hostiles dirigidos a su persona. Hermione se preguntó brevemente que debía hacer ahora. Explicarles a esas chicas que en primer lugar todo ese embrollo era culpa de Riddle sería tiempo perdido. Nunca le creerían. ¿Así que quizás regresar a la sala común sería la mejor opción?

—Oye, ¡puta!, ¡Te estoy hablando! —la rubia le gritó.

Nuevamente estaba sorprendida por las palabrotas que aquellas estudiantes conocían. _"¿Qué tendría _que decir Legifer sobre esto si las escuchara?" pensó tontamente. Quizás otorgarles puntos a sus casas por insultarla. Hermione soltó unas pequeñas risitas.

—¿Escucharon eso? ¡Se está riendo! ¡Mujerzuela loca! —la rubia le susurró indignada a sus amigas y luego se dirigió agresivamente a Hermione. —Mantén tus manos lejos de Tom. Él no te quiere. Si continuas de esta forma vas a obtener tu merecido, ¿entendiste?

Hermione las miró con su rostro carente de toda expresión. Eso era absurdo. Esas chicas realmente estaban defendiendo a Tom Riddle. ¿Cómo podían ser tan ciegas? Pero bueno, él todavía no era el Señor Oscuro. Además, si Hermione no supiera que él era un cretino mentiroso, ella también creería cada una de las palabras que salen de su boca.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza y dijo calmadamente. —Lo que tú digas. —Luego pasó a las chicas y caminó hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Al atravesar el retrato de la Dama Gorda pudo ver que la sala común estaba repleta. Los estudiantes estaban sentados por todos lados, en las sillas o en los sofás, haciendo sus deberes o simplemente conversando. Como quería estar sola, se dirigió a su dormitorio.

—Oye, Hermione, ¿Cómo estuvo la detención? —Una voz la llamó a sus espaldas. Hermione se giró y vio a Longbottom. Aparentemente él estaba en medio de una partida de ajedrez con Weasley.

—Adorable. —Dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿Tan mal, eh? Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

—…Me voy a la cama. —realmente deseaba abandonar la sala común.

No quería estar allí cuando esas tres chicas llegaran, y se dispusieran a agregar un nuevo rumor sobre la demente chica que se dedicaba a acosar inocentes y atractivos prefectos. Al entrar al dormitorio se sintió aliviada de encontrarlo vacío, sabía que no apreciaría la compañía en ese preciso instante.

Se sacó la ropa para ponerse su piyama y después de cepillarse los dientes se metió a su cama y cerró las cortinas a su alrededor. Por unos momentos consideró colocar un hechizo de alarma en su cama. Después de todo no esperaba que el comportamiento de sus compañeras de cuarto mejorara después de la nueva mentira que Riddle había creado sobre ella. Suspiró y movió su varita para crear un hechizo de alarma pequeño. Toda esta situación le recordaba levemente a su cuarto año, en ese tiempo también habían rumores desagradables sobre ella. Ese había sido el año del Torneo de los tres magos, y la estúpida baca de Skeeter había escrito en el Profeta que ella era la novia de Harry, pero que al mismo tiempo lo estaba engañando con nadie menos que Victor Krum. Oh, como las chicas la habían odiado esos meses. Un día había despertado para encontrarse con que todas sus cosas habían sido transformadas en una pila de insectos muertos. Todavía se preguntaba cómo lo habían logrado siendo estudiantes de cuarto año. Así que ese pequeño hechizo de alarma era más que necesario, pensó mientras bostezaba sonoramente y se recostaba en su cama.

Hermione sintió un malestar familiar en su estómago mientras pensaba en la gente de su época. Se preguntó vagamente que había pasado con sus antiguas compañeras de cuarto. Después de que abandonó Hogwarts dos años atrás jamás las había vuelto a ver. Solo quedaba esperar que estuvieran bien. Todas las cosas horribles que había tenido que vivir todavía no sucedían, pero para ella todos esos recuerdos eran igual de reales que el mundo en el cual ahora vivía. Necesitaba terminar esta pesadilla lo más rápido posible antes de perder realmente la cabeza. Tiene que haber una forma de regresar al futuro. _"La oficina de Dumbledore"._ Pensó antes de dormirse. _"Debe de haber encontrado información sobre las Reliquias de la muerte"._

—_¿Cuántos? —Él gritó por sobre el ruido de los hechizos que se acercaban._

_Hermione se inclinó hacia un costado para poder ver mejor sus alrededores. —¡Puedo ver al menos cinco! —Le gritó._

_Ellos estaban actualmente en el viejo edificio del ministerio de Magia, sentados en un corredor de los pisos superiores. Ese edificio había albergado el Ministerio hasta ser abandonado a fines de 1960. Después de eso el ministerio se había movido a un edificio nuevo y más grande. El viejo edificio había sido usado desde entonces como una especie de museo. Como era un prestigioso y antiguo lugar de la historia mágica, Hermione estaba convencida que Voldemort lo había usado para ocultar uno de sus Horcruxes. Esa era la razón por la cual Harry, Ron, Neville y ella se habían infiltrado allí. En alguna parte debía estar oculta la Daga de Gryffindor._

_Una maldición golpeó fuertemente el pilar y pedazos de roca cayeron a su alrededor._

—_¡Tenemos que movernos! —Hermione gritó._

_Neville asintió y luego ambos abandonaron su lugar de protección y atacaron a los mortífagos. Hermione no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo los habían encontrado, pero esperaba que Harry y Ron no se encontraran con algunos de ellos mientras ella y Neville se las arreglaban para incapacitar a los mortífagos sin salir muy heridos. Hermione envió un aturdidor hacia un mortífago y lo vio desplomarse._

—_Okay, ¡Vámonos! —Neville dijo mientras caminaba por sobre uno de los cuerpos en el suelo._

_Neville caminó hacia Hermione y ella vio como el mortífago que había goleado con el aturdidor se estaba poniendo nuevamente de pie. Él estaba detrás de Neville así que este no podía ver el peligro al que se enfrentaba. Hermione gritó y le indicó que regresara a su posición anterior. Pero era demasiado tarde. El mortífago ya le había enviado una maldición. Una luz roja brillante se apresuró hacia Neville y Hermione pudo escuchar un fuerte crujido cuando ésta chocó con su pecho. En el momento en que el cuerpo de Neville golpeó el sueño ella envió su propia maldición al mortífago y esta cayó al suelo inmóvil._

_Hermione corrió hacia la caída forma de Neville, arrodillándose junto a él. Sangre fluía libremente desde una gigantesca herida en su pecho. Él gemía y sollozaba de dolor. Hermione retiró su camisa, jadeando al ver cuan herido realmente estaba su amigo. Su torax estaba abierto de par en par, e incluso se podían ver fragmentos de hueso roto en distintos sectores. Sangre oscura fluía del horrible agujero en su pecho. Y Hermione sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Neville iba a morir._

_Lo sujetó en sus brazos mientras él batallaba contra su destino. Pero en esa ocasión no podía ganar. Sus gemidos se volvían cada vez menos audibles y disminuyeron hasta que su respiración se detuvo. Hermione temblaba y lloraba mientras repetía una oración una y otra vez:_

—_¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_

_Era su culpa que él estuviera muerto, de nadie más…_

* * *

**Este es el último capitulo por donde la otra autora dejo la traducción, a partir del proximo capitulo es mi traduccion, no se si esta hecha muy bien ya que no tengo beta que me lea el capitulo y me corrija los errores, por eso si alguien se ofrece a ayudarme, yo podría pasarle los capitulos por email y asi me los revisara.**

**Tambien quiero decir que a partir de ahora subire un capitulo cada semana probablemente los domingos, ya que estare traduciendo y los capitulos son lo suficientemente largos como para tardar mas de un día en traducirlos, espero que sepan entenderlo.**

**Felices fiestas y Feliz año Nuevo 2013 por adelantado**_  
_


	8. Conspiración, Planificación y Maquinador

**Capítulo 7**

**Conspiración, Planificación y Maquinador**

Hermione se despertó al día siguiente muy temprano y no se sintió descansada en lo absoluto. Como era sábado, las otras chicas todavía dormían cuando ella se levantó. Con un movimiento de su varita arregló arregló la sala donde estaba su cama la noche anterior. Luego se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. A medida que se quitaba la ropa se dio cuenta de que tenía que cambiar otra vez el vendaje en su hombro, por lo que se quitó el anterior. El corte todavía no estaba curado. No había sangre seca, pero no podía ver ningún progreso en la curación, esa herida parecía que necesitaba anormalmente mucho tiempo para sanar. Se preguntó, y no por primera vez, si Riddle había utilizado ese hechizo para crear una lesión así. Mientras atendía de manera constante el hombro su mirada se posó en sus muñecas. Tenía manchas de color púrpura. Ahí fue donde Riddle la había agarrado ayer.

_Bueno, mi plan inicial de permanecer lejos de él parece que funciona muy bien. Rodó los ojos._

Cuando por fin salió del cuarto de baño, sus compañeras de habitación estaban todavía durmiendo. Hermione se acercó a la cama y se puso a hurgar en el baúl, necesitaba ese ungüento de contusión que había comprado en el callejón Diagon. Después de algún tiempo encontró el pequeño bote en una esquina de su baúl. Abrió el frasco sólo para descubrir que estaba vacío. Con un siseo frustrado lo devolvió a su lugar. Obviamente tendría que dejar que sus muñecas se curaran de forma natural, no había manera de que ella fuera a la enfermería. Se miró las muñecas doloridas.

¡Bastardo!

Caminó hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar algo. Había algunos estudiantes que ya estaban allí, la mayoría de ellos eran de Ravenclaw. Mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, sintió que los otros estudiantes la fulminaban con la mirada. Se sentó en lo más lejos de los otros Gryffindors tanto como fuera posible. Ellos no la querían cerca de todos modos. Hermione cargó su plato con unas tostadas, salchichas y huevos revueltos. Luego cogió una jarra de jugo de calabaza. Cuando comenzó a verter el jugo en el vaso la jarra de repente explotó. Hermione estaba empapada de jugo. Los fragmentos pequeños de vidrio de la jarra rota volaron por todas partes. Algunos de ellos hirieron las manos de Hermione. La sangre fluía por la parte de atrás de sus manos. Levantó la vista para ver lo que había sucedido. Los otros estudiantes se habían dado cuenta, obviamente, de su percance, ya que la estaban mirando. Ninguno de ellos intentó ayudarla. Por el contrario, incluso sonrieron con satisfacción. Vio a una chica en la mesa de Ravenclaw riendo a carcajadas. Hermione no podía probarlo, pero estaba bastante segura de que una de ellas había hechizado la jarra. Estaba furiosa y disgustada por el comportamiento de los otros estudiantes. En este momento ella realmente quería maldecir la suerte de ellos. El primero sería Riddle. Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y efectivamente, allí estaba sentado, sonriéndole.

_¡Ese capullo manipulador!_

Apretó los puños mientras le estrechaba los ojos. Podía sentir la sangre que goteaba de sus puños. Riddle levantó las cejas como preguntando cuál era su problema. Hermione tuvo que respirar hondo para detenerse de lanzarle un hechizo. Luego se puso de pie y sacudió su muñeca. Su varita aterrizó en su mano. Ella la agarró con firmeza mientras sostenía su mirada con Riddle unos momentos más. Él la contemplaba impasiblemente, todavía tenía esa repugnante sonrisa cortés en su rostro. Como si ella se atreviera a atacarlo. Hermione cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Ella agitó ligeramente su varita ligera. Su ropa estaba limpia y se seca de nuevo. Otro movimiento de varita y el desorden en la mesa y el suelo estaba limpio. A continuación, los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio comenzaron a volar y flotaron sobre la mesa. Incluso las que estaban incrustadas en sus manos se unieron a la se sacudió cuando ellos dejaron las heridas de sus manos, pero no le importaba eso en estos momentos. Agitó su varita una vez más y los fragmentos se fundieron y se reformaron en una jarra otra vez. Después de unos segundos, la jarra aterrizó sobre la mesa como si nunca hubiera sido destruida. Tomó la tostada de su plato con indiferencia, se la metió en la boca y salió del Gran Comedor.

_. _. _. _. _

Riddle se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Se había levantado muy temprano, aunque fuera sábado. Realmente odiaba levantarse tan temprano, y en consecuencia estaba de muy mal humor. Pero tenía que terminar ese ensayo de Runas Antiguas para el profesor Nota. Debido a la estúpida detención de ayer había perdido tiempo y ahora estaba retrasado. Si no fuera por esa chica tonta, podría haber terminado el ensayo el día anterior. Pero no, ella había tenido que arrastrarlo a la detención. Sus pensamientos volvieron a DeCerto. Poco a poco ella realmente alteraba sus nervios, todavía se negaba obstinadamente a contarle sus secretos. Riddle no pensaba que fuera tan interesante, pero todavía quería saberlo de todos modos. Cuanto más se resistía a sus intentos de arrebatarle sus secretos, más necesita tener éxito con ello.

¿Cómo sabía todos esos hechizos y maldiciones? ¿De dónde venía y por qué estaba allí? Había empezado a dudar de la historia que le había dicho. Y ¿qué coño le hacía tan diferente? Ella parecía tan confiada, segura de sí misma y tan intrépida. Es cierto que en algunas ocasiones había mostrado algo de miedo. Cuando la había arrinconado el día anterior después de la detención, por ejemplo. Pero incluso entonces todavía tenía ese fuego ardiendo en sus ojos. Ella podría haber tenido miedo de él, pero no se sometía. Tenía la sensación de que esa chica nunca se doblegaría ante él sin importar lo que le hiciera. Y ese pensamiento lo enfurecía sin extremo.

Riddle entró al Gran comedor y se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin. Se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a llenar su plato, se dio cuenta de que la mesa de Slytherin estaba bastante vacía. Él estaba enojado de que los demás aún durmieran en sus camas. Levantó la vista de su plato cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Era Melanie Nicolls, de quinto año. Reprimió un gemido mientras miraba a la chica a su lado. Tenía el pelo largo de color castaño oscuro y una pálida piel de porcelana. Tenía que admitir que era bonita. Esa fue la única razón por qué él se la había follado, había estado en su quinto año. Y desde ahí ella había tratado de seducirlo de nuevo, pero a él realmente no le interesaba más. Podría ser bonita, pero era un dolor en el costado.

—Buenos días, Tom —le dio la bienvenida—. ¿Levantado tan temprano?

—Sí, Melanie. Tengo algo de trabajo que hacer —respondió cortésmente.

—Oh, vamos. Eres de los mejores en cada clase de todos modos —ella se rió y su mano pasó rozando su brazo.

Él se apartó de su toque, no la quería cerca de él—. Sí bueno, tal vez eso es porque en realidad hago mis tareas.

Ella se rió de eso. Riddle la miró a los ojos. Vio admiración y lujuria. Se estremeció ante eso. Los ojos de Nicolls eran marrones, del mismo color que DeCerto. Pero su aura era tan diferente. DeCerto nunca lo miraba como ella acababa de hacer. Nicolls era patética. Era una de esas chicas estúpidas que tan fácilmente caía en sus trampas.

—Oh, mira, Tom —Nicolls lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Es la chica nueva.

Riddle miró a la puerta de entrada. Y, por supuesto, DeCerto acababa de entrar al Comedor. Ahora estaba caminando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Mantenía la cabeza alta y caminaba confiada hacia un asiento en la mesa, aparentemente ajena a las miradas hostiles que le enviaban los demás habitantes del lugar. Riddle estaba descontento por su comportamiento. Ella parecía ser inmune al pequeño rumor que había creado a su alrededor y a la aversión resultante de la población de la escuela ahora hacia ella. Lo ignoraba justo como ella lo ignoraba a él. Como si todo esto no fuera con ella... como si fuera _él_...

— ¿Estás bien, Tom? Estás muy pálido—. Nicolls se inclinó hacia él y su mano le agarró el brazo.

—Sí— respondió. En realidad, no debería dejar que DeCerto lo pusiera de esa manera. Ahora tenía a Nicolls aferrada a su brazo.

—Sabes, Tom —Nicolls continuó con una voz suave y seductora que hizo a Riddle querer lanzarle un Crucio—. La próxima semana es fin de semana de Hogsmeade.

Riddle trató de no poner los ojos en su intento descarado de engatusarlo a ir a una cita con ella. _¡No me hagas reír! ¿Un pequeño polvo? Quizás_. Pero no voy a pasar tiempo contigo si realmente tengo que escuchar tu molesta voz.

Y él respondió distraídamente: — ¿En serio...?

Afortunadamente en ese momento sucedió algo en la mesa de Gryffindor que puso fin a esa conversación sin sentido. Riddle miró a la mesa de los leones cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo seguido de risas ahogadas. No le tomó mucho tiempo para encontrar el origen de esta conmoción. DeCerto estaba sentada en su lugar y ella estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza en jugo de calabaza. Podía ver fragmentos de vidrio que cubren la mesa. Era evidente que alguien había hechizado esa jarra de jugo para que le explotara en la cara. Riddle podía sentir las comisuras de su boca ligeramente enroscarse en una sonrisa cuando vio su rostro nervioso.

—Oh, esa estúpida zorra de nuevo —Riddle escuchó a Nicolls comentar con tono aburrido.

Se sentía un poco enfadado que Nicolls llamara a DeCerto "estúpida zorra". Nicolls, de todas las personas, no tenía el derecho de llamar a alguien estúpido. Riddle decidió ignorar su innecesaria declaración y continuó mirando a DeCerto. Se sorprendió al ver que su cara ahora se transformaba en un ceño airado. Cualquier otra chica habría huido de la sala por ahora. Llorando. Pero en realidad no es de extrañar, pensó. Era DeCerto después de todo. Ahora miraba a su alrededor, tal vez para identificar al autor. No estaba sorprendido de que su mirada se posara en él rápidamente. Podía ver el fuego furioso fundirse detrás de sus ojos mientras lo miraba fijamente. Él estaba ya realmente divertido y alzó las cejas. Sabía que la iba a enfurecer aún más. Y lo hizo. Ella se puso de pie bruscamente, todavía mirándolo. Riddle estaba algo sorprendido cuando sacó su varita. ¿No iba realmente a lanzarle una maldición ahora, no? Él la miró a los ojos y vio que parecía, al menos, considerarlo en ese momento. Su mirada volvió a su varita. Se dio cuenta de que la sangre corría por su mano. Los fragmentos de vidrio de la jarra debían de haberle hecho daño.

_¡Bueno!... _Aunque él debería maldecir a quien quiera que lo hubiera hecho.

DeCerto de pronto se apartó la mirada de él, al parecer, había decidido que no era una buena idea atacarlo cuando había tantos testigos presentes. Bueno, en realidad no era una buena idea atacarlo en absoluto. Con testigos o no, ella nunca podría ganarle. La vio agitando su varita para limpiarse a sí misma del jugo y a alrededor. Otro movimiento y los fragmentos de vidrio se reunieron, flotando sobre la mesa. Riddle levantó las cejas con sorpresa, cuando reformó la jarra. Ni un rasguño tenía cuando aterrizó suavemente sobre la mesa. No era un hechizo fácil el que DeCerto acababa de realizar, y no verbal también. Observó molesto como DeCerto agarraba un pedazo de pan tostado y caminaba tranquilamente hacia fuera del Gran Comedor como si nada hubiera pasado.

_._._._._

Hermione caminó por el pasillo, lejos de la Gran Comedor, aún mordisqueando su tostada. Su mirada cayó sobre su mano derecha y los cortes en la piel. Parecía que la actuación que Ridlle había hecho ayer estaba funcionando muy bien para él. Esta era la primera vez que una de esas tontas chicas le había sacado sangre. Estos cortes no eran graves ni nada, pero ellos mostraron a Hermione ahora que las fans de Riddle se habían quitado finalmente sus guantes. Hermione maldijo en lugar colorido, mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

—¡Sra. DeCerto!— una voz aguda le siseó, indignada. — ¡Mire su boca!

Hermione se detuvo en seco. Conocía esa voz y había llegado a odiarla. Poco a poco -muy lentamente- Hermione se dio la vuelta, mientras trataba de poner buena cara y prohibir la expresión de disgusto en su rostro. Y efectivamente allí, de pie en el pasillo, estaba la profesora Legifer. Llevaba su habitual impecable traje negro, su blusa almidonada cegadoramente blanca y una falda plisada gris. El pelo recogido en un moño hecho sin ninguna hebra de cabello fuera de lugar, y en este momento la observaba a Hermione con el ceño fruncido y una mirada escandalizada en su cara. Realmente tenía que emplearse para no rodarle los ojos por lo menos a su profesora favorita.

—Es incorregible, Srta. DeCerto —la voz penetrante de Legifer resonó por el pasillo y Hermione sintió un dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a latir en sus sienes.

¿El mundo le odiaba? Primero Riddle, a continuación, sus vengativas fans ahora y Legifer. Hoy parecía que no podía escapar de nada. ¿Qué hizo para merecer algo así? Mientras tanto Legifer anduvo hacia Hermione y ahora estaba de pie justo delante de ella. La fulminó con la mirada y levantó una de sus delgadas cejas mientras su dura mirada vagaba por Hermione.

—Nunca he conocido a una chica sin ningún criterio como usted, Srta. DeCerto— dijo Legifer mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Una hubiera pensado que después del desastre durante su primera lección de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras vendría a ver lo equivocada que estaba. Y que luego abandonaría su actitud indecente.

Hermione miró con el ceño fruncido a la profesora. ¿De qué estaba hablando? No del duelo con Riddle, ¿no?

Legifer obviamente había visto el rostro confundid de Hermione ya que dijo con una voz triunfante: —Sí, he oído todo acerca de su inaceptable comportamiento durante la lección del profesor McGray.

_"¿Comportamiento Inaceptable?"_ Hermione sintió la ira hirviendo en ella mientras seguía mirando dudando de Legifer. ¿De _qué_ estaba hablando esta mujer?

—Debo decir que me siento avergonzado de usted, Srta. DeCerto. ¡Atacar al pobre señor Riddle, de esa manera!— Legifer continuó regañando a Hermione. —Traté de convencer al profesor McGray para liberar el Sr. Riddle, de la detención ya que claramente no era responsable de su presuntuoso comportamiento.

Hermione se quedó mirando boquiabierta a la profesora.

Pero Legifer, al parecer, aún no había terminado con ella —Espero que ahora usted vea que no hay lugar para las chicas en lecciones de duelo. Simplemente no tiene la capacidad intelectual ni el poder mágico para competir con sus compañeros de estudios masculinos. Deje que este duelo con él sea una lección para usted, Srta. DeCerto. Y yo le aconsejo que pida disculpas al Sr. Riddle por su comportamiento insolente.

Después de eso Legifer le lanzó otra de sus miradas desagradables a Hermione antes de que ella se girara sobre sus talones y se alejara.

... Dejando tras de sí una muy enojada y sin palabras Hermione.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Caía la tarde cuando Riddle se dirigía hacia la oficina de Slughorn a uno de sus tertualias privadas con el profesor donde sólo invitaban a sus estudiantes de Slytherin más valorados. Y, por supuesto, ¿Qué sería una reunión sin Tom Riddle? Riddle sonrió mientras caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a la oficina de Slughorn. Él giró distraídamente el anillo de oro en su dedo. Hoy por fin le pediría a Slughorn lo que él tanto necesitaba saber. Tendría que tener cuidado e iba a necesitar todo su poder de persuasión pero Slughorn seguramente derramaría sus secretos. Después de todo ¿quién podría resistirse a Tom Riddle...?

Riddle llegó a la oficina de Slughorn y llamó a la puerta. Momentos después, la puerta se abrió nada menos que por el propio Slughorn.

—Ah, Tom, mi muchacho, nos preguntábamos si nos habías abandonado", dijo Slughorn con su voz en pleno auge.

Riddle le sonrió inteligentemente y luego dijo con voz suave: —Pero profesor, yo nunca me perdería una de nuestras pequeñas reuniones.

Slughorn le sonrió y le dejo paso para que Riddle pudiera entrar. Riddle entró y rápidamente escaneó la habitación. Había asientos dispuestos alrededor de un ridículo sillón al lado de Slughorn. Riddle vio que Primus Lestrange, Abraxas Malfoy, Avery Ledo, Alfard Black y Anthony Alba ya estaban aquí y sentados en las sillas. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción que se formaba en su rostro al pensar que todos eran sus dedicados seguidores y sólo Slughorn estaba totalmente desorientado. Riddle podría enviar la maldición asesina a Slughorn en este momento y nunca nadie de la gente en estaba en esta oficina testificaría en su contra. Pero eso sería imprudente. Después de todo Slughorn estaba siendo útil...

Riddle se acercó a uno de los asientos que los demás habían reservado obviamente para él, ya que estaba justo en el medio. Se sentó y miró a Slughorn regresar a su propio mullido asiento. Se sentó, puso sus pies sobre un taburete de terciopelo y cogió un pequeño vaso de vino de la mesa. Ridlle notó contento de que la caja de piña cristalizada que había ordenado a Malfoy que enviara a Slughorn en nombre de Riddle también estaba en un lado de la mesa. Si se quisiera obtener información de la gente el primer paso hacia el éxito era la creación de un momento oportuno.

... Y parecía que Riddle tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que realmente el momento oportuno pudiera llegar. Slughorn estaba balbuceando sin cesar sobre sus famosos ex-alumnos. Pronto Riddle sólo estaba a segundos de maldecir al profesor de pociones. Tenía que intervenir ahora, ya que no podía soportar esta estúpida cháchara por más tiempo.

Riddle sonrió encantadoramente a Slughorn y le preguntó: —Señor, ¿es verdad que Merrythought profesor se jubila?

Riddle había recogido esa pequeña información ya que él lo había escuchado a escondidas en una conversación entre Dippet y su profesor favorito, Dumbledore.

—Tom, Tom, si yo supiera no podría decirle, —dijo Slughorn, mientras menea su dedo en Riddle, pero guiñándole un ojo a la vez. — Debo decir, que me gustaría saber de dónde obtienes la información, muchacho. Estas mas informado que la mitad del personal.

Riddle dirigió a brilló a Slughorn una de sus sonrisas más inocentes.

—Tienes una extraña habilidad de saber cosas que no deberías, y una cuidadosa adulación con las personas importantes - gracias por la piña, por cierto, tienes toda la razón, es mi favorita.

_Suave, muy suave_. Riddle interiormente rodó los ojos en la evidencia flagrante de Slughorn.

Pero el profesor no había terminado todavía—. Con seguridad espero que asciendas a la altura del Ministro de Magia dentro de veinte años. Quince, si sigues enviándome piña, tengo _excelentes _contactos en el Ministerio.

Riddle luchó por mantener su modesta sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Él realmente tenía que emplearse hoy para obtener su información.

—No sé si la política me iría bien, señor— dijo Riddle—. Yo no tengo ese tipo de fondo, en primer lugar.

Riddle vio las sonrisas que se lanzaban los otros chicos los unos a los otros. Entonces ellos sabían, o sospechaban algo, con quien él estaba emparentado. _Era bueno saberlo._

—Tonterías —dijo Slughorn con fuerza—. No podría verlo más claro contigo, provienes de decentes acciones mágicas, habilidades como las tuyas. No, llegarás lejos, Tom. Nunca he estado equivocado acerca de un estudiante.

Riddle podía sentir los primeros signos de perder los estribos_. ¿Decentes acciones mágicas?_ ¡Sí, por supuesto! Se acordó de su tío Morfin, el viejo lunático embrutecido por el alcohol. Si eso era entonces "decentes acciones mágicas" entonces Riddle no quería pertenecer a ellos de todos modos. Su aumento de temperamento impidió a Riddle de escuchar lo siguiente que dijo Slughorn, pero a juzgar que los demás se acababan de levantar, supuso que Slughorn se acababa de despedir.

_Hora del show_, entonces

Riddle se quedó cuando los otros se fueron de la oficina.

—Tenga cuidado, Tom, no quieras ser atrapado fuera de la cama a deshoras, y tú eres un prefecto...

—Señor, yo quería preguntarle algo.

Ahí estaba, la oportunidad de Riddle para averiguar si sus investigaciones había sido correcta o no.

—Pregúntame entonces, mi muchacho, pregúntame...

Riddle miró a Slughorn, mientras su rostro cambió cuidadosamente a una máscara de curiosidad inocente. —Señor, me preguntaba que sabe acerca de... acerca de Horrocruxes?

Slughorn lo consideró durante un tiempo. Riddle sabía que ahora él no se fiaba, pero eso era de esperar—. Proyecto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, nunca Slughorn esperaría que Horrocruxes fueran un tema en el plan de estudios de Hogwarts, así que la verdad se requería aquí.

—No exactamente, señor— dijo Riddle con la cantidad necesaria de vacilación en su voz—. Me encontré con el término mientras leía y yo no acabo de entenderlo.

—No... Bueno... tendrías que buscar firmemente para encontrar un libro en Hogwarts que te diera detalles sobre Horrocruxes, Tom. Eso es algo muy oscuro, muy oscuro.

_No tienes ni idea de lo que uno puede encontrar en la Sección Prohibida si uno sabe dónde buscar_, se burló de Slughorn en sus pensamientos. Pero entonces se preparó para su próximo acto.

—Pero es obvio que sabes todo acerca de ellos, ¿señor? Me refiero a un mago como tú.

_Primero un poco de adulación._

—Lo siento, quiero decir, si usted no me puede decir, obviamente yo sabía que si alguien podría decirme, sería usted. Así que pensé que me gustaría preguntar-

_Luego atacar a su orgullo._

A medida que Riddle terminó con su pequeño discurso contuvo el aliento. Había planeado qué decir durante algún tiempo. Ahora la decisión de decirle o no era de Slughorn.

—Bueno —dijo Slughorn más bien de mala gana—. Bueno, no puede hacer daño dar una descripción, por supuesto. Sólo para que usted entienda el término. Un Horrocrux es la palabra usada para un objeto en el que una persona ha ocultado parte de su alma.

—Sin embargo, yo no entiendo muy bien cómo funciona, señor —dijo Riddle. Él necesitaba la confirmación de que sus investigaciones estaban en lo cierto.

Y Slughorn le respondió: —Bueno, usted divide su alma, y ocultarás parte de la misma en un objeto fuera de tu cuerpo. Entonces, incluso si tu cuerpo es atacado o destruido, no puedes morir, porque parte del alma permanece en la tierra y en buen estado. Pero, por supuesto, la existencia de tal forma... pocos lo desean, Tom, muy pocos. La muerte sería preferible.

_¡Entonces, la mayoría de las personas son idiotas_! Riddle pensó mientras los dedos de su mano derecha rozaban la cicatriz en su antebrazo izquierdo.

— ¿Cómo se puede dividir el alma?— Riddle preguntó a Slughorn. Él sabía cómo. Lo había leído. ¿Pero era realmente cierto? Necesitaba a Slughorn para confirmarlo.

—Bueno, debes entender que el alma se supone que debe permanecer intacta y entera. La división es un acto de violación, es contra la naturaleza —le dijo Slughorn, aparentemente disgustado por la idea detrás del Horrocrux.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo haces?— Riddle lo presionó. Necesitaba instrucciones exactas.

Slughorn le respondió, pero sólo a regañadientes—. Con un acto de maldad - el acto supremo del mal, por cometer un asesinato. Matar desgarra el alma. La intención del mago al crear un Horrocrux usaría el daño a su favor. Él encerraría la parte desgarrada-

—Encerrarla ¿Cómo? — Riddle interrumpió a Slughorn.

_¡El conjuro, necesito el hechizo!_

—¡Hay un hechizo, no me preguntes, no lo sé!— Slughorn dijo agitadamente y luego continuó, — ¿Me veo como si yo lo hubiera intentado?, ¿parezco un asesino?

_¿Cuál es la gran cosa sobre ello?_ Acertijo pensó, pero dijo en tono de disculpa: —No, señor, claro que no. Lo siento... no era mi intención ofender...

—En absoluto, en absoluto estoy ofendido —.Slughorn miró a Riddle luego continuó: —Es natural sentir cierta curiosidad sobre estas cosas... los magos de cierto calibre siempre han sido atraídos a ese aspecto de la magia...

—Sí, señor—, dijo Riddle.

No necesitaba que Slughorn encontrara excusas para Riddle de por qué había profundizado en las Artes Oscuras. Lo que necesitaba eran respuestas. Así que ahora, la siguiente pregunta era tal vez la más importante. Las demás que en su mayoría conocía las respuestas y sólo quería que Slughorn confirmara su información. Pero de esta, no había encontrado ninguna información.

—Sin embrago, lo que yo no entiendo, sólo por curiosidad, quiero decir, sería un Horrocrux de mucha utilidad, ¿puedes dividir tu alma sólo una vez? ¿No sería mejor, para hacerte más fuerte, dividir tu alma en más piezas? Me refiero, por ejemplo, ¿no es siete el número mágico más poderoso?, ¿podrías dividir en siete-?

—¡Por la barba de Merlín, Tom!— Slughorn gritó. — ¡Siete! ¿No es bastante malo pensar en matar a una persona? Y, en cualquier caso... Tan malo como para dividir el alma... ¿pero dividirlo en siete piezas?

Slughorn miró profundamente preocupado ahora mientras miraba a Riddle. Y Riddle decepcionado se dio cuenta de que había perdido. Slughorn no le diría nada más... pero por su expresión escandalizada, Riddle podía deducir que Slughorn no había oído nunca de una persona que tuviera más de un Horrocrux.

_Interesante._

—Por supuesto —dijo Slughorn aunque todavía parecía un poco preocupada—. Todo esto es hipotético, lo que estamos discutiendo, ¿no es así? Todo es académico...

_Por supuesto, miéntete a ti mismo, ¿por qué no?_ —Sí, señor, por supuesto —dijo Riddle inocentemente.

"Pero a pesar de todo Tom... mantenlo en secreto, lo que he dicho... es decir, lo que hemos discutido. A la gente no le gustaría pensar que hemos estado charlando sobre Horrocruxes. Es un tema prohibido en Hogwarts, ya sabes... Dumbledore es particularmente feroz en esto...

Riddle sintió ira corriendo por él. _Desde luego, si Dumbledore no le gusta el tema, entonces no se les permite hablar de ello._

—No voy a decir ni una palabra, señor.

Riddle entonces dejó la oficina del maestro de Pociones. Y mientras salía al pasillo oscuro la perversa sonrisa que había escondido detrás de su máscara de inocencia finalmente estaba en la cara de Riddle. Aunque el profesor no había contestado a todas sus preguntas, la conversación había sido aún más esclarecedora. Riddle ahora sabía que sus investigaciones habían sido correctas. Sabía cómo crear un Horrocrux.

_"El acto supremo del mal"_

Riddle se rió oscuramente. Sería un placer crear uno de los 'mal' Horrocruxes justo bajo las narices de Dumbledore. Pero Riddle no se detendría allí. Él haría lo que ningún mago había hecho antes...

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Pocas semanas pasaron y nada cambió la situación de Hermione con los otros estudiantes. Ellos, aparte de Longbottom, Weasley y Lupin, la rechazaban o eran abiertamente hostiles hacia ella. Y la pequeña actuación de Riddle después de su detención con el profesor McGrey no había ayudado exactamente a su situación. Todo habría sido más fácil de soportar si Riddle no hubiera estado burlándose silenciosamente de Hermione siempre que ellos se encontraban. Trató de ignorar todo el asunto. Era completamente ridículo. ¿Los otros estudiantes estaban siendo hostiles hacia ella porque pensaban que había amenazado a Lord Voldemort? Toda la situación era tan extraña que hubiera sido casi divertida si Hermione no tuviera que mirar constantemente a su espalda por las malas maldiciones que venían de sus admiradoras. A pesar de que siempre se decía que iba a estar en casa pronto y no debería dejar que Riddle la afectara no pudo evitar que estuviera en un poco susceptible.

Un día, Hermione se dirigía a la biblioteca - todavía no había renunciado a encontrar algo útil allí - cuando ella dobló otra esquina sintió un pequeño cambio en la magia que la rodeaba. Después de tantos intentos por atacarla durante esas últimas semanas se había vuelto muy cautelosa. Así que ella se había echado un débil hechizo de desviación a su alrededor que la avisara si alguna magia iba dirigida a ella. Y ahora ella podía sentir la magia que venía hacia ella. Se dio la vuelta y al mismo tiempo lanzaba un Protego. Vio como un hechizo rojo, muy probablemente un Stunner, se estrellaba en su escudo y luego se extinguía. Miró a quién había lanzado el hechizo. Dos chicas de Slytherin estaban de pie no muy lejos y la fulminaban con la mirada. Uno de ellas todavía tenía su varita levantada.

—¡Fea bruja! ¡Deja a Tom en paz!— uno de ellas escupió a Hermione antes de que se dieran la vuelta y se alejaran rápidamente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. ¿Cuánto más estúpido podría ponerse? ¡En serio! Primero le lanzan un hechizo totalmente inofensivo a ella y para colmo de la realidad se giran y se marchan dejando al descubierto su espalda, al supuesto enemigo. No era muy inteligente. Pero Hermione tenía que admitir que estaba un poco aliviada de que habían sido de Slytherin. Estaba acostumbrada a ser odiado por los Slytherins. Lo que realmente le afectaba era que sus propios compañeros de casa la odiaban.

_¡Estúpido Riddle!_

Esa fue la intimidación lentamente para llegar a ella. Tal vez debería hacer algo en contra de él. Ella reflexionó acerca de sus opciones al entrar en la biblioteca.

—Hola, Srta. DeCerto —la Sra. Peters la saludó—. ¿Vuelves otra vez?

—Buenos días, Sra. Peters —Hermione estaba agradecida de ver una cara amable por fin.

—No te quedes demasiado tiempo. Afuera realmente hace un tiempo agradable —Sra. Peters le dijo amablemente.

Hermione caminó a su lugar habitual en la parte posterior de la biblioteca y comenzó de nuevo su búsqueda de información sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte. Buscó y buscó durante horas, pero no encontró nada. La Varita de Saúco era tan esquiva como siempre. Hermione cerró el libro que había estado leyendo con un ruido sordo. Fue bastante decepcionante. Hermione sintió un poco engañada por la biblioteca.

Ahora que la biblioteca parecía ser un callejón sin salida la oficina de Dumbledore era la fuente de información más importante. Sólo tenía que forzar la entrada, obtener la información e irse. No era demasiado difícil. Al menos nada que ella no había hecho antes. Y si esta vez fuera atrapada, sólo significaría una detención o en el peor de los casos una expulsión. No era una muerte horrible. Hermione suspiró. Tal vez algún día ella podría ganar dinero en este negocio de allanamiento de morada. Porque después de este episodio estaba obligada a ser realmente buena en eso. Hermione se levantó de la silla, sacó su bolsa de debajo de la mesa y salió de la biblioteca. Se dirigió a la sala común. Necesitaba tiempo para planificar sus próximos pasos de acción. Si ella iba a entrar en la oficina de Dumbledore tenía que saber su rutina. ¿Cuando estaba normalmente en su oficina? Ella necesitaba un marco de tiempo en el que saliera de su oficina. El mejor momento sería después del toque de queda ya que no había estudiantes en los pasillos por lo tanto, un menor riesgo de ser atrapada. Por supuesto, entonces los maestros de patrullaje y prefectos serían un problema. Bueno, ella tenía que evitarlos entonces, ¿verdad? Ahora que había decidido qué hacer al instante se sintió mejor._ Es siempre bueno tener un plan_, pensó. Hacía su situación un poco más soportable.

Lo que sacó a Hermione de su ensueño fue cuando sintió un hechizo que venía hacia ella _¡No otra vez!_ Pensó frustrada.

Se volvió en el acto, mientras extraía su varita y vio un hechizo azul extenderse hacia ella. El lanzador estaba a pocos metros de distancia. Hermione reconoció el hechizo. Era un Reducto. Y uno muy mal dirigido. No levantó un escudo ya que el hechizo nunca la golpeó. Efectivamente el hechizo golpeó la pared detrás de Hermione. Por desgracia, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañar el muro de piedra. Los fragmentos de piedra ahora llovían sobre ella. Una de las piedras le pegó en la cabeza. Hermione podía sentir que la piel de su sien izquierda se abría. Su mano se disparó a la cabeza. Había sangre que se filtraba a través de sus dedos. A pesar de todo esto, ella nunca había dejado fuera de su campo de visión al lanzador del hechizo para que no tratara de lanzarle otro hechizo. Con una sacudida en el estómago identificó al lanzador como una chica de Gryffindor. Y ella no estaba sola. Hermione reconoció ahora a las tres chicas. Eran las mismas tres chicas que habían 'atrapado' a Hermione mientras acosaba Riddle. La chica de la melena rubia que le había enviado el Reducto parecía sorprendida por la pared destruida tras Hermione. Ella se sorprendió, obviamente, por el poder de su propio hechizo. Pero aparte de ese choque Hermione también pudo ver la decepción. Se puso furiosa cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba decepcionada porque el hechizo no le había hecho más daño. Las otras dos chicas parecían estar un poco agitadas, también, por la destrucción que la maldición había causado, pero ninguna de ellas se detuvieron para gritarle a Hermione con furia,

—¡Eres una puta pervertida! ¿No lo entiendes?

Su amiga junto a ella continuó en un tono igualmente hostil y escupió a Hermione—. ¿Tenemos que explicártelo detalladamente? ¡Aquí no eres bienvenida!

—¡Sí! ¡Vuelve al burdel donde perteneces! ¡Y deja a Tom en paz! —La chica que le había echado el Reducto obviamente creyó que era necesario hacer su pequeña contribución.

Ahora, Hermione realmente era paciente y, en general una persona afable pero esto ya era suficiente. Desde que Riddle se había extendido el rumor sobre ella y sobre todo desde que había sacado ese acto después de la detención, sus estúpidas fans habían hecho de su vida un infierno. Habían maldecido Hermione dondequiera que fuese, la habían insultado y menospreciado. Hermione estaba enojada con Riddle porque era su culpa de que ella se encontrara en esta situación. Pero en este momento su furia se dirigía sobre todo a las estúpidas chicas en frente de ella. Riddle era una mala persona, era el Señor Oscuro, por lo que Hermione nunca había esperado que se comportara bien. Pero estas chicas, ahora deberían ser mejores, ellas no deberían odiarla debido a un estúpido rumor, no deberían atacarla con maldiciones potencialmente peligrosas. Y ciertamente no deberían admirar a un Slytherin totalmente desviado que no tenía la moral. Hermione sintió que el comienzo de su magia fluía a través de su cuerpo. Ahora era más como un torrente furioso y no el flujo de calma que normalmente era. Se reflejaba muy bien sus emociones.

—Si alguna vez te acercas a Tom otra vez...— la chica con el pelo castaño y corto silbó y señaló con su varita amenazadoramente a Hermione.

Ese fue el punto en el que Hermione perdió los estribos. Ella rápidamente levantó la varita y la blandió en un movimiento fluido.

_¡Abicere!_

La chica que justo había amenazado a Hermione estaba echada hacia atrás y chocó contra la pared detrás de ella. Sus dos amigas se quedaron mirando a la caída de su amiga en estado de shock y nunca levantaron sus varitas. Hermione, sin embargo, no había terminado todavía. Ella agitó su varita otra vez.

_¡Substringo!_

Lazos invisibles giraban alrededor de una de las chicas y ella también cayó derrotada en el suelo. La última chica, la que había atacado a Hermione en un primer momento, la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione levantó su varita lentamente y apuntó a la chica que se puso tensa en eso.

Entonces Hermione susurró con voz extrañamente tranquila—. ¡Petrificus Totalus!

Cuando el hechizo de Hermione golpeó a su agresora, la chica cayó de nuevo incapaz de mover un músculo. Hermione lentamente se acercó a la chica petrificada. Trató de que su ira recuperara el control. No era frecuente que ella perdiera su temperamento. Cuando Hermione llegó a la chica petrificada la miró con frialdad. La chica la miró. Sólo podía mover los párpados.

—La próxima vez que utilices un hechizo asegúrate de que realmente llegue a su destino. De lo contrario tu objetivo podría devolverte el golpe —le dijo Hermione a la chica con una voz carente de emoción, fría.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y abandonó a las chicas tendidas en el frío suelo de piedra. Aprender esa lección en particular le había costado mucho a Hermione. Y en ese entonces no había sido golpeado con un inofensivo Petrificus Totalus. Así que ella no se sentía culpable en absoluto por dejar a las chicas que yacían en el suelo. Tarde o temprano alguien las encontraría. Hermione respiró despacio y guardó su varita en su funda. De alguna manera había sido bastante satisfactorio.

—Eso fue bastante despiadado —. Hermione escuchó a alguien decir en una profunda voz melodiosa.

Giró la siguiente esquina y vio Riddle inclinado casualmente en la pared. Él la miró divertido.

—No pensé que lo tuvieras en ti —él le sonrió, sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

Hermione decidió simplemente ignorarlo y continuó su camino de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor. No pasó mucho tiempo y para consternación de Hermione, Riddle alcanzó su paso a su lado.

—Usted sabe, yo soy un prefecto. Podría quitarle puntos por atacar a un compañero de estudios —dijo Riddle mientras sonreía ante ella.

—Puedes —respondió Hermione brevemente.

—No estás muy habladora hoy, ¿no DeCerto?— Ryddle se rió de ella.

Hermione suspiró y luego dijo con impaciencia: — ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Por qué tan hostil? ¿Es un delito dirigirse a un compañero escolar del mismo tipo?— Riddle respondió mientras le sonreía encantadoramente a Hermione.

Hermione estaba molesto por su actitud burlona—. Teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento agresivo de las chicas me maldijeron. Sí, parece ser un crimen hablar contigo —dijo ella con frialdad.

Riddle se rió de eso—. Bueno, yo no puedo evitar que sea tan malditamente popular. Las chicas se ponen celosas, ya sabes.

—No, fuiste tú quien alimentó esas mentiras sobre mí y después los rumores, en primer lugar, Riddle —Hermione resopló.

—Aww, pero Hermione —Riddle se burló de ella—. Los dos sabemos que hay un poco de verdad en cada rumor.

—¿QUÉ?— Hermione chilló. Ella dejó de caminar y se enfrentó a Riddle. Estaba furiosa por lo que estaba insinuando.

Riddle también había dejado de caminar y bajó la mirada hacia ella. Sus ojos seguían brillando con diversión mientras Hermione lo miraba con enojo. De repente él dio un paso adelante y antes de que pudiera reaccionar él serpenteaba un brazo por su cintura y la atraía hacia él. Ella chocó contra su pecho y él aprovechó el momento de su desconcierto para envolver su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura. Hermione se sorprendió por completo a sus acciones. Ella sintió que sus brazos alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola hacia él, de modo que ella se apoyara en su pecho. Ella intentó zafarse, pero él la sostuvo firmemente. Hermione comenzó a entrar en pánico.

_¡Lord Voldemort te está abrazando! _Le gritó su mente. Estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar. ¿Qué planeaba?

Ella se tensó cuando sintió su mano deslizarse por su espalda. Su otro brazo seguía sosteniéndola en su lugar. A continuación, tomó la barbilla con la mano y la obligó a mirarlo. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con temor mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en sus ojos marrones. Hermione estaba una vez más sorprendida por lo guapo que realmente era. Desde cerca ella veía su piel sin defectos, pálido, con el rostro bien proporcionado y su cabello oscuro cayéndole suavemente sobre los ojos. Él la miró con las cejas ligeramente levantadas y una sonrisa introduciéndose en sus labios.

—Vamos, Hermione. Sólo tienes que admitirlo —susurró él de una manera seductora—. ¿Crees que soy irresistible?

Hermione trató de zafarse de él, pero de nuevo sin éxito. Sintió que su corazón latía más rápido. Lo único que quería hacer era huir de él. No podía soportar tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Había muchas personas que habían perdido la vida a causa de Riddle. Su cercanía le traía recuerdos de esa gente. Recuerdos que le dolían como el dolor físico.

—¡Suéltame!— ella le gruñó.

Riddle sólo se rió de su angustia y luego dobló la cabeza hacia abajo para que poder susurrarle al oído—. Sólo dime quién eres realmente y detendré que los estudiantes sigan maldiciéndote.

Hermione trató de inclinar la cabeza lejos de él para conseguir tanta distancia entre ellos como fuera posible. Pero Riddle no le permitía mucha libertad.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres de mí —respondió Hermione con voz temblorosa.

—Estoy seguro de que vas a cambiar de opinión, tarde o temprano, querida —. Riddle le susurró al oído otra vez.

Entonces él empezó a trazar besos en la línea de su mandíbula. Hermione se estremeció al sentir sus labios sobre su piel. Ella trató de empujarlo con sus manos sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!— Hermione le gritó.

Podía sentirlo sonreír contra su piel. Luego le dio un último beso en la mejilla antes de que él se separara de ella, pero siguió sosteniéndola contra él. Le sonrió cuando él metió su mano en la túnica y sacó su varita. Hermione inhaló bruscamente cuando reconoció la pálida varita de Lord Voldemort. Riddle se rió suavemente ante su aparente temor. Apuntó su varita bajo la barbilla y la obligó a que Hermione levantara la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su garganta. Hermione estaba temblando de miedo mientras lentamente rozaba la punta de su varita a lo largo de un lado de su cara. Ella miró a Riddle con ojos enormes y vio todavía la sonrisa burlona que estropeaba su hermoso rostro mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia hacia ella.

Cuando la punta de su varita alcanzó su la sien izquierda, susurró, —Episkey.

Hermione sintió que la herida que había recibido cuando la chica de Gryffindor la había atacado con la maldición Reducto, se cerraba. Miró a Riddle, sus cejas se levantaron con desconcierto. Riddle la miró a los ojos con aire de suficiencia antes de que él la empujara bruscamente contra su pecho y le susurrara fríamente en su oído.

—Vas a contarme todos tus secretos, DeCerto.

Luego la soltó, dio media vuelta y caminó con seguridad lejos. Hermione miró a su espalda en retirada. Su corazón seguía corriendo a una velocidad ridícula y su respiración era rápida. Se sentía débil y enferma.

Luego salió de su estupor y rápidamente caminó en la dirección opuesta a la que acababa de irse de Riddle

No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Su plan original había sido permanecer lo más lejos de Voldemort como fuera posible. Pero desde que ella había llegado a Hogwarts había llamado su atención y le había amenazado y atacado en más de una ocasión. Él sin duda sospechaba de ella. No podía negarlo más. Hermione no creía que supiera algo específico, pero sin duda era consciente de que estaba ocultando algo. Si sólo hubiera dejado que la hechizara en su duelo durante DCAO entonces él no estaría sospechando ahora. Pero no tenía que recordarlo de nuevo. Había visto un atisbo de lo que era capaz. Por supuesto que estaba curioso. Hermione distraídamente masajeó justo su sien izquierda que Riddle había curado.

_¿Cómo puedo salir de este lío?_

Todavía podía dejar Hogwarts. Pero ella no quería usar esa opción a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. ¿Qué, entonces? Podía pretender unirse Riddle. Convertirse en uno de sus seguidores. Hermione sintió una oleada de náuseas golpearle a ese pensamiento. No, ella nunca podría unirse a él. Pretendiendo o de otra manera. Ella nunca se pondría del lado de Lord Voldemort.

Ella sólo no podía pensar de ninguna manera en ello.

Entonces, si ella estaba en este lío de todos modos, ¿por qué no hacerlo un poco más soportable? Riddle había jugado sucio hasta ahora. Había usado su influencia sobre los estudiantes para sacarla de quicio en contra de ella. Al hacer esto, él la había separado de todo el mundo. Ahuyentarla de cualquier alianza que pudiera haber tenido. Así que nadie le ayudaría si algo le sucediera. Luego la había intimidado y la había amenazado en un intento de destruir su moral.

Si quería jugar sucio, Hermione pensó con enojo, entonces ella le pagaría con la misma moneda.

Cuando alcanzó el retrato de la Dama Gorda todavía se sentía afectada desde el último intento de Riddle para amenazarla, pero tenía un plan de cómo devolverle el golpe. Ella sabía que era un asunto arriesgado desafiar a Tom Riddle. Por otra parte, si algo saliera mal, siempre podía salir de Hogwarts. Nunca sería capaz de encontrarla ya que en realidad no existía en este período de tiempo.

Hermione dio un paso a través del agujero del retrato y examinó la sala común. A medida que su mirada se posó en el grupo que había estado buscando ella se acercó a ellos.

—¡Oh, hey, Hermione!— Longbottom levantó la vista de su ensayo de Pociones.

Lupin estaba sentado a su lado. También él estaba inmerso en un ensayo. Weasley, obviamente, había renunciado a su propio ensayo de Pociones que estaba abandonado sobre la mesa. Se entretenía con un libro. Hermione vio el título del libro: The British Liga de Quidditch, y trató de no rodar los ojos.

—¿Te estoy molestando?— Hermione le preguntó con inocencia.

—No —respondió Longbottom—. De hecho me alegra que estés aquí. Tal vez puedas convencer a Lupin de que todavía tenemos tiempo para terminar este estúpido ensayo.

—¡Tenemos que entregarlo el lunes!— Lupin dijo con indignación mientras le fruncía el ceño a Longbottom.

—Bueno, ya sabes —dijo Hermione vacilante—. Hay algo en lo que necesito vuestra ayuda.

Weasley guardó su libro y alzó las cejas.

—¿_Tú _necesitas de nuestra ayuda? Hermione, eres mejor en la escuela que todos nosotros juntos. Bueno, tal vez a excepción de Lupin. ¿Cómo te podríamos ayudar?

—No es nada relacionado con la escuela —explicó Hermione—. Es más relacionado con una broma.

Ella notó complacida que ahora tenía la atención de los dos Weasley y la de Longbottom. Las sonrisas se incrustaron en sus rostros.

—¿Quieres hacer una broma? —Longbottom le sonrió—. Entonces has llegado a la gente adecuada. Broma es mi segundo nombre.

—Sí, somos los reyes de las bromas, confirmó Weasley—. Sabes, el año pasado hicimos un hechizo para cerrar las puertas de forma permanente. Ni Alohomora ni ninguna otra cosa podría ayudar. A los profesores les costó más de un mes abrir finalmente todos los salones de clase en el cuarto piso otra vez.

Weasley y Longbottom chocaron los cinco mientras Lupin puso los ojos en blanco. Hermione sonrió y se sentó en el sofá al lado de ellos.

—Así que, ¿cómo podemos ayudarte, Hermione? —Longbottom le sonrió.

Hermione sacó su varita y la agitó a su alrededor, mientras ella dijo— ¡Muffliato!

Todo el ruido de fondo se convirtió de inmediato en un lugar tranquilo.

—¿Qué hiciste?— Lupin le preguntó asombrado.

—Sólo un pequeño hechizo —explicó Hermione—. Así nadie puede espiarnos.

—¡Que mal! — dijo Weasley.

—Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso— declaró Longbottom.

—Claro, claro—, dijo Hermione. —Pero ahora, de vuelta a mi problema. Sabéis, por supuesto, ¿todos saben acerca de los rumores sobre mí y un tal Sr. Riddle, que están dando vueltas?

Weasley y Lupin asintió con la cabeza sombríamente mientras Longbottom parecía contrito cuando dijo: —Sabes, yo lo siento por eso, Hermione. No debería haberte creído.

Hermione interrumpió—. No estoy enojada contigo, Marc. Eso no es todo. No, la cosa es que me enteré de quién empezó todo el asunto.

Longbottom levantó las cejas—. ¿Quién fue? Voy a patear su culo.

Hermione le sonrió: —Sí, ese es el plan.

—Dejar de dar rodeos, Hermione. ¿Quién fue?— Weasley se quejó.

La sonrisa de Hermione se convirtió en una sonrisa malvada cuando ella dijo—Tom Riddle.

Los tres se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta. Entonces Longbottom gritó: — ¡Lo sabía! Yo siempre lo supe. Ese pequeño canalla.

—Wow, ¿realmente? ¿Riddle? ¿Cómo lo sabes?— Weasley le preguntó Hermione.

—Él me dijo —respondió Hermione con calma.

—¿Sólo te lo dijo?— Lupin le preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, él me lo dijo —dijo Hermione antes de que ella añadió sombríamente. —Más bien, él se burlaba de mí sobre ello.

—¡Ese bastardo!— Longbottom dijo furiosamente.

—¿Por qué él haría algo así?— Lupin le preguntó.

—No lo sé— Hermione lo miró fijamente sin poder hacer nada—. Creo que no le gusto o algo así.

—Así que quieres devolvérsela. ¿Sí, Hermione? Por favor, dime que quieres pagarle de vuelta —suplicó Longbottom.

_._._._._

Riddle estaba dirigiéndose de regreso a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Él estaba muy contento con cómo las cosas habían resultado. Aún podía ver los ojos asustados DeCerto cuando él la había abrazado. Ella había estado tan aterrorizada de él. DeCerto sometida era mucho más preferible a una indiferente. Había sido bastante molesto cuando ella lo había estado ignorando antes. Ya era hora de que le mostrara que fue un gran error desafiarlo. Él se rió en voz baja al recordar cómo había temblado en sus brazos. Oh, había estado tan deliciosamente asustada. No tomaría mucho tiempo ahora, pensó, y entonces ella se derrumbaría y le diría todos sus secretos. Y tal vez, si él era generoso, le concedería el honor y escucharía sus lamentables secretos. Y después él la castigaría por desperdiciar su valioso tiempo. Ella iba a lamentar que él la hubiera abrazado tan estrechamente.

Todavía podía sentir su calor cuando él la había abrazado a su pecho. Ella había sido tan suave y cómoda en sus brazos. Él culpaba a las acciones que había resultado a esa sensación agradable. Porque él nunca había planeado besarla. Aunque fuera sólo en la mejilla. Pero cuando le había susurrado al oído su olor a lilas había sido tan seductor que él no había sido capaz de contenerse. Y ¿por qué debería contenerse? Estaba en su derecho a tomar todo lo que él quisiera. Las chicas deberían estar agradecidas si pasaba tiempo con ellas.

Con una sacudida desagradable en el estómago se acordó de cómo DeCerto había puesto rígida cuando la había besado. Y como había tratado de inclinarse lejos de él...

Bueno, ¿qué importaba?, pensó con enojo. Él la rompería pronto. ¿Qué le importaba lo que la ramera barata pensara de él?

Llegó a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin y siseó al retrato—. ¡Lepor Lepos!

El retrato aceptó la contraseña y lo admitió. Él entró en la sala común. Los empapelados tenían un color bonito, verde discreto. En el rincón más alejado ardía un acogedor fuego en la chimenea. Los sofás de cuero negro y los sillones estaban dispuestos en la sala para permitir que sus habitantes se sentaran y se relajaran. Riddle se acercó a un sofá donde había desechado previamente su mochila. Registró contento de que nadie se había atrevido a tocarla en su ausencia. Se sentó y abrió su bolso cuando oyó que alguien lo saludaba.

—Riddle.

Miró hacia arriba y vio Ledo Avery y Abraxas Malfoy de pie delante de él. Ellos lo miraron expectantes obviamente esperando su permiso para sentarse a su lado. Él asintió con la cabeza bruscamente hacia ellos y se sentaron, pero aún mantenían una distancia respetuosa con él.

—¿Qué queréis?— Riddle preguntó con impaciencia.

Malfoy respondió con su habitual voz suave: —Yo tengo lo que me pediste para ti.

A continuación, tomó un pequeño paquete de su elegante y caro bolso y sin duda se lo entregó a Riddle. Riddle lo aceptó sin agradecérselo a Malfoy.

—¿Eso es todo?— le preguntó en su lugar.

Avery negó con la cabeza antes de decir: — ¿Sabes de Lynns Patric? Él es un de Ravenclaw séptimo año.

Riddle asintió con la cabeza en eso distraídamente. —Entonces, ¿qué?

Avery se aclaró la garganta y dijo: —Bueno, él estaba golpeando a una chica cuando yo...

Riddle lo miró molesto. — ¿Y qué quieres que haga con eso?

Avery se encogió un poco lejos de Riddle. — ¡Nada! Yo sólo... quería preguntarle si estaba bien maldecirlo un poco.

Riddle levantó una ceja. El resto de su cara seguía siendo una máscara impasible. —Hm, ¿maldecirlo?

Avery se puso rígido y palideció ligeramente cuando la mirada escrutadora de Riddle le cayó encima. Riddle lo dejó agitado durante un poco más antes de decir:

—No veo por qué no —Avery se relajó en eso.

Riddle continuó: — ¡Pero nada demasiado grave! Y no dejes ninguna evidencia. Dumbledore sospecha demasiado sobre nosotros aún así como estamos.

Avery asintió con la mirada. —Sí, por supuesto. Gracias.

Riddle desvió su atención de nuevo al paquete que Malfoy le había dado y con un movimiento de su mano alejó a Malfoy y a Avery. Antes de abrir el paquete escaneó rápidamente la sala común. Nadie parecía observarlo, así que abrió el paquete y un libro de aspecto antiguo cayó en su regazo. Él tomó el libro en sus manos y tocó la unión de cuero marrón tiernamente. El libro no tenía ningún título, pero él sabía de qué se trataba. Era un viejo manuscrito sobre la magia en su estado más puro. Se había escrito mucho antes de que el Ministerio hubiera dividido la magia en aprobada y oscura. Riddle casi podía sentir el conocimiento pulsando a través de la unión del grueso cuero. Esperaba que este libro le proporcionara más información sobre el ritual que estaba interesado. Básicamente, tenía toda la información que necesitaba y Slughorn le había más o menos confirmado lo que él sabía que era correcto, pero no estaría de más aprender más sobre él. Era, después de todo, un ritual peligroso. Si cometía un error podía perder la vida. Por supuesto, alguien tenía que perder la vida durante el proceso, pero se aseguraría de que alguien no fuera él mismo, pensó mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Cogió su mochila. No tenía la intención de leer el libro ahora. Eso sería demasiado arriesgado, ya que no sabía si el libro había sido conjurado de alguna manera. Lo cual era totalmente probable. Él tenía que probarlo antes de intentar abrirlo. El mejor lugar sería la sala que viene y que va. Allí él estaría tranquilo.

Al abrir su bolsa su mirada se posó sobre un libro en su interior. Alargó la mano hacia él. Su título era: Magia en su más Evile. Sonrió al libro y un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de él. Había leído acerca de Horrocruxes, por primera vez en ese libro. Había sido totalmente inútil en aquel entonces, ya que acababa de ser mencionado brevemente en este libro, sin más explicaciones. Pero había despertado su curiosidad y había aprendido más acerca de lo que entonces eran los Horrocruxes. Y pronto la creación de un Horrocrux se había convertido en una esperanza, una esperanza para vencer finalmente a ese chico débil e indefenso que estaba representado por una cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo de Riddle.

Y ahora, después de casi dos años había reunido la suficiente información para llevarlo a cabo finalmente. Incluso podría dar un paso más. Por otra parte, tal vez, nadie lo ha hecho antes de él.

_._._._._

—Así que, ya sabéis qué hacer, ¿no? —Hermione le preguntó a los tres muchachos.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Hermione dijo Weasley.

Todavía estaban sentados en el cómodo sofá en un rincón de la sala común protegido por el hechizo Muffiato de Hermione.

—¿Y estás segura de que es suficiente para nosotros retrasar Slughorn un poco?— Longbottom dijo con un poco de decepción en la voz—. No quieres que nos blasfememos a Riddle, ¿eh?

Hermione le sonrió abiertamente. Ella amaría hechizar a Riddle ya que a él no parecía. Pero hechizar a Riddle era un asunto arriesgado y no iba a permitir que nadie intentara eso.

—No, yo me encargo de él.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? —Weasley preguntó mientras se inclinaba hacia ella con complicidad.

—Ya lo verán —respondió Hermione esquiva—. Yo sólo voy a hacer asegurarme de que nadie crea esos absurdos rumores más.

Después de su última declaración agitó su varita y se anuló el hechizo Muffliato. Los cuatro seguían sentados en la sala común y charlaron y jugaron al ajedrez mago. Hermione realmente disfrutó con ello, aunque todo el tiempo tuvo que ignorar el dolor en el pecho que le recordaba a otros dos Gryffindors que deberían estar sentados con ella ahora.

Era casi la una de la mañana, cuando Longbottom se estiró y declaró que se iría a la cama. Weasley que yacía medio dormido tumbado sobre un sofá unió a él. Hermione también estaba por levantarse del sillón cuando Lupin la agarró del brazo. Ella le devolvió la mirada y al ver la mirada determinada en su rostro volvió a sentarse.

—¿Qué pasa, Amarys?— preguntó Hermione con afecto.

—Sabes, puedo entender que quieras venganza por lo que Riddle te hizo, —Lupin comenzó— pero… —él vaciló.

—¿Si? — preguntó Hermione

—Eres nueva aquí, Hermione. Así que no sabes, pero hay algunas cosas desagradables que circulan a Riddle y a su pequeño grupo de Slytherins —Lupin elaboró

—¿Cosas desagradables?

—Sí. No hay nada cierto. Pero el año pasado hubo este incidente donde los estudiantes eran petrificados. Tomó dos meses revivir a todo el personal de nuevo. Todo esto dio como resultado la muerte de un estudiante. Eso fue realmente horrible.

—¿Y crees que Riddle está detrás de todo esto? —Hermione le preguntó aunque ella supiera la respuesta mejor que Lupin.

—No lo sé —dijo Lupin tranquilamente—. Dumbledore al menos parecía sospechar de él. Y hay más historias aunque esta fuera la peor. Hace dos años, por ejemplo, había una chica, Elisabeth Bingle, de Huffelpuff. Ella estaba enamorada de Riddle. Siempre lo estaba esperando después de las clases e iba detrás de él a todas partes. Pero él nunca le regresó ese afecto. Creo que estaba molesto por su comportamiento. Hasta que un día ella desapareció.

—¿Desapareció? —. Hermione le preguntó con incredulidad. Nunca había oído esa historia de Voldemort en sus días en Hogwarts.

—Los profesores nos dijeron que se había trasladado a Beauxbatons, pero yo tenía la sensación de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Yo no lo sé, Hermione, tal vez estoy viendo cosas, pero lo que quería decirte es, que tengas cuidado. Riddle es definitivamente peligroso.

Hermione miró a Lupin. Su rostro era severo y podría decir que él estaba francamente preocupado por ella. Se sintió increíblemente agradecida por ello. Era bueno saber que al menos algunas personas todavía se preocupaban por ella. Él tenía razón para estar preocupado, Hermione pensó. No sabía cuánta razón tenía acerca de Riddle.

—No te preocupes, Amarys. Seré cautelosa —ella trató de tranquilizar a Lupin.

* * *

**Editado gracias a ********Yuukimaru Yuu**

**Al final me he dejado de Betas, porque no he tenido tiempo para nada, he estado demasiada ocupada y he terminado este capitulo porque ya estaba casi mas que por la mitad y me daba pena dejarlo asi.**

**Os juro que cuando las cosas se calmen mas me pondre realmente al lio, porque normalmente los capitulos que ya tengo traducidos los hago e dias y con el ultimo capitulo he tardado MAS DE UNA SEMANA!**

**Eso es intorelable**

******Gracias por los comentarios de verdad, no esperaba tanto.**

**Nos vemos pronto**


	9. Sé Tu Nombre

**Capítulo 8 **

**Sé Tu Nombre  
**

Hermione empleó el resto del fin de semana para ponerse al día con sus tareas y tener otra sesión de biblioteca. Había decidido que empezaría la incursión a la oficina de Dumbledore después de su pequeña venganza con Riddle, aunque trató de espiar la rutina diaria de Dumbledore. Y así, el fin de semana transcurrió sin incidencias.

El lunes siguiente, Hermione se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras, no lejos de la oficina del profesor Slughorn, esperando a los tres chicos. Habían acordado reunirse a las 7 am. Longbottom y Lupin llegaron primero, los dos cargando sus mochilas, que parecían tener más cosas de las necesarias para el día escolar.

—Buenos días —. Hermione les dio la bienvenida— ¿Tenéis todo?

— ¡Claro!— Longbottom respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¿Dónde está Richard?— Lupin le preguntó Hermione.

—Él va a estar aquí dentro de poco, estoy segura — respondió Hermione con confianza.

Y así fue, cuando ella dijo eso, Weasley iba corriendo por el pasillo.

— ¿Está Slughorn en el Gran Comedor? — preguntó Hermione a Weasley cuando éste los había alcanzado.

—Sí, sentado en la mesa de los profesores y el rellenando su cara con panecillos — informó el pelirrojo sin aliento.

—Perfecto — suspiró Hermione aliviada. —Ahora, el paso siguiente. Ustedes tres tenéis que ir a la oficina de Slughorn y establecer todo. No deberíais de tardar más de diez minutos en hacerlo. Mientras tanto, volveré al Gran Comedor para tener un ojo sobre el profesor.

— ¡Sí, señor!— saludó Longbottom delante de ella mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

— ¿Y realmente sabéis lo que estáis haciendo, no es así?— Replicó la castaña.

Weasley rodó los ojos y dijo: —Hermione, hemos pasado por esto por lo menos un centenar de veces. Sabemos lo que debemos hacer. Y si no todavía está Lupin, ¿eh? — golpeó al aludido en el costado. —Es un genio, y arreglará todo.

—Bueno, bueno. Ya sé que lo hará. — respondió Hermione. — Y sabéis lo agradecida que estoy de que me estéis ayudando, ¿no?

Longbottom se rió de eso.

—Aww, Hermione. Nos has agradecido bastante. Y además nos gusta este tipo de cosas, así que no te preocupes.

—Gracias — susurró Hermione de nuevo.

—Ahora estoy realmente ansioso por ver lo que vas a hacer — dijo Longbottom sonriéndole nuevamente.

—Maldita sea, y yo me lo voy a perder — dijo Weasley. — ¡Estúpida adivinación!

Hermione les sonrió. —Bueno, entonces vamos a seguir adelante.

Con eso los cuatro separaron sus caminos, mientras que Hermione se dirigía al Gran Comedor. Estaba nerviosa acerca de todo el asunto. Ella estaba desafiando a Lord Voldemort, después de todo un poco de aprensión estaba al orden. Y ella se sentía mal por arrastrar a los tres chicos de Gryffindor en esto. Pero había tenido cuidado de que nada lo conduciría a ellos. Si todo salía mal, ella sería la única a quien Riddle iría detrás. Demonios, incluso si todo saliera según lo planeado todavía iría tras su piel.

Ella sólo esperaba que la diversión en la oficina del profesor Slughorn fuera bien. Weasley, Longbottom y Lupin estaban preparando una pequeña poción en su oficina. La poción Kapnos, para ser exactos. Hermione estaba contenta de que Lupin hubiera accedido a tomar parte en el asunto, ya que él era muy bueno en pociones. La poción Kapnos era una poción antigua, Hermione la había encontrado en su libro Historia de la Magia. Había sido inventado por los antiguos griegos, y la habían utilizado para ahuyentar con humo a sus enemigos. Entonces lo que los tres chicos tenían que hacer era preparar la poción, ya que tenía que estar fresca, y luego verterla toda en el despacho de Slughorn. Después de algún tiempo comenzaría a transformarse en un humo espeso, pesado, y ningún hechizo podría deshacerla. En ese momento Weasley llegaría al Gran Comedor para llevar al profesor Slughorn. Longbottom, Lupin y ella bajarían al aula de pociones, mientras que el profesor Slughorn tendría que lidiar con el desorden y en consecuencia llegaría tarde a su clase, lo que le daría tiempo a Hermione para tratar a Riddle.

Hermione llegó en el Gran Comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor. Comenzó a comer su desayuno normalmente y esperó a que Weasley llegase al Gran Comedor para llevarse a Slughorn. Después de algún tiempo, lo vio dirigirse a la mesa de los profesores. Hermione sonrió con satisfacción. Eso le daría al menos diez o veinte minutos hasta que Slughorn llegara a pociones. Diez minutos eran más que suficientes para poner su plan en acción. Caminó hacia las mazmorras, no había necesidad de apresurarse porque sabía que su profesor iba a llegar tarde y necesitaba que todos los otros estudiantes estuvieran presentes para ser testigos de su pequeña 'confesión'. La clase de pociones era simplemente perfecta para su plan. Estaba sentada al lado de Riddle, pero lo más importante era que Rose y Lucia estaban sentadas en una mesa detrás de ella. Serían capaces de escuchar cada palabra. Y ellas eran las peores traficantes de chismes que Hermione había conocido.

Hermione llegó a la puerta del aula de la clase de pociones. Podía oír charla procedente de la habitación, así que los estudiantes ya estaban allí. Abrió la puerta, pero antes de eso se deshizo de la sonrisa maligna en su rostro y trató de parecer deprimida. Entonces entró al salón de clases. Con una mirada que confirmó que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban allí y que Riddle estaba entre ellos. La charla se había extinguido poco después de su entrada, pero a medida que los estudiantes se dieron cuenta de que era ella y no Slughorn la que había entrado se encontró con las ahora familiares malas miradas. Dejó su cabeza agachada y se dirigió lentamente hacia su mesa. Riddle ya estaba sentado a la mesa, uno de sus brazos colgaba elegantemente sobre el respaldo de su silla y una pequeña sonrisa estaba estampada en sus labios mientras su mirada se posaba en ella. Hermione se sentó en su lugar, viendo de reojo comprobó que Riddle la observaba. Era evidente que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

_¡No por mucho tiempo!_ Hermione sonrió interiormente. Exteriormente parecía asustada de Riddle. Pudo ver sus ojos brillando con diversión y triunfo a su comportamiento sumiso.

En voz muy baja, dijo Hermione vacilante, — ¿Riddle...?

Él arqueó una ceja ante eso y la miró creídamente: — ¿Sí, DeCerto?

Hermione midió cuidadosamente la vacilación en su voz. —Yo... yo quería disculparme contigo.

Se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba realmente sorprendido.

Hermione continuó: —Yo sabía que estaba equivocada. Nunca debí haberte presionado.

Aquí Hermione vio el cambio de Riddle expresión. Su arrogancia se había ido y era sustituido por la sospecha. Los dos sabían que ella nunca lo había puesto de ninguna manera bajo presión.

—Lo siento, por usar esos hechizos sobre ti en DCAO. Y... y por arrinconarte en ese corredor.

Hermione tomó nota con satisfacción de que el parloteo a su alrededor se había extinguido. Así que los otros estudiantes estaban escuchando esta conversación. Era muy importante que oyeran todo.

Así que ahora tenía que dirigir esta conversación en la dirección correcta. Ella dijo tímidamente mientras miraba a Riddle, —Pero yo te dije por qué lo hacía.

La mirada fulminante de Riddle se ponía aún más oscuro ahora y él dijo: —No, no lo hiciste

Hermione resopló suavemente y trató de borrar algunas lágrimas inexistentes de sus ojos. —Está bien. Nunca esperé que me escucharas —. Dijo, aparentemente luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

Hermione notó algunos pies arrastrándose detrás ella, y hasta había pensado oír a alguien gritar con indignación 'pobre chica'. Ahora tenía realmente algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos - lágrimas de la risa.

Riddle frunció el ceño enigmáticamente. Entonces preguntó: —Entonces, ¿por qué me invitas a salir?

Obviamente, él quería avergonzarla y obligarla a que ella dijera algo estúpido como _'Porque eres muy guapo'_. Hermione tuvo que concentrarse realmente para no reírse a carcajadas mientras continuaba.

—Yo te hablé de mi amigo de que vivía en Francia. Oh, él era muy importante para mí — en eso miró hacia abajo, evitando los ojos de Riddle. —Incluso me pidió que me casara con él.

Se detuvo un poco para que la información se asimilara. Aunque a los demás les parecía que ella trataba de recuperar la compostura. Luego alzó la vista de nuevo a Riddle. Todavía le estaba frunciendo el ceño. Estaba claro que no veía a dónde iba esto.

Así que Hermione continuó: —Y luego, ya sabes, te lo dije, que algo horrible sucedió. Y él... él...— se interrumpió y inhaló antes de que se ahogara. —Mi amigo fue asesinado.

Detrás de ella, alguien aspiró con fuerza. Pero Hermione miró a los ojos grises de Riddle. Podía sentir que una lágrima cosquilleaba por su mejilla izquierda. Oh, ella era buena.

—Tuve que dejar mi casa y venirme a Inglaterra para inscribirse en Hogwarts — Hermione se detuvo aquí. Ella casi podía sentir la curiosidad de las otras personas en la habitación. Y no iba a defraudarlos. —Yo te hablé de mi amigo antes, pero lo que no te dije es que tú... que tú...— ella miró suplicante a Riddle antes de que ella estallara: — ¡Te ves igual que él! Igual que ese amigo. Podrías ser su gemelo.

Riddle miró sorprendido. Pero esto era una actuación, ¿no? Tanto la mentira como su historia de cuento de hadas lo era. Podía ver a través de ella, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Hermione podía ver la furia detrás de su máscara y le hubiera gustado ser capaz de reírse en su cara. Pero tenía que controlarse.

—Yo sólo tenía que pedirte una cita. Sé que fue estúpido. Está muerto. Pero cada vez que te miro lo veo a él — ella se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas. —Y cuando me rechazaste me enojé. No contigo, sino conmigo por ser tan estúpida como para perseguir un sueño. Siento descargarme contigo.

Riddle me fulminó con la mirada. Pero él no quería darse por vencido todavía. Así que me preguntó con voz que suena curioso, —Lo siento por tu pérdida. Pero esos hechizos que se utilizaste en DCAO, eran bastante peligrosos. ¿De verdad lo usaste sólo para ventilar tu ira?

Sonaba comprensivo, pero Hermione podía oír la frialdad subyacente. Pero era una pregunta justa. Él era bueno, Hermione tenía que admitirlo. Aunque no lo suficientemente bueno, pensó con aire de suficiencia, porque ella tenía una respuesta para eso.

—Esos hechizos. Ellos eran peligrosos — habló Hermione ahora en voz baja. —Me dejé llevar. Lo siento mucho— ella quería que él persuadiera su respuesta.

Riddle la miró. Podía ver algo como triunfo en sus ojos. ¡Sácalo! Pensó.

— ¿Por qué atacar a alguien que se parece a ese querido amigo?— preguntó con su voz dulce.

—Tienes que saber, mi amigo no murió por ÉL — Hermione lo interrumpió. Podía oír algunos susurros detrás de ella y estaba seguro de que todos sabían a quien ella se refería, Grindelwald. —Mi amigo era un hombre bueno. Pero la atmósfera era tensa en Francia en ese momento. Había tanto miedo, tanta incertidumbre. Y mi amigo llegó a conocer a la gente equivocada y siguió en malas compañías. Fue entonces cuando cambió.

Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo y continuó en voz baja: —Él fue seducido por las Artes Oscuras.

Podía oír algunos gritos ahogados detrás de ella.

—Lo dejé después porque no podía seguirlo a donde él iba. Lo último que supe de él fue que se había unido a él. Y luego atacó a su propia familia, porque ellos no se unieron a su maestro.

Ahora bien, esto era importante. Hermione tuvo que jugar esta carta con mucha cautela.

—Durante ese ataque él... él...— Hermione se atragantó y luego susurró. —Él mató a su propio padre, Riddle.

Hermione miró a los ojos Riddle. Él la estaba mirando. Sus ojos todavía eran el familiar frío gris. Pero había algo más. Hermione no podía ubicarlo.

— ¿Te imaginas eso? ¿Que alguien matara a su propio padre? ¡Qué crimen despreciable!

Hermione sabía que él sería capaz de imaginar cómo se sentiría matar a su propio padre. Él lo había hecho ya. Apenas unos meses atrás.

—Yo ya había salido de Francia cuando me enteré de que los Aurores lo habían atrapado. Habían tratado de arrestarlo. Pero él luchó contra ellos y lo mataron — la voz de Hermione era un suave susurro ahora. Pero ella se aseguró de que era lo suficientemente fuerte para la gente sentada a su alrededor captara cada palabra. —Durante el duelo estaba tan confundida. Los mezclé a los dos. Me atacaste. Pero para mí era como si él me hubiera atacado. Así que me dio miedo y usé hechizos que nunca debería haber utilizado. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

Ella lo miró expectante. Al igual que muchas más personas en esta habitación, ella estaba segura. Estaba sentado en la silla con la espalda recta y mirándola. Era evidente que estaba considerando sus opciones en estos momentos. Hermione reprimió una sonrisa que se formaba en su cara. Él realmente no tenía mucha opción. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle a la pobre muchacha que había perdido a su amigo que él no la perdonaba? No, eso destruiría su perfecta reputación en la que había trabajado constantemente. Riddle, obviamente, llegó a la misma conclusión ya que él le sonrió encantadoramente.

—Por supuesto que te perdono. Puedo entenderte. Tuviste que pasar por mucho.

—Gracias — respondió Hermione sonando aliviada. Él le dedicó una sonrisa. Pero ambos sabían que esa sonrisa era más que una sonrisa que cualquier otra cosa, era tan honesta como había sido su perdón.

En ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió y el profesor Slughorn entró. Hermione casi se rió entre dientes de su perfecto cronometraje. Él no podría haber llegado en mejor momento. El Profesor Slughorn parecía ligeramente desaliñado mientras se acercaba a su escritorio.

—Lo siento por el retraso, pero había un pequeño percance que tuve que resolver primero —dijo. —Pero no vamos a perder más tiempo — Sacó un fajo de pergaminos de su bolsa y empezó a repartírselos a los alumnos. —He leído rápidamente sus ensayos sobre la poción Ortus — declaró el profesor Slughorn, mientras le entregaba su ensayo a Lupin. —Y estoy bastante encantado de que la mayoría de ustedes hayan comprendido este exquisito brebaje. Aunque otros deberían revisar los fundamentos de nuevo —frunció el ceño a Longbottom mientras le entregaba su ensayo.

Cuando el profesor llegaba a la mesa de Hermione le entregó un ensayo a Malfoy sin comentarios. Como Riddle recibido su ensayo, el profesor Slughorn le sonrió con cariño.

—Excelente trabajo, como de costumbre, Sr. Riddle.

El Profesor Slughorn le dio el ensayo al lado de Hermione.

—Sra. DeCerto, su ensayo sobre la poción Ortus es formidable. Nunca leí algo más detallado. Es realmente esclarecedor — el profesor Slughorn le sonrió.

Para la diversión de Hermione podía ver desde la esquina de sus ojos que Riddle le fruncía el ceño furiosamente al profesor. A Riddle, obviamente, no le gustaba que la alabaran. Pero Hermione no estaba sorprendida de que el profesor Slughorn le hubiera gustado su ensayo. Desde que había mencionado que iban a preparar la poción durante el año Hermione había leído todos los trabajos disponibles sobre la poción Ortus, acumulando una gran cantidad de información. Y había sido peor de lo que había esperado. Esta poción en efecto era capaz de determinar la fecha real de nacimiento de quien la probara. Ella estaba en serios problemas.

Durante el resto de la lección el profesor Slughorn dio una conferencia acerca de cómo las diferencias de calidad de los ingredientes pueden afectar a una poción. Hermione pensó que era bastante interesante hasta que se dio cuenta de que Riddle no estaba tomando las notas como solía hacer. En su lugar, la fulminaba terriblemente con la mirada. Había incluso un ligero brillo rojo en sus ojos. Después de que Hermione notara sus miradas hostiles ella más bien se sentía asustada y realmente deseaba que la lección terminara pronto para que ella pudiera ser capaz de huir de Riddle.

Su plan se había desarrollado perfectamente bien. El tiempo demostraría si los otros estudiantes le habían creído y finalmente dejaran su absurda hostilidad hacia ella. Pero es muy probable que lo hicieran. Lo mejor de todo era que ella había logrado forzar a que Riddle aceptara su disculpa. Él mismo era responsable ahora de si los otros estudiantes se detenían de atacar. Por desgracia, a juzgar por las miradas asesinas que Riddle le estaba enviando, él estaba convencido de que ella se había burlado de él. Hermione estaba segura de que tomaría represalias de alguna manera. Pero su venganza había sido dulce. Riddle había usado su popularidad para desacreditarla, para irritar a los otros estudiantes en contra de ella. Se había asegurado de que cada uno de sus compañeros la odiaran. El resultado había sido que la habían rechazado y le habían hecho la vida muy difícil. Hermione no había tenido más remedio que devolvérsela. Pero, ¿cómo golpearle mejor? Podía haber tratado de maldecirlo o ridiculizarlo de otra manera. Pero eso no habría sido satisfactorio. Lo más probable, es que Riddle le hubiera dado la vuelta ostensiblemente al procedimiento contra ella.

No, Hermione necesitaba algo mucho más sutil. Riddle había puesto tanto esfuerzo en crear esa mentira sobre ella que Hermione había decidido utilizar ese mismo rumor y convertirlo en algo que podría jugar a su favor. El rumor de Riddle acerca de su ser una loca acosadora había sido hábilmente construido. Riddle había creado el rumor para demostrar su superioridad para bloquearla en este laberinto ineludible de la mentira. Así que, Hermione había tomado su malvado rumor y había tejido sus propias mentiras a su alrededor, cambiando la propia creación de Riddle en algo que lo atacase. Había sido más que satisfactorio hacer precisamente eso y restregárselo en la cara. Cuando había aceptado su falsa disculpa sus ojos habían estado ardiendo con odio porque Hermione le había arrastrado a esa situación, había controlado la situación y él se vio obligado a hacer exactamente lo que ella quería que hiciera. Y, por supuesto, para Lord Voldemort lo peor era que admitir la derrota.

—Ah, Srta. DeCerto. Por favor, si usted tiene un momento.

Hermione miró al profesor y vio un infame destello en sus ojos. De alguna manera sabía lo que quería de ella.

—Por supuesto, señor — respondió con cortesía.

Hermione podía ver a Longbottom de pie en la puerta. Estaba haciendo un gesto hacia ella de que iban a esperarla. Hermione estaba agradecida por eso, porque en realidad no lo apreciaría ahora mismo si Riddle la cogía sola en su camino de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Ahora, Sra. DeCerto, espero que hayas tenido tiempo para considerar mi invitación al Club Slug —el Profesor Slughorn dijo mientras le sonreía con cariño.

Hermione trató de sonreír. Ella no tenía ganas de formar parte del Club Slug, pero sabía cómo de persistente podría llegar a ser el profesor. Y realmente no tenía necesidad de que él husmeara a su alrededor, además de Riddle.

—Sí, señor. Es un placer unirme — mintió entre dientes.

—Perfecto, perfecto —el Profesor Slughorn sonrió. —Me alegro de que te unas. Y estás perfectamente a tiempo, también. Porque hay una pequeña fiesta el viernes de esta semana. ¿Espero que tengas algo de tiempo?

Hermione tuvo que luchar para mantener la amable sonrisa en su rostro. —Por supuesto, profesor.

—Bien —dijo el profesor Slughorn. —Comenzaremos alrededor de las ocho y, por supuesto, se le permite traer un acompañante. Estoy seguro de que tienes un montón de admiradores— él le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione salió del salón mientras contemplaba que poco iba a cambiar el profesor Slughorn durante los próximos cincuenta años. Era casi aterrador. Tenía un poco más de pelo y su vientre tenía poco menos de grasa, pero aparte de eso no había ninguna diferencia a su equivalente más viejo. De alguna manera retorcida también era tranquilizador.

Hermione vio a Lupin y Longbottom de pie en el pasillo esperándola. Longbottom la estaba saludando mientras Lupin parecía un poco pensativo.

Ella apenas había llegado a ellos cuando Longbottom comenzó a hablar: —Wow, Hermione, eso fue un poco de interpretación lo que hiciste allí. Nunca he visto Riddle parecer tan desconcertado. Ese cretino estúpido realmente no sabía qué decir al final.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. — ¿Crees que funcionará?

Longbottom le pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros juguetonamente. — ¡Claro que sí! ¡Esta noche, a más tardar el colegio entero lo sabrá y entonces todos dejarán de burlarse de ti!

_¿Burlarse?_ Hermione pensó divertida. Ella no habría utilizado exactamente esa palabra para describir lo que los otros estudiantes le habían hecho las últimas semanas, pero se alegró al saber que su pequeño complot había sido convincente.

Observó a Lupin. Todavía parecía reservado.

— ¿No lo apruebas?— Hermione le preguntó.

—No lo sé, Hermione —dijo vacilante. —Esa historia es un poco demasiado.

—Sí, por eso. Vamos a hablar de ello en la sala común. No quiero que ningún fisgón no escuche.

Regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione estaba pensando en todo lo que les diría a sus amigos, mientras Longbottom estaba hablando alegremente sobre cómo había disfrutado al ver a Riddle ser ridiculizado.

Cuando los tres se sentaron en un sofá en la sala común Hermione agitó su varita y susurró: — ¡Muffiato!

Antes de que los chicos pudieran decir nada Hermione se volvió hacia Lupin y dijo seriamente: —Yo puedo entender por qué no te gusta mi proceder. ¿Inventar una historia triste para que todo el mundo se compadezca de mí sólo para devolvérsela a Riddle? Parece mezquino.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma. Pensé que era brillante — cortó en Longbottom mientras reía.

—Bueno, la cosa es que —, continuó Hermione en voz baja. —Esa historia no es puramente ficticio.

Hermione vio que los ojos de Lupin se ampliaban en sorpresa y Longbottom dejó de reír.

— ¿Eso no fue...?— Lupin murmuró sorprendido. — ¿Es cierto?

Hermione miró hacia abajo a sus manos y respiró profundamente y luego dijo en voz baja: —Parte de ella, sí.

— ¿Qué partes?— Lupin le preguntó en voz baja mientras ponía una mano sobre el brazo de Hermione.

—Yo tenía un amigo que realmente se parecía un poco a Riddle.

¡Lo siento, Harry! Pero es cierto. Hermione silenciosamente le pedía disculpas a Harry.

—Quería ese amigo como si fuera un hermano. Él sabía de un mago muy oscuro. Pero Harry nunca, mi amigo, se unió a él como le dije a Riddle — Hermione les dijo en voz baja. —Él nunca se habría unido a alguien tan cruel. Incluso trató de detener a ese mago oscuro. Y lo consiguió. —Hermione dijo con orgullo en su voz. —Harry era un mago excepcional.

— ¿Era? — Lupin le preguntó con suavidad.

Hermione respiró profundamente para mantener sus emociones bajo control.

—Sí, fue — dijo con una voz suave que tembló un poco antes de continuar con lentitud. —Ese mago oscuro era muy poderoso. Y aunque Harry logró detenerlo no pudo salvar su propia vida.

Tanto Longbottom y Lupin la miraban fijamente. Hermione miró hacia abajo a sus manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. Esperaba que Harry le perdonara que usara su historia tan descaradamente. Pero, de nuevo lo había utilizado para vengarse de Riddle. Probablemente a Harry le hubiera gustado. Ella sonrió con tristeza a ese pensamiento.

—Lo siento.

—Sí, nunca lo supimos.

Hermione levantó la vista. Longbottom y Lupin seguían sentados en el sofá, pero ahora parecían muy sofocados.

—Está bien —les sonrió. Ella no quería ver caras tristes nunca más. Ella había tenido suficiente de eso durante toda su vida. —Estoy segura de que dondequiera que Harry esté en estos momentos se está riendo.

Antes de nada ella añadió con picardía: —No le hubiera gustado Riddle tampoco.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Durante el resto del día Hermione alegremente vio su pequeño plan desarrollarse. Mientras caminaba hacia su próxima clase se dio cuenta de que el número de chicas que la fulminaban con la mirada disminuía. Durante el almuerzo, sólo hubo una maldición volando hacia ella en lugar del habitual mínimo de diez. Estaba sorprendida y contenta cuando una Gryffindor incluso se acercó a la chica de Ravenclaw que le había maldecido y le regañó con indignación. En pocas palabras, Hermione casi podía ver cómo la historia de su actuación durante Pociones se extendió a través del molino de chismes de Hogwarts. Ella habría disfrutado mucho más si no fuera por las miradas sombrías de Riddle. Mientras las miradas de los otros estudiantes estaban disminuyendo la mirada de Riddle cada vez era más feroz y encarnizada. Durante el almuerzo, justo después de que una Gryffindor le regañara a una Ravenclaw por enviar una maldición a Hermione, Riddle agarró su mirada. Sus ojos grises irradiaban odio y una promesa de venganza. Hermione podía sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espina y rápidamente apartó la mirada de Riddle.

Así que después de un largo día Hermione estaba contenta de encontrar finalmente un refugio en el santuario que era la sala común de Gryffindor. Se sentó al lado de Weasley, Lupin y Longbottom en un sofá junto a la chimenea. El fuego crepitaba alegremente y Hermione se recostó en el mullido sofá y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada. En realidad, toda la situación era agotadora. Había luchado contra Voldemort antes y ella no quería repetir la experiencia. Ella sabía cuan cruel podría de su enemigo. La última vez ella no había estado sola. Sus amigos habían luchado junto a ella, pero aquí en el pasado estaba completamente sola. Nadie aquí sabía de su situación y Hermione no iba cargar a ninguna persona el conocimiento del futuro. Todavía era un misterio para ella por qué había sido enviado aquí, a cinco décadas en el pasado. ¿Por qué la Varita de Saúco tenía que castigarla? ¿Y por qué en este tiempo en concreto?

Hermione suspiró profundamente.

—Hey, Hermione, ¿estás bien? — Hermione escuchó la voz de Longbottom preguntarle.

Hermione abrió los ojos y miró a los tres chicos sentados a su lado. Lupin y Weasley estaban obviamente justo en el centro en medio de un juego de ajedrez mágico. Parecía que Lupin estaba perdiendo estrepitosamente. Parecía que la capacidad para jugar bien ajedrez corría por la familia Weasley. Hermione les sonrió aunque el recuerdo de otro Weasley le hacía daño al corazón.

—Sólo cansada —- respondió Hermione.

—Bueno, obviamente hilar intrigas es un asunto agotador —. dijo Weasley cuando levantó la vista de sus piezas de ajedrez y le sonrió a Hermione.

—Sí —. Hermione le sonrió de nuevo. —Pero al menos valió la pena el esfuerzo.

—Te lo dije —. dijo Longbottom feliz. — A final del día todo el mundo estrá enterado. Y mira —. Longbottom miró alrededor de la sala común como si esperara algún ataque sorpresa. —No hay más maldiciones volando hacia ti.

— ¿A propósito, que quería Slughorn? — Lupin le preguntó bruscamente.

— ¿Eh?

—Él te retuvo después de pociones. ¿Recuerdas? — Lupin se explicó.

—Ah, sí. Me preguntó por el Club Slug. Así que me uní —. Hermione tuvo que luchar para mantener la renuencia de su voz. —Y luego me invitó a una fiesta el viernes.

— ¡Ah, el 'Club Slug'! — Longbottom dijo mientras se recostaba en el sofá y su mirada se desvió del uno al otro entre Lupin y Hermione. —Así que, ¿vuestros dos cerebritos irán juntos?

Lupin estalló en risas en ese punto. Hermione estaba desconcertada y levantó una ceja. —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Es sólo que él siempre ha querido ir a una de las famosas fiestas de Slughorn —. Lupin le dijo entre risas.

—Sí, tranquilo, Marc, tranquilo —. dijo Weasley mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas a Longbottom. — ¡Así que iras!

—Ah, así que ¿quieres que te lleve allí? — Hermione preguntó inocentemente a Longbottom aunque la sonrisa de su rostro no era tan inocente.

— ¿En serio por favor? — Longbottom la miró con ojos de cachorrito.

—No lo sé, _Longbottom_. Tengo muchos admiradores. No puedo llevar a cualquiera —le dijo Hermione y la sonrisa en su cara era cada vez mayor.

—Sí, podrías pedírselo a Riddle — dijo Weasley en serio.

Los cuatro se miraron el uno al otro por un momento antes de que se soltara una risotada.

—Sii, realmente debería hacerlo sólo para ver su cara — rió Hermione. —Pero en serio, Marc, sería un placer si me acompañaras a la fiesta — Se volvió hacia Longbottom y le palmeó el hombro. Fue muy divertido ver su cara enrojeciendo.

Entonces ella se levantó del sofá.

—Me voy a la cama. Estoy muy cansada — declaró antes de que salir en dirección a los dormitorios de la chicas.

—Buenas noches, Mione — oyó la voz todavía divertida de Weasley tras ella.

Hermione llegó al dormitorio y para su irritación se encontró con Diana, Rosa y Lucia sentadas en la cama terriblemente rosa de Lucia leyendo una revista de moda.

Hermione caminó silenciosamente hacia su cama cuando Rose la saludó afablemente. — Hermione, ¿vas a dormir ya?

_Oh, ¿así que ahora era 'Hermione' de nuevo? Hermione pensó con enojo._

—Sí, estoy cansada — respondió con cortesía pero sin darle importancia.

— ¡No, no puedes ir a dormir! — Lucía dijo con voz quejumbrosa. — Tienes que decirnos sobre el chico que se parece a Riddle.

Hermione respiró profundamente para controlar su temperamento. ¿Esperaban que olvidara las últimas semanas en las que no le habían dicho ni una sola palabra? ... Aparte del insulto ocasional por supuesto. Hermione se dio la vuelta y miró a las tres niñas.

Luego dijo con frialdad: —Teniendo en cuenta que mi amigo ha muerto. Estoy segura de que entenderéis que no estoy dispuesta a hablar de él.

Las tres chicas tenían al menos la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzadas. Lucía miró hacia abajo a sus manos y murmuró con voz avergonzada.

—Por supuesto.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y caminó, todavía echando humo, hacia su cama. ¡Qué descaro el de estas chicas!

— ¿Hermione? — escuchó que una voz tentativa la llamaba.

Hermione miró a las tres chicas sentadas en la cama.

—Nos hemos comportado horriblemente contigo — dijo Diana con sinceridad. —Nosotras realmente lo sentimos mucho.

Las otras dos chicas sentadas junto a Diana asentían a toda prisa. Diana parecía que realmente quiso decir lo que dijo. O tal vez fue el hecho de que Diana estaba relacionada con Harry que hizo que la ira de Hermione se disolviera.

—Está bien — dijo Hermione mientras miraba a los ojos verdes de Diana.

Diana sonrió tímidamente y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que finalmente recogiera su pijama del baúl y se fuera al cuarto de baño.

_._._._._

Ryddle se dirigía a la sala común de Slytherin. Tenía las manos hecha puños y tuvo que emplearse realmente para impedir que su magia arremetiera contra diestro y sinistro, que pasaba cerca

_¡Esa perra!_ ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Le había hecho quedar como un idiota!

Recordó la conversación que había tenido justo después de ese repugnante acto que DeCerto había sacado durante pociones:

_—Oh, Tom —. Una de esas estúpidas chicas realmente tenía el valor de hablar con él y llamarlo por ese repugnante nombre. — ¿De verdad sabías eso sobre DeCerto? La pobre chica. ¿Por qué la tratas tan mal entonces?_

_Riddle respiró lentamente para mantener su temperamento bajo control. Joder, DeCerto no sólo había logrado redimirse a los ojos de los otros estudiantes, no, ahora también estas chicas tontas iban tras él._

_—Sabemos que no la quieres como novia — lanzó otra de esas chicas tontas —Pero tal vez deberías tratar de hacer amistad con ella._

_Riddle tuvo que contenerse de extraer su varita y la blasfemar a la estúpida chica. En cambio, sonrió, y él sabía que esta vez no logró completamente parecer honesto._

_—Sabes, tal vez deberías pedirle disculpas a DeCerto._

_Ahora bien, esto era suficiente. La Magia de Riddle estaba en su apogeo dentro de él, pidiendo ser liberada._

_—Eras tan despectivo con ella. Y no escuchaste su historia. Estoy segura de ella ha estado llorando en secreto._

_Riddle se mordió la lengua para detenerse de pronunciar una maldición muy oscura que debía ser lanzada a esas chicas tontas. ¿DeCerto llorando en secreto? Riddle sabía todo lo que DeCerto hacía en secreto y estaba seguro como el infierno que no había estado llorando._

_—Piense en ello — dijo otra de las chicas que lo molestaban con su voz chillona. —El novio de DeCerto murió. Estoy segura de que ella sólo quería hablar contigo acerca de él. Y no le hiciste caso. Eras tan frío con ella. Necesitas disculparte con ella._

_¿De dónde venían todas estas chicas con retraso mental? Riddle tuvo que luchar para mantener la amable sonrisa en su rostro y parecer un poco culpable. Cuando en realidad estaba más allá de furioso._

Esas chicas tontas lo habían seguido por el resto del día. Algunos de ellas le molestaban acerca de cómo podía ser tan cruel con la pobre DeCerto, otras sólo lo miraban. Riddle no sabía lo que estaban esperando de él. Tal vez lo seguían alrededor para no perderse por si iba a pedirle disculpas a esta aparentemente "pobre" chica.

Él había pensado realmente que pedirle disculpas a DeCerto en serio, sólo para deshacerse de esas chicas tontas que lo seguían a su alrededor. Pero al final, sabía que no sería capaz de soportar esa sonrisa triunfante que seguramente estaría en la cara DeCerto si él hiciera eso. Riddle sintió su magia en el punto más alto de nuevo y tuvo que concentrarse para detener la magia oscura que chisporroteaba a su alrededor. Ella le había engañado. DeCerto realmente lo había engañado. Tuvo que admitir, que era buena. Su pequeña historia melodramática había convencido a todos esos imbéciles sin cerebro. Ahora dejarían de atacarla y esto le quitaría la presión a DeCerto. La presión a él le había puesto. En vez de ir tras ella, ahora las chicas iban tras su sangre. Había sido una jugada inteligente la de ella. Pero él no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. No, él le iba a mostrar por qué era una mala idea empezar una lucha con él.

Entró en la sala común de Slytherin, y pasó sin hablar con nadie y entonces entró a su dormitorio. Para su disgusto se encontró a Lestrange y Alba allí. Levantaron la vista a su entrada y Riddle los miró.

— ¡Fuera! — Riddle siseó peligrosamente.

Alba se levantó de la cama e hizo el ademan de irse de la habitación. Se había dado cuenta, obviamente, de que humor estaba Riddle de ánimo. Lestrange no era tan agudo para entonces él se quejó.

—Aww, Riddle, acabamos de llegar. Vamos a quedarnos.

Riddle le frunció el ceño a Lestrange sentado en su cama. Y luego, sin decir nada Riddle sacó su varita y apuntó a Lestrange quien se apartó.

— ¡Abicere! — dijo Riddle.

Una luz de color azul oscuro salió de la varita de Riddle y corrió hacia Lestrange. A medida que el hechizo chocó con Lestrange, fue arrojado lejos de la cama y chocó con el duro suelo.

Lestrange yacía gimiendo en el suelo y Riddle volvió a decir en un tono bajo y agresivo. — ¡Fuera!

Lestrange rápidamente se levantó del suelo y salió del dormitorio evitando los ojos de Riddle. Cuando estuvo a solas Riddle finalmente se dejó caer en su cama.

¡Esa maldita chica!

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Los días siguientes pasaron relativamente sin incidentes. Hermione le gustaba que los otros estudiantes detuvieran su comportamiento hostil hacia ella. Sin duda, le hizo la vida más fácil. Aunque ahora las miradas oscuras de Riddle compensaban eso. Hermione encontró esto más bien inquietante. Sabía que él estaba planeando algo y trataba de hacer caso omiso lo mejor que podía. Así que terminó pasando mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. Las largas sesiones en la biblioteca hacían que la Srta. Peters reprendiera a Hermione de nuevo por desgastar su juventud con algunos viejos libros. Hermione siempre le sonreía entonces. Le gustaba bastante la amable bibliotecaria. Y por eso ella no le dijo a la Srta. Peters que su juventud había terminado hace mucho tiempo.

Viernes, el día de la fiesta del profesor Slughorn, llegó demasiado pronto para el gusto de Hermione. Realmente no quería ir. Riddle estaría allí con seguridad y Hermione no creía que fuera a ser una buena idea que él pasara más tiempo con ella más del absolutamente necesario. Además de eso ella no quería socializar con la gente que la había odiado hace tan sólo unos días atrás. Pero, por desgracia, Hermione había aceptado la invitación del profesor de Pociones. Así que a regañadientes agarró una de sus faldas más formales y una blusa blanca e hizo todo lo posible para parecer una estudiante normal de los años cuarenta, era algo frustrantemente difícil de lograr. Se alegró de que era la fiesta del profesor Slughorn y no la de Legifer. Cuando Hermione finalmente dejó los dormitorios de las chicas se encontró con Longbottom y Lupin sentados en la sala común y esperándola. Podía ver la cara de Longbottom enrojecer mientras sus ojos la escaneaban.

—Hola, Hermione. ¿Lista? — Lupin le sonrió.

—Claro. ¡Vamos! — cuanto antes llegara más pronto iba a ser capaz de irse de nuevo.

Mientras caminaban por la oficina de Slughorn Longbottom dijo, con la cara todavía roja —Te ves bien, Hermione.

_Uh oh, espero que no crea que esto es una cita. Pensó Hermione._

Le gustaba Longbottom, pero no de esa manera. Hermione no creía volver a amar a nadie más. No después de que Ron había sido apartado de ella. Su corazón se encogió al pensar en Ron. Lo echaba terriblemente de menos. No podía creer todavía que nunca lo volvería a ver. El recuerdo de su lucha en el Ministerio seguía siendo tan claro como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Siempre que Hermione cerraba los ojos, veía la maldición verde que venía de la varita de Bellatrix y golpeaba en el pecho de Ron y luego el rostro grotescamente pacífico de Ron como si estuviera durmiendo.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? — oyó la voz preocupada de Longbottom.

Hermione lo miró y sonrió. —Sí.

—No tienes que preocuparse por Riddle —. Lupin le dijo con simpatía. —No se atrevería a hacerte nada hoy.

—¡Sí, no vamos a permitirlo! — Longbottom dijo con confianza.

Hermione no podía compartir su optimismo, pero ella se sentía feliz de que se preocuparan por ella. La hacía sentirse mejor y no tan perdida y sola. Aunque sabía que era una impresión traicionera. Ni Lupin ni Longbottom sabían la verdad sobre Riddle.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la oficina del profesor Slughorn. Se veía como la última vez que Hermione había sido invitada a una fiesta de Slug aunque, era - o sería - 50 años en el futuro. La habitación era grande, pero estaba llena de gente. Hermione reconoció a algunos estudiantes, miembros del Club Slug. Por supuesto la mayoría de ellos eran de Slytherin, ninguna sorpresa. Pero también había otros invitados. Hermione no los conocía, pero supuso que eran miembros importantes del Ministerio de Magia, famosos jugadores de Quidditch u otras celebridades.

—¿Qué tal algo de comer? — Lupin le preguntó y señaló a un buffet de aspecto extravagante.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con mucho gusto. Ella se había saltado el almuerzo en favor de otra, infructuosa sesión de biblioteca, y tenía bastante hambre ahora. Pero antes de que los tres pudieran alcanzar el buffet de alguna manera el profesor Slughorn apareció de la nada.

Él le sonrió a Hermione y Lupin pero parecía pasar por alto a Longbottom de alguna manera. —Qué bueno que se unan a nuestra pequeña reunión, Sra. DeCerto, Sr. Lupin —.dijo Slughorn a ambos.

—Buenas noches, señor —. dijo Hermione educadamente. —Gracias de nuevo por haberme invitado.

Slughorn le sonrió — No, en absoluto, en absoluto. Una de mis estudiantes más prometedores, lo eres. No habría querido que faltaras. Y por supuesto quería presentarle a alguien.

Slughorn entonces pareció buscar a alguien antes de que él saludara a un hombre que estaba de pie a unos metros charlando con un grupo de personas. El hombre de aspecto mejor dicho rechoncho sonrió a Slughorn y se acercó a nosotros.

—Anthony, ahí estás —. Slughorn le sonrió el hombre. Parecía tener unos veinticinco años, de pelo castaño, grasiento y una nariz algo prominente. —Ahora, Sra. DeCerto, se trata de Anthony Vickers un abogado muy prometedor de la Corte del Ministerio que algún día será un alto inquisitor, estoy seguro —. En este punto Slughorn le hizo un guiño a Vickers descaradamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante Slughorn. ¿Por qué se lo presentaba?

—Y ella, Anthony, es la joven de la que te he estado hablando. Ella es Hermione DeCerto —. dijo Slughorn cuando se volvió a Vickers.

Vickers extendió una mano hacia Hermione y ella la sacudió, aunque se sentía bastante sudoroso. —Es un placer conocerte, Sra. DeCerto.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Ella todavía no entendía de que se trataba esto. Pero Slughorn iluminó el asunto con su siguiente frase.

—Sra. DeCerto, Anthony ha llegado al punto en que un hombre quiere sentar cabeza, tener una familia ...

Fue entonces cuando Hermione finalmente entendió y sus cejas se alzaron. ¿Slughorn, arreglaba citas? Ella le lanzó una mirada a ese hombre Vickers. Él la miraba con interés en sus ojos y Hermione sintió un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. ¿La única manera de que una mujer pueda tener éxito era casándose con un yuppie como él? En los años cuarenta seguramente había más opciones para una mujer joven, con talento. Hermione casi rodó los ojos.

—Er... es decir... eh... fascinante —. Hermione no pudo evitar que su voz cada vez se alzara al final de la frase sonando más como una pregunta que como una declaración de cortesía.

—Hey, Hermione —. Lupin rompió esa conversación absurda. — ¿No le prometiste a Diana que volverías? Creo que te está esperando.

Hermione se volvió hacia Lupin y le frunció el ceño perplejo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ella nunca le prometió nada Diana. Entonces vio que Lupin le guiñaba un ojo discretamente.

—Oh, sí. ¡Por supuesto! — dijo Hermione, y se volvió a Slughorn y a Vickers y continuó exageradamente. —Lo siento mucho, pero me tengo que ir, alguien me espera.

—No, en absoluto, Sra. DeCerto. No dejes a tu amiga esperando —.Slughorn le sonrió y continuó con Vickers. — ¿Ves? ¡Qué joven tan confiable!

Hermione rápidamente se alejó del profesor de pociones y sus intentos de emparejarla.

—Gracias por salvarme —. Le susurró a Lupin mientras se dirigían a la mesa del buffet.

Lupin sonrió y le dijo a Hermiones, obviamente, más divertido con toda la situación: —Por un momento, me debatía en si querías mi ayuda o no...

Hermione le golpeó en el costado, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡De verdad, que viejo tan alcahuete! — Longbottom miró hacia atrás con una mirada agría en el rostro.

Hermione tuvo que reírse de toda la situación. Su risa parecía ser contagiosa ya que sus dos amigos también se empezaron a reírse. Entonces finalmente lograron conseguir algo de comida, así que se sentaron en una mesa libre con platos cargados. Después del fiasco de Slughorn nada malo sucedió y Hermione se alegraba de disfrutar de una velada alegre con sus amigos.

Algún tiempo después, Lupin se excusó cuando vio evidentemente que Stella Lovegood pasaba por allí. Hermione casi se desmaya al oír su nombre. ¿Esa chica estaba de alguna manera relacionada con Luna?

—Está colado por ella —. Longbottom le informó cuando ella vio la retirada de Lupin.

Hermione alzó las cejas. ¿Lupin y Lovegood? Bueno, ¿por qué no? Se imaginó a Remus Lupin saliendo con Luna Lovegood y tuvo que reírse ante la idea.

_._._._._

Más tarde esa noche, Hermione estaba un poco alejada de las otras personas y observaba como conversaban. Longbottom se acababa de ir para conseguir algo de beber. Hermione esperaba que Slughorn y su amigo soltero no la encontraran.

De repente, alguien le susurró al oído: — ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Riddle justo al lado, sonriéndole burlonamente con el rostro extrañamente carente de emoción. Ella se reprendió por no estar más alerta. La única persona que había querido evitar estaba a su lado.

—Es agradable —. Respondió, y su voz sonó tan carente de emoción como el rostro de Riddle. Luego añadió antes de que pudiera detenerse —Excepto la compañía. — y miró fijamente a Riddle.

Él levantó una ceja, su vacía sonrisa no cayó de su rostro, aunque Hermione podía decir que había logrado hacerlo enojar de nuevo. Parecía que ella tenía talento para eso.

—Cuidado, DeCerto, no quieres parecer maleducada, ¿verdad? — Riddle le siseó.

Hermione dio un paso lejos de él. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Riddle? — le preguntó, y se sorprendió de que su voz no temblara porque él la estaba asustando de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué?, yo sólo quería felicitarte —. Dijo Riddle con indiferencia, aunque había un cierto grado de frialdad en su voz. —Por ser una mentirosa excepcionalmente buena.

—No, en absoluto, Riddle —. Respondió ella. —Los dos sabemos que esa corona te pertenece ti.

De repente, Riddle dio un rápido paso hacia delante como un rayo y agarró la su muñeca derecha. Hermione jadeó cuando sintió su mano cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados. Él no iba a hacer algo aquí, ¿verdad?¿No cuando la sala estaba llena de gente, con posibles testigos? Hermione tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire cuando sintió que Riddle irradiaba esa magia cruda y agresiva. Él la miró y su rostro todavía era una máscara inexpresiva menos sus ojos. Había un brillo oscuro y asesino en sus ojos grises. Hermione se estremeció al ver la cruel frialdad.

Luego Riddle se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró con saña al oído de Hermione. —No bajes la guardia. No debes pensar que dejaré que te salgas con la tuya con tu imprudencia.

Hermione se tensó cuando sintió su cálido aliento, que acompañaba a sus fría y heladas palabras, sobre su piel. Sus instintos le gritaban que corriera tan rápido como fuera posible. Pero ella sabía por experiencia que huir de él no ayudaría a su situación. Así que reunió todo el valor que le quedaba, se puso de puntillas para lacanzar su oído y puso su mano sobre su brazo y luego ella le susurró:

—No te preocupes. No voy a bajar la guardia. Porque sé quién eres, Voldemort.

Hermione podía sentirle tenso al pronunciar la última palabra y su agarre en su muñeca derecha se apretó dolorosamente. Él se apartó y la miró fijamente. Hermione podía ver el choque y un destello de sospecha en sus ojos antes de que él controlara sus emociones de nuevo y la mirara con furia.

Hermione estaba segura de iba a darle una bofetada ahora o peor iba a maldecirla. Pero ella se salvó de averiguarlo cuando Longbottom apareció a su lado. Estaba mirándola con preocupación y luego sus ojos se estrecharon mientras su mirada vagaba a Riddle.

—¿Está todo bien? — le preguntó a Hermione, pero continuó para mirando a Riddle.

Hermione sintió que Riddle soltaba su muñeca. Su rostro estaba en blanco de nuevo mientras miraba un tanto aburrido a Longbottom.

—Por supuesto. Sólo hablaba con DeCerto —. Dijo Riddle en tono indiferente.

—Claro —. Dijo sarcásticamente Longbottom mientras todavía miraba airadamente a Riddle. Luego se volvió hacia Hermione y le dijo con voz amable: —Nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione se limitó a asentir con la mirada. Estaba bastante contenta por la oportunidad de dejar a Riddle.

— ¡En realidad, es un bastardo! — Longbottom resopló después de que se habían alejado de Riddle. — ¿Quién se cree que es? — luego se volvió hacia Hermione y la miró con preocupación. —Él no te hizo nada, ¿verdad?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —No, está bien —. Entonces ella se echó a reír y dijo: —Estoy realmente sorprendida de que no me blasfemara en el acto ¡Gracias por haberme salvado de paso!

—En cualquier momento —. Dijo Longbottom, sonriéndole.

—Pero ahora, vamos a algo mucho más interesante —. dijo Hermione en tono divertido. —Entonces, ¿qué está pasando entre Amarys y Stella Lovegood?

Longbottom se echó a reír a carcajadas. —Stella y Amarys. Esa es una historia laarga. Y todos estamos esperando que tenga un final feliz.

_._._._._

Hermione estaba acostada en su suave cama en el dormitorio. Al final, había sido bastante tarde, hasta que se había ido de la fiesta. Y ella se sorprendió de que incluso se hubiera divertido.

_Bueno, una parte de ella._

La parte en la que Riddle la había arrinconado no había sido tan divertida. Hermione se dio la vuelta en la cama en busca de una posición más cómoda.

¿Por qué se lo dijo?

Ella lo había llamado por su nombre, su nombre predilecto. Voldemort. Ahora no sólo estaba enfurecido porque era más inteligente que él, por pequeña proeza exepcional durante pociones. No, él estaba seguro ahora de que sabía cosas sobre él que no debería saber. Eso era seguro asumió. Ella no tenía que saber que su nombre. Hermione no creía que en este momento mucha gente supiera su nombre. Lo más probable es que sólo lo supieran sus pequeños mortífagos. Decírselo había sido sin duda un mal movimiento. Pero no podía cambiar eso ahora, ¿verdad? Hermione ahogó un bostezo. Se ocuparía del problema de Tom Riddle mañana. Ahora estaba demasiada cansada como para pensar con claridad.

_Hermione echó a correr. Por el camino mojado. Por medio de los charcos de lodo y las raíces quebradas que aplanaban el camino. Ellos iban tras ella. Podía oír que la perseguían. En algún lugar tras ella en la oscuridad. Sabía que nunca sería capaz de huir de ellos. Pero cada metro que corrió significaba más seguridad para Harry y Ron._

_Hermione no había podido dormir esa noche. Así que salió de la tienda de campaña. Pero cuando se había alejado un poco de la tienda de pronto escuchó voces. Se acercó más, en silencio, con cautela, con su varita estirada en la mano. Y entonces los vio, Mortífagos. Habían estado buscando por los alrededores. El corazón de Hermione casi se había detenido. Ellos habían estado peligrosamente cerca de la tienda de campaña. Hermione no había tenido mucha opción entonces. Ella necesitaba atraerlos lejos de sus amigos. Así que los atacó y por eso corría ahora. Lejos de la tienda de campaña y de sus amigos dormidos._

_Una maldición se disparó hacia ella. Tan cerca que podía sentir su poder arder en la piel de su mejilla. Era inútil para correr más. Ahora tenía que luchar. Había cuatro mortífagos por lo que sus posibilidades de ganar no eran muy altas. Cuando Hermione pasó el siguiente árbol se arrojó detrás del tronco y no dudó en disparar maldiciones a sus perseguidores. Esos hombres la estaban cazando a ella y a sus amigos. No dudarían en matar. Así que Hermione no podía permitirse dudar tampoco. Ella lanzó maldiciones contra ellos, oscuras maldiciones, maldiciones crueles. Esto era la guerra. No se trataba de luchar contra la magia oscura, se trataba de la luchar contra Lord Voldemort. Si Hermione tenía que corromperse mediante el uso de hechizos oscuros entonces era un sacrificio que tendría que hacer._

_Pudo ver a uno de los mortífagos derrumbarse en el suelo mientras era golpeado por una maldición. Ella lanzó otra maldición al siguiente mortífago y su objetivo era de nuevo afinado. El hechizo que lanzó le rasgó el brazo derecho y la sangre comenzó a fluir por el brazo, y la mano y la dejó caer al suelo, pero Hermione no se dio cuenta. Disparó otra maldición y el siguiente mortífago._

_Antes de que pudiera echar una maldición el último mortífago se desvaneció en el aire sólo para reaparecer justo delante de ella. La respiración de Hermione se detuvo cuando vio la sonrisa debajo de la máscara blanca. A continuación, el Mortífago le agarró brutalmente la muñeca derecha y Hermione perdió el asimiento de su varita. Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos vacíos detrás de la máscara. El hombre se rió cruelmente antes de que él se inclinara hacia delante y le susurrara fríamente en su oído._

_—¡Te arrepentirás de esto, perra!_

_Luego la golpeó con fuerza en la cara de modo que Hermione se derrumbara en el suelo a sus pies. Los puntos negros bailaban ante sus ojos, pero su mente estaba centrada y sintió el frío odio arrastrándose en su interior. No iba a permitir que ese hombre la matara. Si lo hacía, entonces el hombre cumpliría su verdadera misión, encontrar a Harry Potter. Hermione buscó su varita con la mano a ciegas en el suelo. Entonces sintió la suave superficie de su varita. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia el hombre que estaba frente a ella. No iba a permitir que él encontrara a Harry y Ron, pensó, y en sus ojos ardía un fuego feroz..._

* * *

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA EDITADO!**

**Gracias a ****Yuukimaru Yuu**** por dedicar tiempo a hacerlo, muchas gracias de verdad!**  


**Me he tirado un tiempo para mi misma, unas dos o tres semanas, por eso me soprendo yo mismo que haya terminado este capitulo en dos días. ¡Es un nuevo logro! Capítulo recien salido del horno, todavía esta calentito...**

**Os advierto que las cosas se van a poner feas entre Hermione y Tom siii, todavia mas chicas, vais a llegar a odiar a Tom, pero es que es el futuro Lord Voldemort, las cosas entre ellos se coceran lentamente, a fuego lento**.

**Respecto a las actualizaciones, no lo se segun mi animo, un día me encuentro de buenas y en dos dia ya traduzco un capitulo de mas de 30 paginas y otras veces estoy mas ocupada o quiero mas tiempo para mi y tardo mas de dos semanas como me ocurrio en el anterior capitulo, ya veremos como seguiran dandose las cosas_  
_**


	10. Eres el Señor Oscuro

**Capítulo 9 **

**Eres el Señor Oscuro  
**

El día siguiente Hermione se despertó temprano, al menos para un sábado. Sus compañeras de habitación estaban todavía acostadas en la cama, profundamente dormidas. Hermione se levantó y salió de la sala común de Gryffindor media hora más tarde, completamente vestida y preparada para un día más en esta década extranjera. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor se sentó en una mesa de Gryffindor relativamente vacía. Sólo habían algunos estudiantes de primer y segundo sentados en sus lugares y comiendo sus cereales. Era todo un alivio que ya no fuera el blanco de todas las maldiciones y maleficios de las admiradoras que Riddle había puesto contra ella.

Hermione se dejó caer en un asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor y se sirvió un café mientras escaneaba las mesas de las otras casas. Ravenclaw estaba llena, como se esperaba, mientras que Hufflepuff estaba tan vacía como la mesa de su propia casa. Entonces Hermione se arriesgó a mirar a la mesa de Slytherin. Se sintió aliviada cuando no vio a Riddle allí, aunque vio a Malfoy sentado en la mesa con aspecto un poco cansado. Malfoy le devolvió la mirada y Hermione rápidamente desvió la mirada. No estaba de humor para una competición de miradas. Así que se alegró cuando vio a Malfoy salir del Gran Comedor poco tiempo después. Ella comió tranquilamente su desayuno y luego abandonó el Gran Comedor en dirección de la biblioteca.

El castillo estaba vacío, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes aún estaban en sus camas. Hermione caminó por un largo pasillo cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y un par de manos la agarraron y la empujaron dentro. Hermione jadeó cuando sintió las fuertes manos agarrándola por sus brazos antes de que la lanzaran contra la pared. Ella soltó un siseo de dolor cuando su espalda chocó contra la dura pared. Entonces ella miró hacia arriba con los ojos muy abiertos y se encontró mirando a un par de helados y fríos ojos grises.

Riddle le apretó los brazos con más fuerza mientras que él la empujaba brutalmente contra la pared de piedra. Hermione se retorció y trató de alejarse de él. Pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella y no tenía ningún problema sosteniéndola firmemente en su lugar.

—¡Déjame ir! — chilló.

—¿Quién eres realmente? — Riddle dijo su voz era un silbido, frío glacial y exigente.

—¿Qué ... ¿Qué quieres decir? — Hermione respondió con voz temblorosa.

Riddle la empujó contra la pared de nuevo. —¡Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir! — sus ojos la taladraban otra vez. Ellos tenían un tinte rojo a su alrededor. —¿Cómo sabes ese nombre? — su voz ahora era una mortal.

Hermione tragó.

_¿Y ahora qué?_ La situación estaba totalmente fuera de su control. Era demasiado fuerte y no podía llegar a su varita. Estaba asustada. Su agarre ahora era tan fuerte que la estaba lastimando. Pero no debía decírselo. Nunca debía averiguar quién era. Y de dónde o mejor dicho, de que tiempo venía.

—¡Respóndeme! — Riddle le gritó.

Ella lo miró con miedo en su rostro. Su mirada era asesina. Sus ojos eran de color rojo brillante. Ellos se clavaron en ella y ella podía volver a ver ese odio desatado en ellos. De repente, sintió que algo tiraba de su mente, desgarrando sus pensamientos y tratando de entrar en sus más íntimos secretos.

_¡Legilimancia!_

¡Él estaba tratando de arrancarle las respuestas, si ella no estaba dispuesta a dárselas libremente! No, no le permitiría que lo viera. Si alguna vez se enterara de quién era ella - sobre todo lo que Ron, Harry y ella habían hecho - él encontraría una manera de detenerlo. Una manera de salvarse a sí mismo y destruir el futuro pacífico por el que Hermione tanto había luchado. El futuro por el que sus amigos habían _muerto_. Levantó sus escudos de Oclumancia. Sabía que eran fuertes tal vez él no sería capaz de romperlos. ¿Pero pararía, ahora que él sabía que algo no estaba bien con ella? Él nunca se rendía. Si él no conseguía sus respuestas ahora, lo haría ...

Hermione vaciló. _¿Qué haría?_ ¿_Amenazar a mis amigos?_ ¿_Asesinar a mi familia?_ ¿_Matar a mi amado?_ _No tenía nada más que pudiera arrebatarme._

Podía sentir una nueva resolución que fluía a través de ella. Levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos rojos. El pánico había desaparecido por completo cuando lo miró fijamente. Estaba decidida ahora. Él _no_ iba a ganar. Se lo debía a Ron, Harry y a todos sus amigos que habían muerto.

Y entonces usó un hechizo que nunca había usado antes. Uno que no necesita una varita para realizarlo. Uno que se hacía para robar información, pero podría ser utilizado también para hacer daño.

_¡Legilimancia!_

Podía sentir que su Occlumancia cambiaba los escudos. Antes tenía una barrera estable y sólida, pero ahora se movían. _Ella_ podía moverlos. Y así lo hizo. Ella las embistió contra la mente de Riddle. Débilmente oyó a Riddle tomar una bocanada de aire sorprendido. Pero tenía que concentrarse en otras cosas ahora mismo. Había un muro alrededor de la mente de Riddle. Protegía su mente y la mantenía cerrada. Esos eran sus escudos de Oclumancia. Ella los puso a prueba, y empujó contra ellos. Luego los atacó con toda la fuerza que tenía. Riddle soltó sus brazos y se apartó de ella. Hermione seguía mirándolo fijamente sin moverse. Sus escudos de Oclumancia se sacudieron bajo sus ataques de violencia. Pero todavía permanecían ahí. Sin embargo no se detuvo de embestirlo. Ella convocó a todo su poder.

Entonces lo sintió de nuevo, la extraña magia que había sentido la primera vez durante Transfiguración. Se entrelazaban estrechamente con su propia magia. Pero esta vez Hermione no se limitó a observarla. Ella intentaría usarla. Y parecía que la magia exterior cooperaba con ella. Así que utilizó la magia combinada con la suya y golpeó fuertemente los escudos de Riddle. Sus escudos se derrumbaron y desaparecieron. Hermione ahora tenía acceso a todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Pero ella no quería verlos. La mente de Riddle era malvada y no quería infectarse por su oscuridad. Aunque podía hacer otras cosas. No vio en su mente, pero ella la desgarró y la golpeó. Riddle cayó de rodillas mientras se agarraba la cabeza. Él gimió de dolor.

Hermione se retiró entonces y abandonó su mente.

Se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba apoyada contra la pared de piedra donde la había presionado. No se había movido ni un centímetro. Pero Riddle lo había hecho. Se había alejado de ella unos pasos y ahora estaba tratando de ponerse de pie. Él la miró. Hermione podía ver el choque, el odio y la ira en su rostro. Pero había algo más. Sus ojos volvieron a grises. El rojo brillante se había ido. Había otra emoción en ellos. Una emoción que nunca la hubiera relacionado con Voldemort.

Tenía miedo.

—Aléjate de mí, Riddle — susurró Hermione. Su voz carente de toda emoción. Luego se volvió y huyó de él.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Justo como Hermione le había dicho, Riddle _realmente _se mantuvo alejado de ella. Si accidentalmente se encontraban en uno de los muchos pasillos del castillo, Riddle la ignoraba. Él ni siquiera la miraba. Cuando tenían una clase juntos, él no reconocía su presencia de ningún modo, incluso si estaba sentado justo a su lado. Era lo mismo cuando estaban comiendo en el Gran Comedor. Riddle nunca miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. En resumen, estaba totalmente ignorando a Hermione.

No estaba completamente a gusto, por el contrario su comportamiento impasible la ponía nerviosa. Sabía cómo era Riddle tanto como conocía a Voldemort y él era muchas cosas pero ciertamente no era una persona que se rendía tan fácilmente. La única razón de su alejamiento sería que él estuviera planeando algo. Hermione trató de evadirle siempre que fuera posible. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que si él realmente quería conseguir algo de ella no sería capaz de detenerlo. Realmente la única manera de alejarse de su alcance era dejar Howgarts por completo, pero que Hermione abandonara Hogwarts no era una opción en este momento. Tenía que poner sus manos sobre la Varita de Saúco y la mejor manera de lograrlo era permaneciendo cerca de Dumbledore.

Así pasaron las semanas y muy pronto el castillo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve. Hermione por lo general le encantaba el clima frío, pero dadas las circunstancias no podía disfrutar de ello. Era una fría mañana de viernes, cuando Hermione entró en al aula de clase de Transfiguración y se sentó en su asiento junto a Longbottom, Lupin y Weasley. Miró a los tres chicos a su lado. Weasley parecía estar medio dormido, Lupin volvía a comprobar su ensayo y Longbottom aparentemente había caído en un estado de pánico mientras echaba un vistazo por encima del hombro de Lupin a su ensayo.

—¿Por qué tu ensayo es tan largo? — Longbottom le preguntó a otro chico en un tono de voz bastante alto. —Se suponía que teníamos que escribir sólo *dos pulgadas. /**Two Foots** – he investigado y son 61 centímetros, si no me equivoco

Lupin ni siquiera alzó la vista y respondió con su voz tranquila —Se suponía. Pero me dejé llevar porque era tan interesante.

En este punto Longbottom miró a su amigo incrédulo antes de decir lentamente: —Déjame ver si entiendo. Escribió el doble de lo que teníamos que hacer porque era interesante? — el rubio negó con la cabeza y continuó: —Está loco, ¿lo sabías?

Luego Lombotton se giró hacia Hermione y dijo: —Está loco, ¿verdad, Hermione?

Hermione le sonrió y luego metió la mano en su bolso y sacó su propio ensayo y dijo, volviéndose a Longbottom —No lo sé, Marc. De hecho, yo escribí unas cinco pulgadas, pero sigo pensando que excluí mucho.

Hermione pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Lupin mientras seguía leyendo su ensayo y Longbottom la contempló durante algún tiempo, y de nuevo negó con la cabeza y murmuró algo así como: —Dementes super-sesos —. antes de que él tratara de suavizar su arrugado ensayo de dos pulgadas sobre la mesa.

Hermione le sonrió serenamente mientras ordenaba su pergamino, su pluma y su tinta bien en su mesa. Estaba agradecida de que haber encontrado gente tan agradable aquí en el pasado. Sin Lupin, Weasley y Longbottom todo el asunto habría sido aún peor. Por supuesto que aún no era exactamente una experiencia gozosa, pensó Hermione al recordar quien ocupaba el asiento justo detrás de ella. Casi podía sentir las miradas de Riddle perforándola en la parte posterior de la cabeza. La ponía nerviosa. Más aún cuando estaba firmemente convencida de que estaba planeando algo. Algo malo para vengarse de ella después de su fracasado intento de Legilimancia. Hermione levantó la vista cuando oyó a alguien entrar en el salón de clases. El profesor Dumbledore se acercó a la mesa del profesor. Sus deslumbrantes trajes de color naranja chocaban horriblemente con su pelo castaño rojizo. Hermione sonrió abiertamente al excéntrico gusto de ropa del profesor de transfiguración.

—Buenos días, clase —. el profesor Dumbledore les dio la bienvenida. Él le sonrió a los estudiantes y continuó: —Espero que encontraran tan entretenido escribir el ensayo sobre la transfiguración de objetos mágicos como yo, sin duda lo averiguaré cuando los lea.

Entonces Dumbledore movió su varita y los ensayos volaron desde las mesas de los alumnos y se apilaron sobre la mesa del profesor.

—Ahora, vamos a empezar con la lección —. dijo. —¿Qué saben acerca de los dispositivos para almacenar magia?

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. Ella no sabía la respuesta. Nunca había oído que era hasta posible almacenar magia en algún sitio.

—¿Nadie? — Dumbledore preguntó de una manera amistosa. Obviamente, él no había esperado que ellos lo supieran. Aunque Hermione estaba segura de que Riddle podría saberlo. Pero él nunca respondía a las preguntas que Dumbledore pedía.

—Entonces déjame iluminarlos —. continuó el profesor Dumbledore sacando una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo. Sacó un pequeño guijarro gris de la bolsa. —Esto es sólo una piedra normal. Una piedra se puede encontrar en la orilla de cualquier lago —. el profesor Dumbledore explicó al ver los rostros curiosos de sus alumnos.

Luego agitó su varita sobre la piedra en la mano. Hermione pudo ver un resplandor que envolvía la piedra poco antes de que extinguiera de nuevo y la piedra parecía la de antes. Hermione se preguntó qué le había hecho el hechizo a la piedra. Dumbledore, aparentemente satisfecho con su manejo de la a varita, guardó su varita y le entregó el pequeño guijarro a Weasley.

—Por favor, señor Weasley, dígale a sus compañeros de clase lo que siente —. Dumbledore le dijo a Weasley cuando cogió la piedra de las manos del profesor.

Weasley frunció el ceño ante la piedra en su mano y entonces él levantó las cejas con asombro.

—¡Irradia magia! — exclamó.

—Sí, exactamente, Sr. Weasley —. el profesor Dumbledore le sonrió con cariño.

—¿Qué le pasó a la piedra, señor? — una chica de Slytherin, Susan Yaxley, preguntó con curiosidad.

Dumbledore le sonrió antes de empezar a explicarse: —He cambiado la naturaleza de la piedra. Antes de usar el hechizo, la piedra era un objeto sin vida, sin una pizca de magia dentro de ella. Lo que hice es que transferí una pequeña parte de mi magia en el interior de la piedra. No mucha, sólo la cantidad equivalente de magia utilizada para producir un hechizo simple, como el hechizo de levitación por ejemplo. Al hacer eso, transfiguré a la piedra en un objeto mágico.

Hermione vio Weasley mirando la piedra en la mano, asombrado cuando profesor Dumbledore continuó.

—Ahora, ¿podéis pensar en un uso que tal transfiguración podría tener?

—¿Puedes almacenar la magia y utilizarla para protegerte? — dijo uno de los estudiantes.

Dumbledore sonrió y dijo: —Sí, ciertamente funcionaría. Puedes almacenar tu magia dentro de un objeto mágico y utilizarla más tarde para aumentar tu magia en tiempos de necesidad. Pero hay otro uso para esta transfiguración. ¿Podéis pensar en otro objeto que sepáis que pueda ser creado mediante la transferencia de magia?

Dumbledore esperó en este punto y después de un tiempo Lupin lentamente levantó la mano.

—Sí, ¿señor Lupin? — Dumbledore le animó.

—Um ... ¿el Sombrero Seleccionador? — Lupin le preguntó lentamente.

—Sí, muy bien. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor —. Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente a su alumno. —Sí, el Sombrero Seleccionador es un muy buen ejemplo de un objeto que fue creado mediante la transferencia de magia. Fue, como todos ustedes saben, creado por uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor creó el Sombrero Seleccionador hace tantos años mediante la transferencia de su magia a un sombrero viejo. Claro que utilizó hechizos más avanzados para crear al Sombrero Seleccionador como hice con la piedra ahora mismo, pero los fundamentos son los mismos. Exactamente el mismo hechizo es la base de cada objeto mágico que veáis. Y aunque necesitas mucho más para crear algo como el Sombrero Seleccionador, la idea fundamental de almacenar magia dentro de un objeto sigue siendo el mismo.

Dumbledore levantó la bolsa negra en su mano y dijo: —Quiero que cada uno de ustedes a tomen una piedra y traten de transferir parte de su magia en él. El conjuro es 'Confero'.

Hermione esperó su turno para tomar una de las piedras de la bolsa. Miró la piedra apenas visible tendida en la palma de su mano. Era, en efecto, al igual que Dumbledore les había dicho, era una piedra totalmente normal. Nada especial, y ciertamente no mágica. Cuando Hermione miró la piedra meditó sobre lo que Dumbledore les acababa de decir dijo.

_¡Cada objeto mágico se crea de la misma manera!_ _¿Objetos como el Sombrero Seleccionador y ... la Varita de Saúco?_

Hermione respiró profundamente y cerró el puño en torno a la pequeña piedra en su mano. Pero, ¿qué le ayudaba saber cómo fue creada la varita fue? Pensó Hermione frustrada. Lo ella necesitaba saber era cómo podría ser usada para devolverla a donde pertenecía. Pero saber cómo se creó la varita podría ser la clave para comprender cómo funcionaba.

_Transferencia de magia ..._

Para crear un objeto mágico uno tenía para transferir su magia en el objeto. Eso es lo que Dumbledore les dijo. ¿No sabía ella sobre una magia extraña y exterior que inexplicablemente había aparecido de la nada? Hermione abrió su puño de nuevo y miró pensativamente a la piedra. Esa magia exterior dentro de ella había aparecido la primera vez que había tratado de transfigurar un lagarto negro durante la clase. Antes de ese incidente, ella nunca había sentido algo remotamente similar a esta extraña magia que parecía estar entretejida con su propia magia.

La segunda vez que había sentido esa magia fue el día que Riddle la había amenazado de nuevo y había tratado de usar Legeremancia en ella. En aquel entonces Hermione incluso había utilizado esa magia. Sin la ayuda de la magia extraña nunca habría sido capaz de destruir los escudos de Oclumancia de Riddle.

Entonces, ¿qué era exactamente esa magia nueva? ¿De dónde venía?

Hasta el momento Hermione más o menos había ignorado la existencia de la magia extraña. Sin duda, _era_ extraña, pero ella no había puesto ninguna energía por descubrir qué había causado que esta magia apareciera. Tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender, como encontrar el camino a casa, conseguir la Varita de Saúco o no perder la vida a causa de Riddle, por ejemplo. Pero tal vez esa extraña magia era más importante de lo que había pensado.

Nunca antes había experimentado algo como esta magia ... _¿Antes de qué?_

Entonces, la certeza golpeó a Hermione y ella supo de donde había venido la magia. Era como si ella lo hubiera sabido todo el tiempo. Era fácil, la verdad.

La nueva magia nunca había aparecido antes de que ella viajara a través del tiempo ¡Antes de que ella hubiera destruido la Varita de Saúco! Cuando ella rompió la varita en dos el flujo de magia comenzó a derramarse de la varita a dentro de ella. Hermione había pensado en la magia de la Varita de Saúco había abandonado su cuerpo. Cuando ella había despertado en ese prado cerca de la aldea de Steepleton más de cincuenta años en el pasado ella no había percibido ningún resto de magia de la Varita de Saúco. Así que ella asumió que la magia se había ido por completo.

Pero ¿y si la magia de la Varita de Saúco nunca se había ido? ¿Qué pasa si todavía estaba dentro de ella, en alguna parte?

—Hey, ¿Mione? ¿Pasa algo?

Hermione levantó la vista y se encontró con Weasley mirándola inquisitivamente. Tenía en la mano izquierda una de las piedras y su varita en la otra.

—¿No quieres intentarlo?

Hermione miró la piedra en su puño y luego le dijo a Weasley, —Claro, sólo estaba pensando en algo.

Weasley le sonrió y le dijo: —Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Siempre me pasa durante la clase de Historia. Me pregunto ¿por qué?

Hermione sonrió y luego centró su atención en la tarea en cuestión. Puso la piedra sobre la mesa y luego blandió su varita mientras ella murmuraba:

—¡Confero!

Instantáneamente sintió que algo tiraba de su magia. Tenía que concentrarse, pero entonces ella era capaz de influir en la dirección en la cual su magia fluía. Reajustó el sentido de la magia de modo que ahora fluyera hacia la pequeña piedra sobre su escritorio. Luego trató de aumentar la cantidad de magia dirigida a la piedra. Pero cuando aumento su magia el flujo parpadeó y luego se extinguió.

Hermione le frunció el ceño a la piedra en frente de ella y luego volvió a intentarlo. Se las arregló para dirigir el flujo de la magia a la piedra, pero cuando trató de poner más magia en ella el flujo se rompió de nuevo. Parecía que la transferencia de magia no era tan fácil como parecía cuando el profesor Dumbledore lo había demostrado. Hermione levantó la vista de su mesa y examinó el salón de clases. Quería ver cómo progresaban los otros estudiantes. Weasley estaba agitando su varita furiosamente a la piedra y gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente, pero al parecer sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Longbottom, que estaba sentado al lado de Weasley y parecía haber renunciado por completo y ahora se entretenía viendo los intentos infructuosos de Weasley. A juzgar por la frustración en el rostro de Lupin no era mejor que Weasley.

_Debe ser realmente difícil, entonces,_ Hermione pensó. _Si ni siquiera Lupin puede manejar el hechizo._

Hermione dejó vagar su mirada por el aula, pero ella no vio ningún estudiante que fuera mejor que a ella o Lupin. Pero tal vez no había nadie que pudiera hacerlo, después de todo, pensó Hermione. Ella reunió todo su coraje Gryffindor y le lanzó una mirada a Ridlle que estaba sentado detrás de ella.

Ryddle estaba sentado en su mesa y miraba a la piedra delante de él mientras sostenía su elegante varita blanca con una mano. Hermione podía ver aparecer el ceño fruncido entre sus cejas. Luego agitó su varita sobre la piedra pero no murmuró el conjuro. Hermione se sorprendió de que lo intentara no verbalmente. Podía ver a Riddle estrechar los ojos en concentración cuando él contemplaba la piedra. Después de algún tiempo terminó el hechizo. Hermione alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa al ver el mismo resplandor brillante que había visto en la piedra de Dumbledore envolver ahora la piedra de Riddle. Riddle lo había logrado, obviamente, transferir parte de su magia a la piedra. Hermione estaba impresionada. A pesar de que realmente no debería estar sorprendida. Nadie nunca dudaría de que Riddle era un mago excepcional.

Hermione notó entonces que Riddle estaba mirando a algo detrás de ella. Sus ojos brillaban con fría cólera y odio, pero se sorprendió al ver que en ellos también desafío. Tratando de no atraer su atención Hermione siguió la mirada de Riddle y se encontró con Dumbledore. El profesor de transfiguración estaba de pie en el otro extremo de la clase y miraba a Riddle. Hermione estaba segura de haber visto a Riddle cumplir la tarea que él había propuesto para sus alumnos. Pero Dumbledore no le otorgará ningún punto o reconocería el éxito de Riddle de ninguna manera. Luego, después de lo que debería haber sido nada más que unos pocos segundos Dumbledore miró hacia otro lado y se dirigió a un estudiante para ayudarle.

Hermione se arriesgó otro vistazo a Riddle. Él miraba pensativamente la pequeña piedra delante de él, entonces él agitó su varita sobre la piedra. La pequeña piedra comenzó a derretirse como el hielo bajo el sol. Después de algún tiempo no quedó nada.

Hermione se apartó de Riddle. Eso había sido muy extraño, decidió. No el odio que había visto en el rostro de Riddle y su no reacción por haber sido ignorado por Dumbledore. No, Hermione estaba desconcertada por el comportamiento de Dumbledore. No había visto odio o ira en la expresión de Dumbledore cuando había mirado a Riddle, pero aún le había ignorado. Hermione nunca había visto a Dumbledore a hacer algo así antes y ciertamente no a un estudiante. Pero, de nuevo en este punto en el tiempo Dumbledore ya sabía lo que Riddle había hecho. Sabía, aunque no podía probarlo, que Riddle había matado a Myrtle la Llorona.

El comportamiento frío de Dumbledore todavía perturbaba a Hermione. Era tan fuera de su carácter ser de otra manera que no fuera amable y bondadoso.

_._._._._

Más tarde ese día, Hermione estaba en el punto más alto de la torre de Astronomía. Las clases habían terminado por hoy y había subido a la torre de Astronomía y ahora estaba de pie en la parte exterior de la plataforma. Se apoyó en la barandilla y miró hacia la áspera belleza de Escocia. Su mirada vagó sobre el lago que relucía por los últimos rayos del sol, sobre las copas de los árboles cubiertas de nieve estaba el Bosque Prohibido y más allá de los límites de Hogwarts en el horizonte estaban las rugosas montañas. Hermione cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire frío fresco. Un manto de nieve había caído sobre el terreno. El pacífico paisaje de alguna manera calmaba la mente perturbada de Hermione.

Todo era tan incierto. ¿Dónde iba a ir? ¿Volver al futuro a una tierra desgarrada por la guerra, donde debería estar, pero que nadie la esperaba? ¿O quedarse aquí, en el pasado? ¿Vivir en un mundo extraño y observar como el futuro se revelaba de nuevo? ¿Incapaz de ayudar?

Hermione suspiró. Ella abrió los ojos y contempló el blanco paisaje frente a ella. Luego se giró. No había venido aquí para permitirse pensamientos depresivos. No sabía si podría lograr viajar hacia delante en el tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía si tal cosa era posible en absoluto. Pero lo intentaría. Necesitaba que todo saliera bien para no causar un efecto dominó que podría desgarrar el futuro.

La Varita de Saúco parecía ser la mejor opción para volver a casa.

Hermione se concentró en su magia. Ella llamó al constante flujo de energía que siempre latía en ella. Siempre había estado allí desde que ella podía recordar. Aunque en su infancia no había sabido que eso era completamente mágico. Pero ella siempre había sabido que era una cosa buena. Trató de evocar toda su magia. La sentía en su interior, esa fuerza familiar. Pero ahora tenía que encontrar la parte de esa fuerza que no era tan familiar. La que era nuevo y no acababa de pertenecerle. Hermione exploró su magia en busca de rastros de la Magia Mayor.

Gotas de sudor estaban apareciendo en su frente mientras trataba de encontrar esos hilos de magia exterior. Rápidamente se sintió agotada ya que tenía que concentrarse mucho. Justo cuando iba a renunciar encontró algo. Allí estaba, profundamente arraigada en su propia magia, eran hebras de una especie de magia diferente. Era el mismo poder que había sentido durante la lección transfiguración y cuando Riddle la había atacado con Legeremancia. Hermione trató de captar este poder, trató de recurrir a ella para influir de alguna manera. Pero este poder no parecía estar dispuesto a cooperar. Se alejo de su alcance cuando ella se acercó a ella. Pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más familiar sentía el poder. Hermione no podía utilizar esa magia nueva, pero ahora podía ver como era. Había sentido esa fuerza antes. No había sido capaz de reconocerla hasta ahora porque la primera vez que ella la había sentido, había sobrevolado mucho su cuerpo. Pero ahora que la miraba de cerca había una similitud inconfundible. Esta magia exterior, estaba entretejida con la suya, era de hecho la Magia de la Varita de Saúco que aún residía en su cuerpo.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

_Otra noche desperdiciada,_ pensó Hermione mientras salía del escondite detrás de la armadura. Había pasado un par de horas sentada en el suelo, frente a la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore. Era bastante frustrante. La rutina diaria de Dumbledore era impredecible. A veces se quedaba en su oficina, trabajando en Merlín sabía qué, hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. A veces, cuando salía de su oficina por la tarde temprano regresaba horas después. Él era impredecible. Hermione necesitaba tiempo para meterse en la oficina y buscar en ella. Eso sería _después de haber_ desactivado la protección de las salas de la oficina de Dumbledore. No podía permitir que el profesor la cogiera in fraganti cuando ella estaba husmeando sus cosas.

El problema principal de esta aventura consistía que se trataba de Dumbledore de quien estábamos hablando. Él tenía un gran conocimiento de la magia. Así que si Hermione irrumpiera a su oficina y en el proceso derribara los hechizos de la sala tenía que ser extremadamente cautelosa. Podría tener instalado después de todo algunos hechizos en su oficina que Hermione nunca hubiera oído. El desencadenamiento de todos ellos consecutivamente podría ser demasiado arriesgado. Pero era un riesgo que tenía que correr. A este punto la oficina de Dumbledore era su única oportunidad de tener en sus manos algo útil acerca de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Y si ella fuera sorprendida ...

Bueno, ella revisaría ese lapso cuando tuviera que hacerlo.

Pero ella no podía renunciar este asunto. No ahora que ella había averiguado de que la Magia Mayor, aún estaba dentro de ella. Aprender sobre la Varita de Saúco se había convertido en lo más esencial. Necesitaba aprender cómo funcionaba la varita. O más específicamente, cómo fue creada. Cada objeto mágico fue creado mediante la transferencia de magia. Eso fue lo que Dumbledore les había dicho durante transfiguración. La magia ahora dentro de Hermione era exactamente la magia que había servido para crear la Varita de Saúco.

Pero por hoy, Hermione pensó mientras ahogaba un bostezo, dejaría la profesión de observadora y se iría a dormir un poco. Así que regresó a su dormitorio, por supuesto, siempre cuidando de no alertar con su presencia a ningún maestro o prefecto patrullando. Era más tarde que el toque de queda después de todo. Hermione esta noche se sentía bastante agotada. Esto de moverse sigilosamente alrededor del castillo por la noche era realmente fastidioso. No podía comprender cómo Harry y Ron parecían disfrutar de esto durante sus días de Hogwarts. Harry incluso se había colado fuera del castillo en Hogsmeade durante su tercer año. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante ese recuerdo. Ella nunca había aprobado que ellos vagaran por el castillo por la noche.

_Y ahora, mírame._

Harry y Ron estarían seguramente orgullosos de ella. Aunque en estas circunstancias se veía obligada a romper las reglas escolares más severamente que las que ellos habían hecho en su tiempo. Hermione giró una esquina. Sólo tenía que andar por este pasillo y en la siguiente esquina estaba la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor. Ella realmente tenía ganas de reunirse con su blanda almohada.

Mientras Hermione caminaba por el oscuro pasillo de repente sintió una fuerte fuente de magia dirigía directamente hacia ella. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y levantó un escudo. Ella sólo podía ver la misteriosa luz morada de la maldición que iluminaba el pasillo antes de que se estrellara contra su escudo. Podía sentir la fuerza de la maldición, ya que fue absorbida por su escudo. Esa no había sido una maldición inofensiva.

Vio una figura de pie en el pasillo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir quién era. Hermione levantó su varita hacia esa figura lista para defenderse de nuevo si fuera necesario. Entonces sintió una maldición surgiendo hacia ella. Una vez más, venía de detrás de ella. ¡Eran dos personas! La atacaban desde dos lados diferentes. Hermione llamó a su magia y levantó el escudo scutulatus protegía todo su cuerpo. Al levantar el escudo dio un paso hacia la pared del pasillo por lo que se puso de espaldas a la pared. La maldición chocó con su escudo. Hermione podía sentir su escudo extendía a su magia para detener la maldición.

La estaban atacando fuertemente, lanzando maldiciones de gran gravedad. Hermione podía ver al segundo atacante de pie en el pasillo en dirección opuesta al primero. Hermione estaba atrapada entre ellos.

¿Quiénes _eran_ esas personas?

_¡No, ahora no!_ _¡Concéntrate!_

Hermione apuntó con su varita hacia el primer atacante. Interrumpió su escudo para poder atacar. Entonces ella agitó su varita en un movimiento fluido y una maldición roja intensa salió de la punta de su varita. Se apresuró hacia la figura oscura en el pasillo.

Hermione pudo ver a su oponente levantar un escudo. Brillaba en un azul vivo en el oscuro corredor. Ella lo reconoció como un simple protego. Eso no era suficiente para detener su maldición. Y tuvo razón. Su maldición ni siquiera perdió impulso a medida que rompía el escudo protego y luego se estrellaba en el pecho de su oponente, que fue impulsado hacia atrás y aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo. Hermione no tuvo más tiempo para concentrarse en este oponente cuando sintió que otra maldición. El segundo atacante le había lanzado otra maldición. Saltó fuera de su dirección.

La maldición se precipitó hacia ella y no le dio por escasos centímetros. Al pasar ella podía sentir que emanan enormes cantidades de magia fuerte. Golpeó el suelo a pocos metros y chisporroteó peligrosamente. Ciertamente no estaban jugando.

Hermione se enfrentó al segundo atacante cuando escuchó pasos tras ella. Volvió un poco la cabeza y se puso rígida. Había más gente que se acercaban sigilosamente a ella. Estaba en inferioridad numérica. Ahora había al menos cinco oponentes. El pasillo estaba vacío así que no había nada con lo que podría ponerse a cubierto. Hermione apenas tenía tiempo de levantar un escudo antes de que ella fuera atacada por un bombardeo de maldiciones.

Las maldiciones golpearon con fuerza su escudo. El escudo scutulatus era un poderoso hechizo, pero no podía sostenerlo por siempre. Podía sentir que el escudo perdía fuerza con cada hechizo que lo golpeaba. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera atacada en Hogwarts? No, ¿nadie escuchaba la pelea? Obviamente no, ya nadie se corría a ayudarla.

De repente, Hermione vio una maldición de un dorado brillante que se apresuraba hacia ella. No la reconoció pero podía sentir que era muy potente. La magia crepitaba en el aire cuando la maldición desconocida corrió hacia ella. Se estrelló contra su escudo y Hermione no tenía ninguna posibilidad de mantener su protección. La maldición dorada era demasiado fuerte. Le rompió el escudo sin esfuerzo antes de que la golpeara. Se sentía como si fuera golpeada por un coche ya que fue arrojada hacia atrás. Golpeó el duro suelo y se deslizó unos metros antes de llegara a su fin. Los puntos negros bailaban ante sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido y dolorido al mismo tiempo. Sólo sintió remotamente que su varita dejaba su mano cuando el hechizo de desarme la golpeó. Entonces oyó pasos. Resonaban en el tranquilo pasillo ahora mortal.

Hermione no estaba sorprendida. De alguna manera lo había sabido desde que le habían lanzado el primer hechizo. Su sospecha se había convertido en certeza cuando vio la fuerza detrás de la maldición.

Tom Riddle le sonreía despreocupadamente.

—Que agradable acompañarnos —.dijo con su voz suave.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Eso era malo. Realmente malo. Ella estaba desarmada, herida y Lord Voldemort quería vengarse.

—Espero que no haberte daño —. dijo con fingida preocupación antes de levantar su varita hacia ella.

Lo último que vio Hermione fue la luz roja de Stunner antes de que la oscuridad la envolviera

_._._._._

—¡Enervate!

Hermione gimió de dolor cuando sus sentidos volvieron a ella. Ella abrió los ojos. Estaba mirando al cielo negro por encima de ella. Las estrellas centelleaban. Hermione estaba herida. El pecho le dolía donde la maldición la había golpeado a y su espalda, donde dolorosamente había aterrizado en el suelo después de haber sido golpeada. Lo peor era el dolor punzante e intenso procedente de la muñeca izquierda. Era un dolor familiar y estaba segura de su muñeca estaba rota. Hermione rodó a un lado y trató lentamente a sentarse. Se sentía débil y helada.

—¿De vuelta entre los vivos? — Hermione escuchó preguntar una voz profunda preguntar. Fue seguido por varias risitas.

Ella parpadeó y trató de enfocar los ojos. Entonces alzó la vista y vio a Riddle. Estaba de pie a unos pocos pasos de ella y le estaba sonriendo con satisfacción. En la esquina de sus ojos podía ver que estaba rodeada. Había un destello de cabello rubio. ¿Malfoy? Y allí, junto a Riddle estaba Avery.

_¡Qué bonito! El viejo grupo reunido de nuevo._

Había más de ellos. Hermione creyó reconocer a Alphard Black entre ellos. Un Slytherin de séptimo año. ¿Y ese era Lestrange? Podía ver al menos a cinco de ellos. Y por supuesto Riddle. Él estaba allí, en medio de sus seguidores, e irradiando un aire de autoridad cuando él la miró triunfalmente.

Hermione sintió que su corazón latía ridículamente rápido. Estaba rodeada por sus enemigos. Estaba desarmada y en inferioridad numérica. No había duda en su mente que Rddle había previsto todo. Ella lo había desafiado y ahora él estaba ahí para obtener su venganza.

—Ahora, DeCerto. ¿Realmente no creíste que _me_ podrías desafiar y luego sólo alejarte?, ¿verdad? — Riddle le preguntó ligeramente.

Aunque su tono era conversacional Hermione sintió que un escalofrío le recorría su espalda cuando él empezó a hablar. Alzó la vista hacia su rostro. Él no mostraba ninguna emoción, además de la sonrisa malvada que se escondía en las esquinas de su boca. ¿Y sus ojos? Eran mortalmente fríos y su mirada era dura como el acero, cuando se clavaron en ella.

—Sabes —. continuó con su voz extrañamente serena. —Has estado alterando mis nervios desde hace bastante tiempo.

Ryddle se le acercó y empezó a rodearla como un depredador acecha a su presa. Hermione trató de sostener la respiración. Pero fue inútil.

Podía oír los suaves sonidos de sus pasos, y luego dijo: —He sido indulgente contigo. Pero ya no.

Ryddle se detuvo y se quedó dando vueltas justo delante de ella. Extendió una mano y Hermione tembló cuando sintió que le tocaba. Él le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Ella lo miró con ojos enormes, sintiéndose como un ciervo atrapado por los faros de un coche. Riddle la miró, sonriendo con su sonrisa más cruel. Era evidente que disfrutaba de su miedo.

Luego se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja cuando dijo: —Te atreviste a burlarte de mí. Y no estoy dispuesto a tolerar este tipo de comportamiento.

Luego levantó su varita. Hermione tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire cuando Riddle apuntó su varita hacia ella. Susurró en voz baja y casi gentil.

—¡Crucio!

Puro dolor la golpeó. No era la primera vez que había sido puesta bajo la maldición Cruciatus. Pero no podía acostumbrarse a ese tipo de dolor. Desgarraba su cuerpo, en cada uno de sus nervios. No había manera de bloquear el dolor. Lo consumía todo. Su mente ya no era capaz de pensar con coherencia. Sólo había agonía. Ella cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo tembló incontrolablemente. Se sentía como si la estuvieran quemando viva. Se sentía como si mil cuchillos la acuchillaran, como le cortaran la carne de los huesos.

Entonces, se detuvo.

Ella estaba en el suelo, los temblores sacudían su cuerpo. Su respiración era agitado y sudor frío corría por su rostro.

Alguien se rió en su oído: —Eso es lo que le esperan a los que me desafían.

_¡Voldemort!_ El dolor de Hermione le nublaba la mente. Él estaba en cuclillas al lado de ella, burlándose. ¿Iba a matarla ahora? ¿Qué era para él? ¿Una vida más o menos? ¡Era un asesino de todos modos! Frío, calculador y despiadado. Temblaba de miedo. Cálidas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Tenía tanto miedo de él, de lo que él podría hacerle.

—¡Ahora, me dirás lo que quiero saber! ¡Dime de dónde vienes y que estás tratando de hacer aquí! ¡Y dime de dónde sacaste ese información sobre mí! — le oyó decir con una voz de mando que no toleraría una desobediencia.

Allí estaba otra vez. Queriendo saber acerca de su pasado, de su futuro. Nunca debería revelar sus secretos. Condenaría al futuro a un destino terrible ... pero iba a torturarla. Él iba a matarla si no le decía.

Muerte. Hermione no quería morir. Pero ...

¿Era realmente tan horrible? Ella se reuniría con todos de nuevo. Sus amigos. Su familia. ¡Harry! ¡Ron! _¡No!_ No le diría nada a Voldemort. No iba a traicionar a sus amigos. ¡Si tenía que morir entonces lo haría!

Hermione se apoyó en un tembloroso brazo y logró llegar a una posición sentada. Le dolía el cuerpo por todas partes. Se sentía enferma pero miró a Voldemort. Él todavía estaba agachado ante ella, sonriéndole con maldad.

—No —. susurró Hermione con voz ronca pero firme.

Hermione escuchó murmullos sorprendidos y un arrastre de pies procedente de sus seguidores que seguían ahí creando un círculo a su alrededor y Voldemort. La sonrisa en el rostro de Voldemort se reemplazó por una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Hermione mirólos ojos y pudo ver su propia muerte en ellas. Estaba tan asustada que se le hizo difícil respirar. Pero aún así, no iba a revelar nada. Ella había elegido su camino y estaba dispuesta a seguirlo donde quiera que la llevara.

—¿No? ¿No me vas a decir? — Voldemort le dijo con voz tranquila. —Tal vez necesitas un poco más de persuasión?

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando fue golpeada nuevamente por la maldición de la Tortura.

Riddle miró a la chica tendida a sus pies. Ella se retorcía y se retorcía de dolor. Él sabía que sus gritos desgarrarían el silencio de la noche ahora mismo si no hubiera lanzado un hechizo silenciador antes de haberle lanzado el Cruciatus. No podía arriesgarse a que alguien la escuchara. _Estaba_ a una buena distancia del castillo, en el borde del Bosque Prohibido, pero uno nunca puede ser demasiado cauteloso.

Riddle sintió que el poder de la maldición quemaba a través de su varita. Sintió el poder que tenía sobre la chica. ¡Y se sentía tan bien! DeCerto lo había contradecido en muchas ocasiones. Esta noche iba a pagar por su insolencia. Aunque tuvo que admitir que, no había sido fácil capturarla. Riddle estaba decepcionado con sus seguidores. Ni siquiera fueron capaces de superar a esta chica. No, él mismo había tenido que echar la última maldición que la había derribado.

_Pero no importaba ahora,_ pensó mientras miraba el sufrimiento de la chica. Él se ocuparía de sus seguidores más tarde. Ahora era el momento de que DeCerto pagara. Él iba a quebrarla y a obligarla a someterse a él. Esta noche finalmente aplastaría ese ofensivo fuego en sus ojos.

Aun si le hubiera gustado ese fuego un poco ...

Riddle reajustó el control sobre su varita. El poder de la maldición inundaba a su cuerpo. Era una sensación agradable, estimulante. Este sentimiento bueno contrarrestaba el dolor que su maldición le estaba infligiendo a la otra persona.

Sabía que tendría que mantener la maldición un poco más. Había estado sorprendido cuando DeCerto se había quedado de pie las primeras veces. Ella _había_ estado sintiendo el dolor, por supuesto. Incluso había llorado. Pero cuando ella lo había mirado después de haber interrumpido la maldición, sus ojos todavía tenían ese fuego de resistencia inquebrantable. Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella. Nunca nadie se había resistido su maldición. Ni sus seguidores o la chica Bingle que había torturado hace dos años. Ella había sucumbido después de unos _segundos_ bajo su maldición. Entonces le había ordenado que abandonara Hogwarts y que no volviera nunca más. Ella lo obedeció.

Pero DeCerto era otra cosa. No era tan fácil de romper.

Todavía estaba tendida en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Riddle vio sangre goteando de su boca. ¿Tal vez se había mordido la lengua? Interrumpió la maldición. La había mantenido un tiempo ya.

Hermione sintió que el dolor se iba. Todo lo que quedaba era este sordo dolor en todo el cuerpo. Su respiración era agitada y trabajosa. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y ella estaba enferma. Tenía un sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca.

—Ahora, querida. ¿Cambiaste de opinión? — Hermione que escuchó la voz calmada de Voldemort le preguntaba despiadadamente.

_¿Cambiar de opinión?_ No, nunca. Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar profundamente para suavizar la sensación de náuseas y detener los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo.

—Ya no estás muy habladora, ¿verdad? — Voldemort se burló con su suave voz.

No había manera que saliera de esta, ¿verdad? Hermione se preguntó. Su mente estaba extrañamente tranquila. No tenía ninguna posibilidad para escapar de él. Bueno, había sido un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido en el Ministerio de Magia. Tal vez los últimos meses aquí en Hogwarts sólo habían sido una dilación de lo inevitable. ¿Estaba destinada a esto desde el principio? ¿Qué ella debería morir a sus manos? No era tan malo después de todo. Habían cumplido su misión. Voldemort fue derrotado. Al menos en el futuro.

De repente sintió que unos fuertes brazos la habían agarrado rudamente sus hombros, levantándola. Una oleada de náuseas la golpeó otra vez cuando ella se vio obligada a ponerse de pie. Uno de los seguidores de Voldemort la había agarrado y la estaba sosteniendo.

Hermione levantó la vista. Voldemort estaba a unos pasos de ella. Debió de haberle ordenado a un seguidor que la cogiera. Estaba allí con la varita en la mano, burlándose de ella y pareciendo tan guapo como siempre. Hermione se sentía indignada. Su sola presencia la ponía enferma.

—DeCerto, yo te aconsejaría que respondieras a mis preguntas. ¿A menos de que quieras otro cupo de mi maldición favorita? — Voldemort le sonrió vilmente.

_¿Otra?_ Hermione no creía que pudiera soportar el dolor de nuevo. Pero ella no le pediría limosna. Voldemort era una criatura repugnante.

—¿El vuelo de la muerte? — Hermione se rió en voz baja, aunque sonaba más como una tos. —Es nombre apropiado para ti. Huyendo de lo inevitable. ¿Sabes? Eso no va a funcionar.

Hermione pudo ver que la ira distorsionaba el hermoso rostro de Voldemort. Mofarse de nuevo de él no era lo mejor que podía hacer. Pero en este punto era lo _único_ que podía hacer.

Ella lo miró con lástima y le sacudió la cabeza con tristeza mientras decía: —Tan brillante y al mismo tiempo tan estúpido.

Casi podía ver la furia apoderándose de él. Estaba realmente enojado ahora. Hermione podía verlo moviendo su varita. Tal vez él iba a terminar esto ahora rápidamente.. Ella ciertamente preferiría la maldición asesina a ser torturada hasta la locura. Pero antes de que Voldemort pudiera reaccionar a su impertinencia su seguidor, que la seguía manteniendo en pie, se movió. Era evidente que se sentía insultado por ella cuando ella le habló mal a su amo era como si lo hubiera insultado. Él había sacado su varita y ahora la sostenía bajo su barbilla obligándola a levantar la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? — siseó agresivamente en su oído.

Hermione reaccionó al instante sin pensar en ello, pero confiando en sus instintos y experiencias. Agarró la muñeca que sosteniendo la varita en su barbilla y se inclinó hacia abajo mientras le echaba una maldición silenciosa

_¡Tergus!_

Inmediatamente una niebla impenetrable salía de la punta de la varita oscureciendo todo a la vista. Antes de que su captor pudiera reaccionar Hermione lanzó otra maldición.

_¡Percutió!_

Esa maldición envió una dolorosa sacudida a través del cuerpo de su atacante y al mismo tiempo Hermione le giró la muñeca dolorosamente en una dirección equivocada hasta que la mano soltó la varita. Cogió la varita y se alejó de su captor. Esa maniobra no le había tomado más de unos segundos, pero ella todavía tenía que actuar con rapidez. Su engaño no iba a sostenerse por mucho tiempo.

Podía oír la voz de Voldemort ordenando a sus seguidores: —¡Cogedla! ¡No dejeis que se escape!"

Por suerte, no se atrevieron a disparar ninguna maldición en caso de que golpeara a alguno de ellos mismos. Podía escuchar el susurro de Voldemort en voz baja. Él estaba tratando de romper la niebla que había creado. Sólo tenía unos segundos hasta que él tuviera éxito o uno de sus seguidores lograran atraparla.

Hermione apuntó la varita hacia ella y murmuró en voz baja: —Speculum.

Una copia fantasmal de sí misma se desprendió de su cuerpo. Su imagen en el espejo estaba pie ante ella y copiaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Se veía como ella, aunque era un poco borrosa y transparente. La niebla a su alrededor se estaba despejando. Voldemort había logrado romper su hechizo. Hermione apuntó la varita de nuevo hacia ella y sintió la desagradable sensación de bienvenida que desgarraba su cuerpo mientras ella se volvía invisible. Luego se fue, lejos de Voldemort y sus crueles seguidores. Ella notó satisfecha de que su imagen en el espejo también estaba huyendo. Se iba corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de ella, imitando todos sus movimientos. Había decidido huir del castillo aunque estuviera a salvo allí. Pero ahora su imagen fantasmal estaba corriendo hacia el castillo. Esperaba que convenciera a sus agresores que la imagen era realmente ella y la siguieraa.

Hermione no se dio la vuelta para comprobar si su distracción había sido satisfactoria. Corrió tan rápido como pudo. Sabiendo que si la atrapara ella estaba perdida. Sólo ralentizó un poco al llegar a la orilla del Bosque Prohibido. Su respiración era trabajosa y todavía todavía podía sentir los ecos del dolor que de la maldición de la tortura había infligido en ella. El dolor agudo de su muñeca casi la hace caer al lago ... casi. Se escondió detrás de un gran árbol y se arriesgó a mirar hacia atrás.

A una buena distancia pudo ver su imagen en el espejo. Todavía estaba copiando todo lo que hacía. Ahora había dejado de funcionar y se inclinaba hacia un lado. Un poco más lejos de la imagen de ella podía ver a Voldemort y sus seguidores. Iban detrás de la imagen disparándole maldiciones. Hermione tuvo que anular la imagen ahora de otra manera Voldemort se daría cuenta de lo que era y él sabría dónde estaba escondida en estos momentos.

Hermione flexionó la desconocida varita en su mano, dejando sin efecto el hechizo del espejo. Ella casi se rió a carcajadas cuando vio a Riddle parado sorprendido al ver que su copia se disolvía en el aire.

Ella no se quedó a ver más. Se alejó de nuevo para obtener tanta distancia como pudiera entre Riddle y ella. Hermione corrió por el borde del bosque. Ella siempre se quedaba en la cubierta los grandes árboles, pero ella no corría a las profundidades del bosque. De alguna manera necesitaba volver al castillo. Riddle y sus lacayos la estaban buscando por los terrenos ahora y realmente no quería caer en sus manos. Lo primero que harían ahora sería vigilar los accesos a la escuela. Así que volver al castillo no era la mejor idea en estos momentos.

Hermione tenía que interrumpir el hechizo que la hacía invisible. Le consumía demasiada magia. Ella se preguntaba cómo podría entrar al castillo sin ser vista cuando vio el campo de Quidditch a cierta distancia. Salió de la protección de los árboles y corrió hacia el terreno de juego. Tenía una idea temeraria en su mente digna de Harry o de Ron. Antes de llegara al campo giró y corrió hacia los vestuarios. Los vestuarios estaban situados en un pequeño edificio en el borde del campo de Quidditch. Allí era donde los jugadores del equipo escolar se cambiaban antes de ir a la práctica o a un partido. Cuando Hermione llegó al edificio ignoró las puertas que conducían a los vestuarios reales, pero avanzó hacia la puerta en el otro extremo del edificio. Allí era donde el equipamento era almacenado. Llegó a la puerta y trató de abrirla. Estaba cerrada con llave.

Hermione blandió la varita robada y dijo: —¡Alohomora!

Se oyó un leve chasquido de la cerradura. La puerta estaba abierta. Hermione entró al cuarto oscuro. Olía a sudor y a cuero. No se atrevió a encender la varita en caso que Riddle o sus lacayos la vieran. Así que tenía que buscar alrededor con oscuridad. Había viejas bludgers que yacían en un estante. Parecían estar rotas y necesitaban reparación. En otro estante había algunas desgarradas túnicas de Quidditch. En el otro extremo de la habitación Hermione vio un armario. Se acercó y lo abrió. Estaba lleno de escobas. Estas eran las viejas escobas de la escuela exactamente las que había estado buscando. Hermione agarró una escoba de aspecto relativamente intacta. No era precisamente amiga de las escobas - en realidad le tenía poco de miedo a las alturas -, pero esta escoba era un regalo del cielo y el billete de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Salió de la sala de equipamento de nuevo. Fuera ella subió a la escoba y dejó el suelo. El viento le silbaba en los oídos cuando subió hacia el cielo nocturno. Rápidamente llegó a la altura de los aros de gol del campo de Quidditch y subió un poco más alto. El viento aquí era más fuerte que en el suelo y la empujaba, haciendo que la escoba temblara. Hermione apretó su agarre al mango de la escoba y trató de reprimir su miedo. Realmente no le gustaban las escobas.

Cuando estuvo tan alto como ella se atrevía a ir empezó a dirigirse hacia el castillo. Podía ver el castillo de Hogwarts a cierta distancia. Desde aquí arriba se veía aún más magnífico de lo que ya se veía desde el suelo. Unas pocas ventanas todavía estaban iluminadas y brillaban tentadoramente como faros en la noche. Ella voló sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts a una velocidad la cual Harry se habría reído, pero iba tan rápida como se atrevió a ir. Pasó por lugar donde la cabaña de Hagrid estaría, pero estaba vacía. Se preguntó brevemente dónde estaría Hagrid en estos momentos. Riddle se había asegurado ya de que él fuera expulsado.

Mientras se aproximaba a Hogwarts pudo ver algunos movimiento en el suelo. Allá abajo estaban los seguidores de Riddle. Todavía estaban buscándola. Efectivamente estaban vigilando la entrada a Hogwarts. Pudo ver una figura oscura acechando justo al lado de la puerta de entrada. Hermione negó con la cabeza y pasó las figuras oscuras sobre el terreno rápidamente. Ella voló sobre el Gran Comedor y se dio cuenta de que los encantos que la sala mostraba en el cielo desde el interior no tenían efecto en el exterior. No podía ver hacia el Comedor.

Ella voló sobre el edificio principal del Gran Comedor y se dirigió a una de las torres altas. Su destino era una ventana ricamente decorada en el lado norte de la torre. Ella sabía muy bien que ventana era, ya que pertenecía a los dormitorios de las chicas de Gryffindor. Al llegar a la ventana que se cernía ante ella lanzó un Alohomora. El chasquido le dijo que su hechizo había funcionado dio un paso vacilante en el alféizar de la ventana.

_¡No mires hacia abajo!_

Abrió la ventana en silencio, con la esperanza de que sus compañeras de dormitorio estuvieran todas dormidos. Entonces ella saltó desde el alféizar de la ventana a su dormitorio. Dentro ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. ¡Lo había logrado! Cuando ella había estado allí abajo en el borde del Bosque Prohibido amenazada por sus enemigos había creído que nunca volvería a ver de nuevo este dormitorio. Había sido un golpe de suerte que hubiera sido capaz de robar la varita. Sintió una punzada de remordimiento al pensar en su propia varita. Lo más probable era que ahora estuviera en el bolsillo de la túnica de Riddle y nunca volvería a verla. Era su segunda varita pero había estado bastante encariñada con ella. Hermione se acercó a la cama y cayó sobre ella sin molestarse en cambiarse a su pijama.

_Hermione vio impotente cómo la chica fue golpeada otra vez por la maldición Cruciatus._ _Pero los gritos penetrantes de la chica fueron ahogadas por el ruido de la batalla entre los mortífagos y los aurores y la Orden que se desencadenaba entre ellos._ _Hermione trató de robarse a la chica, pero sabía que aunque lo lograra ella no estaba en condiciones de ayudar a la chica._ _La_ _pierna de Hermione estaba rota._ _El mortífago que ahora torturaba a la chica había maldecido a Hermione cuando había protegido a la niña._ _Ahora su pierna estaba rota en varios sitios y le era imposible moverse._ _Cuando Hermione intentó acercarse a la chica el insoportable dolor aún se intensificó más._ _Pero Hermione sabía que su dolor no era nada comparado con la agonía donde la chica se encontraba en estos momentos._ _Miró a la chica gritando de horror y lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por sus mejillas._ _Su mirada vagó de la pobre chica a su torturador._ _El mortífago estaba de pie junto a la joven y apuntaba su varita hacia ella para sostener la cruel maldición._ _Hermione notó que no llevaba la habitual máscara de mortífago._ _Podía ver su rostro._ _Pero ese hecho hacía que la situación fuera aún más terrible._ _El hombre no tenía aspecto de un demonio maligno o un asesino homicida._ _Él parecía normal, nada fuera de lo común._ _Si ella se lo hubiera encontrado caminando por el Callejón Diagon no hubiera destacado de ninguna manera._ _Un hombre perfectamente normal haciendo cosas abominables a una chica que podría haber sido su hija._ _Impulsado por una ideología cruel hacia aquella chica inocente era infrahumano sólo porque ella era incapaz de hacer magia._ _Hermione estaba consternada por ese flagrante contraste entre su apariencia y su desagradable comportamiento._

_Se vio obligada a ver como el mortífago siguió haciéndole daño a la chica, como la torturaba de la peor manera posible._ _Hermione se sintió enferma de sí misma ya que no podía hacer nada._ _Algo para ayudarla, para disminuir su dolor._ _Para detener sus gritos._

_Finalmente, después de mucho tiempo, casi una eternidad, Hermione vio a la chica morir._ _Sólo así._ _No era digno de ninguna manera, era cruel y repugnante ver como la pequeña chica aspiraba su último aliento luchando._ _Entonces ella quedó inmóvil, impasible ante la maldición Cruciatus que todavía la golpeaba._ _Hermione miró la cara de la chica, aún quedaba el ruego grabado en su rostro ahora vacío, sus labios rosados __se estaban convirtiendo lentamente en blanco._ _Y mientras Hermione miraba a la chica sabía que otra parte de ella había muerto._ _Iba a acompañar a la chica y ella nunca iba a volver a ser Hermione._

_Entonces Hermione fue golpeada por un dolor punzante en su pierna._ _Alzó la vista._ _El mortífago le estaba apuntando con su varita._

—_No te preocupes, chica. ¡No te he olvidado!_ — _se burló cruelmente._

_Hermione vio que él sostenía su propia varita en la otra mano._ _Debía haberlo encontrado donde se había caído._ _Hermione vio como el hombre sostenía su varita en frente y susurró sádicamente._

—_¡__Incendio!_

_La Varita de Hermione se incendió._

—_Y ahora, ayudarás a los animales._ — _el mortífago pateó con su bota a la chica muerta . _—_Vas a pagar._

_Hermione echó un último vistazo a la pobre muchacha, y luego volvió a mirar al Mortífago._ _El odio ardía en ella. Él iba a pagar por eso._ _Se centró en la varita en su mano y luego extendió un brazo hacia la varita mientras ella murmuraba:_

—_¡__Exorior!_

_Y para el horror del Mortífago y para sorpresa de Hermione su varita salió disparada de su mano hacia Hermione ..._

* * *

_Perdon Yuukimaru Yuu_

_En mi casa han cortado internet, hasta sabe cuando...¡Mierda de dinero! He tenido que venir a la casa de mi hermana para subir este capitulo, voy a copiar y pegar dos o tres capitulos y traducirlos en mi casa, de tres dias en tres dias vendre para corregir el capitulo gracias a Yuukimaru Yuu, pero vamos que esto es una tortura para mi, que desesperacion sin internet _

_Mil perdones**  
**_

_Espero que que puedan valorarlo.  
_


	11. Erase Una Vez el Maestro Peverell

**Capítulo 10 **

**Erase Una Vez el Maestro Peverell Escribió un Libro**

Hermione se despertó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. Las otras chicas todavía estaban dormidas en sus camas. Hermione rodó a un lado y gimió de dolor. Su cuerpo entero se sentía hinchado y dolorido como si ayer hubiera corrido una maratón. Sabía que esos eran los efectos posteriores de la maldición Cruciatus, se estremeció involuntariamente al recordar la agonía que la maldición le había infligido.

Pero ayer había tenido mucha suerte. Su fuga había sido nada más que pura coincidencia. Hermione estaba convencida de que si ese chico, del cual no sabía su nombre, no la hubiera amenazado con su varita y darle así la oportunidad de robársela, Riddle seguramente la habría matado al final. En este momento él ya había matado a su propio padre, a sus abuelos y a Myrtle la Llorona. ¿Que era para él la muerte de otra chica? No, ella había tenido mucha suerte de poder huir.

Debería estar agradecida de que era el adolescente Tom Riddle con el que se había enfrentado ayer porque dudaba de que ella hubiera sido capaz de escapar del Lord Voldemort de su época.

Su situación aquí en Hogwarts se estaba volviendo cada vez más precaria. Riddle ahora obviamente pensaba que era su enemiga. Hasta ayer realmente nunca la había atacado físicamente. Él la había amenazado e intimidado, sí. Había utilizado incluso su popularidad con los otros estudiantes para condenarla al ostracismo. Pero hasta ahora nunca la había maldecido o hacerle realmente daño. Ayer, sin embargo, había utilizado una de las peores maldiciones que existan.

Hermione se dio la vuelta de nuevo en la cama tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda.

Originalmente había venido a Hogwarts para encontrar una manera de volver a su época y no para hacerse enemiga de Tom Riddle. Él sospechaba de ella. Sabía que Riddle no dejaría de tratar de obtener información de ella hasta que lo lograra. Hermione podía ver en el apuro en el que se encontraba. Tenía que quedarse en Hogwarts ya que Dumbledore estaba aquí y él tendría la Varita de Saúco, tarde o temprano. Pero, al mismo tiempo en realidad no debería quedarse en Hogwarts porque Voldemort estaba tras ella.

_¿Qué haría?_

Hermione suspiró profundamente y se sentó. Todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido y sólo quería acostarse y dormir hasta la próxima semana más o menos. En cambio, se puso de pie y se acercó cojeando al baño. Tal vez una ducha caliente le haría algún bien.

Hermione se desnudó y se puso bajo la ducha. Giró los grifos y el agua caliente le cayó regándola.

Dejó que el agua caliente cayera sobre ella por un tiempo y trató de no pensar en sus problemas. Después de la ducha caliente Hermione volvió hacia sus lesiones. No podía hacer nada acerca de los efectos posteriores de la maldición de la tortura, pero al menos podría atender su dolorosa muñeca izquierda.

Después de unos veinte minutos salió del cuarto de baño completamente vestida y con una venda apretada alrededor de la muñeca.

—Oh, Buenos días, Hermione —. Rose bostezó. Ella estaba saliendo de su cama. —Te has levantado muy temprano hoy.

—Sí, no podía dormir más —. Hermione respondió cortésmente, aunque había un cierto grado de frialdad en su voz. No se había olvidado de cómo la habían tratado esas semanas atrás.

Hermione también vio a las otras chicas de la habitación levantarse lentamente de la cama.

—Creo que me voy a desayunar — declaró a nadie en particular por lo que se acercó a la puerta.

—Vale, te veré luego —. Lucía murmuró en respuesta.

Hermione salió de la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirigió hacia al Gran Comedor. Mientras caminaba sacó la varita que había robado ayer y la examinó. La varita era más grande en diámetro en comparación con su varita mágica, pero de longitud era bastante similar. La madera era de color beige, quizás abedul. ¿Y el núcleo ...?

Hermione envió una descarga de su magia a través de la varita. Funcionó, pero se sentía extraño. Había una especie de resistencia en el interior de la varita. No era demasiada para que dejara de usarla, pero hacía que cuando la utilizaba fuera una experiencia desagradable. Esta varita de ninguna manera compensaba a su varita perdida. Hermione maldijo en silencio a Riddle.

Tenía que usar esta nueva varita por ahora, pero ella deseó que su vieja varita estuviera devuelta entre sus manos. No sólo era mil veces mejor que esta varita, sino que también era la última relación tangible que tenía con su propio tiempo.

Hermione suspiró y, a regañadientes, puso la varita en su nueva funda de varita en su brazo derecho.

Hermione luego llegó a las puertas que daban al Gran Comedor. Vaciló en entrar. Sabía que lo más probable era que Riddle estuviera allí y no quería verlo ahora mismo. De hecho, no quería volver a verlo nunca más. Pero tratar de evitar a Riddle era un asunto inútil.

Hermione se pasó una mano por su pelo rizado.

Si ella comenzara a evitarlo o mostrara realmente como de inestable era, él sólo la atacaría más duramente. Tenía que parecer fuerte, independientemente de lo asustada que estaba de él.

Hermione se armó de valor y luego extendió la mano a las grandes puertas de roble que conducían al Gran Comedor.

Ella entró en el Gran Comedor. El brillante cielo azul era visible a través del techo embrujado y zambullía al Gran Comedor de una luz acogedora.

Pero Hermione sabía que el ambiente acogedor del Comedor era tan traicionero como el exterior cielo azul de diciembre.

Hermione se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor. Acababa de ver a Longbottom, Weasley y Lupin sentados en la mesa comiendo su desayuno. Longbottom le agitaba las manos haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Mientras Hermione caminaba su mirada involuntariamente vagó por la mesa de Slytherin. Y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que encontrara lo que ella no había estado buscando.

Riddle estaba sentado despreocupadamente en la mesa, con una taza en una mano y una nueva copia de El Profeta en la otra. Al mismo tiempo que Hermione lo escaneaba él levantó la vista del periódico y sus ojos rápidamente se encontraron con los suyos. Su expresión facial no cambió, pero Hermione se estremeció al ver el odio y la furia en ellos. Y todo ello iba dirigido a ella.

Ella incluso le pareció ver su mano contraerse hacia su varita. Hermione respiró profundamente y luego hizo algo impetuoso: Le sonrió con dulzura.

Mientras lo hacía, pudo ver sus ojos grises estrecharse y como su mirada se hacía cada vez más fría.

Entonces Hermione lo saludó con la mano de una manera amistosa. Ahora estaba apretando la mandíbula y Hermione estaba segura de que la única cosa que le retenía de maldecirla eran las otras personas que estaban en el Gran Comedor. Hermione entonces rompió el contacto visual con él y continuó su camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Sabía que al mofarse de él lo más probable es que estuviera cavando su propia tumba. Pero por otro lado, pensaba que su situación no podría ir peor, así que ¿por qué no disfrutar un poco?

¿Cómo podía haber escapado? La había tenido acorralada, estaba desarmada y sin embargo se había escapado.

Riddle apretó la mano alrededor de la varita negra, su varita. Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de cuero de la sala común de Slytherin y estaba de mal humor. Su magia chisporroteaba a su alrededor agresivamente lo que mantenía a los otros estudiantes a una buena distancia de él. Sabían que no debían de hablarle cuando estaba tan enojado.

Su mirada vagó de nuevo a la varita en su mano. La sentía extrañamente cómoda. La propia magia de Riddle fluía agradablemente por la varita negra. La superficie de la varita era lisa y pulida y estaba obviamente bien cuidada.

La adquisición de la varita era lo único en lo que había tenido éxito ayer, Riddle tuvo que admitirlo con frustración. Su plan había sido capturarla y luego finalmente obligarla a someterse a él. Por supuesto que Riddle había sabido que DeCerto era una opositora que no debía de subestimar por lo que había esperado más resistencia de lo que normalmente hacía. Pero su resistencia no había vacilado incluso cuando él la había golpeado con la maldición Cruciatus. Esa maldición no se llamaba 'imperdonable' por nada. Era, a diferencia de la maldición Imperius, imbloqueable, y el dolor que infligía era tan intenso que podría conducir a la gente a la locura. Esa maldición se suponía que quebraba a la gente, los hacía sufrir para obligarlos a decirle incluso sus más protegidos secretos.

Pero DeCerto había soportado el dolor. No había implorado, no le había suplicado y desde luego no se había rendido a él. Había aceptado el dolor. Riddle recordó cómo lo había mirado después de haberla golpeado por segunda vez con la maldición. _Había_ dolor en sus ojos y miedo, pero también resolución y resistencia inquebrantable. Y también había habido ...

Riddle miró la varita con los dientes apretados.

_¿Repugnancia?_

Aspiró profundamente.

Ayer no había logrado nada. DeCerto no se había descompuesto y no le había revelado nada. Ella todavía seguía fastidiándolo.

Al principio DeCerto había sido nada más que un dolor en el costado, pero ahora se había convertido en un verdadero problema. Ella parecía saber mucho sobre él. Cosas que no debería saber. ¿Cómo descubrió ese nombre? _Voldemort._

Cada vez que DeCerto lo miraba tenía la incómoda sensación de que sabía de él, de lo que había hecho y de lo que le había sucedido. Pero, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Ella había estado aquí en Inglaterra por un par de meses. Entonces, ¿cómo podía haber logrado saber tanto acerca de él? ¿Él estaba imaginándose las cosas? Pero no, en el incidente durante la clase de pociones. DeCerto había contado esa estúpida historia sobre su amigo que, por sorpresa, se parecía al mismo Riddle. Riddle, por supuesto, sabía que se había inventado esa historia para vengarse de él y redimirse ante los ojos de los demás estudiantes, pero había más en eso.

Dicho amigo en su historia había asesinado a su propio padre. ¿Era una coincidencia? ¿O algo más? ¿Cuánto sabía ella?

Riddle rodó su varita distraídamente en la palma de su mano mientras su magia todavía fluía tranquila por la madera negra.

Lo más sorprendente era el hecho de que DeCerto había logrado romper sus escudos mentales. Riddle sabía que no era un maestro en Oclumancia, al menos no todavía, pero él no era un aficionado cualquiera. Y, sin embargo, DeCerto había penetrado sus escudos. Había tenido acceso a sus pensamientos y a pesar de que no hubiera usado ese acceso en ese entonces toda la situación aún era intolerable. Ella podría decidir en cualquier momento que quería leer su mente después de todo. Riddle no podría soportar que ella tuviera el sartén por el mango en este asunto. Esa era la razón por la que había planeado una emboscada, que no había salido bien.

Riddle lanzó una última mirada irritada a la varita negra antes de que la guardara en el bolsillo y luego se levantó del sofá.

Diez minutos más tarde llegó al Gran Comedor y se sentó en su lugar habitual en la mesa de Slytherin. Un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor le dijo que DeCerto aún no había llegado al Comedor. Riddle se sirvió una taza de café y se puso a hojear un ejemplar de El Profeta. Después de algún tiempo en la lectura, de repente tuvo la desagradable sensación de que alguien lo miraba. Levantó la vista del papel y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus ojos se encontraran con DeCerto que en efecto lo miraba fijamente. Sus ojos se estrecharon involuntariamente mientras la miraba. No parecía estar asustada por él y eso lo enfurecía al extremo. Maldición, la había golpeado con una de las maldiciones más crueles y ella estaba allí en pie, mirándole como si nada hubiera pasado. Riddle podía sentir que su magia empezaba a hervir en él otra vez. Pero no podía permitir que se crepitara en torno a él aquí en el Gran Comedor. Y todavía DeCerto seguía mirándolo, incluso con un poco de aburrimiento. No quería nada más que maldecirla. Su mano se moría de ganas por sacar su varita.

De repente DeCerto le sonrió. No una sonrisa triunfante que proclamaba su victoria, no, era una sonrisa asquerosamente dulce y amable. Riddle hubiera preferido una sonrisa satisfecha. Su sangre le hervía y ahora apenas era capaz de contener su magia.

Por si fuera poco, DeCerto incluso lo saludó con la mano de una manera sociable. Y Riddle sabía que la única razón que tenía para hacerlo era para agravarlo.. y estaba funcionando.

¡DeCerto se burlaba de él! Y no había manera de devolvérsela. Riddle apretó sus manos en puños.

Entonces DeCerto apartó la vista de él, como si no valiera la pena perder más tiempo con él, y continuó su camino con garbo a la mesa de su casa.

Riddle se quedó atrás, hirviendo de ira.

—¡Te ves horrible!

Hermione alzó las cejas hacia Weasley y se sentó a su lado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Vaya, gracias —. Hermione dijo con sorna. —¡Ahora me siento mejor!

Cogió una jarra de té pero evitó mirar el montón de patatas fritas justo en frente de ella. Todavía se sentía un poco mareada y no creía que pudiera soportar nada por el momento.

—¿Qué pasó? — Lupin le preguntó mientras se comía un enorme sándwich de tocino. —¿Tuviste una mala noche?

Hermione suspiró y comenzó a mover el té con una cuchara.

—Se podría decir eso —. murmuró con voz cansada.

—¡De verdad, Hermione! — dijo Longbottom el cual ahora devoraba su plato lleno de salchichas y patatas. —Deberías estar feliz. Mañana es el inicio de las vacaciones. ¡No más deberes para las próximas tres semanas!

—Mhm —. Hermione respondió más bien sin entusiasmo.

Pero Longbottom estaba en lo cierto. Las vacaciones de Navidad comenzaban mañana. Y eso sólo permitía a Hermione el día de hoy para irrumpir en la oficina de Dumbledore y, finalmente, hacer un registro, ya que la semana pasada había decidido abandonar Hogwarts durante las vacaciones. Y ahora estaba bastante contenta con esa decisión. Sabía que Riddle se quedaría en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones. Por supuesto, ¿dónde más podría ir? Hermione no tenía muchas ganas de pasar más tiempo con Riddle del que fuera absolutamente necesario. Y después de la noche de ayer ni siquiera quería estar en la misma habitación que él. ¿Pero pasar tres semanas con él en el interior de un castillo relativamente desierto? Eso sería suicida, en todo caso.

—¡Dinos lo que estás planeando para las vacaciones, Mione! —. la voz Weasely la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Sí, My'one, ditgnos —. consiguió decir Longbottom con lo que parecía ser la mitad de su desayuno en la boca.

—Oh, sí —. Hermione dijo lentamente. —Voy a visitar a unos amigos.

La verdad era que Hermione no estaba muy segura de qué iba hacer durante las vacaciones. Sólo sabía que no quería quedarse en Hogwarts. Por Riddle y porque sólo necesitaba alejarse un poco del castillo y sus habitantes. Vivir en este equivocado período de tiempo y siempre tener que estar escenificando estaba poniendo poco a poco peor a Hermione.

Además con el plan de Hermione de buscar en la oficina de Dumbledore se sentía como si estuviera en un callejón sin salida. No tenía ni idea de cómo volver a su tiempo. Y luego estaba la magia de la Varita de Saúco, aún dentro de ella. Hermione necesitaba investigar esa magia un poco más. Tres semanas a solas seguramente le ayudarían con eso.

Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poner un poco en orden sus pensamientos. Y sin la presión de tener que actuar normalmente en torno a sus compañeros y profesores y, por supuesto, sin tener que preocuparse de los siniestros planes de Riddle, estaba segura de que encontraría una idea de cómo salir de este período de tiempo para siempre.

—¿Conoces a alguien de Inglaterra? —. Lupin le preguntó.

—Sí —. Hermione se sentía mal por eso, pero ella sólo les mentía a sus amigos en ese asunto. —Algunos amigos de mis padres. Me quedaré con ellos durante las vacaciones.

Hermione había observado la rutina diaria de Dumbledore desde hacía algún tiempo. Y lo único que podía decir con certeza era que él era un caótico, y desorganizado anciano. A veces se quedaba en su oficina hasta bien pasada la medianoche. Lo que hacía durante esas horas Hermione no lo sabía. Probablemente estudiando un hechizo oscuro o de otro tipo. Otros días se retiraba muy temprano. En uno de esos días Hermione casi había sido atrapada. Ella lo había visto salir a eso de las nueve y luego había esperado dos horas para asegurarse de que se había ido de verdad. Entonces decidió tratar entrar a su oficina. Justo cuando ella salía de su escondite Dumbledore llegaba corriendo por el pasillo y entraba a su oficina. Justo no la había visto porque en ese momento estaba tan preocupado y metido en sus profundos pensamientos. Hermione pensó que tal vez había tenido una idea y la estaba investigando. Hermione tenía las mejores ideas cuando estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño. Pero a pesar de que pudiera entender su comportamiento en ese momento fue frustrante.

Hermione quería buscar en su oficina hoy. Tal vez todo esto era una pérdida de tiempo de todos modos y Dumbledore no tenía ninguna información sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte. Hermione no quería perder más tiempo en esto del que fuera realmente necesario.

Esa era la razón por la que Hermione estaba ahora en el pasillo a la derecha de la oficina de Dumbledore. Había decidido entrar hoy independientemente de lo que pasara. Aunque tuviera que esperar hasta las cuatro de la mañana, ella entraría a su oficina.

Hermione se apoyó contra la fría pared de piedra y trató de reprimir un bostezo. Le dolían los pies y estaba se empezando a cansar ahora. Miró su reloj: 8:34 pm Bueno, parecía que tenía una larga noche por delante. Después de otros cinco minutos se deslizó por la pared y se sentó en el suelo, dobló las piernas de modo que pudiera posar sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.

Estaba situada justo al lado de una serie de enorme armadura por lo que Dumbledore no sería capaz de verla cuando saliera de su oficina.

_SI sólo saliera de su oficina,_ Hermione gimió para sus adentros.

Hermione fue sacada de su aburrimiento cuando oyó que pasos venían hacia ella. Su cabeza se alzó y lentamente se inclinó hacia adelante para ver más allá de la armadura. Alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, pero estaba poco iluminado para reconocer a la persona. _Tal vez es sólo otro estudiante,_ pensó Hermione.

Cuando esa persona estuvo a sólo unos cuantos metros de ella pudo reconocerlo. Era Riddle. El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir más rápido.

Después de que él hubiera pasado por su lado disminuyó el paso. Hermione sintió que un sudor frío corría por su frente. Para su inmenso alivio Riddle no se había vuelto hacia ella sino que estaba ante la vieja puerta de madera que conducía a la oficina de Dumbledore. Hermione no podía ver su rostro, pero su espalda recta le decía que estaba tenso. ¿Qué necesitaba de Dumbledore? Hermione sabía que estaban lejos de ser amigos. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba Riddle ahí?

Riddle dio otro paso hacia la puerta, pero no llamó. Hermione se preguntó qué estaba esperando cuando una loca idea la golpeó. Lo que tenían que discutir tal vez valía la pena oír. Hermione alcanzó su bolsillo y sacó una vieja pluma. La sostuvo en la mano mientras ella llamaba a su magia y pensó, _¡Mutatio arachne!_

Alegremente vio como su pluma se transformaba en una pequeña araña negra. Cuando la transformación se completó echó el siguiente hechizo. Este era un poco más complicado. Dirigió su magia a través de su varita mientras se tocaba los oídos y sus dos ojos cerrados antes de apuntar con la varita a la pequeña araña en la mano y pensó,

_¡Esto Oculus!_

_¡Esto Auricula!_

Estos hechizos no le llevarían más tiempo que unos pocos segundos. Después de eso dejó la araña en el suelo y ésta se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba parado Riddle. Todavía estaba frente a la puerta. Hermione le oyó tomar una profunda respiración antes de levantar la mano para llamar a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —. la voz de Dumbledore llegó desde el interior.

Riddle abrió la puerta y entró a su oficina. Hermione observó complacida cómo la araña lograba entrar mucho antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró firmemente Hermione apuntó la varita hacia la puerta y susurró:

—¡Infit!

Ese hechizo activaba los otros hechizos que había emitido sobre la araña. Hermione cerró los ojos y ahora era capaz de ver y oír las cosas dentro de la oficina de Dumbledore a través de la araña. Esos hechizos habían sido muy útiles en más de una ocasión. Ron los había llamado hechizos espía, recordó Hermione con cariño.

Por la araña, Hermione, notó divertida que la oficina de Dumbledore seguía siendo un desastre. Aún todos los diminutos instrumentos de plata estaban dispersos por todo el lugar. Aunque desde el punto de vista de una araña ya no eran tan pequeños. Dirigió la araña hacia un armario de aspecto antiguo y dejó que subiera un poco a la superficie. Ahora, desde ese punto tenía una perfecta vista de la oficina.

Podía ver a Dumbledore sentado detrás de su escritorio. Extendido frente a él había unos libros abiertos y pedazos de pergamino garabateados por todos lados. Pero actualmente Dumbledore no le estaba prestando atención a sus materiales de investigación. Miraba al joven que estaba de pie delante de su escritorio.

—Por favor, siéntate, Tom —. dijo Dumbledore mientras le hacía un gesto a la silla frente a su escritorio. Riddle sin decir una palabra se sentó en la silla. Tenía la espalda recta y afrontaba a su profesor con una cara en blanco.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? — Dumbledore le preguntó. Hermione notó que su voz era fría y el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido.

—Sí, señor —. Riddle respondió con una voz carente de emoción. —Usted me está castigando por cosas que nunca he hecho.

—Los dos sabemos que eres culpable, Tom —. Dumbledore fijó sus ojos en Riddle, quien ni siquiera se movió cuando esa penetrante mirada lo golpeó.

—¡No tienes pruebas! —. dijo Riddle y por primera vez la ira se mostró a través de la máscara impasible de su rostro.

Dumbledore se recostó en su silla sin dejar de mirar de manera penetrante a Riddle.

—No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, Tom. Dame tu varita y entonces podrás irte.

Los ojos de Riddle se abrieron ante eso y dijo entre dientes

—¡No puedes hacerme volver allí! ¡No hasta las vacaciones del verano!

Dumbledore levantó las cejas y luego dijo con una voz fría que Hermione nunca antes le había oído hablar al profesor.

—Ya hemos pasado por esto. Ahora podrías rendirte y pasarme la varita y dejar Hogwarts para las vacaciones o me aseguraré de que seas expulsado. Es tu decisión, Tom.

La boca de Riddle se convirtió en una delgada línea y un ceño apareció entre sus cejas. Sus ojos grises ardían con un odio asesino, y estaban fijos en Dumbledore. Dumbledore por otra parte todavía lo miraba expectante, aparentemente sin verse afectado por la furia que mostraba Riddle.

Bruscamente Riddle se levantó de la silla. Miró a Dumbledore con un feroz ceño fruncido en su rostro. Hubo un momento en donde ninguno de los dos se movió. Riddle seguía mirando a Dumbledore con furia mientras que Dumbledore no se veía afectado y se limitaba a mirar a Riddle con curiosidad.

Después Riddle lentamente metió la mano en su túnica y sacó su varita. Los nudillos de su mano se volvieron blancos cuando apretó la varita. A continuación, muy lentamente puso la varita en el escritorio de Dumbledore. Durante todo el proceso Dumbledore seguía mirando a Riddle. Cuando la varita finalmente estuvo en el escritorio, Riddle se alejó unos pocos pasos sin dejar de mirar su varita blanca sobre el escritorio.

—Después de las vacaciones podrás venir a mi oficina y te devolveré la varita —. le dijo Dumbledore secamente.

La mirada de Riddle vagó de nuevo al rostro del viejo mago, sus ojos grises irradiaban una fría furia. Sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y alcanzó la puerta en unos pocos pasos antes de que abandonara la oficina.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ignorar su visión ampliada mágicamente y se concentró en sus propios ojos. Sólo pudo ver cómo Riddle irrumpía por el pasillo que había venido. Entonces después volvió a su visión de araña. Dumbledore todavía estaba sentado en su mesa. Ahora sostenía la varita de Riddle en las manos y la miraba con tristeza. Después de un rato se levantó, fue a uno de sus armarios y puso la varita en un cajón. Cerró el cajón con un hechizo que Hermione no reconoció. Después de guardar la varita, Dumbledore, volvió a su escritorio y volvió a leer sus libros.

Hermione decidió dejar la oficina. Dirigió la araña bajo el armario en el cual había estada sentada. Luego, con un esfuerzo consciente volvió a regresar sus sentidos a su propio cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y vio de nuevo el oscuro pasillo en lugar de la oficina de Dumbledore. Entonces Hermione apuntó la varita hacia la puerta de la oficina y pensó_ ¡Finito!_

Con eso se anulaba los hechizos en la araña. Y ahora una vieja pluma, estropeada y de aspecto inocente se encontraba bajo el armario de la oficina de Dumbledore.

Hermione apoyó la espalda contra la pared de piedra.

_¿Qué fue todo eso?_

Dumbledore acaba de quitarle la varita a Riddle. ¿Y qué dijo Riddle? —¡No puedes obligarme a ir ahí!

Con "ahí" era obvio que se refería al orfanato. Hermione estaba desconcertada. Había pensado que Riddle sólo volvía a ese orfanato durante las vacaciones del verano. Al menos eso era lo que Harry le había dicho. Sabía que Riddle realmente odiaba ese orfanato.

_Por supuesto que lo hacía,_ Hermione rodó los ojos. Era un orfanato _muggle_ después de todo. Y si había alguien que odia a los muggles ese era Riddle. Él debía detestar el verse obligado a vivir con los humildes muggles.

_¡Cretino Imbécil!_

Por lo que parecía, era una especie de castigo que Riddle tuviera que regresar al orfanato en estas vacaciones de Navidad. Riddle le había dejado su varita a Dumbledore y él iba a regresar al orfanato que odiaba. Eso significaba que Dumbledore tenía en sus manos algo en contra de Riddle. De lo contrario Riddle nunca habría seguido las órdenes de Dumbledore.

_¿Qué podría ser ese "algo"?_ Hermione se preguntó.

¿Y no había amenazado Dumbledore a Riddle con la expulsión? Pero por qué esperaría Dumbledore. Si tenía alguna evidencia de los crímenes de Riddle, él debería expulsar a Riddle inmediatamente. Riddle era el hijo del mal. No se merecía ser un estudiante de Hogwarts. Hermione se preguntó por qué Dumbledore vacilaba. ¿Sus pruebas no le comprometían lo suficiente como para expulsar a Riddle? ¿O Dumbledore esperaba de alguna manera poder salvar a Riddle? ¿Mostrarle la luz, por así decirlo? Si eso era así, estaba profundamente equivocado, pensó Hermione. Riddle estaba más allá de cualquier ayuda.

Después de tres horas Hermione seguía sentada en el mismo lugar en el pasillo y seguía pensando en la escena que había presenciado en la oficina de Dumbledore. Reflexionó sobre las posibles explicaciones para el comportamiento de Dumbledore y los diferentes escenarios en cuanto a por qué y cómo Dumbledore había conseguido obligar que Riddle aceptara que lo castigara. A medida que el tiempo pasaba sus escenarios se hacían cada vez más improbables. Finalmente fue sacada de sus improductivas cavilaciones cuando Dumbledore salió de su oficina.

Después de que él se fuera Hermione esperó durante una hora y luego puso su plan en acción. Se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a la puerta del despacho. Luego señaló con su varita en cada dirección del pasillo mientras murmuraba:

—¡Incipio!

Así, activaba el hechizo en la sala que había emitido anteriormente. Ellos la alertarían por si alguien venía por el pasillo. Eso le daría el tiempo suficiente para salir de la oficina de Dumbledore en caso de que regresara. Todavía se estaba arriesgando mucho. Dumbledore era un mago excepcional. Probablemente se daría cuenta de lo que Hermione le había hecho a las salas. Estaba realmente sorprendida de que no hubiera notado su araña encantada.

Así que tenía que darse prisa y terminar el trabajo aquí. Hermione apuntó su varita hacia la puerta de la oficina. Ella llamó a su magia y la canalizó mediante su varita hacia la puerta. Su magia golpeó las salas de Dumbledore como si se tratara de una barrera física. Las sondeó y se sintió aliviada al encontrar solamente un simple hechizo que antes había notado. Dumbledore obviamente no esperaba que alguien entrara a su despacho. Hermione recordó una vez más su naturaleza confiada. Pero eso no le impidió que el flujo de su magia entrara a las salas, con intención de romperlas. Después de algún tiempo ella pudo sentir el satisfactorio cambio en la fuente de su magia. Las salas habían caído.

Hermione cogió la manija y abrió la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore. Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. El ambiente relajado de la oficina la golpeó una vez más. Pero esta vez no tenía ningún sentimiento tranquilizador aquí dentro. Ella era un ladrón, después de todo, Hermione tuvo que recordarlo.

Hermione encendió su varita con un _¡Lumos silencioso!_ Y se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Dumbledore. Los libros aún estaban esparcidos por toda la mesa. Hermione levantó uno y leyó su cubierta, La Creación de Artefactos Mágicos y su Magia Inherente. Cogió otros libros, El Poder Mágico de los Objetos Inanimados, Modos de Transmitir la Magia.

El corazón de la Hermione ratón de biblioteca ansiaba leer esos libros, pero en estos momentos ella tenía otras cosas que hacer. Con pesar puso los libros sobre la mesa y volvió a buscar por la oficina. Se acercó a la gran estantería que cubría las dos paredes de la oficina. Necesitaría horas si quería encontrar algo por su propia mano. Hermione no estaba de acuerdo en buscar los libros mediante su magia. Ya que no sería una búsqueda suficientemente exhaustiva, pero en este momento no tenía el tiempo suficiente. Así que pensó en el tema del cual quería encontrar información.

_¡Reliquias de la Muerte, Varita de Saúco!_

Se concentró con mucha fuerza en ello y luego levantó su varita, apuntó al estante y susurró:

—Invenio!

Después de un rato unos cuantos libros se dispararon hacia Hermione. Su corazón se hundió cuando sólo contó tres. Ella los cogió y miró sus títulos. La decepción la golpeó al reconocer todos los títulos. Eran libros que ya había leído. Sus copias estaban disponibles en la biblioteca. A ella no le servían.

Con un movimiento de su varita los libros volaron de regreso a su lugar en el estante. Hermione se apartó de la estantería y afrontó la oficina otra vez. ¿Dónde escondería Dumbledore las cosas aquí dentro? Hermione pasó por todos los cajones y armarios que pudo encontrar, pero fue inútil. No encontró nada interesante al lado de una desagradable tetera que intentó morderle los dedos.

_Bueno, cuando empecé sabía que había un riesgo,_ Hermione pensó frustrada mientras se sentaba en la silla de Dumbledore detrás del escritorio. No había un lugar en la oficina que ella no hubiera buscado. Bueno, aparte del cajón donde Dumbledore había guardado la varita de Riddle, Hermione no había sido capaz de abrirla. Si Dumbledore hubiera puesto algo más de magia Hermione estaba bastante segura de que lo hubiera notado. Se frotó el puente de la nariz con cansancio mientras su mirada se posaba en el cesto de basura en el suelo. Un pedazo de pergamino amarillo había capturado su atención o con mayor precisión el nombre de dicho pergamino, Flamel.

Hermione recogió el pergamino de la papelera y luego lo alisó sobre la mesa.

_Albus,_

_¡Esto es sensacional!_ _¡Fenomenal!_ _No puedo creer que esté sosteniendo este manuscrito en mis manos._ _¿Cómo fuiste capaz de encontrarlo?_ _Esto es realmente increíble._ _Estoy tan agradecido de que me dieras la oportunidad para estudiar esta parte de la historia mágica._ _Yo sé cuánto tiempo has estado buscando algo como esto. Y ahora me imagino que incluso me burlé de tu tenacidad._

_Estoy seguro de que adelantará un poco más nuestro estudio._ _Los hermanos Peverell eran verdaderos maestros en su arte._

_Tenemos que encontrarnos pronto._ _Tenemos mucho que discutir y sólo he leído los dos primeros capítulos._

_Nos podemos encontrar en mi nueva residencia en Londres._ _Tengo un formidable laboratorio aquí._ _Es en Foxham Rd número ocho._ _Ven cuando quieras._

_Un saludo muy cordial, Nicolas Flamel_

Cuando Hermione leyó la carta una palabra le llamó la atención, Peverell. Los hermanos Peverell fueron los creadores de las supuestas Reliquias de la Muerte. Hermione podía sentir que se le paraba el corazón por un par de compases mientras procesaba lo que la carta estaba insinuando. ¿Existía un manuscrito escrito por los propios hermanos? Tenía que leer ese libro. Desesperadamente. Estaba obligada a encontrar algo dentro de ese libro que le ayudara con su situación. Tal vez ese era su billete para salir de aquí. Ella finalmente sería capaz de abandonar este periodo de tiempo y regresar a su propio tiempo. La mano de Hermione temblaba cuando agitó su varita sobre la letra de Flamel. Una copia exacta apareció de la nada. Se aferró a la carta hechizada y puso la original en la papelera. Tenía que dejar la oficina en el mismo estado en la que ella había entrado.

Salió de la oficina con la carta bien guardada en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y cerró la puerta. Después levantó los hechizos de las salas de Dumbledore de nuevo. Él nunca se daría cuenta de que esta noche alguien había entrado a su oficina.

Hermione se despertó al día siguiente y, por primera vez desde lo que parecía una eternidad no se sintió completamente perdida. Para ella la carta que Flamel le había escrito a Dumbledore era un rayo de esperanza. Finalmente, podía ver la luz al final del túnel. Ahora su regreso a su propio tiempo no parecía tan imposible. Sólo tenía que conseguir el libro y entonces encontrar alguna información en el interior del manuscrito de Peverell que la devolvería casa.

Hermione saltó de la cama y cogió algo de ropa de su baúl. Hoy no necesita usar su uniforme ya que era el comienzo de las vacaciones de Navidad. El Expreso de Hogwarts se marcharía a las once y Hermione tenía la intención de subirse. En la carta de Flamel él le había informado a Dumbledore donde vivía. Así que lo que Hermione tenía que hacer, era ir al piso de Flamel en Londres y robarle el manuscrito.

Hermione salió del dormitorio y bajó las escaleras que conducían a la sala común. Tenía la intención de tomar un rápido desayuno y luego volver al dormitorio y empacar sus cosas. Mientras caminaba por la sala común una chica de primer o segundo año de aspecto nervioso se le acercó.

—Disculpe —. la pequeña chica hiló tímidamente.

—¿Sí, querida? —. Hermione le preguntó con amabilidad.

—El director quiere hablar contigo —. la chica dijo con voz apresurada.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco al oír eso. No habrían descubierto nada de su irrupción a la oficina de Dumbledore, ¿verdad?

—¡La contraseña de la oficina del director es 'Infigo'! —. dijo la chica y luego agregó en voz baja.

—Y ... y la profesora Legifer también quiere verte.

Hermione trató de no entrar en un ataque de pánico, y le sonrió amablemente a la pequeña chica.

—Gracias, querida.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente aliviada de habérselas arreglado para entregar el mensaje. Hermione, por otro lado, no podía aliviarse en lo más mínimo cuando salió de la sala común y se dirigió a la oficina del director.

No podían saber nada, se aseguró. No había dejado ningún rastro en la oficina de Dumbledore.

—¡Infigo! —. Hermione susurró al llegar a las gárgolas de piedra que custodiaban la oficina del director.

Las gárgolas de piedra se apartaron exponiéndole las escaleras que conducían a la oficina. Hermione tenía un nudo en el estómago mientras subía las escaleras. Al llegar a la cima de mala gana golpeó la oscura puerta de madera que conducía a la oficina de Dippet.

—¡Adelante! —. oyó la voz del director.

Hermione abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina. Todavía estaba igual que la última vez que había estado ahí. La habitación estaba ordenada, con nada fuera de lugar. La vitrina con las copas de trofeos y medallas de oro estaba imponente en una de las paredes de la oficina. El gran intimidante escritorio de oscura madera estaba en medio de la oficina, dominando el ambiente de la habitación. Detrás del escritorio, Dippet estaba sentado en una silla de aspecto cómoda. Su pelo gris estaba recortado en un corte de pelo corto, preciso y llevaba un bordado chaleco gris, bajo su negra túnica de mago. Actualmente estaba leyendo unos papeles que yacían sobre su escritorio.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo, director? —. Hermione le preguntó cortésmente.

Dippet levantó la vista de los papeles. Su mirada severa vagó sobre Hermione. Hermione estaba un poco aliviada al darse cuenta de que él fruncía el ceño, obviamente tratando de recordar quién era ella y por qué estaba allí. Entonces esto no podía ser por su irrupción en la oficina de Dumbledore.

—Ah, por supuesto, Sra. DeCerto —. dijo Dippet después de un rato con voz pomposa.

—Normalmente, su jefe de casa debería estar hablando contigo ahora. Pero, por desgracia el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que abandonar de repente Hogwarts y no volverá hasta el final de las vacaciones.

Hermione se sintió como si fuera una tarea fastidiosa la cual el director quería terminar con la mayor brevedad posible.

—Sí, señor director—. dijo ella.

Entonces Dippet cogió una pila de papeles bien ordenados y tomó uno.

Él lo leyó y luego volvió a mirar a Hermione.

—Usted está pensando en dejar Hogwarts para las vacaciones, Sra. DeCerto. Tenía la impresión de que no tenía familia aquí en Inglaterra, ¿donde tiene la intención de quedarse?

Dippet no parecía estar muy interesado en sus planes para las vacaciones. Obviamente, esto sólo era una molesta obligación que tenía que cumplir ya que ella era actualmente una estudiante de Hogwarts y el jefe de su propia casa no estaba presente para hacer la tarea por Dippet.

—Tengo algunos familiares aquí en Inglaterra, director. Volveré a alojarme con ellos durante las vacaciones —. dijo Hermione.

Dippet la miró y asintió secamente. Realmente no parecía estar demasiado interesado en la vida de Hermione ya que no hizo más preguntas.

—Muy bien, Sra. DeCerto, entonces le deseo unas vacaciones agradables. —. dijo Dippet distraídamente mientras leía otra nueva pila de papeles.

Hermione lo tomó como una señal para despedirse y le dijo:

—Que tenga unas agradables vacaciones también, señor director.

Dippet de ninguna manera levantó la vista del artículo o del anuncio, hizo como si él no la hubiera oído. Así que, Hermione salió de su oficina. Se sintió aliviada de que esto no hubiera sido por su actividad nocturna de ayer. Pero le habría puesto las cosas muchísimo más fáciles si hubiera sabido antes que Dumbledore no estaría en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones, pensó Hermione mientras pasaba por las gárgolas de piedra. Entonces no habría tenido que pasar por toda esa espera y observación de su oficina.

Hermione caminó por el pasillo. Todavía tenía que asistir a otra cita. Cinco minutos más tarde estaba ante la oficina de la profesora Legifer y tocó a regañadientes.

—¿Sí? —. Hermione escuchó la repugnante voz como respuesta.

Cuando Hermione entró se encontró a Legifer sentada detrás de su escritorio y mirando fríamente a Hermione.

—¿No debería estar sorprendida, verdad? —. le dijo Legifer reprendiéndola antes de que Hermione ni siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de abrir la boca.

La fría mirada de Legifer vagó de Hermione al reloj colgado en la pared.

—Su constante tardanza es espectacular.

Hermione alzó las cejas. Pero no señaló el hecho de que Legifer no le había dicho nada al respecto _a qué hora_ Hermione tenía que ir a verla.

Legifer se reclinó en su asiento y sus severos ojos escanearon a Hermione de nuevo. Luego dijo con voz aguda.

—Ahora, Sra. DeCerto, su incapacidad para seguir mis lecciones es bastante alarmante.

Hermione tuvo que emplearse para tragarse el insulto que rogaba por gritarle a la profesora.

—No voy a tolerar que ninguna de mis estudiantes suspendan mi materia y no me importa cuán talentosas sean —. en este punto Legifer miró a Hermione intencionalmente

—Por lo tanto, quiero que trabajes eso durante las vacaciones.

Legifer empujó hacia Hermione un grueso libro que había estado sobre su ordenado escritorio. Hermione tomó el libro y leyó la portada tapa: Protocolos Para las Jóvenes Brujas Amas de Casa

Los dedos de Hermione temblaban de rabia contenida mientras miraba hacia abajo al pesado libro.

—Espero un resumen escrito después de las vacaciones —. dijo Legifer con voz aguda.

La mirada de Hermione vagó del libro a la profesora sentada detrás del escritorio.

—Sí, profesora —. dijo Hermione con voz presionada.

—Puedes irte entonces —. Legifer despidió a Hermione.

Hermione huyó de la oficina. Su magia había comenzado a arremolinarse dentro de ella con furia y temía que no hubiera sido capaz de controlarla por más tiempo si hubiera permanecido en la oficina.

Con el ridículo libro atrapado debajo de su brazo Hermione regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor.

_¡Esa vieja estúpida!_

Ahora, Hermione tuvo que saltarse el desayuno gracias a aquella malvada bruja. Todavía tenía que empacar sus cosas ya que el Expreso de Hogwarts saldría a las once en punto.

_¡Uno de estos días la golpearé y luego maldeciré a esa tonta excusa de bruja!_

Hermione estaba en pie, con su baúl en la mano, en el andén de la estación de Hogsmeade y miró el Expreso de Hogwarts. Se veía como siempre lo había hecho. La gran humeante locomotora, echando vapor, los vagones con los muchos compartimentos en el interior y por supuesto el caos en el andén. Todos los estudiantes con sus baúles y sus mascotas y los que no tenían. Estaban charlando y riendo y dispuestos a ir a casa por las vacaciones.

El tren, Hogsmeade y los estudiantes, todo era justo como Hermione lo recordaba en sus seis años en Hogwarts. Sería bonito tener la oportunidad de revivir esa parte de su infancia. Pero en el fondo, Hermione, sabía que, ella ya no pertenecía ahí. Estaba de pie aquí con su baúl en la mano y estaba fingiendo. No era una estudiante más, ella no era una de ellos.

—Hey, Hermione —. le dijo una voz a su lado. —¿Te pasa algo?

Hermione se volvió. Junto a ella estaba Longbottom, Lupin y Weasley. Lupin que le acababa de hablar parecía un poco preocupado.

—No, no —. dijo Hermione y trató de sonreírles tranquilizadoramente . —Estoy bien.

Longbottom frunció el ceño en el pensamiento, y de repente se iluminó y dijo:

—Pero por supuesto. Nunca has visto el Expreso de Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

Hermione estaba a punto de objetar pero recordó que él tenía razón. Hermione Granger había visto por primera vez el Expreso cuando tenía once años y esperaba con nerviosismo el viaje hacia el Castillo mágico. Pero Hermione DeCerto nunca había utilizado el Expreso ya que ella era una estudiante de intercambio de Francia.

—Es muy divertido—. Longbottom continuó con entusiasmo. —Vamos a conseguir un compartimiento y entonces podremos holgazanear un poco. Ya sabes, ¡Para practicar durante las próximas tres semanas! —. sonrió con picardía.

Hermione y los otros dos chicos sonrieron.

—Sí, vamos a hacer eso.

Apretó su agarre en su baúl y siguió a los tres chicos al tren. Holgazanear era justo lo que necesitaba hacer ahora mismo. Al menos en su viaje a Londres.

Después, tenía trabajo que hacer. Hermione planeaba conseguir una habitación otra vez en el Caldero Chorreante. Después tendría que buscar el piso de Flamel, donde, con suerte, encontraría un cierto libro que necesitaba desesperadamente.

Pero por ahora, ella disfrutaría el tiempo con sus amigos. Justo como ella siempre hacía cuando regresaba a casa en el Expreso de Hogwarts.


	12. El Conocimiento es el Tesoro Más Grande

**Capítulo 11**

**El Conocimiento es el Tesoro Más Grande**

Riddle cerró golpe la tapa de su baúl y resistió el impulso de golpearlo con el pie. Apretó los puños con furia mientras se quedaba mirando el baúl de aspecto inocente.

¿Por qué tenía que volver allí?

Eran las navidades de Navidad, después de todo. Normalmente Dumbledore sólo le obligaba a volver durante las vacaciones del verano, y era bastante malo. ¿Pero por las vacaciones de Navidad? ¡Oh, cómo odiaba a ese viejo tonto!

_¡Un día me las iba a pagar!_ pensó Riddle con furia mientras se sentaba en su cama en el dormitorio de Slytherin. Todavía miraba con indignación al baúl delante de él. No le había costado mucho tiempo empacar sus cosas, porque ciertamente no quería llevar muchas cosas allí. Su mirada vagó desde el baúl hasta la estantería de libros que estaba justo al lado de su cama. Había deseado tanto leer esos libros que había encontrado la semana pasada en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca, pero no podía arriesgarse a llevarse los libros. Riddle podía sentir su magia burbujeando dentro de él con enojo. Aspiró para calmarse.

¡Algún día, Dumbledore se arrepentiría de sus acciones, mucho! Riddle se aseguraría de ello.

Apartó la vista de los libros y su mirada cayó de pronto a la varita negra sobre la mesa de al lado. Esa era la varita que había tomado de DeCerto. Y ahora, cada fibra de su ser le gritaba que se llevara la varita. Era tentador. ¡Muy tentador! Pero Riddle, sabía que tenía que contenerse. No se le permitía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. Normalmente a Riddle cualquier regla le importa un comino. Pero esta no podía arriesgarse a romperla. Sobre todo ahora que todavía podía sentir los restos de la magia de Dumbledore hormigueando en su piel. Le había lanzado un hechizo tan crudamente y descaradamente que Riddle estaba seguro de que Dumbledore la había hecho a propósito. La fría corriente de furia se apoderó de nuevo de Riddle. Dumbledore quería que Riddle supiera que le había puesto bajo un hechizo para vigilarlo. ¿Era una advertencia? ¿O una burla?

Riddle lanzó una última mirada anhelante a la varita negra sobre la mesa antes de levantarse de la cama, tomó el mango de su baúl y de mala gana abandonó el dormitorio, sin haber tocado la varita en absoluto.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Era aquí. Hermione estaba segura. Podía sentir los barrios que rodeaban la zona. Este tenía que ser el lugar donde estaba el piso de Flamel. Las casas de este barrio estaban deterioradas y Hermione se preguntó por qué Flamel vivía aquí. Pero, de nuevo. Gran Bretaña estaba participando en una guerra contra Alemania. Todo Londres parecía deteriorado.

Hermione entró al edificio número ocho. Este bloque de apartamentos, obviamente irradiaba magia. Abrió la puerta principal con un rápido y silencioso Alohomora,y entró al oscuro pasillo. Entonces Hermione comenzó a registrar la casa en búsqueda de cualquier rastro de magia. En el segundo piso podía sentir una enorme fuente de magia. Ella confirmó que no hubiera muggles que la vieran antes de sacar la varita. Después empujó el aura de magia con la punta de su varita. Entonces cerró los ojos y dejó que su magia fluyera de su cuerpo, a través de la varita, hacia las salas del piso de Flamel. Dejó que su magia se envolviera alrededor de las salas para identificar los hechizos. Había algunos hechizos de repelentes de muggles, varios hechizos que atacaban a los intrusos o a cualquier persona que entrara por la fuerza a la casa y un hechizo para alarmar a Flamel si alguien tratara de desactivar los otros hechizos de las salas. Los hechizos eran poderosos y estaban construidos inteligentemente. Hermione tuvo que trabajar durante casi diez minutos antes de que fuera capaz de abrir la puerta de la casa de Flamel.

Cuando Hermione entró en su casa estuvo sorprendida. Era muy espaciosa. Mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde fuera. Flamel había usado obviamente un poco de magia para ampliar la vivienda. Caminó a través de las habitaciones bien amuebladas. Flamel, ciertamente, tenía estilo. A medida que entraba a la impresionante biblioteca al instante sintió la fuerza mágica de la sala. Este tenía que ser el lugar donde estaba escondido el libro de Peverell. Identificó rápidamente la fuente de la magia en un simple armario. Hermione suspiró cuando detectó el hechizo. Iba a necesitar algo de tiempo. Era un hechizo protector particularmente complejo. En cierto modo era similar a la protección de las salas de Hogwarts, aunque por suerte este no era tan fuerte. Hermione se sentó con las piernas cruzadas delante del armario y se puso a trabajar.

Gotas de sudor corrían por su frente mientras trabajaba con los hechizos protectores de Flamel. Finalmente, necesitó una buena parte de una hora hasta que por fin la puerta del armario se abriera y revelara su precioso contenido. Un libro viejo yacía inocentemente en el armario.

No era muy grueso y estaba encuadernado en cuero marrón, pero más bien parecía marchitado y andrajoso. A pesar de su aspecto deteriorado las manos de Hermione temblaban mientras cogía el libro. El libro yacía ligeramente en sus temblorosas manos. No tenía ningún título en la portada pero ella lo abrió. Las páginas estaban llenas por una escritura fina. Algunas páginas estaban descoloridas en algunos lugares, pero en general se podía leer bien. Hermione volvió a la primera página que estaba en blanco, excepto por una frase escrita por la misma fina escritura.

_Yo, Ignotus Peverell, dedicó este trabajo a mis dos hermanos Evander y Oleander._

Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras leía los nombres. ¡Peverell! ¡Era este! Lo había conseguido. Este era el manuscrito escrito por el mismo Peverell.

_¡Crash!_

Hermione fue sacada abruptamente de su alegría al oír algo estallaba en la sala de estar. El ruido fue seguido por una maldición. Se guardó el manuscrito de Peverell en el bolsillo de la capa y se levantó. Luego se deslizó hacia la puerta que conducía desde la biblioteca a la sala de estar. Mientras caminaba sacudió su muñeca y su varita estaba en su mano. Alguien estaba en la casa. ¿Quizas Flamel había regresado a casa? Hermione no lo sabía, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de ser vista. En especial, no por Flamel. Se lo diría a Dumbledore y si Dumbledore descubriera que había robado el manuscrito llegaría a saber toda la verdad sobre ella. No podía permitir eso.

Hermione se escondió detrás del marco de la puerta. Podía sentir que alguien estaba en la otra habitación. No tenía ni idea de lo bueno que era Flamel en un duelo, pero supuso que era un maestro en ello. Después de todo, trabajó junto con Dumbledore.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Encontraste algo?"

Hermione escuchó que preguntaba una voz masculina.

—Nada —. contestó una voz fría. —Buscaré en esta habitación. ¡Ve a la otra!

¿Qué estaba pasando? Esos no eran seguramente Flamel. ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos hombres aquí? Hermione de repente oyó unos pasos que venían hacia ella. Uno de ellos iba a entrar en la biblioteca. La adrenalina corría por las venas de Hermione. Tenía que salir de la habitación. Hermione estaba detrás de la puerta, cuando una persona vestida con una capa negro entró en la biblioteca y pasó por su lado. No reconoció su cara, pero se dio cuenta de que ese hombre tenía su varita lista en la mano. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

Ahora, había un hombre en la biblioteca y al menos otro en la sala de estar. Estaba atrapada. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Hermione tenía que actuar ahora. Todavía tenía el factor sorpresa de su lado. Hermione levantó su varita y apuntó al hombre de la capa negra.

_¡Stupefy!_

La luz roja salió disparada desde su varita y chocó contra la parte posterior del hombre. Él cayó de bruces, inconsciente. Por desgracia, cuando cayó, se estrelló contra pequeña la mesa. Con un fuerte golpe rompió la mesa.

—¿Qué fue eso? — vino una voz desde la otra habitación.

—No sé —. respondió alguien.

_¿Hay más?_ Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante para echar un vistazo a la otra habitación.

—¡Hey! ¡Pierce! ¿Qué tal vas? — alguien preguntó desde la sala de estar.

Hermione podía verlo ahora. Este otro hombre iba vestido con un capa muy negra. Se dirigió hacia la puerta tras la que Hermione se escondí. De pronto se detuvo en seco. Debió haber visto al otro hombre que yacía inconsciente con los restos de la mesa. Hermione trató de calmar su respiración. Ahora tenía que concentrarse. Todavía había al menos dos oponentes más en la casa. Entre tanto el hombre había sacado su varita y ahora estaba escondido detrás del sofá verde.

—Alguien está aquí. ¡Pierce ha caído! — llamó a su aliado.

Hermione podía ver movimiento en el pasillo que conducía a la puerta principal. Entonces oyó otra voz ordenando: —Alguien está aquí dentro. ¡Tened cuidado chicos!

_Oh dios, ¿cuántos había?_

A continuación, la misma voz gritó: —¿Flamel? ¿Eres tú? ¡Estás rodeado! No podrás escapar. Sabes lo que queremos. Entréganos el libro y no te haremos daño.

_¿Qué libro?_ La mano de Hermione se dirigió automáticamente a su bolsillo y sintió el duro contorno del libro de Peverell. ¿Esas personas estaban tras este libro?

—¡Sabemos que lo tienes, Flamel! — la voz gritó de nuevo. —Sólo tienes que entregárnoslo.

Hermione tragó saliva. Recordó la disposición de la casa. La sala de estar estaba en el medio. Un enemigo estaba en la sala de estar escondido detrás de un sofá. En esa sala había una puerta que conducía a la biblioteca donde actualmente ella estaba. Había otra puerta en el lado derecho donde ella se encontraba que llevaba a la cocina. La puerta de la izquierda, conducía al dormitorio. No tenía idea de si había oponentes allí. La última puerta en frente de la biblioteca llevaba al pasillo y fuera de la vivienda. El supuesto líder de sus atacantes estaba en ese pasillo con un número desconocido de enemigos. Hermione tenía que salir de la casa. Sin embargo, la puerta principal no era una buena opción. De repente vio una luz verde en dirección a ella. Estaba dirigido a ella y golpeó uno de los estantes tras ella con un fuerte ruido. Los libros y la madera del estante donde la maldición había golpeado se volvieron negros y ahumados.

_¿La maldición asesina?_

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! — la voz del pasillo ordenó.

Ahora, un bombardeo de maldiciones se dirigían en su dirección. Golpeaban la pared, el marco de la puerta y los estantes detrás de ella. Basándose en el número de maldiciones tenía que haber al menos tres o cuatro oponentes más. En total unos cinco o seis. Demasiados para tomarlos a la ligera.

Entonces Hermione vio que el hombre detrás del sofá verde se movía. Aprovechaba los lanzamientos que sus compañeros le disparaban para acercase sigilosamente a ella. Los hechizos todavía seguían golpeando pesadamente el marco de la puerta tras la que se escondía. Hermione tenía que moverse ahora o su enemigo la atraparía en el interior de la biblioteca. Se puso en cuclillas lista para esprintar hacia adelante. Luego señaló con su varita dentro de la sala de estar. No podía apuntar ya que los hechizos que le lanzaban seguían golpeando duramente su escondite, pero eso no importaba.

_¡Bombarda!_

Hermione sintió que el hechizo salía de su varita y poco después se producía una explosión en la otra habitación mientras su hechizo golpeaba. Hermione usó la confusión que su hechizo había creado y entró en acción. Se precipitó a la sala de estar y usó su impulso para deslizarse hacia delante al pulido parquet a su lado al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con su varita al hombre de la capa negra que había tratado de acercarse sigilosamente. Podía ver que sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa cuando ella le echó la maldición.

—¡Adstringo!

Cuerdas volaron de su varita y se enrollaron alrededor del hombre. Casi lo ahogaron ya se ataron con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo sin poder moverse. Los otros hombres en el pasillo comenzaron a disparar maldiciones de nuevo. Las maldiciones volaron hacia Hermione y ella tuvo que levantar un escudo.

_¡Subsisto!_

El grueso escudo amarillo apareció ante ella y absorbió los hechizos que se dirían hacia ella cambiando de color con cada hechizo que lo golpeaba. Hermione saltó sobre sus pies y corrió hacia la puerta de la cocina. Su escudo era bueno, pero no iba a retener los hechizos para siempre. Un hechizo azul brillante golpeó su escudo y éste empezó a parpadear. El siguiente hechizo que lo golpeó destruyó su escudo. Hermione trató de esquivar el hechizo, pero su brazo izquierdo fue golpeado. Sintió un pinchazo en su muñeca, pero lo ignoró por el momento. Ella se lanzó hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Cogedla! ¡Está en la cocina!

Hermione examinó la habitación. Había una ventana. Oyó a los hombres moviéndose por la casa. Rápidamente apuntó su varita hacia la puerta de la cocina y dijo: —¡Obfirmo!

La puerta de la cocina se cerró y bloqueó con llave. Con eso ganaría unos segundos. Hermione corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió. Era un segundo piso. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Tres, cuatro metros de altura? Debería ser posible. Hermione se subió al alféizar de la ventana cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe detrás de ella. Ella miró hacia atrás y vio a dos hombres entrar a la cocina con un tercero detrás de ellos.

—¡Congélala! — uno de ellos ordenó.

Apuntaron sus varitas amenazadoramente a Hermione. Hermione gritó la maldición primero que se le vino a la mente — ¡Caligo!

Una niebla se extendió por la cocina oscureciéndolo todo. Una maldición escapó de la niebla y se estrelló contra la ventana al lado de su cabeza rompiendo el cristal de modo que los fragmentos de vidrio le cortaron el rostro. Hermione no dudó y se lanzó por la ventana. Mientras ella caía oyó la contramaldición de su hechizo de niebla tras ella.

—¡Solismico!

Cuando aterrizó en la calle, un dolor agudo le disparó desde el tobillo. Ignoró el dolor y se puso de pie nuevamente. Estaba en un pequeño callejón. Entonces una maldición golpeó el pavimento de piedra a pocos metros de ella y los trocitos de piedra salieron volando por todas partes. Apuntó su varita hacia la ventana por encima de ella y gritó:

—Reducto.

Cuando lo golpeó ella oyó un grito satisfactorio de dolor.

_¡Otro más que ha caído!_

Pero no se quedó para ver más. Corrió por el callejón. Un golpe detrás de ella le dijo que uno de sus perseguidores también había saltado por la ventana. Hermione giró el próximo callejón cuando otra maldición golpeó la pared detrás de ella. Al doblar la esquina, chocó contra alguien, y ambos se cayeron.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

La cabeza de Hermione se alzó cuando reconoció la voz.

—¿Riddle? — preguntó con voz débil.

Efectivamente ella estaba mirando a nada más u nada menos que a Tom Riddle. Él la estaba mirando con sus helados ojos grises y un ceño fruncido apareció entre sus cejas. Llevaba una andrajosa camisa gris y unos desgastados pantalones negros y actualmente se estaba poniendo en pie.

—DeCerto ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó con voz profunda y suave.

Hermione oyó que alguien se acercaba a su espalda. Su atacante la había alcanzado finalmente de nuevo. Hermione agarró la muñeca de Riddle y lo arrojó hacia adelante arrastrándolo con ella.

—No hay tiempo para charlar. ¡Corre! — le gritó a su espalda.

Riddle parecía demasiado sorprendido por su repentina acción se resistió contra ella apartándose y dijo con voz confusa: —¿Qué está-

Una maldición golpeó la pared de la casa al lado de ellos, desapareció a unos pocos centímetros de Riddle. Hermione lo empujó detrás de una esquina. Allí Riddle se paró y Hermione se vio obligada a detenerse también. Se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué está pasando? — Riddle le gritó furiosamente.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! — Hermione le gritó de vuelta. Ese hombre todavía la estaba persiguiendo. No podían permitirse el lujo quedarse aquí y ponerse a discutir.

—¡Saca tu varita! — ella le ordenó mientras examinaba su entorno.

Este callejón estaba tan desierto como los demás. Las casas eran tan estrechas que los callejones como máximo tenían dos metros de había escondrijos a la vista. Volvió a mirar a Riddle expectante. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿No se suponía que iba a ser el próximo Señor Oscuro? Seguro que podría detener a ese hombre con un pequeño movimiento de su varita. Pero él ni siquiera había sacado la varita. Él la estaba mirando. Su rostro nuevamente era una máscara en blanco.

Luego habló en voz baja y controlada, —No tengo mi varita conmigo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en shock. Por supuesto, ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado? ¡Dumbledore! Él le quitó la varita a Riddle en Hogwarts. Con choque se dio cuenta que, _¡Él estaba desarmado!_

Por la esquina de sus ojos Hermione vio una luz brillante volando hacia tuvo tiempo de levantar un escudo cuando la maldición lo golpeó. Se estrelló en su escudo con tal fuerza que la empujó hacia atrás. Antes que nada ella estaba en el aire antes de que cayera al duro suelo. Su cabeza chocó dolorosamente contra las piedras del pavimento. Yacía de espaldas y miró fijamente al cielo. Su cabeza palpitaba y toda su espalda estaba mal herida. Se dio la vuelta y tosió. Todo su cuerpo le dolía.

—_¿Qué_ estás haciendo aquí, asqueroso Muggle? Hermione escuchó que una voz masculina gritaba agresivamente.

Abrió los ojos y trató de concentrarse. Vio a unos metros de distancia a su atacante vestido con una capa negra y amenazaba a Riddle con su varita. Con impacto Hermione se dio cuenta de lo absolutamente indefenso que estaba Riddle en estos momentos. Trató de incorporarse sobre sus pies, pero cuando se sentó una oleada de náuseas la golpeó. Su cabeza todavía le latía dolorosamente.

—¡Escoria inútil! — oyó el silbido del hombre a Riddle.

Luego, para su horror, vio como un rayo amarillo dejaba la varita del hombre y chocaba en el pecho de Riddle. Riddle fue arrojado contra la pared de piedra y se deslizó por la pared. Él descansaba tumbado en el suelo. Se sostuvo el pecho y miró al hombre con cólera.

Hermione tenía que hacer algo. Intentó nuevamente, levantarse sobre sus pies esta vez utilizando la pared como soporte. Se las arregló para estar temblando en sus pies. Entonces oyó fuertes pasos y voces que vienen de la calle detrás de Ridlle y del hombre. Los otros hombres de la casa de Flamel también la habían encontrado. Tenía que salir de aquí o de lo contrario la atraparían. Se puso rígida por el miedo al oír que el hombre que apuntaba con su varita a Riddle decía la siguiente maldición,

—Avada-

Hermione reaccionó al instante. Esa maldición ya había costado demasiadas vidas. Los Mortífagos, utilizaban esa maldición tan despiadadamente. Hermione no iba a dejar que tomaran otra vida. Una furia incontrolable se apoderó de ella. Y Hermione utilizó ese odio para alimentar su magia. Empujó su magia a través de su varita y la transformó en una maldición.

_¡Saevio!_

La poderosa maldición salió de su varita y chisporroteó con la magia, ya que ésta avanzó hacia el hombre de la capa negra. El hombre levantó la mirada y su rostro se deformó en una máscara de miedo. Tuvo el tiempo justo para levantar un escudo. Pero la maldición destrozó el escudo sin esfuerzo antes de que se estrellara contra el pecho del hombre. Los blancos repentinos destellos de calor del rayo azul eléctrico golpearon su cuerpo. Gritó de dolor cuando los destellos quemaron su piel y le desgarraban por todo el cuerpo. Entonces, el poder de la maldición se intensificó. Los ojos del hombre rodaron sobre su cabeza y cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo de la calle con un ruido sordo.

Hermione vio que Riddle miraba con incredulidad al hombre, y su mirada vagó hacia Hermione. Hermione salió de su estupor cuando tres hombres de capas oscuras giraron la esquina listos para atacar. Tenía que darse prisa o de lo contrario acabarían con ellos. Corrió hacia Riddle, cayó junto a él y lo agarró por el pecho. Cerró los ojos y se concentró mucho en el destino. Acogió con alivio la oscura presión de la aparición.

Reaparecieron a pocos kilómetros de distancia, en la zona de las Apariciones del Callejón Diagon. Hermione seguía abrazando a Riddle que aún estaba tirado en el suelo. Ahora había gente alrededor de ellos. Las brujas y los magos que estaban de visita por el Callejón Diagon. Hermione levantó la vista y vio a una vieja bruja mirándola. Llevaba un traje aterciopelado de bruja de aspecto antiguo y miraba a Hermione con una mirada de desaprobación. Sus ojos vagaron desde la cara de Hermione a la Riddle y luego a los brazos de Hermione, que todavía estaban envueltos con fuerza alrededor de su pecho. La vieja bruja negó con la cabeza y le chasqueó la lengua a Hermione antes de girarse y alejarse.

Hermione ahora se daba cuenta de que las otras personas también los estaban mirando. Algunas de ellas con la misma mirada escandalizada en sus rostros que la vieja bruja había mostrado mientras que otras personas le sonreían a Riddle y a Hermione. Hermione sintió que su sangre se disparaba a su rostro y se apresuró a soltar Riddle. Se levantó sobre sus pies de nuevo y murmuró algo así como:

—Aparición accidental ...

Riddle también se había levantado y estaba de pie a su lado. Hermione vio que él le lanzaba uno de sus notorias miradas asesinas. Ella le agarró la muñeca y tiró de él fuera de la zona de aparición. Todavía podía sentir que su rostro estaba brillantemente rojo.

—¿Ahora a dónde me vas a arrastrar? — Hermione escuchó que Riddle le preguntaba irritado.

Ella le devolvió la mirada. Estaba mirándola con enojo y parecía estar a centímetros de perder los estribos. Tuvo la tentación de simplemente dejarlo ahí y regresar a su acogedora habitación en el Caldero Chorreante. Necesitaba un descanso ahora. Su tobillo estaba lastimado. Tal vez ella se lo había torcido durante su salto por la ventana. La cabeza le dolía y también la espalda. En realidad le dolía todo el cuerpo. Pero no podía dejar Riddle aquí. Durante esa pelea había sido golpeado por una maldición. Tal vez ahora estaba herido. Y eso sería totalmente culpa de Hermione. Aparte de que ella lo había aparecido aquí sin preguntarle, por lo que era su responsabilidad regresarlo a donde quisiera.

—Vamos a sentarnos un rato. ¿De acuerdo? — dijo.

Ella había visto a un pub no muy lejos de aquí. Se veía un poco sombrío y estaba situado no muy lejos de la entrada al Callejón Knockturn pero a Hermione no le importaba eso ahora mismo. Cuando Riddle no se opuso Hermione entró al pub. El interior era bastante oscuro. Había algunas figuras oscuras que se sentaban en las mesas o en la barra atendiendo las bebidas. Hermione se dirigió a una mesa en el otro extremo del bar. Se sintió aliviada de poder sentarse. Su tobillo le dolía bastante. Riddle tomó la silla frente a ella. Él le entrecerró los ojos.

_Oh, chico, ahora va a interrogarme,_ Hermione suspiró para sus adentros.

—Entonces, ¿qué diablos fue eso? — Riddle le siseó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — le preguntó Hermione con inocencia. Estaba de humor como para sacarlo un poco de quicio. Él no tenía su varita después de todo, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué estaban esos hombres detrás de ti, DeCerto? — dijo Riddle, su voz era fría como el hielo y peligrosa.

—No lo sé. ¿Tal vez querían asaltarme? — le contestó con voz controlada mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse la sangre y el barro de la cara.

Vio un destello rojo en los ojos de Riddle. Y luego le ordenó enérgicamente: —¡No me mientas!

—¿Y cómo sabes que estoy mintiendo? ¿Porque eres tan bueno con la Legilimancia? — el sarcasmo se filtraba en la voz de Hermione cuando ella le recordó lo que había sucedido la última vez que había intentado lanzarle una legilimancia.

Riddle la fulminó con la mirada. Por la forma en la que apretaba la mandíbula, parecía que trataba de no perder lo poco que todavía le quedaba de auto-control. Hermione estaba muy contenta de que no tuviera su varita en estos momentos.

—Primero me arrastras a esa pelea donde yo estuve _a punto de morir_ y ahora tienes el descaro de insultarme? — dijo Riddle con los dientes apretados, pero con voz bastante fuerte.

Tenía razón, Hermione tenía que admitirlo. Si hubiera estado en su lugar, estaría muy enfadada. Ese hombre casi había utilizado la maldición asesina en Riddle. De pronto se sintió muy culpable y miró hacia abajo a sus manos.

—Lo siento —. le dijo a Riddle en un hilo de voz. —Yo no tenía la intención de ponerlo en peligro.

Hermione lo miró nuevamente. Parecía estar un poco sorprendido por su disculpa. Obviamente él no había esperado que estuviera arrepentida. Hermione vio a un hombre acercándose a su mesa. Como llegó a ellos les preguntó con una voz fuerte,

—¿Qué vais a pedir?

—¡Un Whisky de fuego! — respondió Hermione al instante. Necesitaba algo bien fuerte ahora. —¿Dos? — le preguntó a Riddle el cual se limitó a asentir brevemente. —Que sean dos whisky de fuego, entonces —. le dijo Hermione al camarero.

—Entonces, cuéntame ¿por qué ese hombre estaba detrás de ti? — Riddle preguntó después de que el camarero hubiera dejado su mesa.

—Bueno, digamos que tuvimos un pequeño malentendido —. le dijo Hermione.

—¡Sí, claro! — ahora era el turno de Riddle para ser sarcástico. —Un pequeño malentendido. Así que por eso trataba de matarte, ¿eh?

—¿Por qué es eso tan importante? No logró matar a ninguno de los dos. Es agua pasada —. Hermione no quería hablar de ello. Riddle no necesitaba saber sobre la casa de Flamel y el libro de Peverell.

—_¿Por qué eso tan importante?_ ¡Por el amor de Dios, DeCerto! Tal vez para ti sea normal que la gente trate de matarte. Pero para mí no es un hecho cotidiano —. dijo Riddle exasperado.

—Bueno, si hubieras tenido tu varita, no hubiera llegado a tanto —. respondió Hermione defensivamente.

Para su sorpresa Riddle no se abalanzó sobre ella después de esa declaración. Tenía una expresión inescrutable en el rostro. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Hermione habría dicho que parecía abandonado, pero como era Riddle ella realmente no sabía. La expresión duró sólo unos segundos antes de que fuera reemplazado por su acostumbrada máscara impasible.

"¿Por qué?, parecías tener todo bajo control —. dijo, mientras Hermione se encontraba una vez más atrapada en su mirada.

Una sonrisa triunfal se estaba amoldando en las comisuras de su boca antes de decir: —Casi matas a ese hombre, ¿no?

—¡No seas tan condescendiente! — Hermione le siseó. —Por lo menos _yo_ no usaba un imperdonable.

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando el camarero les trajo su whisky de fuego. Hermione tomó su vaso con rabia y se tragó el contenido.

—Tranquila, tranquila — dijo Riddle divertido mientras bebía de su vaso.

—¿De todos modos qué se te ha había perdido alrededor de esas callejuelas? — Hermione le preguntó con enojo.

—Whoa, ¿por qué de repente estoy en el banquillo de acusado? Riddle le preguntó ligeramente. —_No_ le lancé esa maldición al hombre. Ya sabes que era Magia Oscura, ¿no? Debería ir directamente a los Aurores y entregarte.

—Pff, Magia Oscura —.dijo Hermione. —¡Qué Hipócrita! ¿Cuál fue la última maldición que me lanzaste la otra vez? Ah, sí, la maldición Cruciatus. Estoy segura que los Aurores estarían muy interesados en eso también.

—¿Sabes, DeCerto? Eres bastante divertida.

Hermione lo observó estaba sentado tranquilamente en su silla y bebía de su whisky de fuego. Él estaba disfrutando esta conversación un poco demasiado para su gusto. Hermione no quería hablar con él. La estaba poniendo de los nervios. Y como él no parecía estar herido ya era hora de que regresara su orfanato.

—Bueno, si terminaste de insultarme, entonces vámonos —. le dijo mientras dejaba unas monedas sobre la mesa para pagar el whisky de fuego antes de ponerse de pie. Un dolor agudo le atravesó el tobillo mientras cargaba su peso en él, pero lo ignoró. Riddle la miraba con las cejas alzadas, pero no se levantó de su silla.

—¿A dónde? — le preguntó.

—Como todo este fiasco fue mi culpa apareceré contigo al orfanato.

Riddle le entrecerró. —¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Ese era otro de tus secretos? — preguntó con fingida preocupación, aunque en realidad estaba bastante molesta de que otra vez se le hubiera escapado algo.

—Puedo regresar por mi cuenta —. dijo Riddle fríamente mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—¿Y si esos sospechosos hombres te siguen? Te han visto tu cara. ¿Cómo vas a luchar contra ellos sin varita? — ahora había un poco de auténtica preocupación en su voz. —No, yo te acompañaré.

—Oh, ¿dónde viene esa repentina preocupación por mi seguridad? — Riddle preguntó misteriosamente al salir del pub.

—Por supuesto que no, porque eres una persona tan amable —. murmuró Hermione.

Riddle se acercó a la zona de las Apariciones. A pesar de sus palabras, parecía aceptar la oferta de Hermione de aparecerse con él. Hermione lo siguió, cojeando ligeramente.

—Entonces, ¿dónde quieres aparecerte? — le preguntó Hermione a Riddle con impaciencia cuando ella lo había alcanzado.

—¿Conoces la calle principal sólo unas calles más abajo de donde nos desapareciste? — Ryddle le preguntó.

—Sí, conozco un lugar apartado donde a aparecernos. ¡Agárrate! — dijo Hermione tendiéndole el brazo. Riddle lo tomó y lo agarró con fuerza.

Hermione se concentró en su destino. Sabía donde tenía que aparecerse. Incluso podría haberse aparecido justo al lado del orfanato de Riddle. Sabía donde estaba ya que ella había visitado una vez su viejo orfanato en su propio tiempo con la esperanza de encontrar un Horrocrux. Pero Riddle, seguramente sospecharía si Hermione le mostrara lo mucho que realmente sabía de él por lo que decidió aparecerse en un callejón a pocos minutos de su orfanato. Dejaron el callejón Diagon y entraron en una desagradable sensación de presión para reaparecer a pocos kilómetros de distancia, en un pequeño callejón. Riddle al instante se alejó del callejón. Hermione rodó los ojos. ¿Qué esperaba? Sin duda no un 'gracias' de Lord Voldemort. Cojeó detrás de él maldiciendo a Riddle y a su doloroso tobillo. Rápidamente llegaron a la calle principal. Había algunas personas en la acera, e incluso pasaban algunos coches conduciendo. Caminaron durante algún tiempo, Riddle en el frente y Hermione detrás de él, hasta que se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Por qué todavía me estás siguiendo? — preguntó con enojo.

—Bueno, te dije que te traería de vuelta, ¿no es así?

—_Me_ _hiciste_ aparecer aquí. Así que, ¿por qué no te largas ya?

—Simplemente me aseguro de que llegues a tu destino, ¿de acuerdo? — Hermione ahora se estaba enojando consigo misma. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan desagradable?

Riddle no dijo nada más él sólo se giró y siguió caminando por la calle. Hermione no sabía muy bien por qué lo estaba siguiendo. Ella estaba muy segura de que los hombres de la casa de Flamel se habían ido ya. Incluso si no fuera así, estaría más que sorprendida si ellos la atacaran en medio de una calle llena de muggles.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba siguiendo a Riddle? Hermione de alguna manera se encontró con ganas de ver dónde vivía. Nunca había visto el orfanato. En su tiempo ya no existía. ¿Iba a ir a un pervertido viaje turístico?

Afortunadamente ella no podría seguir reflexionando sobre estos inquietantes pensamientos por más tiempo, ya que habían llegado al orfanato. Se pararon frente a un par de puertas de hierro. Hermione podía ver el orfanato. Era un lugar sombrío y el edificio parecía cuadrado. Riddle abrió la puerta principal y entró. Hermione lo siguió a un patio vacío. Pasaron por el patio y se dirigieron a la puerta principal del edificio. Riddle alcanzó la puerta.

Luego se volvió hacia Hermione y siseó enfadado: —¿Qué? ¿Esperas que te invite a tomar el té?

Hermione se sorprendió por su agresividad. —Bueno, bueno, ya me voy-

Ella se interrumpió cuando la puerta de enfrente se abrió bruscamente. Un hombre musculoso estaba de pie en la puerta. Él los estaba mirando furiosamente. Hermione vio a Riddle ponerse tenso.

—¡Tom! — le gritó el hombre a Riddle. —¿Dónde has estado?

Riddle no tuvo tiempo de responder a la pregunta cuando el hombre se acercó a él, lo agarró por el cuello y tiró a Riddle brutalmente en el interior. Hermione se quedó perpleja por la conducta del hombre. Ni siquiera había reconocido su presencia. No sabía qué hacer ahora. ¿A Riddle no se le permitía salir del orfanato? Tal vez ese hombre que lo había arrastrado ahora era el patrón del orfanato. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Harry se lo había dicho una vez. ¿Colls? No, Cole. La Sra. Cole.

Hermione todavía podía oír como el hombre le gritaba a Riddle. Dio un paso hacia la puerta en el interior del edificio y siguió la voz. Pasó junto a un pasillo y entró en algo así como un recibidor en la entrada. Riddle y el hombre estaban en esa sala. El hombre seguía agarrando por el cuello a Riddle.

—Te ordené que limpiaras el comedor, ¿no? —el hombre le gritó a la cara de Riddle.

—Sí, señor. Lo s..— Riddle intentó decir con voz casi sumisa.

—Pero escapaste, ¿verdad, Tom? — el hombre gritó con furia.

—Lo hice..—

—¿Crees que eres especial? ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras? — el hombre continuó a gritándole a Riddle y comenzó a sacudirlo por el cuello.

—No, yo..—

—Exactamente. Porque no eres nada especial, Tom —. espetó el hombre a Riddle. —Y si te digo que hagas algo, entonces obedece ¿Está claro?

Riddle no respondió y parecía que eso enfurecía al hombre aún más. Él sacudió a Riddle de nuevo brutalmente por el cuello.

—¿Está claro? —preguntó de nuevamente a Riddle con voz cortante.

Riddle todavía no respondía y el hombre pareció perder el poco autocontrol que aún poseía. Levantó la mano y entonces golpeó duramente el rostro de Riddle. Hermione jadeó cuando vio al hombre golpear a Riddle. Cuando el hombre levantó la mano otra vez, Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante y gritó:

—¡Alto!

El hombre se detuvo y miró sorprendido a Hermione. Pareció darse cuenta ahora que ella estaba allí. Él entrecerró los ojos hacia ella y le preguntó:

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Luisa Donohue —. mintió Hermione, pidiendo disculpas silenciosamente a Luisa, la camarera del Caldero Chorreante por coger prestado su nombre.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí, Sra. Donohue? — preguntó el hombre peligrosamente..

—Yo ... yo ... — balbuceó Hermione. Ahora tenía que mentir. El hombre la miraba con enojo. Hermione echó un vistazo a Riddle. Él la estaba mirando, aparentemente sorprendido. Podía que una inflamada marca roja comenzaba a tomaba forma en su mejilla izquierda. Hermione respiró profundamente y dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre. Ella le sonrió cortésmente antes de decir:

—Siento entrometerme aquí así, señor ...?

—Carter. Peter Carter. Soy el patrón de esta institución —. le espetó el hombre, Carter.

Hermione se sorprendió. Harry le había dicho que el orfanato de Riddle estaba dirigido por un señora Cole. No se permitió mostrar la sorpresa en su rostro, sino que aún le seguía sonriendo a Carter.

—Es mi culpa que Tom hay descuidado sus deberes. Por favor, no lo castigue.

—¿Por qué es su culpa, señorita? — Carter preguntó con suspicacia. A pesar de que la rabia ya había desaparecido de su voz, Hermione lo notó aliviada.

—Verá, señor Carter. Mi padre fue dado de de alta hoy del hospital. Él luchó en el frente contra los nazis, pero fue herido y enviado de vuelta a casa.

Una historia triste era justo lo que necesitaba, decidió Hermione.

—Así que hoy fui al hospital a recoger a mi padre. Él todavía no puede caminar sin ayuda, ¿sabes? Yo estaba caminando con mi padre de vuelta a nuestra casa cuando pasamos por su orfanato. Y Tom nos vio. A mi realmente me costaba tirar de él. Mi padre es un hombre alto, así que tuve problemas para apoyarlo correctamente. Tom se ofreció a ayudarme. Acepté su oferta. Fue muy honrado de su parte que nos ayudara. Espero que ahora Tom no tenga problemas, cuando todo lo que estaba haciendo era ayudarme.

Después de esa espectacular mentira Hermione miró a Carter expectante. Ahora tenía muy poco tiempo para reaccionar. Sabía que lo estaba poniendo en una situación un poco pesada, pero parecía funcionar. Carter se había calmado visiblemente. No sabía si realmente la había creído. Él _conocía_ a Riddle después de todo. Y en la historia que Hermione se acababa de inventar Riddle quedaba bastante fuera de su carácter.

Carter se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar: —Si eso es lo que sucedió entonces no puedo castigarlo —. se volvió hacia Riddle. —¡Tom, ve a tu cuarto!

Riddle parecía estar perplejo ante el repentino despido o de que Hermione lo hubiera ayudado. Ella no lo sabía con exactitud. Él no era fácil de entender después de todo. Miró a Hermione con sus penetrantes ojos grises antes de girarse y dirigirse a la escalera detrás de ellos.

Hermione miró a Carter y dijo: —Espero que no haberle causado molestias, señor Carter.

Carter se aclaró la garganta antes de que responderle: —No, en absoluto.

Ahora que Hermione tenía tiempo observó a Carter un poco más de cerca. Era un hombre alto y musculoso con el pelo corto, castaño y con bigote. Su rostro parecía estar constantemente morado como si estuviera furioso por algo. Hermione pudo ver una cadena con una gran cruz plateada sobre su pecho.

—Déjame llevarte a la puerta —. ofreció Carter.

Hermione siguió a Carter mientras le guiaba el camino.

—Te pido disculpas nuevamente por entrometerme así, señor Carter. Así no es como normalmente me comportó —. dijo Hermione educadamente. —Y permítame felicitarlo por haber criado a un joven hombre tan útil como Tom —. le mintió entre dientes.

Hermione quería envolver a Carter en una conversación. Tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que le había sucedido a la señora Cole.

—Bueno, me alegro de que Tom lentamente muestre sus buenos modales —. dijo Carter. —Es un chico bastante difícil.

Hermione alzó las cejas. _¿Debería _éldecirle esto?

—¿De qué manera es difícil? — preguntó Hermione y trató de no dejar que la curiosidad se filtrara en su voz.

—Vea, Sra. Donohue, soy un hombre religioso —. Carter la miró.

Hermione no veía a donde iba esto pero se limitó a asentir.

Carter añadió: —Cogí la dirección de este orfanato con toda la bondad de mi corazón.

_¡Si!_ Pensó Hermione y casi rodó los ojos. _¡Eres todo un santo!_

—Y trato de llevar a los pobres chicos por el camino de Dios. Pero Tom ... — Carter parecía disgustado de algún modo mientras continuaba. —Tom es retorcido y poco natural. Él necesita mano dura para poder mostrarle el camino correcto, el camino de Dios.

Hermione se escandalizó. —¿Mano dura? _Acababa_ de golpear a Riddle ...

_¡Vil Hombre!_ Pensó Hermione con rabia mientras miraba a Carter. Nadie tenía el derecho de hacerle daño a sus pupilos no importaba lo psicopático que podría llegar a ser la persona en cuestión.

—Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para mostrarle a Tom el verdadero camino. Pero tengo mis dudas de que si será capaz de dejar sus retorcidas formas y la depravación que siempre muestra —. Hermione escuchó Carter continuar. —Él tiene que ser vigilado muy de cerca y castigado estrictamente de lo contrario se perderá.

Hermione trató de mantener la rabia en su interior. Este hombre simplemente era horrible. Claro que Riddle _era_ malo. Pero Hermione dudaba de que realmente Carter lo supiera. No, se supone que cuando Carter hablaba de las "deformadas formas" de Riddle, se refería al hecho de que Riddle era un mago. Hermione no creía que Carter supiera que Riddle fuera un mago pero obviamente supuso que había algo no estaba bien con Riddle. Hermione odiaba pensar a lo que quería decir Carter con que Riddle tenía que ser "estrictamente castigado".

—¿Tom siempre fue así? — preguntó Hermione y tuvo que emplearse realmente para que su enfado no se filtrara en su voz.

—Sí, creo que sí —. respondió Carter. —Yo no estaba aquí cuando Tom se crió. Pero he oído horribles historias sobre su comportamiento. — Carter negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde cuándo estás al mando de este orfanato, el Sr. Carter? — preguntó Hermione tentativamente.

—Hace casi cuatro años ya —. dijo Carter.

Para entonces ya habían llegado a la puerta principal y Hermione se alegró cuando finalmente fue capaz de alejarse del edificio de aspecto deprimente. Este orfanato era realmente horrible, especialmente Carter. Era un hombre engreído e intolerante. Hermione podía entender por qué Riddle odiaba tanto a tener que volver aquí. Tenía remordimientos mientras caminaba por la calle alejándose del orfanato. Realmente no quería dejar a Riddle en custodia de Carter.

Pero, de nuevo, era Riddle. ¿Qué le importaba? Aun cuando _fuera_ golpeado por Carter ¿no merecía Voldemort algo como esto?

A pesar de estos pensamientos Hermione se sentía incómoda al entrar en un callejón en el que planeaba aparecerse en el callejón Diagon.

_._._._._

De vuelta en su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante Hermione puso unos pocos hechizos de privacidad, encantos de alerta y similares, para evitar que alguien se acercara a su habitación. Luego se sentó en la cama y con manos temblorosas sacó el libro de Peverell que estaba en el bolsillo de su capa. El delgado libro yacía inocentemente en su mano. La cubierta de cuero marrón todavía se veía vieja y maltrecha. Hermione respiró profundamente y abrió la tapa. Muchas de sus esperanzas residían en el pequeño libro en sus manos. Si el libro resultara ser un callejón sin salida Hermione podría permanecer varada en el tiempo equivocado por el resto de su vida. Las hojas del libro eran amarillas, la escritura manuscrita estaba descolorida en algunos lugares. Hermione cerró los ojos y rezó para que sus esperanzas no se destruyeran, entonces abrió los ojos de nuevo y empezó a leer:

_Con la ayuda de mis hermanos yo, Igontus Peverell, he profundizado más en el poder, que reside en todas las cosas, antes que nadie._ _Juntos viajamos a reinos hasta entonces desconocidos y dejamos atrás los estrechos límites que la gente importante habían erigido para ocultar su propia deficiencia._ _En resumen, mis hermanos y yo hemos trabajado con la energía original que es llamada magia._

_Todo lo que este poder abarca es infinitamente diferente a los que supuestamente los pronunciados maestros le enseñaban a sus discípulos._ _Ellos tenían la desfachatez de proclamar su conocimiento de la magia cuando no sabían nada acerca de las formas de la magia._ _Instruían a sus alumnos con sus fatuas varitas y parloteaban absurdos encantamientos cuando la Magia verdadera era mucho más._

_Durante mucho tiempo los magos habían restringido la magia y privado de su antigua belleza._ _Por lo tanto, todo lo que quedaba ahora era una sombra mutilada de lo que una vez fue una fuerza gloriosa._ _La magia era una fuerza natural que fluía a través de todo, era omnipresente y eternamente cambiante. Usarla en pequeños e inflexibles hechizos y movimientos de varita era un crimen inimaginable._ _Así que mis hermanos y yo habíamos renunciado a las rancias viejas costumbres, que no habían hecho nada, excepto enjaular esa hermosa fuerza._ _Pueden llamarnos traidores o delincuentes pero nunca vacilaremos por el camino verdadero._

Hermione dejó de leer. Esas palabras que Peverell había escrito le sonaban horriblemente familiar. _'La magia es eternamente cambiante ... " Casi_ era la misma expresión que Snape había usado amorosamente durante todos estos años para describir las _Artes_ _Oscuras." Las Artes Oscuras son eternas y cambiantes." _Hermione volvió a mirar el libro en sus manos. ¿Quién era realmente Peverell? ¿Un maestro sin rival en su campo de conocimiento o simplemente un talentoso mago oscuro? Hermione suspiró. De cualquier manera, ella dependía de su conocimiento. Libro oscuro o no, lo necesitaba para entender la forma en que la Varita de Saúco funcionaba.

Por los próximos días Hermione casi no salió de su habitación. Sólo iba al bar del Caldero Leakey para comer algo. El resto del tiempo, estudiaba el libro de los Peverell. Igontus Peverell y sus dos hermanos eran unos genios, sin duda, pero la manera en que Peverell describía la magia le recordaba cada vez más a Hermione a la magia oscura

Hermione no estaba orgullosa sobre ello, pero desafortunadamente sabía un poco sobre las Artes Oscuras. Se había resistido durante mucho tiempo a aprender hechizos oscuros, pero en algún momento en el tiempo había decidido utilizar cualquier hechizo si eso le salvaba la vida a un amigo. Sabía que era un error utilizar las Artes Oscuras. Cuanto más aprendía de la Magia Oscura más veía cuan tortuosa y retorcida era realmente. Pero en aquel entonces había estado dispuesta a utilizar todos los posibles medios para detener a Lord Voldemort. Si eso significaba que tenía que usar sus propias armas contra él, entonces lo haría. Al principio había estudiado las Artes Oscuras no con la intención de utilizarlas sino para entender a lo que se estaba enfrentando, después cuando la guerra la había arrastrado había decidido usarlas en la batalla. Había sido una decisión horrible y la primera que había hecho sin Harry y Ron, pero había sido necesaria.

En algunos pasos, la opinión de Peverell sobre la magia era aterradoramente similar a los obras de Artes Oscuras que había leído, aunque él realmente nunca utilizaba directamente el término "Artes Oscuras". Hermione no había logrado leer mucho, pero podría decir que los conceptos descritos por Peverell eran extremadamente sofisticados y complejos. Le tomó un cierto tiempo entenderlas así que no podía estar completamente segura de que fueran oscuras o no. No era ninguna experta sobre la materia. Sabía que los hechizos y las maldiciones eran oscuros, pero no sabía dónde trazar la línea. El libro de Peverell no parecía tratar con encantos o hechizos como tal, explicaba la naturaleza de la magia. ¿Y cómo podría ser oscura la naturaleza de la magia? Además, el manuscrito de Peverell era muy viejo. En aquel entonces las Artes Oscuras podrían no haber existido.

Fuera como fuera, Hermione tenía que leer el manuscrito, ya que era su única oportunidad de encontrar un camino que la devolviera a casa.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}


	13. Las Secuelas de la Guerra

**Capítulo 12**

**Las Secuelas de la Guerra**

Hermione se despertó de su sueño por una fuerte explosión. Salió disparada de la cama al mismo tiempo que agarraba la varita de debajo de la almohada antes de que ella estuviera realmente despierta. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio atacantes en la habitación. ¿Ese ruido sólo sonó en su sueño? Un bostezo se le escapó mientras miraba hacia abajo a su reloj de pulsera. ¿Las tres de la mañana?

_Es demasiado pronto para preocuparse por las pesadillas,_ pensó malhumorada.

Se acostó de nuevo cuando pudo escuchar otra explosión. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la única ventana de la habitación. Esas explosiones venían de algún lugar de fuera. Hermione corrió las cortinas. Ahora tenía una extensa vista del callejón Diagon y más allá podía ver Londres. Hermione jadeó horrorizada cuando su mirada cayó sobre la ciudad. El cielo nocturno se iluminaba con un brillo prohibitivamente rojo y naranja. Columnas de humo negro se elevaban de aquí para allá por los edificios de la ciudad. En el cielo, en contra del brillo en llamas que se cernía sobre la ciudad, Hermione pudo ver filas y filas de aeronaves. Había tantos que el aterrador sonido de sus hélices se oían como un trueno sobre el caos en la ciudad. Esos monstruos en el aire abrieron sus vientres de metal para liberar una carga mortífera. Bomba tras bomba era lanzada sobre la ciudad. Cada una se estrellaba contra los indefensos edificios con una horrible explosión.

El estómago de Hermione se anudó en una mezcla de miedo y repugnancia cuando fue testigo de la alemana incursión aérea que atacaba Londres. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin que se diera cuenta. Había oído y leído acerca de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero verlo y experimentarlo era tan terrible que sintió náuseas. Toda esa gente inocente por ahí, hombres, mujeres y niños, estaban muriendo. Las manos de Hermione se apretaron en puños mientras observaba impotente cómo las bombas caían sobre la ciudad. Sabía que estaba a salvo aquí en el callejón Diagon. Las fuertes salas protegían este pueblo mágico. Pero ¿qué demonios pasaba con la gente de ahí fuera?

—¡Riddle! — Hermione susurró sorprendida.

Él estaba ahí en esta ciudad en llamas, sin la protección de las salas. _Además,_ Hermione se recordó con una punzada en el pecho, _sin su varita._ ¿Y si el orfanato fue golpeado? No sería capaz de salvarse sin su varita. Eso sería incluso bastante difícil con una varita. Hermione continuó observando la horrible escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella sin poder ayudar o hacer cualquier cosa. Los bombarderos alemanes continuaron dejando caer su detestable carga por lo que parecía ser una eternidad. A medida que finalmente terminaron se alejaron volando dejando atrás una ciudad rota y destruida. Mucho después de que los bombardeos hubieran acabado el fuego seguía ardiendo encendiendo amenazadoramente el cielo.

Hermione cayó dormida en un inquieto sueño en las tempranas horas de la mañana. Estaba tumbada hecha un ovillo en el suelo delante de la pequeña ventana. Se despertó de un sueño plagado de pesadillas unas pocas horas después de haberse quedado dormida. Se tambaleó y volvió a mirar por la ventana. El exterior ya no estaba oscuro y los rayos del sol de la mañana se abrían camino a través de las nubes en el cielo. Hermione todavía podía ver el humo negro en la ciudad. Algunos de los incendios seguían ardiendo. Hermione no podía creer lo que había presenciado esa noche. Para ella la Segunda Guerra Mundial era una parte de la historia. Algo tan lejano que se había transformado en viejos hechos y fechas en un libro. Pero ahora esto se estrelló alrededor de ella y vio la dura realidad de las personas que se vieron afectadas y perdieron la vida.

Con un suspiro, se apartó de la ventana y de la vista que le mostraba. _¡Guerra!_ _¡Qué idea tan estúpida!_ Y sin embargo, parecía que seguía en la humanidad. Ella misma no era ajena a ella. Había luchado en la guerra contra Voldemort y que había visto su cara mala. Independientemente del lado en el que lucharas no había forma de que salieras de la guerra y aún permanecieras siendo limpio e inocente.

Hermione se acercó a su armario y sacó algo de ropa. Se lavó y se vistió antes de salir de la habitación dirigiéndose a buscar algo de comer. Aunque todavía era muy temprano Hermione ya vio a algunos clientes sentados en la mesa tomando su desayuno. Se acercó a una mesa libre y se sentó. Después de unos momentos Luisa la camarera y la dama del Caldero Leaky se acercó a su mesa.

—Buenos días —. ella le sonrió a Hermione amablemente. —¿Qué le sirvo?

—Oh, sólo unas rebanadas de pan tostado y un café, por favor —. respondió Hermione con voz cansada.

—Ahora mismo. Parece que necesita el café. No pudiste dormir, ¿eh? Con todos esos ruidos que los muggles estaban haciendo no es de extrañar —. Luisa negó con la cabeza. —Pobrecitos. Me alegro de que estemos a salvo aquí en el Callejón Diagon.

—Sí —. dijo Hermione. —¿Con qué frecuencia ocurre algo como esto?

Luisa la miró con tristeza. —Con demasiada frecuencia, si usted me pregunta. Sólo espero que pronto puedan resolver por lo que ellos estén luchando.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Pero sabía que la guerra continuaría durante casi los próximos dos años. Luisa se fue a traer la orden de Hermione y Hermione se abandonó en sus propios pensamientos. No quería admitirlo, ni siquiera a sí misma, pero estaba un poco preocupada por Riddle. Él había estado allí anoche. Tal vez había sido herido. Tal vez su orfanato había sido golpeado por una de esas bombas. Hermione sabía que su orfanato ya no existía en su época. Pero ella no sabía cuándo había sido destruido. Estaba jugando nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello cuando Luisa le trajo el desayuno. Dejó el plato y la taza delante de Hermione y le sonrió antes de irse nuevamente. Hermione empezó a desayunar, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Riddle estaba vivo en su tiempo. Así que no era posible que hubiera muerto anoche en ese ataque aéreo, Hermione se motivó.

_¡Pero tal vez está herido!_ le espetó una voz interior.

_¿Sí?_ _¿Y qué?_ Otro lado le respondió airadamente. ¡Él era el _enemigo_! ¿Qué le importaba si estaba herido o no? Él se merecía algo así de todos modos.

Los pensamientos de Hermione vagaron de nuevo al día en que lo había visto por última vez. Había sido golpeado por una maldición en ese entonces. Recordó cómo lo había defendido y como lo había agarrado para aparecerse. Eso le había recordado a la guerra donde ella había estado luchando. Nunca había abandonado a nadie. Ese mismo sentimiento de proteccionismo la había superado otra vez y por eso había salvado Riddle.

Bebió un último trago de su café antes de dejar la taza, suspiró y se levantó de la mesa. No estaría de más si le echaba un breve vistazo. Para satisfacer su curiosidad. Lo más probable es que él estuviera bien de todos modos.

Hermione salió de la Caldera Leakey y se acercó a la zona de las Apariciones del callejón Diagon. Mientras caminaba transfiguró su túnica de bruja en algo menos visible en el mundo muggle. Cuando llegó al lugar de aparición, giró sobre sus talones y se sumergió de nuevo en la desagradable sensación de presión. Volvió a aparecer en el otro extremo de Londres, en una apartada callejuela. Después de asegurarse de que ningún muggle había visto su peculiar forma de viajar salió de la callejuela. Entonces caminó por la calle en dirección al orfanato de Riddle. Mientras paseaba por la calle instantáneamente fue golpeada por la atmósfera de desesperación que dominaba en el mundo muggle de Londres. Esta zona de Londres parecía haberse quedado a salvo de la mayoría de las bombas. Pero la gente que veía todavía parecía bastante agitada mientras corrían por las calles. Después de unos minutos de caminata Hermione se encontró con un terrible espectáculo. Allí, en el lado derecho de la calle en la que estaba caminando había un enorme cráter donde alguna vez había estado una casa. Las casas contiguas también habían sido destruidas. Pero sus restantes estructuras al menos todavía podían ser reconocidas como casas. Hermione se apresuró por la calle con la esperanza de que el edificio que estaba buscando no compartiera su mismo destino.

Se sintió inmensamente aliviada cuando estuvo delante del triste y gris edificio que era el orfanato de Riddle. Parecía que no había sido golpeado por las bombas alemanas. No tenía de que preocuparse después de todo. Se estaba dando la vuelta para regresar al Callejón Diagon cuando recordó al patrón del orfanato el Sr. Carter y la forma en la que había tratado a Riddle. Ahora que estaba aquí de todos modos al menos podría ver a Riddle para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Pero, ¿cómo podía hacer eso? No quería entrar ahí y hablar con ese despreciable hombre de nuevo. Entonces, ¿podría echarse unos cuantos hechizos de repelentes de muggles y un encanto para que no la notaran? Con ellos podría caminar tranquilamente y nadie siquiera se fijaría en ella. Excepto Riddle por supuesto. Era un mago por lo que sería capaz verla bajo los encantos.

Sí, eso definitivamente sonaba como un plan, pensó Hermione.

Se acercó a una zona aislada directamente al lado de la pared externa del orfanato antes de sacar la varita y lanzarse a sí misma los hechizos necesarios. Después de haberse echado los encantos volvió hacia la puerta de entrada y la abrió. Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del edificio del orfanato tuvo que recordarse que no podía usar magia a partir de ahora. Riddle todavía era menor de edad y por lo tanto no se le permitía usar magia durante las vacaciones. Si usaba magia en las cercanías del orfanato al único que culparían sería a él

La varita de Hermione estaba guardada a buen recaudo en su funda de varita cuando salió por la puerta de la entrada. Afortunadamente, el pasillo estaba vacío, así que Hermione continuó caminando sin ser molestada. Llegó a la puerta de al lado y la abrió. Ahora estaba en el recibidor de la entrada. Aunque 'recibidor' no era la palabra adecuada para describirla. Quizás cámara era la mejor forma de llamarla. Era pequeña y gris, en otro tiempo fue blanca, las paredes la hacían ver bastante deprimente. En frente de Hermione había una doble puerta de cristal que obviamente la conducía a las instalaciones del comedor. En su lado izquierdo había algunas puertas y en su lado derecho había una escalera que la llevaba hacia arriba. Hermione decidió buscar primero a Riddle por las escaleras. El diseño del edificio le sugería que las habitaciones de los huérfanos estaban en el segundo piso. Hermione subió las escaleras. Ella tenía razón. Las habitaciones de los huérfanos estaban aquí. Hermione afrontó a un pasillo que tenía a ambos lados muchas puertas. Los niños corrían por el pasillo saltando de una habitación a otra y jugando en las habitaciones. Hermione notó cómo todos ellos llevaban una similar túnica gris. Recordó que Riddle también la había llevado. Tal vez aquí era una especie de uniforme. Aunque uno bastante feo, opinó Hermione. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo. Tenía que tener cuidado de que ninguno de los niños accidentalmente tropezara con ella ya que para ellos era invisible. Los propios niños tenían aspecto de estar bien cuidados y parecían relativamente felices. Pero Hermione no estaba sorprendida de que algunos de ellos se vieran bastante delgados. Ellos vivían en tiempos de guerra después de todo. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las puertas por las que pasaba estaban abiertas. Sólo tenía que mirar dentro para confirmar que no era el cuarto de Riddle. Y las pocas que estaban cerradas se abrían rápidamente. Pero cuando finalmente llegó al final del pasillo aún no había encontrado a Riddle. Ella miró por la ventana que estaba al final del pasillo. Tenía una visión general del patio del orfanato. El patio estaba cercado por un enorme muro de cemento. Algunos de los huérfanos estaban jugando allí. Pero Hermione no podía ver a Riddle allí.

¿Dónde estaba?

Hermione regresó por donde había venido bajando las escaleras. Terminó en el recibidor de la entrada. Una rápida mirada a la instalación del comedor le confirmó que Riddle no estaba allí. Se preguntó dónde debería buscarlo ahora cuando una de las puertas junto a ella se abrió. El Sr. Carter salió seguido de una de las chicas del personal. Ella parecía muy joven se fijó Hermione asombrada. Apenas más mayor que algunas de su curso.

—Te lo dije Emma. Los juguetes nuevos son muy caros —. Hermione escuchó al señor Carter dar una reprimenda a la chica. —Se está volviendo cada vez más difícil encontrar un donador.

—Sí, señor Carter — respondió la muchacha con timidez.

—Ahora puedes irte, Emma. Estoy seguro de que todavía tienes cosas que hacer —. dijo Carter.

Con eso la chica se alejó rápidamente.

—Ya, ya, Peter —. Hermione escuchó decir a una mujer desde el interior de la sala. —Haces trabajar mucho a mis chicas.

El Sr. Carter se dio la vuelta y le dijo sonriendo a la persona dentro de la habitación. —Pero, Michelle, me conoces. Yo nunca haría una cosa así.

Cuando él terminó de hablar una mujer entró a la habitación. Estaba en sus cuarenta y tantos años y era más bien regordeta, tenía el pelo castaño con algunas canas.

—Lo que tú digas, Peter — dijo ella divertida.

El Sr. Carter se rió asquerosamente. Hermione sintió que su disgusto por él se alzaba. Y mientras miraba los afilados rasgos de la mujer sintió que ella tampoco le gustaba.

—¿Qué pasa con el pequeño Simon? — pregunto la regordeta mujer perezosamente. —¿Sigue dando problemas?

—Oh, no —. respondió el señor Carter. —Esos pequeños parásitos sólo necesitan una mano dura eso es todo. Son simplemente niños normales —. pareció considerar algo antes de continuar. —No como Tom.

Aquí la cabeza de Hermione se alzó prestando máxima atención

—Ese chico es un desgraciado bastardo.

Hermione alzó las cejas ante el insulto.

—Sí, sí. Es un chico realmente espeluznante —. dijo la mujer regordeta con cara de asco. —Algo no está bien en él.

—Sí —. dijo Carter con firmeza. —Parece que el chico se ha alejado bastante del camino de Dios.

La rechoncha mujer se cruzó de brazos ante su declaración.

—Desde que empecé a trabajar aquí he tratado de llevarlo de nuevo por el camino correcto — declaró el Sr. Carter con una voz dura. —Pero él siempre parece volver a sus retorcidas formas, independientemente con la frecuencia que lo golpeó con la correa.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Enfermo hijo de puta! ¿Y alguien como él velaba por _los niños?_

—Sí, tienes razón —. la mujer regordeta estuvo de acuerdo con Carter. —Por cierto ¿por cuánto tiempo ha de permanecer en el sótano?

Carter se encogió de hombros ante eso. —Por lo menos un día más.

Hermione los miró a ambos, incrédula. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa gente? Dejó de escuchar la ofensiva conversación y se dio la vuelta para echar un ojo a la escalera. _¿Sótano?_

Una de las escaleras la conducía hacia arriba donde estaban las habitaciones de los huérfanos. La otra la llevaba hacia abajo. Hermione no le había prestado ninguna atención a aquella escalera. Se acercó a las escaleras y bajó la que la conducía hacia abajo. Después de un rato llegó a un oscuro y sucio sótano. Las paredes eran de cemento sin nada más y las telarañas colgaban del techo. Había sucios charcos de agua en el suelo. Hermione dio un paso vacilante por el pasillo. Sus ojos necesitaron un tiempo antes de que se adaptaran a la penumbra de aquí abajo. Dio unos cuantos pasos más por el pasillo lleno de basura. Después de algún tiempo dando tumbos en la oscuridad se topó con una puerta de aspecto sólido. Se acercó a la puerta y trató de abrirla. Estaba cerrada con llave. Hermione miró a su alrededor. Esa puerta parecía ser la única que había. Así que era muy probable que Riddle estuviera tras esa puerta, Hermione se motivó. Buscó en el interior de sus bolsillos en busca de algo que le ayudara a forzar la cerradura. Ella encontró un clip.

_Esto debería valer._

El saber cómo abrir una cerradura de manera muggle le había resultado enormemente útil durante la guerra. Hermione una vez lo había aprendido de Fred y George. Dobló el clip y lo metió en la cerradura. No era tan buena en manipular las cerraduras como Fred y George habían sido, eran bastante buenos de modo que después de unos cuantos minutos la cerradura se abría de golpe.

Hermione abrió la puerta lentamente. El interior de la habitación parecía estar un poco más iluminado que el pasillo debido a la pequeña ventana rallada en lo alto de una de las paredes. Desafortunadamente el vidrio de la ventana estaba roto, dejando así que entrara el aire frío de diciembre. Hermione entró. Era una habitación muy pequeña. Y estaba tan sucia como el pasillo. El moho estaba creciendo en las grises paredes y el suelo estaba húmedo y sucio. Pero Hermione no le prestó atención a eso. Sus ojos se centraron en la figura tirada que estaba tumbada en medio de la habitación. Corrió hacia el bulto en el suelo. Hermione reconoció a Riddle acurrucado en una bola y tirado en el sucio piso de la habitación. Se quedó a su lado. Vio que sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro estaba deformado en una máscara de dolor. Tenía moretones y sangre seca por toda la cara, que contrastaba claramente con su pálida piel. Para el horror de Hermione también pudo ver que la parte trasera de su camisa estaba empapada en sangre.

—¿Riddle? —dijo en voz baja mientras le tocaba el brazo con suavidad.

Riddle se apartó de su toque.

—Soy yo, DeCerto —. dijo Hermione con voz suave.

Riddle lentamente abrió los ojos y la miró sin comprender. Hermione se estremeció al ver el dolor en sus hermosos ojos grises.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó con voz ronca.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece? Estoy disfrutando de mi día en este ambiente tan acogedor, por supuesto —. bromeó suavemente mientras le quitaba de la cara un mechón de cabello oscuro. —Vamos, levántate — le pidió Hermione mientras tiraba suavemente de su brazo.

Riddle hizo una mueca de dolor mientras trataba de incorporarse. Con la ayuda de Hermione se las arregló hasta ponerse en una posición sentada. Se dio cuenta de que él se sostenía protectoramente el brazo derecho contra su pecho y su espalda parecía estar extremadamente rígida. Eso y los moretones de la cara le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber. Estaba segura de que el horrible hombre, Carter, había golpeado a Riddle. Hermione tuvo que apoyar a Riddle para que no se cayera. Ella tenía su brazo derecho envuelto alrededor de sus hombros. Él temblaba ligeramente ya fuera por el dolor o por el frío, Hermione no lo sabía.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —. le susurró en voz baja. —¿Crees que puedes caminar?

Riddle giró la cabeza y la miró inquisitivamente. Hermione vio que sus ojos todavía estaban nublados por el dolor. Ella casi se estremeció al mirar las oscuras contusiones que empañaban su hermoso rostro.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? — le preguntó una vez más con su voz ronca.

Hermione le sonrió con tranquilidad antes de contestarle seriamente. —Para sacarte de aquí.

Él no se movió y la siguió mirando con desconfianza, como si él asumiera que ella tenía una segunda intención.

—Ahora basta de preguntas —. le dijo Hermione con su voz de "ninguna tontería más" que tantas veces había utilizado cuando Harry o Ron habían planeado una vez más una de sus aventuras estúpidas e imprudentes. —Necesito que te levantes, Riddle. No te puedo llevarte, ¿sabes?"

Hermione luego colocó uno de sus brazos debajo de su hombro izquierdo y trató de levantarlo. Él suavemente gimió de dolor cuando ella trató de levantarlo. Finalmente ella se las arregló para conseguir levantarlo. Se tambaleó bastante y Hermione tuvo que apoyarlo un poco para que no se cayera. Ella tomó su brazo izquierdo aparentemente ileso y se lo puso sobre sus hombros para que pudiera apoyarse en ella. Después envolvió su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura para sostenerlo.

—Ahora tenemos que subir las escaleras —. le dijo. —Y luego nos largaremos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Riddle no le respondido por lo que Hermione tomó su falta de objeción como un "sí" y lo condujo fuera de la asquerosa habitación. Él la siguió, pero obviamente tenía dificultades para caminar. Hermione podía oír su respiración trabajosa apoyándose pesadamente sobre ella. De vez en cuando lo oía gemir de dolor. Cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera Hermione estaba agotada pero ella no iba a ceder ante eso. Ajustó su agarre en Riddle, de modo que lo sostuviera de manera más segura y luego lo ayudó a subir las escaleras. Con la mano izquierda se agarró a la barandilla para evitar perder el equilibrio y para tirar de ambos. Cuando casi habían alcanzado el siguiente escalón Hermione se detuvo y sentó a Riddle en uno. Ella tomó suavemente una de sus mejillas para llamar su atención y entonces le dijo en voz baja.

—Voy a comprobar si hay moros en la costa. Vuelvo en un momento.

Riddle la miró con sus ojos grises, insondables y luego asintió secamente. Hermione le sonrió un poco antes de levantarse nuevamente y se apresuró hacia los próximos escalones. Llegó a la sala de la entrada y confirmó que Riddle casi no podía ser visto desde ese punto de vista. A continuación, se quedó quieta en las instalaciones del comedor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba dentro en estos momentos. Después fue al recibidor en dirección al pasillo que conducía afuera. El recibidor también estaba vacío. Lo pasó y abrió la puerta principal. El frío aire de diciembre la golpeó cuando salió del edificio del orfanato. Recorrió el patio delantero. Tampoco había nadie ahí. Volvió a entrar al edificio nuevo y caminó por el pasillo. Tendría que correr el riesgo ahora. Esperaba que nadie les viera salir.

_¡Y si alguien intenta detenernos, voy a hechizarlos!_ pensó Hermione con fiereza. _Hacer_ _magia siendo menor de edad o no, yo no voy a dejar que Riddle se quede aquí._

Hermione llegó a la entrada de nuevo y corrió hacia las escaleras. Respiró aliviada al ver aún a Riddle sentado en el escalón donde ella lo había dejado. Hermione pudo ver que la parte trasera de su camisa estaba cubierta de sangre. Se apresuró unos pasos hacia abajo y se agachó delante de él. Él tenía su cabeza apoyada contra la pared, pero abrió los ojos cuando la había oído llegar. Parecía estar completamente agotado. Hermione sólo esperaba poder salir de aquí.

—Vamos —. dijo mientras agarraba otra vez su brazo.

Con un poco de esfuerzo se las arregló para levantarlo de nuevo y tambalearon hasta los últimos escalones de la entrada. Riddle ahora se apoyaba en ella, incluso en mayor medida que antes. Hermione necesitaba salir de ahí rápido. Tropezaron a través del recibidor de la entrada y el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Hermione la abrió y salieron juntos. Ahora sólo los separaba el patio delantero de un punto seguro de aparición. Hermione llevó Riddle en dirección a la salida y casi habían llegado a la puerta de metal cuando Hermione escuchó un grito. Volvió la cabeza y vio a un hombre en la puerta por la que acababan de salir. Ella dejó de respirar cuando reconoció a Carter. Él agitaba sus brazos furiosamente hacia ellos. Hermione le oía gritar enfurecido.

—¡Alto! — antes de que él comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

Hermione entró en acción de nuevo. Apretó a Riddle ignorando su doloroso gemido de protesta cuando ella lo arrastró hacia adelante con fuerza.

—¡No te escaparás, pequeño bastardo desagradecido! — gritó Carter tras ellos.

Hermione notó que ahora su grito estaba terriblemente cerca. Pero ellos sólo estaban a un paso de llegar a la puerta de metal. Hermione la abrió. Mientras pasaba por encima del umbral Hermione se arriesgó a echar una rápida ojeada hacia atrás. Carter casi los había alcanzado. Estaba a sólo unos metros detrás de ellos. Podía ver su rostro rojo de furia gruñirles, o más bien sólo a Riddle ya que ella seguía siendo invisible a sus ojos. Hermione tenía que ser rápida ahora. Sostuvo a Riddle con fuerza y tiró de él hacia la derecha. Ellos alcanzaron la cubierta de la pared de hormigón que vallaba toda la zona del orfanato. Carter no era capaz de verlos ahora. Hermione examinó la calle de cualquier transeúnte. Se sintió enormemente aliviada ya que no vio a nadie en las inmediaciones. Entonces ella redobló su dominio sobre Riddle de modo que él gimió de dolor, pero no podía evitar eso. Oyó los pasos de Carter cuando casi había llegado a la puerta de metal. Hermione cerró los ojos y se concentró en su destino antes de que pasara más tiempo y desapareció con Riddle un segundo antes de que Carter atravesara la puerta. Él había esperado ver a Riddle huir por la calle y se quedó absolutamente perplejo cuando no pudo ver ni su escondite, ni su cabello.

Mientras tanto, a pocas millas de distancia Hermione y Riddle aparecieron en un callejón oscuro a pocos pasos de distancia del Caldero Chorreante. Riddle se tambaleó y se seguramente se habría caído si Hermione no lo hubiera apoyado.

—Casi, casi, Riddle —. le susurró dulcemente.

Luego ella se quitó el abrigo y flexionó su muñeca derecha para que su varita cayera en la mano. Se sintió aliviada al sentir la suave superficie de la madera en la mano. Agitó su varita hacia el abrigo y lo transfiguró en una capa negra para envolverla alrededor de Riddle. No quería ser interrogada por los otros huéspedes del Caldero Chorreante del por qué Riddle estaba en tal estado.

Después de eso ella lo ayudó a apoyase en ella de nuevo y se dirigieron hacia el Caldero Chorreante y entraron en el bar. El bar estaba atestado de gente que estaba de viaje en el callejón Diagon. Ella maniobró a Riddle por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones sin levantar sospechas y con un poco de esfuerzo logró llevarlo a su habitación. De frente a la puerta ella estabilizó a Riddle y rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar la llave de la habitación. Después de un rato la sacó de uno de sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta. Al entrar en su habitación, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. ¡Lo habían conseguido!

Llevó a Riddle a su cama, donde lo sentó. Luego se agachó frente a él y le miró a la cara. Su respiración aún era dificultosa y Hermione se preguntó si se había roto algunas costillas. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y él la miraba con cautela.

Hermione le sonrió y le dijo amablemente: —Ahora estás a salvo. Esta es mi habitación en el Caldero Chorreante —. hizo un gesto a su alrededor. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y luego le dijo: —Estás herido, Riddle. Tengo que ver tus lesiones. ¿Está bien?

Ante eso Riddle se encogió un poco alejándose de ella y se sostuvo el brazo derecho con más firmeza contra su cuerpo.

—No te voy a hacer nada malo. Sólo quiero sanar esas heridas —. lo tranquilizó Hermione. —Soy bastante buena en eso —. añadió con un guiño.

Luego se levantó y se acercó al baúl de la escuela que estaba en un rincón de la habitación. Abrió la tapa y rebuscó entre sus pertenencias. Después de un rato encontró con lo que estaba buscando. Sacó una caja de madera la cual la había llamado su "botiquín de primeros auxilios" Abrió la tapa y revisó su suministro.

_¿Sanación de huesos?_ _Probablemente._

_¿Ungüento moretón?_ _Por supuesto._

_¿Desinfectante?_ _Sí._

_¿Poción para cerrar cortes?_ _Obviamente._

_¿Poción para aliviar el dolor?_ _Por supuesto._

Con las pociones y cacerolas se volvió hacia Riddle. Seguía sentado en la cama con rigidez y evidentemente la estaba mirando.

—Ahora, déjame ver tu brazo — pidió Hermione.

Riddle entrecerró los ojos antes de decir tentativamente. —¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, DeCerto ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

Hermione suspiró ante su terquedad. Por desgracia, ni siquiera ella misma sabía por qué lo estaba ayudando. Era Lord Voldemort después de todo. Pero ahora que había empezado a ayudarlo, no podía dar marcha atrás, ¿verdad?

—Oh, vamos. No _todos_ tenemos intenciones ocultas como los Slytherin siempre parecen tener. Estás herido, yo quiero ayudarte. ¿Es tan difícil de creer?

Riddle siguió mirándola con recelo mientras Hermione lo miraba con las cejas levantadas. Tiempo después Riddle muy lentamente extendió su brazo herido hacia ella. Ella le sonrió y le dijo:

—¿Ahora, fue tan difícil?

Riddle no dignificó una respuesta por lo que Hermione se sentó a su lado en la cama y le cogió el brazo con cautela. Luego sacó su varita. Ante eso Riddle se puso tenso, pero no retiró el brazo. Hermione lo tomó como una buena señal y murmuró un conjuro mientras agitaba su varita sobre el brazo. Instantáneamente, la parte de la camisa que le rodea el antebrazo desapareció. Hermione podía ver el daño en su brazo. Su antebrazo estaba hinchado y oscuras magulladuras estropeaban su piel. Pero eso no sería lo peor, supuso Hermione. Palpó su brazo y confirmó su suposición. Riddle gimió suavemente de dolor mientras ella examinaba su brazo. Alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Está roto —. le informó —Tengo que recolocarte los huesos. Esto te va a doler un poco.

Tomó su varita otra vez y echó un encanto para adormecer el brazo aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho. Luego ella convocó a su magia para lanzar el hechizo más complejo de recolocar los huesos. Recordó la última vez que había usado ese hechizo en particular. Eso había sido poco después de su viaje en el tiempo. Ella también había tenido el brazo roto. Aunque hubiera sido su brazo izquierdo.

Hermione miró a Riddle. —¿Listo?

Él asintió con la cabeza por lo que Hermione canalizó su magia a través de la varita en su brazo. Riddle siseó de dolor cuando los huesos de su brazo se acomodaron de nuevo. Después del conjuro, Hermione agitó su varita y conjuró más vendas de la nada. Con otro movimiento de su varita los vendajes se enrollaron estrechamente alrededor del brazo de Riddle.

—Está bien, eso es todo. Ahora bebe esto —. le dijo Hermione mientras le entregaba un pequeño frasco.

Él lo tomó con su mano izquierda, pero no lo bebió. Hermione rodó los ojos por su comportamiento desconfiado.

—Es para sanar los huesos. Eso ayudará a reparar los huesos rotos.

Él miró la poción evaluándola y luego se la bebió. Hermione suspiró. No estaba siendo un paciente fácil. Ella tomó el frasco vacío del que había bebido y entonces le pidió,

—Ahora, quítate la camisa.

Él arqueó una ceja y Hermione lo miró de nuevo frustrada.

—Tu espalda está herida, Riddle. Aún tengo que ver a eso.

Todavía se negaba a quitársela por lo que Hermione le dijo: —No es nada que no haya visto antes.

Ella no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. Si a ver a un hombre medio desnudo o a unas heridas en la espalda. Porque honestamente realmente había visto muchas antes de él.

_Afortunadamente, no siempre estaban relacionadas entre sí._ pensó con una sonrisa.

Riddle la miró de mala forma y se quitó la camisa. Hermione tuvo que ayudarlo un poco, ya que no podía usar su mano derecha. Se dio cuenta de que tenía una vieja pero enorme y fea cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo, que comenzaba en el antebrazo y llegaba a la altura de su brazo. Hermione brevemente se preguntó cómo se había hecho eso, pero ahora mismo tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender.

Ella le dijo Riddle, que se acostara en la cama. Riddle nuevamente vaciló, pero Hermione esta vez no le hizo caso y lo empujó de modo que él estuviera acostado frente a ella. Al examinar su espalda una furia hacia Carter se alzó dentro de ella. La piel de la espalda de Riddle y sus costados estaban llenos de oscuros moretones. Pero eso no era lo peor. Tenía muchos cortes profundos por toda la espalda. Estaban plantados furiosamente sobre su pálida piel. Ni un sólo punto de la piel estaba intacta. Varias de las heridas eran más bien recientes, mientras que otras parecían ser más antiguas y estaban cubiertas con más sangre oscura. Algunas de las heridas seguían sangrando aunque, sumando la sangre seca su espalda estaba totalmente ensangrentada. Hermione tomó su varita y limpió la mayor cantidad de sangre seca que pudo sin volver a abrir las heridas. Después aplicó varias de las pociones a las heridas, que ella había preparado. Riddle soportó todo el procedimiento sin decir nada. Sólo a veces se retorcía o gemía suavemente por el dolor. Hermione trató de trabajar con rapidez para no prolongar más su dolor. Después de que hubiera asistido las heridas conjuró otro vendaje. Este cubría su espalda. Hermione miró a su espalda vendada. Sabía que tendría que repetir la atención sus heridas para evitar la inflamación y para asegurarse de que se curaran correctamente, pero por ahora había terminado.

Le acarició suavemente la cabeza mientras decía: —He terminado puedes levantarte.

Hermione cogió su camisa que había tirado al suelo. Lanzó un rápido Scorgify para deshacerse de toda la sangre. Se dio la vuelta hacia Riddle y le entregó la camisa. Él lo aceptó y comenzó a ponérsela. Hermione frunció el ceño cuando se fijó en los moretones de su rostro. Se sentó en la cama junto a él y cogió la cacerola con ungüento de contusión. Cuando Riddle terminó de ponerse la camisa Hermione tomó su barbilla en una de sus manos e inclinó la cara hacia ella. Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Tuvo que sonreír ante eso. Luego tomó un poco del ungüento de la cacerola y lo aplicó sobre los oscuros moretones de la cara. Después de eso lo miró a la cara alegremente mientras le decía:

—Trate de no frotarte. Necesita un tiempo para que surta efecto —. después de considerarlo durante un rato más, añadió. —¿Qué tal si consigo algo de comer? Pareces muerto de hambre.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de que saliera de la habitación se volvió hacia él y le dijo: —Y no te pierdas por ahí

Se fue antes de que tuviera tiempo de replicarle. Hermione caminó hacia el bar del Caldero Chorreante.

—Oh, hola —. Luisa le dio la bienvenida. —No te vi regresar. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¿Me podrías conseguir unos sándwiches? — preguntó Hermione. —Ah, ¿y no tenéis otra habitación libre? Para un amigo.

—¿Otra habitación? Vamos a ver ... — Luisa estudió las reservas de habitaciones. —Ah, el huésped de la habitación contigua a la tuya se marcha hoy. ¡Tu amigo podría coger esa!

—Perfecto —. Hermione le sonrió.

—Bien. Y ahora te voy a traerte los sándwiches —. replicó Luisa con alegría.

Después de algún tiempo Hermione regresó a la habitación con un plato de sándwiches en una mano y dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en otra. Al entrar en la habitación vio que Riddle se había quedado dormido sobre su cama. Hermione avanzó tranquilamente hacia él y puso el plato y las botellas sobre la mesita de noche. No quería molestarlo. Pareció muy cansado y agotado cuando ella se había marchado. Seguramente necesitaba un poco de descanso. Tomó su capa y se la puso por encima con cuidado para no despertarlo. Hermione bajó la mirada a su rostro dormido.

_Se veía tan inocente cuando dormía._ Hermione negó con la cabeza. 'Voldemort' e 'inocente' eran dos palabras que nunca deberían estar asociadas entre sí.

Su mirada se posó en la túnica gris del orfanato que todavía llevaba. Incluso después de su hechizo Scorgify todavía se veía sucia y harapienta. Hermione sentía enferma sólo de mirarla. Ese orfanato era detestable. No podía creer que Riddle se viera obligado a volver allí por cada verano. ¿Y Dumbledore? ¿Sabía lo que pasaba en el orfanato? No, eso no era posible, pensó Hermione. A pesar de que _tenía_ una aversión hacia Riddle. Eso era evidente durante las clases de transfiguración. Pero Dumbledore nunca iría tan lejos como para castigar a Riddle regresándolo a ese hombre abusivo.

_¡Estás hablando del hombre que enviaba a Harry con los Dursley cada verano!_ _Y a él le caía bien Harry._ Le espetó una voz en su cabeza.

_Bueno, había una buena razón para eso,_ se respondió Hermione airadamente.

Salió de la habitación de nuevo y se dirigió al callejón Diagon. Ahora mismo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para ella y un soplo de aire fresco para despejar la cabeza. Todavía tenía problemas para procesar lo que había pasado hoy. Primero que el ataque aéreo sobre Londres y luego el repugnante orfanato. ¿Y cómo diablos terminó por salvar a Lord Voldemort? Hermione estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras salía del Caldero Chorreante y se dirigía al callejón Diagon. Estaba atestada de gente.

_Bueno, era casi Navidad, ¿no?_

Esas personas probablemente estaban haciendo sus compras navideñas. Con una punzada en el estómago Hermione se dio cuenta que esta iba a ser la primera vez que iba a pasar la Navidad completamente sola. El año pasado no había sido tan divertido, ya fuera por la guerra que se libraba en torno a ella o porque sus padres habían muerto, pero al menos tenía a Ron y a Harry. ¿Qué dirían si la vieran ahora?

_Tal vez estarían enfadados conmigo,_ pensó Hermione con tristeza.

¿Cómo podía haber ido y ayudado a Riddle? ¿De todas las personas? ¡Él era el mal! Definitivamente Lord Voldemort merecía ser golpeado. Él realmente se merecía algo mucho peor. ¿Por qué tenía que regresar a echarle un vistazo? Sabía que no iba a resultar herido durante el ataque aéreo, de otro modo Voldemort no hubiera existido en su época. Entonces, _¿por_ _qué_ había ido al orfanato? ¿Qué le había sucedido al plan inicial de no involucrarse con él? Eso había funcionado muy bien. Desde su llegada a Hogwarts eso había empeorado gradualmente. Y ahora Tom Riddle estaba durmiendo _ .habitación_

Pero ella nunca podría haberlo dejado en esa triste excusa de orfanato. Carter, había lastimado realmente a Riddle.

_¿Y qué?_ resopló una voz airada en su cabeza. _¡Ese hombre asesinó a tus padres!_

Las imágenes de su casa ardiendo resurgieron de su memoria. Las imágenes del incendio ...

Hermione se sentó en un banco. Se sentía enferma. Sus padres no habían sido los únicos que habían muerto por Voldemort. Muchos de sus amigos habían muerto. Ninguno de ellos merecía morir. Y los que no murieron no volvieron a ser los mismos. ¡Al igual que la Sra. Weasley! Hermione recordó como había sido antes que de la guerra estallara. La señora Weasley siempre había sido bondadosa, protectora y amable. Después, durante la guerra donde muchos miembros de su familia habían muerto habían convertido a la señora Weasley en una mujer rota y desesperada. Un cascarón vacío en comparación con su antiguo yo.

Cálidas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Hermione. Se las enjugó con enojo.

_Detente ahora mismo,_ se dijo. ¿Qué pensarían ahora toda esa gente de Hermione? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a ayudar al enemigo? ¿A su asesino?

Pero Hermione había visto tanto dolor y tristeza. Ella no quería tener nada más de eso. No sabía si estaba en su poder detenerlo. Y Riddle había pasado por mucho dolor. Así que estaba claro. Tal vez él no se merecía su ayuda, pero cuando Hermione lo vio tendido en esta sucia habitación, herido, no había sido capaz de contenerse. Había tenido que ayudarlo.

_No puedo cambiar eso ahora._

Hermione sabía que nunca sería capaz de regresarlo al orfanato. No ahora que ella sabía cómo era tratado allí. De alguna manera se sentía responsable de Riddle.

_¡Simplemente perfecto!_

Suspiró frustrada y se levantó del banco. En este momento no quería lidiar con su conciencia culpable entonces ella se acercó a un pequeño boticario. Tenía que comprar más pociones de curación ya que las que tenía casi estaban consumidas.

Hermione salió del boticario con unas cuantas bolsas en sus manos. Luego, se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante. Mientras paseaba por el callejón Diagon caminó por una tienda que al parecer era de alguna predecesora de Madame Malkin. Hermione se detuvo para observar el interior del escaparate. Después de un poco de vacilación entró en la tienda. Había decidido a comprar algo de ropa para Riddle ya que ella realmente no quería que volviera a usar esa asquerosa camisa gris nunca más.

Así que un poco más tarde de lo que Hermione había previsto regresó al Caldero Chorreante. Asintió con la cabeza hacia Luisa al pasar por la barra y se dirigió hacia la escalera que conducía a su habitación. Entró en la habitación sin llamar. Era su habitación después de todo, pensó obstinadamente. Al entrar vio que Riddle estaba despierto. Estaba sentado en la cama y ahora la miraban con cautela. Se veía un poco mejor. Al menos no parecía estar tan agotado, observó Hermione alegremente. Todavía tenía la cara magullada. Necesitaría unos pocos días para que el ungüento de moretón cambiara eso.

—Hey, Riddle —. le saludó Hermione amigablemente.

No devolvió su saludo, pero siguió mirándola fijamente. Hermione dejó las bolsas de sus compras en el suelo, se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama a su lado ya que no había otros asientos en la habitación. Su mirada se posó en los sándwiches intactos en el plato en la mesita de noche. Hermione estaba segura de que Riddle estaba muerto de hambre, pero no había tocado la comida. No creía que lo hiciera por cortesía. No, evidentemente no confiaba en ella. Con un suspiro, se inclinó hacia delante y cogió el plato.

—Sabes, no los he envenenado —. le dijo al poner el plato con los sándwiches en la cama entre ellos.

Hermione no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Ya estaba atardeciendo. Así que tomó un sandwich y se lo empezó a comer. Riddle aún se negaba a comer. Él la estaba mirando con la cara desconcertadamente en blanco.

_Realmente tiene un carácter difícil, ¿no?_ pensó Hermione mientras cogía otro de los bocadillos y se lo ofreció. Él sólo la miraba con sus ojos grises.

—Vamos. Sé que tienes hambre. Tómalo. Está muy bueno —. Hermione suavemente trató persuadirlo para que comiera.

Su mirada vagó desde el bocadillo en la mano extendida de Hermione a la cara centrándose en sus ojos. Su rostro todavía era una máscara impasible pero podía ver la desconfianza en sus ojos. Ella lo miraba de modo tranquilizador.

—Está bien —. le dijo. Luego sonriendo maliciosamente continuó. —¿Lo olvidaste? Soy una Gryffindor. Y a diferencia de ustedes, los Slytherin, los Gryffindor no le echamos veneno a la comida. Si queremos matar a alguien simplemente lo hacemos — le guiñó un ojo. —Con una maldición transparente y honesta.

Hermione no estaba segura, pero le pareció ver que las comisuras de su boca se levantaban un poco. Entonces él se acercó y aceptó el sándwich. Ella le sonrió y continuó comiendo su propio sándwich. Terminaron la comida en silencio aunque Hermione sólo tomó un sándwich. Decidió que Riddle necesitaba más comida que ella. Cuando terminó Hermione desapareció el plato con un movimiento de su varita.

Y le dijo: —¡Casi se me olvidaba! ¡Esto es para ti —. sacó una llave de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Riddle.

Él frunció el ceño y miró a la llave con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Qué es eso?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. —¿Qué?, Riddle, pensé que eras más inteligente —. ella sonrió y añadió: —Es una clave.

Él la miró. —Puedo ver eso. ¿Por qué me la das?

—Es la llave de la puerta de la habitación de al lado. No esperabas que te dejara dormir en mi cama, ¿verdad? — Hermione le sonrió.

Riddle parecía confundido mientras su mirada se disparaba desde la llave en la mano de Hermione a la cara una y otra vez de vuelta. Luego le preguntó en voz baja: —Yo ... ¿yo me quedo aquí?"

Hermione alzó las cejas. ¿Qué creía? ¿Que lo llevaría de vuelta al orfanato? —Por supuesto que te vas a quedar aquí. ¡No dejaré que vuelvas a ese asqueroso lugar!

Él la miró y nuevamente tenía esa expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Poco a poco alcanzó la llave y Hermione se lo dio.

—Bien, ahora vamos—. dijo Hermione con voz alegre mientras se levantaba de la cama. —Te mostraré tu habitación.

Le ofreció una mano a Riddle. Él la miró y Hermione todavía podía ver la desconfianza en sus ojos grises. Suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante y le cogió del brazo. Podía sentirlo tenso ante el contacto.

—Levántate — le pidió suavemente. —Quiero que vayas a tu habitación y te acuestes. Realmente necesitas una noche de sueño reparador.

Hermione no sabía cuánto tiempo Riddle había estado encerrado en esa habitación en el sótano del orfanato pero supuso que debería haber estado por lo menos algunos días. No creía que hubiera podido dormir algo durante ese tiempo. Así que ahora mismo él necesitaba descansar. Y las heridas de su la espalda y su brazo se curarían mejor si no estuviera totalmente agotado. Sorprendentemente Riddle siguió sus órdenes y se levantó de la cama. Hermione supuso que tal vez estaba demasiado cansado como para oponerse.

Tuvo que soportar su peso un poco mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. En el camino Hermione recogió las bolsas del callejón Diagon que previamente había dejado en el suelo. Luego dejaron la habitación y se acercaron lentamente a la habitación de Riddle. Riddle se apoyaba sobre ella. Él todavía no era capaz de caminar sin apoyo. Hermione no podía creer que se viera obligado a regresar a ese orfanato por cada vacación. Era horrible.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Hermione le cogió la llave y abrió la puerta. Entraron en la habitación. Se parecía a la suya. Había una cama en un lado y un armario en el otro. A la izquierda de la puerta de la entrada había otra puerta que daba al cuarto de baño. Hermione dirigió a Riddle a la cama. Sus ojos se posaron en la mesa situada justo debajo de la pequeña ventana.

Hermione sonrió mientras le decía: —Mira. Incluso tienes una silla. Eso es más de lo que podría pedir para mi habitación.

Riddle se sentó en la cama. Él gimió suavemente de dolor cuando su espalda estaba se dobló. Hermione puso las bolsas que había estado cargando en el suelo.

—¿Qué es eso? — oyó preguntar a Riddle.

Hermione le sonrió alegremente. —Me alegro de que me lo preguntes — ,dijo mientras cogía la ropa que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon de una de las bolsas. Ella las colocó cuidadosamente sobre el respaldo de la silla. —Puedes usarlas mañana.

Riddle se quedó perplejo ante la ropa. —¿Me compraste ropa?

Parecía estar muy sorprendido. Hermione no sabía si estaba sorprendido de que alguien le hubiera comprado algo o si estaba sorprendido de que _ella_ fuera quien le hubiera comprado algo.

—Puede que te sorprenda, Riddle, pero estos harapos no son necesariamente modernos. — Hermione le sonrió mientras tiraba de su camisa gris amistosamente.

Luego, tomó la segunda bolsa. Dentro estaban las pociones de curación que había comprado en el boticario. Cogió un gran vial que contenía un transparente fluido azulado, de la bolsa.

—Esto es una poción para dormir —. le dijo a Riddle. —Quiero que te la tomes antes de ir a dormir. Tu cuerpo sanará mejor así. Y esta.. — Hermione tomó un segundo vial más pequeño, de la bolsa. —Es una poción que alivia el dolor. También debes tomártela antes ir a dormir.

Dejó los viales en la mesita de noche y luego lo miró con preocupación. —Si necesitas algo ya sabes donde esta mi habitación así que sólo, ve ¿De acuerdo?

Él la miró fijamente y no respondió a nada por lo que Hermione supuso que era la hora de volver a su habitación. Se había dado la vuelta para alejarse cuando sintió una mano agarrando su muñeca. Ella volvió a mirar a Riddle de manera inquisitiva.

—No te entiendo. Hemos sido enemigos desde que llegaste a Hogwarts. Y ahora, me ayudas. ¿Por qué?"

Hermione se dio la vuelta nuevamente y le sonrió cuando dijo: —Vamos, no ha sido tan malo, ¿no?

—Te puse bajo la maldición Cruciatus —. le dijo Riddle sin rodeos.

—Sí, lo hiciste —. contestó seriamente antes de continuar. —Podemos hablar de mis motivaciones mañana. Has pasado por mucho. Ahora mismo necesitas descansar.

Hermione dejó a Riddle y regresó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se acercó a su baúl. Lo abrió y agitó su varita para que el compartimiento secreto fuera revelado. Luego sacó el libro de Peverell. Con el libro en la mano se acercó a su cama y se acostó apoyando la cabeza en la almohada de gran tamaño.

Después de leer el mismo párrafo por quinta vez consecutiva tuvo que admitir que no podía concentrarme en el libro. Sus pensamientos siempre volaban de vuelta a los acontecimientos del día y al joven en la habitación de al lado.

Durante los últimos dos años su único propósito en la vida había sido derrotar y finalmente matar a Voldemort. Cada hora en vela que Harry, Ron y ella misma habían trabajado para al final lograr esa misión. Ese había sido su mundo, sobrevivir y luchar. Durante esos dos años, uno por uno sus amigos y aliados habían perdido la vida en aquella misión hasta que sólo había quedado ella. Pero lo _habían_ conseguido. Al final, Voldemort había sido destruido. Hermione lo había perdido todo en el camino, pero al menos había sabido que sus amigos y su familia se sentirían orgullosos de ella. Después de eso, el destino había jugado a su cruel juego y había enviado a Hermione atrás en el tiempo. Volviéndose a enfrentar nuevamente a su enemigo. Él era tan espantoso y cruel como siempre había sido. Pero había algo más. Lord Voldemort había sido esa extraña, y abstracta imagen de todo lo malo y cruel que era el mundo. Había estado más cerca de ser un demonio que un ser humano real. El Tom Riddle que Hermione había llegado a conocer aquí en el pasado aún era malvado, seguía siendo un asesino, pero no era inhumano. Y Hermione no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar a este nuevo Riddle. Con Voldemort había sido fácil. Él era la personificación del mal por lo que Hermione siempre le había odiado. Riddle era demasiado oscuro, pero también era vulnerable y él sufría. La gente le habían hecho daño, gente como Carter e incluso Dumbledore. Hermione había visto su lado débil y había decidido ayudarlo. Y ahora esa decisión de Hermione la estaba volviendo loca. Había sido correcto, obviamente, sacarlo del orfanato donde había sido objeto de abusos. Al menos esto obviamente habría sido lo correcto de hacer aunque _él_ no estuviera sufriendo.

_¿No merecía algo cómo eso?_ Hermione pensó vacilante. ¿Por todas las cosas que hizo? ¿O haría?

La respuesta era que sí, que _merecía_ sufrir. Pero aún así ella lo había salvado. Y si era honesta consigo misma lo haría nuevamente.

¿Ayudar a Riddle, a Voldemort, era lo correcto? ¿Qué le dirían sus amigos? ¿No sería llamada una traidora? Pero sus amigos no podían decir nada más porque estaban muertos. Voldemort los había asesinado.

Hermione se frotó la frente. Podría sentir un próximo dolor de cabeza. Este dilema moral era horrible. Pero su decisión había sido tomada desde que hoy había entrado al orfanato. Ahora él estaba aquí. Y tenía la equivocada sensación de que era responsable de él. Todo era demasiado grotesco. Ella podía tener una conciencia culpable, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás. Había tomado su decisión y la llevaría a cabo. Tom Riddle se quedaría con ella para el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Hermione suspiró profundamente.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

* * *

_Siento si hay algun error, pero creo que mas o menos se entiende_


	14. La Varita de Riddle

**Capítulo 13**

**La Varita de Riddle  
**

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó un poco tarde ya que no pudo conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. Ella hurgó en su baúl y encontró una falda y una blusa. Después de todos esos meses en los años cuarenta todavía no se acostumbraba a la ropa. Echaba mucho de menos sus pantalones vaqueros favoritos.

_Al menos todavía boicoteaba el peinado de los años cuarenta,_ pensó Hermione mientras se cepillaba el pelo, volviéndolo aún más espeso de lo que ya era. Finalmente, lo amansó en una cola de caballo. Después de lavarse la cara salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Riddle. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría hoy. El día anterior había estado en una condición realmente mala.

Hermione llamó a la puerta y esperó. Cuando nadie le respondió llamó de nuevo y gritó: —Hey, Riddle, ¿estás despierto? ¡Abre la puerta!

Después de un rato le oyó acercarse a la puerta y abrirla. La mirada de Hermione al instante vagó por su rostro. Todavía estaba un poco pálido y los moretones en su rostro se veían horribles, pero él parecía estar más tranquilo que ayer. Hermione le sonrió.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Él la miró con su máscara impasible y dijo: —Mejor.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? — le respondió Hermione alegramente. —¿Qué hay de un desayuno? ¿Quieres venir conmigo para conseguir algo de comer?

—Sí —. respondió Riddle en voz baja.

—¡Okay! Sígueme entonces. Te mostraré el camino —. Hermione le guiñó un ojo antes de dirigirse al bar.

Riddle la siguió y notó aliviada de que ahora podía caminar sin apoyo, aunque no muy rápido. Al llegar a la primera planta Hermione entró en el bar y se acercó a una mesa y se sentó. Riddle se sentó frente a ella. Su mirada vagó por la habitación. Hermione notó que él estaba usando la ropa que ayer le había comprado, pantalones negros y un jersey verde oscuro. Cuando había estado en la tienda que había sido tentada a comprarle un jersey rojo Gryffindor que un verde pero obviamente le quedaba mejor después de todo.

—Buenos días, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes? — Hermione salió de sus cavilaciones cuando oyó la voz de Luisa.

La camarera del Caldero Chorreante estaba de pie en la mesa con su bloc de notas en las manos.

—Buenos días, ¿podrías traernos algo para desayunar? Y un café estaría bien —. respondió Hermione.

—Por supuesto —. Luisa escribió algo en su bloc de notas antes de mirar a Riddle. —Tú bebes de ser el amigo del que Hermione había estado hablando —. Ella frunció el ceño mientras miraba las contusiones en la cara de Riddle. —¿Qué te pasó, querido? — Luisa le preguntó con preocupación a Riddle.

Hermione podía ver que el rostro de Riddle se cerraba antes de fruncirle el ceño a Luisa. Hermione tuvo que contenerse de rodar los ojos. Cuando él no desempeñaba su papel de estudiante encantador, resultaba bastante desagradable. Pero, de nuevo, ¿realmente debería sorprenderse?

—Bueno, él no estaba dispuesto a hacerme compañía, así que tuve _que_ convencerlo de alguna manera —. le dijo Hermione a Hermione en tono serio antes de que una sonrisa estallara en su cara y se echara a reír.

Luisa sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Está bien, está bien. Voy a traeros el desayuno entonces.

Cuando Luisa se había ido, Riddle miró a Hermione con sus penetrantes ojos grises. Su rostro no volvió a mostrarle nada, aunque Hermione sabía que él estaba pensando en algo. Él no le dijo nada, pero continuó mirándola fijamente. Después de algún tiempo Hermione había tenido suficiente por lo que le preguntó, irritada,

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás mirando?

Él no le contestó al principio, pero frunció el ceño. Luego le dijo lentamente, —¿amigo?

Hermione estaba confundida. —¿Qué? ¿Perdiste la capacidad de completar oraciones?

—¿Le dijiste a esa mujer que yo era tu amigo?

Oh, ¿así que era eso? Hermione lo comprendió. Por supuesto, Lord Voldemort nuevamente estaba confundido por el concepto de la amistad.

—Bueno, yo tenía que decirle algo como eso para conseguirte una habitación aquí. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Que la habitación era para un compañero de estudios-que-aparentemente-me-odia? Creí que era demasiado de explicar.

Riddle rompió el contacto visual con ella. —¿Quién dijo que te odio? —él preguntó en voz baja.

Hermione le sonrió. —Eso sólo fue una suposición de mi parte. Aunque la última maldición que me lanzaste finalmente me lo reveló.

—Si piensas que te odio ¿por qué me ayudaste ayer, DeCerto? — Riddle le preguntó con fuerza.

Hermione levantó las cejas por su repentino cambio de actitud. Pero ella respondió a su pregunta con sinceridad. —Porque necesitabas mi ayuda, Riddle.

Él la miró de nuevo. Hermione se sorprendió por el torbellino de emociones que podía ver en sus ojos grises. Parecía genuinamente confundido. Hermione se acercó a él y le puso la mano en su antebrazo izquierdo. Podía sentirlo tenso ante el contacto por lo que ella le sonrió amablemente.

—No te preocupes más. Ahora te encuentras aquí eso es todo lo que importa. No volverás al orfanato.

—No me puedo quedar — susurró Riddle. Hermione vio una mirada de desesperación en su rostro antes de que él la controlara.

—¿Por qué no te puedes quedar aquí? — Hermione le preguntó con suavidad.

Riddle se miró las manos y respondió en voz baja: —Tengo que permanecer en el orfanato o sino él me expulsara.

—¿Quién? ¿Dumbledore? — Hermione le preguntó con cautela.

Riddle asintió con la cabeza.

—Mira, yo no sé lo que está pasando entre tú y Dumbledore. Pero estoy segura de que no te enviaría al orfanato si supiera cómo eres tratado allí —. le dijo Hermione suavemente.

Riddle no hizo ningún comentario sobre eso, pero siguió mirando a sus manos por lo que Hermione continuó: —Si te hace sentir mejor, yo no le diré a Dumbledore que estabas aquí. Y si alguna vez se entera, me puedes culpar por todo el asunto, ¿de acuerdo?

Riddle la miró con vacilación y Hermione le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Le soltó el brazo cuando Luisa llegó con su desayuno. Comieron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Después de haber terminado Hermione se apoyó en su silla y miró a Riddle. Su rostro tenía unas sombras más pálidas que de costumbre y él todavía se veía un poco cansado y enfermo. Necesitaría algún tiempo hasta que él volviera a ser su propio yo odioso de siempre. Hermione sintió la repentina necesidad de asaltar el orfanato y maldecir Carter. Ese vil hombre sin duda se lo merecía. Pero porque era una bruja agradable y no un Mortífago Hermione resistió ese impulso. Reorientó su atención hacia Riddle, y le dijo:

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer hoy?

Riddle levantó una ceja y la miró inquisitivamente.

—Bueno, son las vacaciones por lo que deberíamos hacer algo divertido — Hermione se explicó.

Riddle frunció el ceño y preguntó con voz suave —¿Algo divertido?

Hermione se echó a reír al ver su expresión perpleja y dijo, todavía riendo: —Bueno, debe ser algo razonable. No podemos ir por ahí atormentando a la gente que es como normalmente tú te diviertes.

Riddle frunció el ceño.

—Oh, vamos, Riddle. Sabes que es verdad —. Hermione se rió de él. Luego continuó con voz más conciliadora: —Podríamos pasear por el callejón Diagon. Creo que necesitas un par de cosas de todos modos ya que dejaste todo en el orfanato. Y me gustaría ir a Flourish y Geare, la librería. ¿Qué te parece?

Riddle se miró las manos, y respondió: —Está bien.

Hermione le sonrió amablemente. Se alegró de que él hubiera aceptado acompañarla. Ella quería animarlo un poco ... aunque pensándolo bien querer alegrar el Señor Oscuro era un plan bastante inquietante.

Hermione se levantó y le dijo a Riddle, —Espera aquí. Vuelvo en un momento.

No esperó a que le respondiera, caminó directamente hacia la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones. Se fue a su habitación y buscó su billetera la cual guardaba en el bolsillo de su capa después de que ella la hubiera buscado junto con un vial de poción. Luego se puso la capa negra y su bufanda. Era diciembre después de todo y afuera hacía mucho frío. Después recogió la capa que pertenecía a su uniforme escolar. Ayer no había pensado en comprarle a Riddle una capa. Pero ahora necesitaría una o cogería un resfriado. Así que Hermione hechizó su capa escolar y la hizo más grande para que le quedará bien a Riddle. Aunque todavía tenía que comprarle una capa real. Los encantos en la capa no se mantendrían para siempre. Volvió al bar del Caldero Chorreante con la capa sobre su brazo. Riddle seguía sentado en la mesa donde ella lo había dejado. Al acercarse a la mesa, él la miró, su rostro seguía sin mostrar ninguna emoción, pero Hermione le sonrió de todos modos. Estaba de alguna manera acostumbrada a su frialdad. A veces incluso podía ver emociones bajo su máscara en blanco.

—Está bien. Vamos —. le dijo mientras le entregaba la capa negra.

Riddle tomó la capa y la observó pensativamente por un tiempo antes de volverse hacia Hermione, entrecerró los ojos y le dijo lentamente, como si cada palabra fuera de gran tamaño.

—Gracias.

Hermione casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando Lord Voldemort le dio las gracias, a una hija de muggles. Pero se las arregló para ocultarlo bien y sólo le sonrió.

—De nada.

Riddle se levantó de la mesa. Mientras se ponía la capa sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda. Estuvo a punto de sisear de dolor, pero logró suprimirlo. La capa le sentaba muy bien aunque podía sentir el encanto que DeCerto había usado en ella obviamente para agrandarla. Debía de haber encantado una de sus propias capas ya que le quedaba bien. Estaba sorprendido de estuviera poniendo tanto esfuerzo en él. Otra cosa que tenía que añadir a la larga lista de cosas que no entendía de ella.

DeCerto estaba a su lado esperando. Cuando terminó de ponerse la capa ella le entregó un frasco.

—Toma, bebe esto —. le dijo con voz suave.

Ridlle nuevamente estaba sorprendido de que su orden no lo agravara. DeCerto parecía tener el don poco común de dar órdenes a la gente de alrededor sin que sonara como una orden.

—Es una poción de alivio del dolor — le informó mientras le sonreía. —Eso debería ayudarle a tu espalda. Y no te preocupes que no nos iremos por mucho tiempo. Pero creo que un poco de ejercicio te ayudaría al proceso de curación.

Riddle cogió el frasco. Él vaciló sólo un segundo antes de tragarse la poción. Si ella hubiera querido envenenarlo ya habría tenido tiempo suficiente de hacerlo. Después de beberse la poción al instante sintió que el agudo dolor en su espalda disminuía hasta que sólo fuera un latido entumecido.

—Bien —. DeCerto le sonrió mientras le volvía el vial ahora vacío. —¡Ahora, vamos!

Antes de que Riddle tuviera la oportunidad de protestar ella lo agarró del brazo y lo condujo fuera del Caldero Chorreante al callejón Diagon. Riddle se había tensado involuntariamente cuando la chica lo había tocado. No la entendía y eso lo ponía nervioso. Realmente odiaba no entender las cosas. DeCerto tenía muchos de secretos. Normalmente se le daba bien descubrir información de las personas. Pero ella parecía crear nuevos secretos antes de que él incluso fuera capaz de descubrir los anteriores. Cuando salieron del Caldero Chorreante el frío aire de diciembre atravesó la piel de Riddle. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire fresco y se sintió un poco mejor.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había estado fuera? No podía recordarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo esta vez había estado encerrado en el sótano?

Los últimos estaban borrosos en su memoria. Sólo recordaba la frialdad de su prisión en el sótano y el hambre insoportable, la sed ... y el dolor. Todavía podía oír el clic de la cerradura. Cada vez que Carter lo había visitado, Riddle antes oía como abría la puerta de metal. Ese sonido le decía que pasaría por más dolor. Se estremeció al recordar el dolor y la impotencia. Riddle podía sentir una mano apretándole el brazo con suavidad. Miró a su lado. DeCerto lo miraba con ojos enormes y preocupados. ¿Por qué estaba preocupada?

—¿Estás bien? — ella le preguntó.

Riddle se limitó a asentir ya que estaba demasiado perplejo para responder. ¿Por qué siquiera se preocupaba?

—Está bien —. ella le sonrió de nuevo.

Después lo arrastró al callejón Diagon. Había varias personas paseando por el callejón haciendo sus compras. Después de un tiempo DeCerto había llegado a su destino, obviamente, entraron en una tienda. Dentro de ella rápidamente cogió algunos elementos que estaban probablemente destinados a él.

—Sabes, yo no tengo dinero —. dijo Riddle cuando vio a DeCerto añadiendo una bufanda de aspecto caro pero cálida al montón enorme de cosas que cargaba en sus brazos

Riddle oyó su voz ahogada tras el montón de cosas —No te preocupes por eso.

Luego se acercó al mostrador para pagar las cosas. Después de un tiempo DeCerto se volvió hacia él con una enorme bolsa en una mano y con la otra mano agarraba la muñeca de Riddle tirándolo fuera de la tienda. Riddle no podía entenderla. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto por él? ¿Qué ganaba al ayudarlo? Las personas que ayudaban a otras personas normalmente querían algo a cambio. Pero ¿qué podía querer DeCerto? Por lo general, las chicas le hacían favores porque se sentían atraídas hacia él, porque pensaban que era guapo y deseable. Pero DeCerto nunca se había sentido atraída hacia él. Por momentos incluso parecía estar asqueada de él. Por otra parte algunas personas en Slytherin creían que era un cruel hijo de puta pero todavía le daban coba, ya que él podría darles poder. Aunque DeCerto no parecía querer poder. Ella no era el tipo de persona que hacía eso. Entonces, ¿qué era entonces? ¿Por qué DeCerto era tan agradable con él?

_¿Tal vez sea Dumbledore?_ pensó Riddle.

DeCerto se llevaba bien con Dumbledore. Tal vez Dumbledore la estaba usando para conseguir que Riddle dejara el orfanato. Eso le proporcionaría una excusa a Dumbledore para finalmente expulsarlo de Hogwarts. Algo que Riddle sabía que el profesor le encantaría hacer.

Riddle podía sentir que el odio ardiente brotaba en su interior al pensar en el profesor de transfiguración. Desde ese incidente años atrás, Dumbledore tenía un poder sobre Riddle. Y él había utilizado ese poder desde entonces. Dumbledore no Mtenía derecho a hacer eso. Él no tenía ninguna prueba contra de Riddle.

_¡Maldito!_

Pero Riddle no podía arriesgarse a una confrontación directa con Dumbledore. Al menos, no todavía. Él era demasiado poderoso y demasiado influyente en estos momentos. La amenaza de Grindelwald se cernía sobre el mundo mágico. Muchos creían que sólo Dumbledore podía finalmente detenerlo. Entonces, ¿quién se opondría al salvador en favor de un pobre e insignificante huérfano?

¿Así que todo era un elaborado plan de Dumbledore? Sin embargo, la siguiente pregunta era, ¿DeCerto participaría en ese plan tan manipulador? Riddle miró a la bruja. Ella caminaba a su lado distraídamente sin soltarle la muñeca mientras miraba con ojos desorbitados los escaparates. Si todo esto fuera sólo un acto entonces era una actriz muy buena. Riddle sintió una extraña punzada en el estómago al pensar que estaba fingiendo. De repente alguien tiró de su brazo. Volvió la mirada hacia DeCerto. Se había detenido ante un escaparate, y como todavía lo estaba agarrando de la mano él también se detuvo.

—Nunca había visto esta tienda —. Riddle la oyó murmurar suavemente para sí misma. Luego se volvió hacia él y habló con más fuerza, —Vamos a entrar, ¿de acuerdo?

La mirada de Riddle se desvió de su rostro entusiasta a la tienda que estaba mirando. Era la librería Anderson. Riddle miró a DeCerto. ¿Estaba encantada ante la perspectiva de entrar en una librería? Era una chica realmente rara. Había esperado entrar a alguna tienda de ropa de lujo. DeCerto seguía mirándolo fijamente, obviamente esperando una respuesta. A Riddle realmente no le importaba entrar a la librería. A él más bien le gustaba explorar libros antiguos. Pero nunca tuvo dinero para comprar algo en realidad por lo que siempre había preferido ir a la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Se encogió de hombros y DeCerto pareció tomar eso como un "sí" porque al instante entró en la tienda. Riddle la siguió a y apenas tuvo tiempo de verla antes de que desapareciera tras una de las enormes estanterías. Caminó a un ritmo más solemne por la tienda. Pasó una sección de libros sobre transfiguración, se estremeció y siguió adelante. La siguiente sección parecía mostrarle libros sobre animagos. Riddle negó con la cabeza. No podía ver el uso de poder para transformarse en algo parecido a un conejo. Pasó unas cuantas más secciones de libros sin interés hasta que algo captó su mirada. Era una estantería oculta en la parte trasera de la tienda. Riddle se detuvo ante ella y leyó algunos títulos.

Las Artes Oscuras y Cómo Controlarlas

Las Maldiciones Más Potentes

Los Más Oscuros Encantamientos

Él arqueó una ceja. ¿No estaba en el callejón Knockturn, ¿verdad? Cogió un tomo de aspecto antiguo. Algunos de estos libros eran realmente fascinantes. Nunca se había topado con ellos en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Y eso era decir mucho. La biblioteca de Hogwarts era uno de las más grandes de toda Gran Bretaña. No hacía falta decir que Riddle se había leído casi todos los libros de la Sección Prohibida. Slughorn y Gullible habían estado siempre muy dispuestos a darle permiso para que Riddle entrara a la Sección Prohibida.

Estaba leyendo los libros por algún tiempo, cautivado por los conocimientos que ofrecía hasta que oyó una risa tras él. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con DeCerto. Ella lo estaba mirando con aire de suficiencia.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí — dijo, y le sonrió.

Riddle vio una enorme pila de libros en sus manos. Era evidente que no había estado socializando mientras que él estaba leyendo estos libros.

—¿Encontraste algo? — le preguntó la chica mientras miraba el libro en su mano.

Era el antiguo tomo que había cogido primero. Ese libro era fascinante y estaba repleto de maldiciones que incluso Riddle nunca había oído hablar. DeCerto tomó el libro de sus manos.

—"Las Maldiciones Más Potentes"? —preguntó mientras miraba la portada. —¿Es bueno?"

Riddle asintió.

—Está bien —. DeCerto añadió el libro a la ya gran pila que cargaba en sus brazos. Entonces volvió a mirarlo. —¿Quieres algo más?

Riddle levantó las cejas y no pudo lograr excluir toda la incredulidad en su voz cuando dijo: —¿Vas comprar eso por _mí?_

—Claro —. dijo casualmente. —Ahora, vamos, vamos. Se está haciendo tarde.

Hermione miró a Riddle. Volvía a verse un poco pálido. Pensó que lo mejor sería regresar al Caldero Chorreante para que pudiera descansar un poco. Afortunadamente ella había sido capaz de comprar todo lo que había planeado comprar. Esta librería era bastante buena. En su tiempo esta tienda ya no existía. Hermione se sorprendió cuando pasó por la tienda. ¿Era la nueva - o más bien vieja - librería del callejón Diagon? Había tenido que entrar. Había valido la pena, Hermione pensó mientras miró alegremente la pila de libros en la mano. Incluso si la tienda pareciera ser un poco sombría. La sección de libros sobre las Artes Oscuras se lo confirmó. Sólo esperaba que el libro que Riddle había cogido no fuera demasiado oscuro. Pero tal vez ese libro podría evitar que se aburriera. Un Lord Voldemort aburrido no podía ser algo bueno, pensó mientras se dirigía hacia el mostrador de la tienda.

Unos minutos más tarde salieron de nuevo al Callejón Diagon con los libros guardados de manera segura en una bolsa. Encantó la bolsa de modo que fuera más ligera antes de dirigirse por el callejón en dirección al Caldero Chorreante. Riddle la siguió. Hermione notó que caminaba mucho más lento que antes y que daba respingos a cada pocos pasos.

_La espalda le debe estar doliendo otra vez._

El efecto de la poción de alivio de dolor parecía estar disminuyendo. Esas heridas en la espalda eran bastantes profundas. Por fuerza le tenía que doler. Pero Hermione no podía darle más poción de alivio del dolor ya que era una poción muy fuerte. Tal vez le daría otro vial en la tarde. Esperó a que Riddle la alcanzara. Cuando llegó a ella Hermione lo tomó del brazo para ayudarlo a caminar. Pudo ver como Riddle levantaba una ceja cuando ella lo agarró del brazo, pero no dijo nada.

—Volvamos al Caldero Chorreante, ¿vale? — le dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

Se dirigieron hacia el callejón y luego entraron en el Caldero Chorreante. Hermione estaba muy contenta cuando llegaron al bar ya que Riddle se estaba apoyando pesadamente sobre ella. Hermione saludó a Luisa que estaba atendiendo a los huéspedes en las mesas. Luego se dirigió hacia la escalera y rápidamente llegaron al segundo piso donde estaban situadas las habitaciones.

Antes de que Riddle pudiera abrir su puerta Hermione le dijo: —Tengo que revisarte las heridas y cambiarte los vendajes. Vamos — le hizo un gesto para entrara a su propia habitación.

Riddle vaciló y Hermione tuvo que volver a agarrarlo por el brazo y tirar de él para que entrara a su habitación.

—Estoy bien —. dijo Riddle a la defensiva.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿En serio? — dijo incrédula. —Entonces, ¿por qué casi tuve _traerte_ de vuelta aqui?

Riddle se limitó a mirarla mal humor y no dio un paso más en su habitación. Hermione suspiró ante su terquedad. Entonces tomó una mano entre las suyas con más suavidad que antes. No podía obligarlo para que cooperara por lo que ahora trataría suavemente de persuadirlo.

—Tengo que revisarte las heridas, Riddle. No quieres que lleguen a inflamarse, ¿verdad? — le dijo en voz baja. —No voy a tardar mucho tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella apretó su mano para tranquilizarlo y luego tiró suavemente de él hacia la cama donde lo sentó. Hermione se dirigió a su baúl y sacó la caja con sus pociones de curación. Con la caja en la mano, se sentó en la cama junto a Riddle. Luego tomó su brazo derecho y tiró de la manga de su jersey. El vendaje blanco que había evocado ayer todavía estaba envuelto alrededor de su antebrazo. Con un movimiento de su varita se desvaneció en el aire. La piel todavía estaba hinchada y horriblemente amoratada. Hermione examinó su brazo con cautela. Por lo que ella sabía el hueso roto parecía estar reparado.

—¿Todavía te duele? — le preguntó a Riddle.

Después de una breve pausa, le contestó en voz baja: —No mucho.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y tomó el ungüento de moretón de su kit de pociones. Aplicó un poco de ungüento sobre las zonas magulladas en su piel. Luego agitó la varita y conjuró otro vendaje que se envolvió apretadamente alrededor del antebrazo de Riddle.

Hermione lo miró y le dijo: —Creo que los huesos están reparados. Pero todavía deberías seguir usando el vendaje durante algún tiempo para sostener los huesos.

Hermione puso el ungüento de moretón en la caja de madera, luego se volvió de nuevo a Riddle. —Ahora déjame ver tu espalda.

Riddle que había estado examinado su brazo recién vendado la obedeció de mala gana. Después de que se hubiera quitado el jersey verde y la camisa negra de debajo Hermione le hizo que se tumbara frente a ella sobre la cama. El vendaje sobre su espalda seguía en su sitio, pero Hermione pudo ver que en algunos lugares la sangre se había filtrado a través de la venda, volviéndola completamente roja. Agitó su varita y la venda se desvaneció al igual que antes el vendaje en su brazo. Su espalda todavía se veía terrible. Toda la zona estaba llena de contusiones verdes y moradas y los cortes parecían crudos y dolorosos. Hermione sintió que una ira ardiente burbujeaba en su interior. Ella sólo quería irrumpir en el orfanato, y golpear a Carter tanto como él había golpeado a Riddle. ¿Cómo podía un monstruo como él permitir que alguien le hiciera algo como esto?

Hermione agarró su varita con fuerza y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas con cautela. Después de que hubiera quitado la mayor cantidad de sangre seca que pudo sin reabrir las heridas le aplicó las pociones de curación en la dolorida espalda. Durante todo el proceso el cuerpo de Riddle estuvo muy tenso y Hermione sabía que le estaba haciendo daño. Pero ella tenía que atender sus heridas. Después cuando hubo terminado, nuevamente conjuró un vendaje y lo envolvió sobre su espalda.

—Está bien, ya he acabado —. le dijo a Riddle, en voz baja.

Riddle se sentó en la cama e hizo una mueca cuando su espalda se curvó. Hermione le entregó la camisa y el jersey. Mientras se ponía la ropa de nuevo Hermiones le dijo,

—Se ve mejor, pero necesitará algún tiempo para sanar.

Se acercó a la bolsa llena de libros y hurgó en ella. —¿Qué tal si te acuestes un rato y descansas? Te traeré algo de comer después —. le dijo mientras buscaba los libros en la bolsa.

Finalmente Hermione encontró lo que estaba buscando. Cogió el antiguo libro encuadernado en cuero que le había comprado a Riddle. Luego le entregó el libro a Riddle que ahora estaba junto a la puerta.

—Toma —. Hermione le sonrió. —Puedes leer un poco si te aburres, pero trata de descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando dijo eso la mirada de Riddle vagó del libro a la cara de Hermione. Su rostro era una máscara impasible de nuevo, aunque estaba segura de que quería decir algo. Pero no lo hizo. Él sólo asintió brevemente y luego se fue a su habitación.

Hermione negó con la cabeza ante su extraño comportamiento. A veces realmente no sabía cómo lidiar con él. Era difícil siempre tener que adivinar lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo. Esa máscara impenetrable que llevaba era difícil de romper. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, no sabía si había estado tratando de darle las gracias por haberle comprado el libro o si hubiera querido matarla por entrometerse en sus cosas. ¿Por qué tenía retener sus emociones?

_Tal vez eso es algo de Slytherin,_ razonó

Pero eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? Hermione recordó su sexto año. Fue entonces cuando Harry había tenido esas clases extras con Dumbledore. En ese momento Dumbledore le había contado sobre el pasado de Voldemort. Harry siempre había hablado de ello con ella y con Ron. Ya de niño Voldemort parecía haber sido reservado y extraño. Por otra parte, si _ella_ se hubiera criado en el repugnante orfanato, también habría sido reservada. Debía haber sido doblemente difícil para él, en contraste con los otros niños. Él era un mago, así que cosas extrañas estaban obligadas a pasar a su alrededor y nadie, incluido él mismo, sabría por qué.

Durante la infancia de Hermione también había habido algunos extraños incidentes. Cuando estaba en la escuela de primaria algunos de los otros chicos siempre la habían molestado. Un día, de camino a casa uno de esos niños la había empujado e insultado. Hermione había sentido mucha impotencia y mucha rabia. Fue entonces cuando una ráfaga de magia había salido de su cuerpo, y había atacado a los otros niños. Hizo volar las mochilas escolares para después dejarlas caer como una lluvia de libros, papel y bolígrafos. Los chicos se habían asustado yéndose llorando a casa. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. Sus explosiones de magia accidental habían sido sobre todo muy divertidas.

Pero la de Riddle debió haber sido realmente mala. Él era un mago excepcional, Hermione lo tuvo que admitir a regañadientes. Así que sus estallidos de magia debían de haber sido mucho más poderosos que los suyos. Y los años cuarenta no eran recordados precisamente por su aceptación a las extrañas personas que se diferenciaban de la norma. Así que, ¿tal vez esa era la razón de su comportamiento reservado? Su crianza debió ser un tiempo difícil. Y entonces le ofrecieron la maravillosa posibilidad de entrar en un mundo mágico sólo para ser clasificado en una casa donde su herencia estaba mal vista. Ocultar sus emociones debió ser la única manera que él tuvo de sobrevivir.

_Era eso._ O _sino estaba chiflado._

Hermione cogió el libro de Peverell de su baúl. Planeaba leerlo un poco más. Ese libro muy bien podría ser el único camino que tenía de regresar a casa. Se sentó en la cama, apoyada en la pared con una almohada detrás de la espalda y luego abrió el libro. Por ese entonces ya había leído algunos capítulos del libro. Pero hasta ahora, ni la Varita de Saúco, ni ninguna otra Reliquia había sido mencionada. En los primeros capítulos Peverell describió la naturaleza de la magia, o lo que él concebía como la naturaleza de la magia. Era increíblemente difícil seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos. Era tan abstracto, sus ideas y su impresionante conocimiento de la magia eran tan profundo que Hermione no conocía a nadie que pudiera rivalizar con él. Incluso Dumbledore trabajó junto a Flamel para entender el libro, ¿qué posibilidad tenía ella de entender las teorías de Peverell?

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Era la una y media cuando Hermione subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso del Caldero Chorreante. Frente a ella levitaban dos platos de carne asada que olían deliciosamente bajo un encanto de inmovilidad y en sus manos llevaba dos botellas de jugo de calabaza. Se detuvo frente a la habitación de Riddle y tocó. Él le abrió después de unos momentos. Rápidamente la mirada de Hermione lo escaneó para comprobar si estaba bien. Alegremente observó que su rostro no estaba tan pálido como lo había estado hace unas horas y parecía estar menos cansado.

—Hey, Riddle —. le saludó y como se había acostumbrado a no esperar un saludo a cambio continuó instante. —¿Tienes hambre?

Ella agitó su varita y los platos volaron hacia la pequeña mesa y se colocaron en ella. Luego se volvió hacia Riddle, e hizo un gesto hacia los dos platos en la mesa.

—¿Te importa si me uno ti? — le sonrió.

Hermione pudo ver una sombra de sorpresa en su rostro y su mirada se volvió más suave cuando dijo en voz: —No.

Hermione le sonrió alegremente y luego se acercó a la mesa y se sentó. Riddle la siguió y se sentó frente a ella.

—Estoy feliz de que tengas una mesa en la habitación —. le informó alegremente. —De lo contrario me habría visto obligada a comer en mi cama y la salsa se derramaría por todas partes.

—Podrías simplemente haber conjurado una mesa —. sugirió educadamente pero Hermione pudo ver una sonrisa enroscándose en sus labios.

—¿Y qué? ¿Y perderme tu compañía? — lo miró con fingida sorpresa. —No me gusta comer sola—, continuó. —Creo que me he acostumbrado tanto a comer en el Gran Comedor con todos los otros estudiantes que se siente extraño comer sola

Cuando terminaron Hermione agitó su varita y los platos se desvanecieron en el aire. Entonces se echó hacia atrás en su silla y miró Riddle. ¿Por qué tenía que volver al orfanato en cada vacaciones? No lo entendía. Tenía algo que ver con Dumbledore de eso estaba segura. Era él quien había confiscado la varita de Riddle. Y él le había enviado o más bien había _obligado_ a Riddle a volver al orfanato. Pero _¿por qué_ lo hacía?

Después de un tiempo de consideración Hermione cogió el suficiente valor para preguntarle: —¿Dónde está tu varita, Riddle?

La cabeza de Riddle se alzó y la miró con suspicacia. —¿Qué?

—Tu varita mágica —. repitió Hermione. —¿Dónde está?

—¿Por qué? — preguntó lentamente.

—Es obvio que no lo tienes. Entonces, ¿dónde está?

—¿Por qué necesitas saberlo? — le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No _necesito_ saberlo —. dijo Hermione. —Tengo curiosidad.

Riddle la miró durante algún tiempo. Sus ojos grises parecían escudriñarla. Cuando Hermione estuvo segura de que no iba a decirle nada él le dijo con voz controlada,

—Está en Hogwarts.

Hermione alzó las cejas. En silencio, pidiéndole una explicación. Él suspiró y apartó la mirada antes de que dijera en voz baja,

—Dumbledore me la quitó.

Ahora estaban llegando a la raíz del problema, pensó Hermione. —¿Por qué hizo eso?

Riddle le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos eran fríos y su cara estaba en blanco. No iba a decirle, se dio cuenta Hermione decepcionada.

—No veo que sea de tu incumbencia. — dijo Riddle con frialdad.

—¡Está bien, está bien! — dijo resignada. —No te estoy obligando a que me lo digas.

Volvió a mirarlo. Luego dijo con cautela: —Pero también fue él quien te he envió al orfanato.

Riddle no dijo nada, pero siguió mirándola sin expresión. Hermione no podía entenderlo. ¿Dumbledore enviaba a uno de sus estudiantes a una zona de guerra? ¿Sin armas? ¿Por qué haría eso? Concediendo de que _era_ Riddle aún así todavía era una cosa vil de hacer. Hermione recordó el ataque aéreo que había presenciado. Había sido tan espantoso aún cuando ella había estado a salvo en callejón.

—Es sólo que ... — Hermione se miró las manos. —Es peligroso ... podrías haber muerto.

Lo miró de nuevo y se sorprendió al notar que la frialdad había dejado a sus ojos.

—Ayer por la noche, con ese ataque aéreo sobre Londres ... — Hermione susurró. —Pude verlo todo. Si tú hubieras estado ... — ella vaciló, pero luego continuó, —Es por eso que fue al orfanato. Para ver cómo estás.

Se estremeció al pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si no lo hubiera hecho. Todavía estaría tirado en esa horrible habitación en el sótano. Tal vez aún más herido de lo que ya estaba. Hermione estaba mirando su antebrazo derecho. Pudo ver una parte de la venda blanca que todavía protegía sus huesos recién reparados.

—Y estoy contenta de haberlo hecho —. susurró.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Más tarde ese día, Hermione estaba acostada en su cama con el manuscrito de Peverell en sus manos. Cuanto más se leía el libro más se daba cuenta de lo excepcional que era en realidad. Este texto fue escrito hace siglos de años y, sin embargo, no rivalizaba con nada de lo que había leído antes. Hermione sabía que al menos algunas partes de la magia descrita en el libro eran oscuras pero las teorías de Peverell eran todavía asombrosas e increíbles. Ellas chirriaban en la propia naturaleza de la magia, jugando con ella para que al final Peverell lograra crear algo completamente nuevo. Sus modos de entender la magia eran diferentes a todo lo que había oído hablar. Pero el libro era tan sorprendente como complejo. Las teorías de Peverell eran difíciles de entender. Él ahondó tan profundamente en la estructura de la magia, que Hermione tuvo problemas para seguirlo. Ella necesitaba una cantidad ridícula de tiempo para leer solamente una página del libro. De alguna manera sabía que el libro estaba muy por encima de su inteligencia, pero eso era inaceptable. No sólo por su orgullo herido de no ser capaz de entender un libro, sino que ella realmente necesitaba entender los inventos de Peverell. Necesitaba saber cómo funcionaba la Varita de Saúco. Sin ese conocimiento estaría varada en el pasado por siempre. Y eso era algo con lo que no podía correr el riesgo. Su sola presencia aquí podría tener consecuencias fatales. Ella sin saberlo, podía cambiar un pequeño detalle del pasado que podría convertirse en una alteración dramática en el futuro. Hermione no iba a cambiar el futuro que sus amigos habían creado. Habían muerto para garantizar ese futuro por lo que ella, como única superviviente, era la responsable de mantener la paz. Mientras Hermione leía el libro a menudo se encontraba con notas privadas de Peverell incrustadas en sus explicaciones teóricas. Era algo así como un diario.

_Comprender la naturaleza de la magia es mi deseo más importante, ya que me he metido con cada aspecto de la magia hay un campo de conocimiento que me impresiona particularmente._ _Así que yo mismo me he dedicado a estudiar el arte de la creación de objetos mágicos._ _Es una de las ramas más difíciles de la magia y la más gratificante._ _Este extraordinario arte trata de la creación de cosas que contienen y emanan de la magia._

_La belleza de este arte era innegable._ _Se iniciaba con un objeto mundano, que podía ser cualquier cosa, desde un antiguo cubo de madera a una espada hecha del más fino hierro, y cambiaba este objeto en algo excepcional._ _Los objetos se llenaban de magia y se convertían así en una parte de la propia magia._

_ He estudiado toda obra que se ocupaba de la creación de objetos mágicos._ _He hablado con los maestros de este arte y he aprendido de su habilidad._ _Pero cuando profundicé en este fascinante arte rápidamente encontré sus límites, sus inaceptables límites._ _Estuve sorprendido y conmocionado por lo rudimentario que realmente era este arte._ _Pero todo mereció la pena, aún con todos los avances que se habían logrado en esta rama de la magia, en este momento todavía estaba en su tosca infancia._ _Pero tenía la intención de cambiar eso._

_El primer obstáculo que me topé fue la dificultad gratuita y la complejidad con la cual los magos conferían su poder al objeto._ _El primer paso para crear un objeto mágico es también el más importante._ _La magia, es trasmitida del mago al objeto, es la base de todas las siguientes manipulaciones de la Magia y por lo tanto el objeto._ _Si la magia es débil o impura el objeto mágico en sí será defectuoso._

_Así que tuve que mejorar primero la parte básica de la creación del objeto mágico._ _Inventé un nuevo hechizo que podía transferir fácilmente magia a un objeto._ _Su encantamiento es 'Confero' y es un encanto verdaderamente poderoso._ _Permite canalizar mi magia directamente al objeto y después puedo anclar la magia transferida dentro de la misma._ _Con este nuevo hechizo voy a ser capaz de crear cosas realmente sorprendentes._

Hermione se quedó mirando las palabras que Ignotus Peverell había escrito hace tantos siglos y después cerró el libro lentamente. Por hoy ella no podía leer más. Su cabeza hace rato le estaba empezando a doler y se sentía mareada. Cuando miró su reloj de pulsera se sorprendió al ver que había estado leyendo sin parar durante las últimas cinco horas. No le extraña que ahora le doliera la cabeza. Era inútil tratar de forzar el conocimiento a su mente. Así que, se tomó un descanso.

Se levantó de la cama y escondió el manuscrito de Peverell en su baúl con los habituales encantos para proteger el libro. Luego se fue al baño, abrió el grifo y se salpicó un poco de agua en la cara. Al levantar la mirada vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo. Su rostro estaba pálido y tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos.

_Tienes un aspecto terrible,_ le dijo a su reflejo.

Toda la situación le ponía una tensión sobre ella. Debería estar sorprendida de que aún no se hubiera roto. Además de su problema de viajar en el tiempo estaba Riddle. Era extraño. Era Lord Voldemort después de todo. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que tratar con él? ¡Él era malo ... y sin embargo a veces no lo era! Simplemente no encajaba. Y ella estaba atrapada en medio. Pero ahora que había tomado su decisión, tenía que llevarla a cabo. A pesar de lo confuso que era, parecía que Tom Riddle la necesitaba, al menos por ahora. Por el momento, haría caso omiso de lo absurdo que sonó eso. Hermione salió del baño y cogió la capa de su baúl. Lo _que _ella necesitaba era un poco de aire fresco.

Envolvió con fuerza la capa negra alrededor de ella cuando salió de la caldera Leakey. El cielo estaba gris y el aire de diciembre era cortante contra su piel expuesta. Pero el frío era de alguna manera calmante y le ayudó a despejar sus pensamientos. Hermione comenzó a bajar el callejón Diagon. Había unas pocas personas que hacían sus tardías compras en la calle y se apresuraban a lo largo de la avenida comercial con bolsas que colgaban de sus manos. Hermione caminó por el callejón, sin importarle las ofertas en los escaparates. Sus manos estaban enterradas profundamente en los bolsillos y se arrepintió de no haber llevado guantes. Una pequeña bruja pelirroja pasó por delante de ella. Llevaba una larga bufanda verde y amarilla, tejida ridículamente y estaba cargada con bolsas de las compras. Hermione trató de ignorar el pinchazo familiar en su estómago mientras ella le recordaba a Molly Weasley. Apretó el paso y resistió la tentación de mirar hacia atrás a la chica pelirroja. Parecía que los fantasmas de su pasado no iban a abandonarla nunca.

Hermione dio la vuelta a la esquina. Ahora casi había llegado a la librería que había visitado con Riddle ese mismo día. Siguió andando por el camino cuando sus ojos se lanzaron a una persona sentada en uno de los bancos. Era extraño ya que el tiempo realmente era demasiado frío como para estar sentado alrededor de la intemperie. Cuando Hermione se acercó a la persona se sorprendió al ver que era Riddle sentado en el banco. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Había pensado que él estaría durmiendo en su habitación en el Caldero Leakey. Estaba herido y desde luego no se suponía que debía estar caminando solo. Pero allí estaba, sentado en el banco con una mirada vacía en su rostro.

Hermione se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Vio que Riddle se tensaba al darse cuenta de que alguien se sentaba su lado. Volvió la cabeza y por un momento pensó que pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando la reconoció. Pero luego su rostro se transformó en la familiar máscara en blanco y Hermione estaba segura de que estaba imaginándose cosas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó ella con suavidad.

Él la consideró durante un tiempo con sus insondables ojos grises y luego dijo con voz suave: —Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

—Hmmm ... — Hermione se apoyó en el respaldo del banco. —Yo también. Eso ayuda a despejar los pensamientos.

Riddle no le dio una respuesta así que lo miró. Estaba otra vez con la mirada perdida en la calle frente de él. Hermione notó que su rostro parecía de nuevo muy pálido. En realidad no debería estar sentado aquí afuera con el frío.

—Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta — dijo Riddle abruptamente.

Hermione alzó las cejas. —¿Qué pregunta?

—¿Por qué me has ayudado?

Riddle se volvió hacia ella y la escudriñó con sus ojos grises. Ellos seguían siendo tan impenetrables como siempre pero cuando él la miró Hermione podría asegurar, por un segundo, que vio un atisbo de emociones subyacentes. Se sorprendió al ver la desconfianza en sus ojos. Riddle se mostraba muy cauteloso a su alrededor y estaba claro que no confiaba en ella. Hermione se sintió extrañamente triste en eso.

—En Hogwarts éramos enemigos. No veo lo que podrías ganar con ayudarme. Pero me _ayudaste_. ¿Por qué? — Riddle le preguntó en voz baja.

Hermione se acercó a él en el banco y le sonrió cuando dijo: —Realmente no lo sé —. se encogió de hombros. —Sólo lo hice. Y no me arrepiento.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era verdad. No se arrepentía de haber ido al orfanato a ver cómo estaba. Y no se arrepentía de haberlo rescatado de esa repugnante habitación en el sótano. Estaba realmente contenta de haberlo hecho.

Hermione lo miró. Su mirada se había suavizado un poco, pero aún había desconfianza, por lo que Hermione le dijo: —Yo quería ayudarte, así que no me debes nada. ¿De acuerdo?

Riddle la siguió mirando fijamente, aparentemente midiendo si estaba diciendo la verdad o no, y después de un rato asintió secamente. Hermione se alegró de que él poco a poco empezara a creerle. A continuación, una fría brisa la golpeó y ella se estaba congelando de nuevo. Miró a Riddle, y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando ligeramente. Hermione extendió la mano y tomó su mano entre las suyas, estaba helada. Riddle se había tensado ante el contacto y ahora la miraba.

—Está muy fría —. dijo Hermione en voz baja. —¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

Riddle no contestó, pero siguió mirándola un poco sorprendido.

—Debemos volver a la caldera Leakey —. dijo Hermione ahora con mayor firmeza. —Si deseas sentarte alrededor a pensar, puedes hacerlo, sólo que en un lugar calido.

Se levantó del banco y sin esperar respuesta y trató de tirar de él para levantarlo. Por sorprendente que parezca, él le obedeció.

_._._._._

Riddle se acercó a la pequeña ventana. Desde allí podía mirar hacia abajo al Callejón Diagon. Podía ver a la gente apresurándose a lo largo de la calle, sus capas envueltas con firmeza alrededor de ellos.

Riddle todavía se sentía enfermo y le dolía la espalda ferozmente. Odiaba estar en un estado tan débil. Ni siquiera era capaz de usar su magia ya que su varita estaba en Hogwarts, guardaba en el interior de la oficina de Dumbledore. Una rabia apenas controlable ardió en él cuando pensó en Dumbledore. Las manos de Riddle se aferraban el alféizar de la ventana con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. ¿Por qué Dumbledore que lo envió aquí estas vacaciones? Normalmente Riddle sólo tenía que preocuparse por las vacaciones del verano. Recordó lo sorprendido que había estado cuando Dumbledore lo había mandado llamar en Hogwarts. Dumbledore nunca quería verlo, eso estaba bien para Riddle. Normalmente sólo llamaba a Riddle poco antes de las vacaciones de verano para quitarle la varita. Entonces para Riddle fue una desagradable sorpresa cuando Dumbledore le había arrebatado la varita y le había obligado a volver al orfanato estas Navidades.

¡Cómo odiaba ese lugar! Cada vez que tenía que volver era como si fuera atrás en el tiempo, antes de que él supiera sobre la magia, antes de que él supiera que no era una abominación. En aquel entonces había vivido siempre con el temor de ser abandonado en un manicomio. La señora Cole sospechaba de él y en más de una ocasión lo había amenazado con el manicomio. Pero incluso en aquel entonces Riddle había sabido de alguna manera que él no estaba loco, que él sólo tenía un talento que los demás no podían entender. Los había odiado por no entenderlo, por rechazarle. Su último recurso había sido, el odio. ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba?

Entonces, un día como hoy Riddle había vuelto de Hogwarts cuando la señora Cole se había marchado y había sido sustituida por aquel hombre. Siempre era una horrible experiencia tener que volver cada verano a ese deprimente lugar, pero Carter lo había vuelto aún peor. A la señora Cole nunca le había agradado Riddle pero por lo menos ella nunca había tratado de cambiarle, tal vez por miedo o por pereza. Pero Carter era diferente ...

Riddle cerró los ojos al recordar la impotencia. No había manera de detener a Carter. Si Riddle lo hiciera, correría el riesgo de ser expulsado de Hogwarts lo que significaba que tendría que abandonar su varita. Para él, eso sería un destino peor que la muerte. Así que tenía que soportar el dolor cada vez que volvía al orfanato. Recordó el dolor en su espalda que palpitaba dolorosamente.

Riddle respiró profundamente, pero eso no lo calmaba. Por el contrario, se sentía como si se estuviera asfixiando. Abrió los ojos y se apartó de la ventana. De repente la habitación parecía tan pequeña ... como ese cuarto ...

Riddle se sintió mal de nuevo. No podía aguantar más estar aquí, se sentía encerrado. Se fue casi corriendo de la habitación, cogiendo sólo su capa. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo fuera, en el Callejón Diagon. Hacía frío y el viento soplaba glacialmente, pero el amplio cielo era de alguna manera tranquilizador. Riddle tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. La sensación ahogo poco a poco se iba yendo. Se dirigió al callejón Diagon. Necesitaba caminar un poco.

Había caminado cierta distancia por el callejón ya que su espalda le estaba empezando a doler gravemente otra vez. Esto precisamente no había ayudado a la cuestión por la cual había salido corriendo del Caldero Chorreante. A pocos pasos Riddle vio un banco. Tal vez un se tomaría un breve descanso y luego volvería de regreso a la caldera. Así que se sentó en el banco, evitando apoyarse de espaldas sobre el respaldo.

Mientras estaba sentado allí, en medio del callejón Diagon, se sintió muy frustrado. Toda la situación era intolerable. Era ridículo que él se viera forzado a volver al orfanato cada año. No quería aguantar eso por más tiempo. Pero no estaba en su poder cambiar eso. Ese era el núcleo de todos sus problemas. Él todavía no era lo suficientemente poderoso.

Pero tal vez no tenía que preocuparse más por eso. DeCerto le había dicho que no le permitiría volver al orfanato. Riddle frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento. ¿De dónde venía eso? ¿Desde cuándo él confiaba en los demás? ¿Desde cuándo necesita la ayuda de otras personas? Ni siquiera podía confiar en DeCerto. Honestamente, no sabía nada de ella. Estaba molesto por la esperanza que sentía al pensar en ella.

De repente sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado en el banco. Riddle volvió la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a DeCerto sentada a su lado mirándolo preocupada. De alguna manera Riddle se sintió aliviado al verla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — ella le preguntó con voz suave.

Riddle la miró durante un rato decidiendo si debía responder o no. Pero la pregunta no había sonado exigente, sólo preocupada. Y le respondió:

—Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

—Hmmm ... — la bruja sonrió distraídamente mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el banco. —Yo también. Eso ayuda a despejar los pensamientos.

Riddle estaba nuevamente preguntándose por qué demonios le había ayudado. Él no sería capaz de soportarlo si esto realmente era todo un elaborado plan de Dumbledore para finalmente deshacerse de él y echarlo fuera de Hogwarts y fuera del mundo mágico.

—Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta —. le dijo Riddle, en voz baja.

—¿Qué pregunta? — DeCerto le preguntó, aparentemente confundida.

—¿Por qué me has ayudado.

Él la miró, buscando sus expresiones. Si iba a mentirle se daría cuenta.

—En Hogwarts éramos enemigos. No veo lo que podrías ganar con ayudarme. Y sin embargo, me _ayudaste_. ¿Por qué? — Ridlle necesitaba saberlo.

DeCerto repentinamente se acercó más él en el banco y luego le sonrió con una de sus sonrisas sinceras. —Realmente no lo sé —. dijo, confundiéndolo aún más. —Sólo lo hice. Y no me arrepiento.

Pero ¿cómo podía creerle? ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que no estaba planeando nada?

—Yo quería ayudarle, así que no me debes nada. ¿De acuerdo? — le dijo DeCerto de repente mientras lo miraba seriamente.

Si ella estaba realmente estuviera trabajando con Dumbledore entonces no tendría ninguna necesidad de mantener esta farsa por más tiempo. Ya había abandonado el orfanato dándole así a Dumbledore la oportunidad de echarlo fuera de la escuela. Pero hasta ahora no había pasado nada. ¿Tal vez DeCerto estaba diciendo la verdad?

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una cálida mano apretando la suya. Riddle miró a la chica otra vez.

—Está muy fría —. le dijo ella, un ceño fruncido apareció entre sus cejas. —¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

¿Por qué le importa?

—Debemos volver a la caldera Leakey —. le ordenó DeCerto. —Si deseas sentarte alrededor a pensar, puedes hacerlo, sólo que en un lugar cálido.

De alguna manera Riddle no le importaba que le ordenara nada en esta ocasión por lo que permitió que ella tirara de él, de regreso a la caldera Leakey.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

* * *

**Con este capítulo he tardado años en traducir…bueno miento lo traduje en una tarde, pero me costó más de lo habitual, no sé porque cada vez que traducía leía como mil veces el texto para ver si se entendía, así que en ese aspecto esta perfecto**


End file.
